El lado explosivo de Edward Cullen
by Julianita Cullen Masen
Summary: Edward Cullen y Bella Swan tienen personalidades completamente opuestas. Bella es una tímida e inocente joven que adora el ballet y le gusta llevar una vida tranquila. Edward, en cambio, es rebelde, siempre está metiéndose en líos y su vida es un constante desafío. Aunque no tienen nada en común, cuando sus caminos se cruzan la química que surge entre ellos es tan fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a **STEPHENIE MEYER** y la historia es de**Nicole Williams** yo solo la adapto

**Sinopsis**

Edward Cullen y Bella Swan tienen personalidades completamente opuestas. Bella es una tímida e inocente joven que adora el ballet y le gusta llevar una vida tranquila. Edward, en cambio, es rebelde, siempre está metiéndose en líos y su vida es un constante desafío. Aunque no tienen nada en común, cuando sus caminos se cruzan la química que surge entre ellos es tan fuerte que les cambiará la vida para siempre.

Una historia amor y odio entre dos personas predestinadas a amar se y a vivir un romance intenso y arrollador que les llevará por caminos muy arriesgados.

_**Hola de nuevo comienzo un nuevo proyecto espero su comentarios. **_

_**Recuerden que las actualizaciones son de lunes a sábados esta historia en una trilogía y la voy adaptar todas. Gracias**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a **STEPHENIE MEYER** y la historia es de**Nicole Williams** yo solo la adapto

**Capitulo 1**

Los veranos me convertían en una idiota. Por eso me alegraba de que ese casi se hubiera acabado.

Desde la pubertad, todos los años, desde mediados de junio a principios de septiembre, había dado por hecho que iba a conocer al equivalente en el mundo real del príncipe azul.

Llamadme antigua, llamadme romántica empedernida, incluso podríais llamarme loca, pero tanto si era una cosa como la otra, el resultado final era el mismo: era una idiota.

Hasta la fecha, no había encontrado un solo chico que le llegase siquiera a la suela de los zapatos al tal príncipe; aunque tampoco me sorprendía, ya que cada vez estaba más convencida de que los chicos eran una especie de grano en el culo. Pero aquí, trabajándome el bronceado en la playa del lago Sapphire, a solo un par de semanas de empezar el último curso en un instituto nuevo, acababa de encontrar a un príncipe rojo pasión.

Había llegado con otro grupo de chicos que jugaban a pasarse un balón de fútbol americano, y ejemplares como ese confirmaban que alguna clase de mano divina había estado dirigiendo el universo, porque era imposible que existiera proceso de selección natural capaz de crear algo como él. Aquello tenía que ser obra de un dios.

Era alto, ancho de espaldas y tenía ese iris de contorno verde y pestañas cobrizas con el poder de anular las mejores intenciones de cualquier chica. Vamos, que era justo mi tipo, para entendernos. Y el de cualquier mujer del hemisferio norte.

Ni siquiera mi granizado de frambuesa azul podía competir con él por mi atención. No sabía su nombre, ni si tenía novia, ni si quería tenerla, pero sí que me había metido en un problema.

Aunque no supe que el problema era tan grave hasta que dejó de regatear, placar y esprintar y se volvió hacia donde estaba yo.

La mirada fue infinitamente más larga que cualquier otra que hubiera intercambiado con un extraño, pero lo que me transmitió esa brevísima comunicación me llegó muy dentro y dejó que una parte de aquel desconocido se abriera camino hacia mi interior. No era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, un mero contacto visual con alguien anónimo me pedía que le prestara atención y lo siguiera.

Hasta el momento, nunca lo había hecho, pero la última vez que había desaprovechado uno de esos momentos había sido en un restaurante al que había ido con mi familia. El chico en cuestión dejó la pizza en la mesa, nos deseó buen provecho y, a continuación, justo cuando se iba, me guiñó un ojo. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza, se me embotó la cabeza y sentí una profunda angustia al ver que se daba la vuelta y se iba, como si estuviéramos unidos por una cuerda. Había dejado pasar cuatro de aquellos huracanes anímicos, pero había hecho un pacto sumamente sagrado conmigo misma según el cual no volvería a echar a perder un quinto del mismo modo.

Nunca estaba segura de si quien se hallaba en el otro extremo de aquella mirada lo sentía con la misma intensidad que yo, así que cuando el príncipe rojo pasión dio media vuelta para placar a alguien contra la arena, supe que corría el riesgo de que pensara que yo era una de esas chicas expertas en el arte de cazar chicos guapos ocupados en sus propios asuntos. No me importaba, no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar otro de esos momentos. La vida era corta y, durante gran parte de la mía, había sido una firme partidaria de aprovechar la ocasión cuando se presentaba.

Entonces volvió a detenerse, como si mis ojos lo hubieran clavado al suelo, y esta vez no se trató de un vistazo de pasada, sino de un parón de cinco segundos, en el que acabó con la misma mirada pasmada que yo. El chico había empezado a curvar los labios en una sonrisa cuando un balón lo alcanzó en un lado de la cara. Fue uno de esos momentos que se ven en las películas: un chico mira a una chica con los ojos abiertos como platos, ajeno a todo lo que lo rodea, y de pronto acaba con los cordones de un balón grabados en la frente.

—¡Deja de comértela con los ojos, Edward! —dijo el chico que se lo había lanzado—. Está demasiado buena, incluso para ti. Además, es probable que sepa leer, porque lleva un libro, así que es lo bastante lista para saber que debe evitar a tipos como tú.

Me puse las gafas al ver que el chico del encuentro afortunado salía corriendo detrás del bromista, que no levantaba dos palmos del suelo, y volví a enfrascarme en el libro que tenía abierto delante de mí.

Había visto la atracción en sus ojos; eso y más. Lo que tardara en acercarse dependía solo de la calma con que quisiera tomarse las cosas. Yo tenía todo el día.

Era lo que me decía para tranquilizarme, mientras él se echaba al otro chico al hombro, corría hacia el lago y le hacía ahogadillas hasta que su víctima se puso a chillar, muerto de la risa. Volví a repetírmelo cuando salieron del agua dando trompicones y regresó junto al grupo que jugaba al fútbol para continuar donde lo había dejado, como si tal cosa.

Intenté distraerme con el libro, pero, al darme cuenta de que había leído el mismo párrafo seis veces, me di por vencida. Todavía no había vuelto a mirarme, como si fuera invisible.

Una hora después estábamos en las mismas, así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto. Si él no iba a venir detrás de mí y yo no tenía intención de ir detrás de él, no me quedaba más remedio que obligarlo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que los chicos eran criaturas bastante simples, al menos en cuanto a instintos básicos —en cuestiones de mente, corazón y alma los entendía tanto como la termodinámica—, y puesto que instinto básico era una forma bonita de llamar a las hormonas fuera de control, decidí utilizar la superabundancia de testosterona en mi provecho.

Abrí la bolsa de la playa, saqué la botella de litro de agua y me incorporé, con movimientos lentos y calculados. O al menos sin parecer ridícula. Sus ojos no estaban puestos en mí mientras me recolocaba el biquini con disimulo, aunque sí los de otros.

Buena señal, estaba haciéndolo bien; aunque si él no se enteraba la señal no era tan buena, ya que había puesto en marcha toda aquella pantomima para él.

Me quité el pasador de modo que la melena me cayera sobre la espalda y me la esponjé, para rematar la jugada. Prácticamente me puse a maldecir entre dientes cuando eché otro vistazo. Nada. Pero ¿qué tiene una que hacer hoy en día para llamar la atención de un chico?

Volví junto a la mesa del establecimiento, donde la nueva incorporación a la familia, algo peluda, seguía sonriendo entre jadeos. De hecho, era tan nueva que todavía tenía que encontrarle un nombre.

—Tú sí que eres un buen chico —dije, y me arrodillé junto a él, que descansaba a la sombra de la mesa—. Ya que sois del mismo género, aunque me llaman más los de tu especie en muchos aspectos, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia acerca de cómo conseguir a ese chico? —le pregunté, poniéndole un poco más de agua en el cuenco mientras miraba cómo Edward atrapaba un balón en el aire.

El tipo jugaba al mejor fútbol de playa que había tenido el placer de contemplar hasta el momento.

Mi amigo peludo me dedicó unos cuantos lametones en el brazo antes de darme un golpecito en la pierna con su hocico húmedo. Puede que hubiera querido interpretar aquel gesto como un empujoncito de ánimo, pero, cuando sus ojos perrunos se volvieron hacia Edward y su sonrisa perruna se ensanchó, me eché a reír.

—Sí, sí. Ya sé que el mundo es de las mujeres y todo eso, pero hay cosas para las que todavía soy un poco antigua —dije, rascándole detrás de las orejas—. Como que es el chico quien tiene que acercarse a la chica. No vayas a molestar ahora al movimiento feminista o ya puedes olvidarte del bistec de esta noche.

Le di unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza cuando confirmó su voto de silencio con un breve ladrido y luego regresé a mi toalla, observando disimuladamente a Edward mientras lanzaba el balón a otro. Si incorporarse, estirarse y reajustarse el bañador no funcionaba, y puesto que quedaba menos de una hora para la cena, tendría que recurrir a medidas más desesperadas y drásticas. Era obstinada y era idiota, y después de esperar durante tanto tiempo a que se acercara a mí, no iba a rendirme. La palabra rendición no existía en mi diccionario.

Me estiré en la toalla, boca abajo, y retorcí los brazos detrás de mí para desatar el lazo del biquini. En mi experiencia como chica de diecisiete años, siete de los cuales con pecho suficiente para precisar un sujetador, deshacer ese pequeño nudo en medio de la espalda tenía alrededor de un noventa y cinco por ciento de probabilidades de éxito de atraer a cualquier varón en un radio de cinco toallas de playa. Era posible que Edward se encontrara entre la quinta y la sexta, pero era todo lo que me quedaba. El último truco que guardaba en la chistera.

Utilicé el vestido de reposacabezas y fingí concentrar toda mi atención en que no me quedaran las marcas del biquini, pero, al echar un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor, no había ojos masculinos en cinco toallas a la redonda que no estuvieran dirigidos en mi dirección. Salvo los suyos.

Incluso oí algunos silbidos lanzados por sus compañeros de juego, a los que hice oídos sordos, pero ni aun así se inmutó. Una amiga de mi antigua escuela me había dicho que si llegaba el día en que los objetivos masculinos en quienes habíamos puesto el ojo no acudían junto a nosotras en manada tras ese último intento desesperado, era el momento de avisar al Vaticano: solo quedaba pedir un milagro.

Que me pusieran con Roma, porque el milagro estaba obrándose ante mis ojos: el único chico que quería que se fijara en mí era el único que no lo hacía. Malditos fueran la providencia.

Le daría cinco minutos más antes de verme obligada a tragarme mi orgullo y mover ficha.

Sabía que, si tenía que abordarlo yo, cabía la posibilidad de que me rechazara, pero no pensaba desaprovechar otra de aquellas oportunidades. Lastima nena.

Vi con el rabillo del ojo que algo pasaba zumbando sobre mi cabeza, pero no le di demasiada importancia hasta que cierto cuerpo por el que había estado babeando lo atrapó justo antes de caer al suelo tras quedar suspendido en el aire con un estilo soberbio. O por lo menos antes de caer encima de mí.

No fue un aterrizaje demasiado duro, lo que me llevó a pensar que había sido intencionado, pero aun así me las arreglé para chillar como una niñita. Me até la parte superior del biquini mientras él se incorporaba como podía.

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, ya que veo que babeas como un perro rabioso por saberlo, y no me van las novias, ni las relaciones, ni las flores, ni las llamadas telefónicas.

Si te gusta el plan, creo que podríamos tener algo especial.

¿Y esa sensación de encuentro afortunado por el que había estado angustiándome buena parte de una preciosa tarde de verano? Menuda pérdida de tiempo. No había habido nada en el otro extremo de aquella intensa mirada salvo un oportunista… ejem, rollo de verano.

Que Dios me ayudase, o realineaba mi radar masculino hacia chicos que no fueran penes andantes o acabaría metida a monja.

—Y yo te diría el mío si realmente quisiera algo de ti además de esperar que te fueras al demonio —contesté, al tiempo que me daba la vuelta y me ponía boca arriba, después de asegurarme de que no asomaba nada en el frente.

Sin embargo, ya se debiera a mi forma de darme la vuelta o a la suya de dársela al asunto, su pierna se quedó pegada a mi cadera cuando me giraba y lo arrastré conmigo.

Genial, lo tenía sentado a horcajadas sobre mí, y a pesar de que echaba chispas por los ojos, sentí que el corazón me retumbaba en el pecho como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Me sonrió. En realidad se acercaba más a un gesto burlón, un gesto cargado de cinismo. También resultaba un poquitín sexy, y más que podría haberlo sido si no hubiera decidido de antemano que no iba a caer en la trampa de aquel chico.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en ponerte en horizontal —dijo, mientras me recorría con la mirada hasta el ombligo—. Aunque en realidad no soy de esos a los que les va la postura del misionero.

Acababa de destruir lo que quedara de mis fantasías románticas sobre la galantería masculina y el amor a primera vista. Jamás admitiría en voz alta que era una romántica —uno de los muchos secretos que me guardaba para mí—, pero se trataba de un ideal especial, y un solo chico se había llevado el último pedacito al que me aferraba.

Intentar apartarlo fue como intentar mover un tanque. Me quité las gafas de sol para que pudiera ver mi mirada asesina.

—¿Lo dices porque para eso sería necesario que una mujer real, de carne y hueso, y no una imaginaria o de las que se inflan, quisiera acostarse contigo?

Se echó a reír, como si hubiese dicho algo graciosísimo.

—No, el suministro de chicas nunca supone un problema. Si son ellas las que llaman a mi puerta, ¿por qué voy a molestarme en hacer yo todo el trabajo?

El sabor amargo de mi boca podría deberse a que estaba a punto de vomitar.

—Eres un idiota —le espeté, y volví a empujarlo. Con más fuerza, tanta que le di un palmetazo en el pecho, pero fue como si lo hubiera acariciado una ráfaga de viento.

—Nunca he defendido lo contrario —contestó. Levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición cuando volví a intentar quitármelo de encima—. También sabía que no dejarías de mirarme hasta que conocieras la cruda y dura realidad. Así que considérate avisada.

Puede que no sea de los que estudian en la playa —añadió, mirando de reojo el libro que tenía abierto—, pero soy lo bastante listo para saber que las chicas como tú deberían mantenerse alejadas de los tipos como yo. Así que mantente alejada.

Mi mirada asesina había pasado a ser fulminante.

—Eso dejará de ser un problema en cuanto me sueltes —dije, y esperé a que se moviera. Lo hizo, aunque sin borrar aquella sonrisita burlona. Odiaba esas sonrisitas—. Y tú puedes considerarte avisado de que estás invadiendo una propiedad privada. —Agarré mi toalla rosa a modo de explicación cuando oí unos ladridos a mi espalda; sabía que ese chucho era mi alma gemela—. Y de que tengas cuidado con el perro. —Lo miré con desprecio cuando se incorporó y se quedó arrodillado a mi lado, todavía a horcajadas—. Ya puedes irte.

Aquello borró la sonrisilla de su rostro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. El gorro de color gris oscuro se le bajó un poco al arrugar la frente.

Además, ¿qué tipo de persona llevaba un gorro de punto en la playa con el calor que hacía? Los perturbados mentales de los que debía mantenerme alejada, ese tipo.

—Que te largues —insistí, despidiéndolo con la mano—. No voy a seguir desperdiciando los últimos y valiosos minutos de una preciosa tarde de verano contigo. Gracias por regalarme la vista, pero ya veo que no hay mucho más donde elegir. Ah, por cierto, tu culo no impresiona tanto de cerca como de lejos.

No llegué a poder reprocharme aquel último arrebato de incontinencia verbal, porque se quedó boquiabierto unos instantes. Justo la reacción que había estado buscando.

—Las chicas habláis un idioma que no entenderé jamás, pero ¿estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

—Si implica que te levantes y te apartes del sol y de mi vida lo que queda de eternidad, entonces estamos en la misma onda —contesté, y me deslicé por la toalla para que el sol volviera a darme en la cara mientras trataba de disimular que su rostro no era justo de lo que tratan los pensamientos sucios. De no ser por la larga cicatriz que le recorría el pómulo izquierdo en diagonal, podría haberse clasificado como pasmosamente perfecto.

Y pasmosamente alejado de mi tipo. Tuve que recordármelo. Y también convencerme de ello.

Seguía mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido, como si intentara resolver el más difícil de los acertijos.

—¿A qué viene esa cara de bobo? —pregunté.

—A que todavía no he conocido a la chica que me dé con la puerta en las narices —contestó, mientras me estudiaba con una expresión nueva.

—Siento mucho echar por tierra tu exquisita desconsideración para con las mujeres, pero parece que aquí no tengo nada más que hacer.

Me incorporé y metí el libro en la bolsa.

—¿De qué raza es el perro? —preguntó, de pronto. Su voz había abandonado los tonos graves.

Lo observé de reojo mientras recogía a toda prisa mis indispensables de playa, tratando de decidir si hablaba en serio o no. Acababa de pasar de prácticamente montarme en la playa a una conversación informal.

—Es una mezcla de varias razas —contesté, con cierta precaución, sin dejar de mirarlo de reojo para ver si se trataba de otra trampa.

—Entonces es un chucho.

—No —dije, y me volví hacia la bola de pelo que seguía enseñándole los dientes a Edward—. Es perfecto —añadí.

—Vaya, es el mejor intento que he oído hasta la fecha de que algo parezca menos mierda lo que es en realidad —dijo, mientras hacía girar el balón sobre un dedo.

—No, es mi modo de ver las cosas por lo que realmente son —repliqué, convencida de que había sonado más a la defensiva de lo que pretendía—. Para que lo sepas, sus dueños anteriores golpearon, patearon, mataron de hambre y prendieron fuego a esa «mierda» antes de dejarla en la perrera por haber tenido el valor de devorar un sándwich de atún que nadie vigilaba. Hoy iban a sacrificar a esa «mierda» solo por haber tenido mala suerte en la vida y sacar la pajita más corta.

Edward se volvió hacia el perro.

—¿Es el primer día que lo tienes? —preguntó, y puso mala cara—. De entre todos los perros que podrías haber escogido, has elegido el más mierda que he visto en mi vida.

—No iba a dejar que lo mataran solo porque un gusano lo haya dejado en ese estado, ¿no crees? —contesté, haciendo una mueca al pensar en lo que dirían mis padres—.

Bueno, míralo. Los humanos lo han tratado de la peor forma posible y ahora mismo lo único en lo que piensa es en protegerme. ¿Cómo no iba a salvarlo?

—Porque es el perro más feo que he visto en toda mi vida —dijo Edward—. Le falta de todo menos pelo, y no pienso acercarme, porque me temo que me arrancaría los huevos, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ese olor apestoso viene de él. A no ser que…

Se inclinó sobre mí y me retiró el pelo hacia atrás al tiempo que pegaba su nariz a mi cuello. Mi reacción instantánea habría sido estremecerme. Ese chico sabía lo que se hacía, y que el mínimo roce de sus dedos sobre las zonas correctas de la piel o un aliento cálido y húmedo sobre el lugar correcto del cuello era prácticamente capaz de desbaratar incluso la más noble de las intenciones de una chica, pero reprimí el escalofrío. No iba a ser de las que se derretían en su presencia. El tipo no necesitaba que siguieran alimentando su ya de por sí desmesurado ego.

—No, por aquí solo huelo a dulzura e inocencia —susurró junto a mi cuello. Esbozó una sonrisita burlona, muy consciente de lo que hacía él y de lo que trataba de no hacer yo—. Te aconsejo que pases ese saco de pulgas por un tren de lavado de perros varias veces.

—El perro empezó a ladrar al ver que se acercaba tanto a mí, y Edward se echó a reír, pero volvió a apartarse—. ¿Qué dijeron tus padres cuando llevaste a Luke a casa?

Esta vez hice una nueva mueca.

—Aaah, ya, a ver si lo adivino. No saben que su preciosa hija ha actuado a sus espaldas y ha metido en su vida a ese animal de pasado cuestionable.

La mueca se acentuó al oír cómo sonaba lo que yo esperaba poder dulcificar un poco.

—Y, ya que estoy en racha, déjame adivinar cuál será su reacción. —Se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla y levantó la vista hacia el cielo—. Te dirán que no quieren saber nada de él y que lo devuelvas al sitio donde lo encontraste.

Solté un bufido.

—Seguramente —admití, mientras trataba de encontrar una réplica que convenciera a mis padres. Sabía que tenía a mi padre en el bote de antemano, pero mi madre era otra historia, y mi padre había aprendido hacía años que, en cuanto a la educación de sus hijos, más le valía viajar en el mismo bote que ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirar al perro, como si se tratara de un rompecabezas—. Porque no me pareces el tipo de chica que se rebela contra lo que dicen sus padres.

—No, no lo soy —contesté—. Pero hace poco hemos cambiado drásticamente de vida y no he sido capaz de renunciar a esto.

Llevaba adoptando y rehabilitando perros los últimos tres años. No había empleado o voluntario de las perreras de los alrededores que no me conociera por nombre y apellidos.

Puede que se tratara de la buena acción que más me llenaba, pero desde luego no era la única en la que me había implicado.

En mi última escuela, había sido la presidenta del Grupo Verde, había supervisado la campaña de recogida de juguetes para niños necesitados durante tres años consecutivos, trabajaba de voluntaria todas las semanas dando clases particulares en horario extraescolar para niños de la escuela de enseñanza primaria del barrio y era la punta de lanza de un concurso de pasteles trimestral cuyas ganancias se destinaban a las familias de los militares de la zona cuyos seres queridos estaban destinados en el extranjero.

Estaba a punto de empezar el último curso en un instituto nuevo y no sabía qué esperar, si es que podía esperar algo. ¿Habría grupos extraescolares dedicados a las actividades a las que estaba acostumbrada? Y, de ser así, ¿aceptarían sin más a una recién llegada de una escuela privada?

—¿«Cambio de vida»? ¿«Renunciar a esto»? —repitió—. De acuerdo, confieso que me ha picado la curiosidad cuando me has rechazado, pero ahora que sé que lo de adoptar perros es un vicio, me he enamorado perdidamente. —Me sonrió, y juro que sentí que el estómago me daba un vuelco—. Bueno, ¿y cuál es ese gran cambio de vida que tiene tan agobiada a una chica de preciosos ojos cafés?

Me volví a poner las gafas de sol, por principio. Si iba a arreglárselas para ser condescendiente con mis ojos, se quedaría con las ganas de verlos.

—Hemos vendido la casa en la que crecí y nos hemos mudado a la del lago —contesté, con toda la despreocupación que pude—, y donde vivimos ahora tienen las normas más absurdas y restrictivas que existen, por lo que, evidentemente, esos idiotas no permiten llevar a los perros sin correa, ¿vale? —Me encendía solo de pensarlo, y no podía dejar de gesticular con las manos—. No tenemos caseta de perro, no puedo meterlo en casa porque mi padre es alérgico y, si intentas ponerle una correa a ese pobre animal, se transforma en el demonio de Tasmania. —El perro seguía vigilando a Edward con recelo—. Es como si la idea de estar atado a algo lo pusiera fuera de sí.

—Conozco esa sensación —aseguró Edward, al tiempo que lo miraba con otros ojos. ¿Confianza, quizá?

—Sí, sí —dije, alargando la mano hacia el granizado derretido—, ya me has lanzado el discursito ese de que no eres de los que se dejan atar por novias y cosas por el estilo, no hace falta que lo repitas.

Estaba acabando de darle el último y largo sorbo a mi granizado de frambuesa azul cuando vi que Edward me dirigía una mirada demasiado profunda para un chico de carácter superficial.

—Hay más cosas a las que estar atado que a una chica. De hecho, diría que estoy atado a casi todo menos a una mujer.

Vale, no esperaba un momento de vulnerabilidad de un chico para quien una buena primera cita seguramente incluía una visita al asiento trasero de su coche.

—¿Te importaría explicarte? —pregunté, y dejé el vaso vacío en la arena.

—No, pero gracias por el interés —contestó, con la mirada perdida en el lago.

—¡Edward! —gritó alguien a lo lejos.

El chico se volvió hacia la persona que lo llamaba, un hombre de mediana edad al que, siendo benévola, podría considerársele corpulento y, siendo honesta, sumamente obeso, y lo saludó con la mano.

—Voy, tío Sam

—¿Ese es tu tío? —pregunté, mientras miraba al uno y al otro, incapaz de encontrar algún parecido entre ellos aparte del género.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—El tío Sam

—¿Y esos son tus primos?

Una vez más, repasé al puñado de chicos cuyas edades se comprendían entre las de niños de preescolar y estudiantes de instituto, y no encontré ningún rasgo común que pudiera emparentar a unos con otros.

Edward volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se levantó de un salto.

—¿Son todos de madres distintas? —pregunté, medio en broma.

Sentí su risa hasta en la punta de los pies.

—Puede que no vayas tan desencaminada.

Aceptando que el final estaba cerca, decidí cortar por lo sano.

—Bueno, ha sido un… —Busqué la palabra más adecuada, aunque no la encontré— «algo» conocerte, Edward —dije, y vi que mi elección le hacía ladear esa sonrisita suya—. Que te vaya bien.

—Lo mismo digo… —contestó, y acto seguido frunció el entrecejo y me miró como si esperara algo.

—Bella —le eché una mano, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Había pronunciado mi nombre en millones de ocasiones y maneras distintas, pero compartirlo con él me pareció algo extrañamente íntimo.

—Bella —repitió, como si saboreara la palabra en su boca.

Me dirigió una nueva sonrisa ladeada y echó a andar hacia el grupo de chicos, que estaban a punto de abandonar la playa.

—Por Dios, Bella —dije para mí, y me dejé caer en la toalla—, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, con toda la convicción de la que era capaz, mis ojos no conseguían apartarse de Edward, que se alejaba por la playa con paso tranquilo, haciendo girar el balón entre sus dedos.

De pronto se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y la sonrisita reapareció en cuanto vio que lo miraba.

—¡Bueno, Bella! —gritó, y se puso el balón bajo el brazo—, ¿hasta dónde quieres que llegue antes de darme tu número de teléfono?

Las premoniciones que hubiera tenido acerca de Edward y los consiguientes dolores de cabeza se desvanecieron en el aire al instante. Solo quería levantarme y ponerme a bailar de lo feliz y contenta que estaba.

Sin embargo, en nombre de todas las mujeres, todavía me quedaba algo de dignidad, y no iba a ponérselo fácil.

—¿Dónde crees que queda el fin del mundo? —dije, mientras me incorporaba de lado.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y ahogó una risita.

—Te gusta hacerte de rogar, ¿eh, Bella?

—No, Edward —contesté. Me subí las gafas y me las coloqué en la cabeza—. Por mucho que ruegues, no hay nada que hacer.

Una mentira descarada, pero no hacía falta que él lo supiera.

—¡Edward! —gritó de nuevo el tío Sam, esta vez con pinta de estar un poquitín cabreado—. ¡Te quiero aquí ya!

Edward se puso tenso y la sonrisa vaciló.

—¡Voy! —contestó, volviendo la cabeza antes de acercarse a mí a grandes zancadas. Se arrodilló a mi lado y me miró fijamente a los ojos—. ¿El número?

—No.

Estaba tan cerca de rendirme que, si me lo pedía otra vez, sabía que cedería.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si lo quieres tendrás que esforzarte más, porque de momento la cosa ha sido bastante lamentable —dije, mientras una vocecita interior preguntaba qué narices estaba haciendo.

A primera vista, aquella clase de chicos reunía todo tipo de inconvenientes, pero había algo más, algo que había intuido en ese fugaz instante de vulnerabilidad que me había atrapado.

Se inclinó tanto sobre mí que su nariz casi rozó la mía, y preguntó:

—¿Cuánto más tengo que esforzarme?

Inspiré hondo y recé para que no diera la impresión de que estaba hiperventilando cuando le respondiera.

—Utiliza la cabeza, ya que has dejado claro que no la usas para estudiar.

Esperó unos segundos, tal vez con la esperanza de que me retractara del rollo ese de hacerse de rogar. Apreté los labios con fuerza.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo bueno —dijo al fin, mientras me volvía a colocar las gafas sobre la nariz—. Buenísimo.

—Si se te ocurre algo tan bueno —contesté, contenta de que mis ojos quedaran ocultos y Edward no pudiera ver que me hacían chispas—, no solo te daré mi número, incluso dejaré que me invites a salir.

Sentí que empezaba a aflorar esa parte desinhibida de mí que intentaba reprimir con todas mis fuerzas. La parte de mí sobre cuya maldad, depravación, insensatez, etcétera, etcétera, intentaba convencerme, pero también la parte de mí que no me daba la sensación de nadar contracorriente cuando me enfrentaba a ella.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero salir contigo?

Nunca había visto a un adolescente ponerse tan serio.

Maldije para mis adentros, con ganas de soltar una sarta de improperios mientras Edward continuaba con la misma expresión. Estaba a punto de contestar que «nada», o de coger la toalla y la bolsa y largarme de allí con el rabo entre las piernas, cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Te pones muy guapa cuando lo pasas mal, ¿lo sabías? —Se echó a reír y volvió a hacer girar el balón—. Pues claro que quiero salir contigo y, aunque no me van mucho las citas, creo que puedo hacer una excepción con una chica que rescata alimañas —justo en ese momento se oyó un gruñido junto a la mesa del merendero—, lee física cuántica en la playa —podría haberlo corregido y decirle que hojeaba un libro de biología, no de física cuántica, ya que más me valía mejorar la nota media durante el curso que estaba a punto de empezar, aunque no creo que a él le hubiera interesado, o hubiera sabido apreciar la diferencia— y que sigue la costumbre europea, mi favorita, de tomar el sol en topless.

La sonrisa de Edward se acentuó y alzó la barbilla con un gesto de complicidad.

—Para alguien que prefiere lo del pecho al descubierto, no parece que te apliques la misma política —contesté, y recorrí con la vista la camiseta de manga larga que se le pegaba al torso a causa del sudor, o del agua, o de una combinación de ambos. Por lo visto, según él, un sol de justicia y estar a treinta y cinco grados no justificaban quitarse la ropa.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Una obra de arte, una verdadera obra maestra, se esconde bajo esta camiseta. —Sacó músculo para demostrarlo. Aunque no necesitaba convencerme—. Esto no puede exhibirse en público gratis.

Por si no había ya unas tres docenas de banderas rojas izadas para indicarme la razón por la que debía mantenerme alejada del musculitos sonriente y envuelto de pies a cabeza en cinta con la palabra «precaución» escrita en mayúsculas, acababa de izarse una nueva. ¿Y qué hice?

Justo lo que sabía que no debía hacer.

—¿Y cuánto cuesta la entrada al Museo de Edward?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, igual que su mirada.

—Para las chicas como tú, de futuros brillantes —contestó, a la vez que hundía los dedos de los pies en la arena—, es cara. Demasiada cara.

Un nuevo atisbo de vulnerabilidad. No sabía si es que tenía un grave problema de cambios de humor o que en el fondo era un chico sensible que aporreaba las paredes para que lo dejaran salir. Con todo, me apetecía averiguarlo.

—¿Acabas de decirme involuntariamente que me mantenga alejada de ti?

—No —contestó, y me miró a los ojos—. Lo que acabo de decirte directamente es que escuches a tu instinto y lo que te grita ahora mismo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que sabes lo que mi instinto me dice ahora mismo?

—Te grita —me corrigió—. La experiencia.

Si Edward creía que la experiencia le había dado el manual de instrucciones de Bella Swan, no podía estar más equivocado.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿nos vemos por ahí?

Edward sacudió la cabeza y la sonrisa regresó a sus labios.

—Entonces nos vemos por ahí.

_**Hola de nuevo con otro proyecto, me encantaría saber sus opiniones para ver si continuo con su adaptación o la elimino Gracias**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a **STEPHENIE MEYER** y la historia es de**Nicole Williams** yo solo la adapto

**Capitulo 2 **

Después de suplicar a los Mallory, para quienes solía hacer de canguro al otro lado del lago, que se quedaran con el cachorro una sola noche mientras pensaba lo que iba a hacer con él, mi sensato hemisferio izquierdo por fin consiguió imponerse sobre mi alocado hemisferio derecho.

Edward Cullen no solo me traería problemas, sino que vendrían servidos con una tajada de peligro y bastantes lágrimas de postre. No me gustaba encasillar a la gente, pero sabía que el camino de Edward y el mío jamás se cruzarían salvo que uno de los dos cediera ante el otro.

Había trabajado muy duro durante mucho tiempo para permitir que el mío acabara en una vía muerta.

Abandoné Sunrise Drive y torcí hacia el camino de tierra y lleno de baches que conducía a la que había sido nuestra segunda residencia, y que ahora se había convertido en nuestro único hogar, mientras continuaban sumándose las razones por las que debía olvidar a Edward. Sabía por qué debía apartarme de él, y que no me equivocaba, pero había algo más dentro de mí a lo que le importaba un comino lo que supiera.

Algo que no se daba por vencido y que insistía en enviar a paseo a mi instinto. Algo que deseaba con fuerza que Edward Cullen formara parte de mi vida, sin importar cuáles fueran las consecuencias o el resultado.

Tanto daba de qué se tratara, lo ansiaba.

Apagué el motor de mi pequeño Mazda fuera del garaje, ya que este estaba lleno hasta el techo de cajas y muebles de nuestra antigua casa, que era cerca de cuatro veces mayor que esta. En otros tiempos, mi familia nunca se había preocupado por el dinero, pero después de que el negocio de mi padre se hubiera venido abajo, los ahorros desaparecieron y cosas como segundas residencias y vacaciones en Europa se convirtieron en lujos del pasado. El trabajo de arquitecta de mi madre solo alcanzaba para cubrir lo básico y mantener a flote a una familia de tres miembros, y poco más. Aun así, aunque hubiésemos dispuesto del mismo dinero que antes, lo de mantenerse a flote a duras penas seguiría aplicándose a la familia Swan. Llevábamos cinco años viviendo por inercia.

Me puse la camisola encima del bañador para no tener que oír los infalibles y súper-imaginativos sermones de mi madre acerca de vender la leche antes de que alguien comprara la vaca, y subí los escalones desvencijados del porche delantero al trote.

—Hola, papá —lo saludé, al tiempo que abría la mosquitera.

Tras cinco años, ya no me hacía falta comprobar si mi padre estaba sentado en el viejo sillón azul. Antes de las siete de la tarde, siempre estaba allí, hipnotizado delante del televisor o ensimismado en un crucigrama. Después de las siete, se transformaba en un chef de categoría, y tenía tal mano para la cocina italiana que nadie hubiera dicho jamás que era noruego.

—Hola, mi Bella In The Sky —canturreó en respuesta, como llevaba siéndolo desde hacía años.

Era un fan incondicional de los Beatles, y a mí, su segundo retoño, me habían bautizado en honor a su canción favorita, para gran mortificación de mi madre. Ella era, si es que existía algo así, la anti-Beatles. No sé cómo mi padre consiguió que no uno, sino sus dos hijos llevaran el nombre de una canción de un grupo que marcó una generación, según él, aunque había muchas cosas incomprensibles en la relación de mis padres.

—¿Qué tal el día? —pregunté, solo por costumbre.

Hacía tiempo que los días de mi padre eran todos iguales. Lo único que variaba era el color de la camisa que se ponía y el tipo de salsa que preparaba para la cena.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando sonaron las primeras notas de la cancioncita del programa Jeopardy! y, como un reloj, mi padre se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina a grandes zancadas, como si acabara de declararle la guerra.

—La cena estará lista en media hora —anunció, mientras se ataba el delantal con suma ceremonia.

—De acuerdo —dije, preguntándome por qué, después de tanto tiempo, todavía echaba de menos la relación que mi padre y yo habíamos tenido—. Voy a darme una ducha y bajo a poner la mesa.

Me lancé hacia la escalera en cuanto oí el repiqueteo de unos tacones aporreando la grava del camino, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—Isabella —La puerta del porche se abrió y entró un ineludible frente frío, también conocido como mi madre—, ¿adónde vas con esas pintas?

—Al circo —contesté.

La reina de hielo se volvió subpolar.

—Pues a juzgar por cómo vas vestida, o medio vestida, y teniendo en cuenta tu descendente nota media de los últimos años, diría que labrarte una carrera en el trapecio no es una idea descabellada.

Sus palabras ya ni siquiera conseguían hacerme daño, apenas dejaban una herida superficial.

—Me alegra saber que estoy a la altura de tus expectativas —contraataqué—. No te preocupes, ya te enviaré una postal cuando alcance el estrellato con el Cirque du Soleil.

Defensora a ultranza de decir la última palabra, di media vuelta y subí la escalera a toda prisa antes de que la cosa se pusiera tensa de verdad. Aunque lo único que hacía era posponer lo inevitable. Retomaríamos la discusión donde la habíamos dejado en menos de media hora, cuando mi padre hiciera sonar la campanilla. Se iba a armar una buena en la cena.

Cerré la puerta de golpe, me apoyé contra esta y me obligué a respirar hondo. En realidad, aquellos ejercicios nunca lograban tranquilizarme como deberían, pero consiguieron que me apartara del abismo lo suficiente para poder pasar página, con la esperanza de no encontrarme a mi madre en la siguiente.

Soy muy consciente de que la mayoría de las adolescentes creen que sus madres las odian y que su único objetivo es hacerles la vida imposible. Lo que ocurre con la mía es que ella lo hace de verdad. Odiarme, me refiero, y desear que mi vida acabe algún día tan arruinada como yo he arruinado la suya.

Ella no siempre ha sido así, es decir, la personificación de una mujer de carrera, seca, castradora y odia-hijas. En realidad, el día que mi padre se convirtió en medio monje de clausura con ciertos problemas graves, perdí a la mujer que solía dejarme notitas en la servilleta, dentro de la fiambrera, firmadas con un « Mamá».

Esa persona no iba a volver, pero yo seguía deseando que lo hiciera cada vez que deslizaba la bandeja en la cola de la cafetería y cogía un puñado de servilletas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a **STEPHENIE MEYER** y la historia es de**Nicole Williams** yo solo la adapto

**Capitulo 3**

Hay gente que tiene gallos. Otros, despertadores.

Yo tengo a los Beatles.

Mi padre era tan puntual como predecible, y el «Come Together» de esa mañana sonaba a todo volumen, lo que significaba que eran las siete. Para una adolescente de vacaciones, los Beatles eran tan bien recibidos como una alarma de incendios disparándose junto a tu oreja en plena madrugada.

Salí de la cama con un gruñido y me puse el primer par de sandalias iguales que encontré. Me di un toque de brillo en los labios, me pasé los dedos por el pelo, y ya estaba lista para empezar el día. El invento de los pantalones de yoga y su combinación con una camiseta de tirantes encabezaban mi lista de los diez descubrimientos cruciales de mi vida. El conjunto elástico hacía las veces de pijama, ropa de deporte, ropa de estar por casa y el equipamiento perfecto para una mañana en la escuela de danza.

Podía pasar sin un montón de cosas —champú, regaliz, esmalte rojo para las uñas de los pies, dormir…, incluso los chicos— antes de renunciar a bailar. Al ballet, en concreto, aunque no de manera exclusiva. Aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para bailar, lo que fuera —break, hip-hop, valses, tangos, piruetas—, desde que tenía tres años.

Cuando se anunció que íbamos a simplificar nuestras vidas —es decir, a hacer recortes por todas partes porque nos quedábamos sin dinero—, solo pedí una cosa.

En realidad, más bien la exigí.

Que pudiera continuar asistiendo a las clases de la Academia de Baile de Madame Fontaine y que no las cancelaran por culpa de la falta de fondos. Es la razón principal por la que decidí trabajar en verano en una de las cafeterías que había junto al lago. No iba a permitir que el dinero, o la falta de este, me impidieran cumplir mis sueños. Puesto que la casa del lago solo se encontraba a tres cuartos de hora en coche de la anterior, había podido continuar con las clases de baile todo el verano. Una de las pocas cosas buenas que me habían sucedido en la vida.

No me importaba no volver a vestir ropa de marca y comprármela los días de oferta en tiendas de segunda mano, ni cambiar el coche por el transporte público, ni si teníamos un techo bajo el que cobijarnos. No podía dejar de bailar.

Era lo único que me mantenía a flote cuando creía que me ahogaba. Lo único que me ayudaba a superar los días más sombríos. Lo único que todavía parecía que me recibía con los brazos abiertos y afecto mutuo. Lo único que no había cambiado en mi vida.

Me eché las puntas sobre un hombro y el bolso sobre el otro, y abrí un resquicio la puerta del dormitorio. La cabaña era una vivienda vieja y destartalada, con mucha personalidad, como la habían descrito mis padres cuando la compraron diez años atrás, una forma agradable de decir que era una choza que se tenía en pie de milagro. Sin embargo, hacía dos veranos que había aprendido a engrasar las bisagras y a aplicar la presión justa en el picaporte para que aquella puerta de cincuenta años se abriera sin hacer ruido.

Tras el estribillo de «Come Together», esperé, atenta al repiqueteo de los tacones de mi madre o su trío de suspiros, y a continuación me di luz verde.

O bien mi madre estaba de camino al trabajo o ya había llegado, por lo que no había peligro a la vista. Después de la última cena, bueno, en realidad después de los últimos cinco años de cenas, evitar a mi madre era una de mis prioridades, la siguiente después de bailar.

Bajaba la escalera dando brincos cuando me asaltó una imagen. Una imagen que intenté borrar. Una imagen contra la que mis mejores intenciones no habían podido hacer nada.

Edward Cullen, agachado en la arena, a apenas un milímetro de mí, mirándome como si conociera hasta el último y oscuro secreto que guardaba, imperturbable. Edward Cullen, bronceado tras un verano al sol, con sus cristalinos ojos verdes y una camiseta que le marcaba unos músculos…

Tropecé en el penúltimo escalón, y estoy segura de que, de no haber sido por todos los años que llevaba bailando, me habría dado de bruces contra el viejo suelo de madera.

Recuperé el equilibrio, me aseguré de que las zapatillas, el bolso y el orgullo seguían intactos, y me obligué a hacerme el juramento sagrado de que nunca jamás volvería a fantasear, pensar, reflexionar o desear a Edward Cullen.

No necesitaba una declaración jurada de las innumerables chicas a las que probablemente había engatusado y dejado en la estacada para saber que, en el peor de los casos, Edward era el camino directo a un embarazo no deseado, o a un corazón roto en el mejor de ellos.

—Hasta luego, papá —dije, al tiempo que cogía una manzana del frutero—. Me voy a clase de danza. Volveré antes de la cena.

Saqué una botella de agua de la nevera y dos segundos después había salido de casa.

No importaba el tiempo que me quedara, mi padre nunca respondía. Ni siquiera asentía con la cabeza para hacerme saber que me había oído. Podría haber pasado por un maniquí, sentado en su silla, con la mirada perdida al otro lado de la ventana.

Ya podía estar liándome con media población mundial en la encimera de la cocina, que a él no le habría importado. O no se habría enterado.

Me recordé que darle vueltas a lo castigada que estaba mi familia no llevaba a ningún sitio y redirigí mis pensamientos hacia otra cosa, lo que fuera que no estuviera relacionado con los Swan.

¿Y adónde me llevaron mis pensamientos?

A Edward Cullen.

Había entrado en una especie de bucle morboso y autodestructivo.

Me dirigía al Mazda cuando algo me llamó la atención. Algo que destacaba por el modo en que reflejaba la luz de la mañana. Algo que no estaba ahí el día anterior.

Un rectángulo de malla metálica alrededor de una casa en miniatura, dos cuencos de plástico y una cuerda anudada en su interior. Una caseta de perro.

La solución a uno de los infinitos problemas que infestaban mi vida.

La respuesta a una muda plegaria.

Me dirigí a la playa a grandes zancadas, mordiéndome el labio para contener unas lágrimas imaginarias, y vi que debajo del lazo rojo atado en el candado de la puerta colgaba una nota doblada.

Supongo que para el noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento de las adolescentes, que te regalaran una caseta de perro era justo la opción anterior a tener un día de perros la noche del baile de fin de curso, pero para mí —que jamás encajaría en el molde de lo que se consideraba normal por mucho que me pasara la vida intentándolo— era como encontrar al ídolo hollywoodiense del momento envuelto para regalo debajo del árbol de Navidad, con una tarjeta que dijera: «Bon appétit».

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, igual que las colegialas ante las que ponía los ojos en blanco, y arranqué la nota del lazo sin importarme quién había construido la caseta. Aquello significaba que mini Luke podría quedarse conmigo hasta que lo hubiera rehabilitado para que lo adoptara otra familia.

La sonrisa, que amenazaba con quedarse para siempre, se desvaneció en cuanto la leí.

_**Bueno. ¿Qué hay de esa cita?**_

_**J**_

Estaba firmada con una simple «J», pero no necesitaba una puntuación perfecta o las tres letras siguientes para saber quién la había dejado. Justo el hombre en el que debía, aunque no podía, dejar de pensar.

Justo el hombre al que no me convenía volver a ver. Justo el hombre al que quería ver en ese preciso instante.

Si mi historial de relaciones fracasadas no lo había dejado suficientemente claro, aquello lo haría. Iba a acabar convirtiéndome en una vieja y mala bestia.

Eché un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor, pero no vi señal de un hombre cuyo rostro, cuerpo y sonrisita burlona eludían a los dioses. Me enfadé conmigo misma por sentirme desilusionada.

Convencida de que un tipo como Edward sabía exactamente lo que hacía y cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, sonreí una vez más al contemplar la caseta y regresé corriendo junto al Mazda. Los espejos de pared y los suelos de madera me esperaban, y estaba decidida: la danza iba antes que los chicos.

Tal vez con la excepción de uno.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras encerraba bajo llave a mi irresponsable gemela mala, arranqué el motor y puse la música a todo volumen, hasta que los altavoces sonaran como si estuvieran a punto de explotar.

Aun así, no conseguí apartar a Edward Cullen de mis pensamientos.

Resbalé. Me caí de culo con tanta fuerza que me quedé sin aire. La última vez que me había pasado tenía doce años y era el segundo día que me ponía las puntas.

Me sacaba de quicio que la caída hubiera interrumpido mis clases. Aún más que Jessica Stanley, que llevaba fanfarroneando con que ella era la candidata más idónea para la Escuela Juilliard desde que íbamos a primaria, hubiera disfrutado de un asiento de primera fila para el espectáculo. Pero lo que me cabreó todavía más fue el moretón del tamaño de una manzana que luciría en el trasero hasta las vacaciones de Navidad por haber estado pensando en cierta persona en la que, sin lugar a dudas, no tendría que haber estado pensando.

No sabía a qué se debía, pero Edward había soltado una granada en mi vida que, en menos de veinticuatro horas, estaba acabando con todo lo que para mí era sagrado.

Sentí un deseo irreprimible de maldecir al Creador por no añadir al molde femenino un botón de borrado-barra-eliminación para los hombres, pero era demasiado supersticiosa.

Estaba convencida de que insultar al divino era un acto que te enviaba derechita al infierno. Y no al del otro mundo, hogar de Satán y demás demonios. Al infierno en la tierra.

Reconozcámoslo, ya estaba tan cerca que debía portarme como una santa cada segundo del día.

Apagué el motor en el camino de entrada y dejé caer la cabeza sobre el volante, mientras trataba de dar con una ecuación viable para viajar en el tiempo y así poder saltarme un año entero de mi vida.

Y como los perros son las criaturas más sensibles sobre la faz de la tierra, una lengua caliente y húmeda me lamió la mejilla.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser un entero adolescente, Rambo? —pregunté, rascándolo detrás de las orejas.

Lanzó un pequeño ladrido y esbozó una sonrisa perruna por respuesta. Mi último proyecto bestial, el doble sentido es intencionado, se había ganado su nombre la noche anterior en casa de los Mallory. Al parecer emitían una maratón de Rambo y, cada vez que el señor Mallory intentaba apagar el televisor, el cachorro casi se le echaba al cuello, así que la había dejado encendida y, por la mañana, el «mil leches castrado» que tenía programada una eutanasia el mismo día que lo había adoptado tenía un nombre nuevo.

—De acuerdo, chico —dije, y arrugué el entrecejo al volverme hacia la casa de la playa—. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Cogí en brazos los nueve kilos que pesaba Rambo y me fui derecha a la caseta como si se tratara de territorio seguro. Como si fuera a poder quedármelo si demostraba que podía contenerlo.

—Esta es tu nueva casa, Rambo —susurré, tratando de que entrara—. Sé buen chico y no escarbes, ladres ni hagas trizas tu casita, ¿vale?

Empezó a inspeccionarla de inmediato y gruñó en los rincones en que supuse que cierto par de manos habían pasado un buen rato apretando tuercas y tornillos.

—Edward no te cae demasiado bien, ¿eh? —dije. Me arrodillé junto a la puerta de la caseta—. ¿Por qué?

—Seguramente porque lo perros tienen una gran intuición.

La voz que oí detrás de mí y su proximidad a mi cuello me sobresaltaron de tal manera que caí hacia atrás, de culo. Por un gran total de dos veces el mismo día. A ese paso, más que El lago de los cisnes, protagonizaría El lago de los patos.

—Maldita sea, Edward —solté, y Rambo se puso a aullar como un poseso—. Existen unas bonitas palabras de pocas sílabas llamadas saludos que se inventaron para que una persona —Lo señalé— pueda avisar a otra antes de…

—¿Que se caiga de culo? —acabó la frase por mí, al tiempo que me dirigía la misma sonrisa que había sido mi perdición el día anterior y que, según demostraba el vuelco que acababa de darme el estómago, también lo sería ese.

—Asustarla —terminé yo, a punto de levantarme cuando me cogió de las manos y tiró de mí para ayudarme a ponerme en pie.

Me dije que el calor, el fuego que me recorrió el cuerpo cuando me tocó, se debía única y exclusivamente al bochorno infernal que hacía ese día.

Ni con la voz más autoritaria resulté demasiado convincente.

Su sonrisa se acentuó. Le brillaron los ojos. Edward sabía muy bien qué me provocaba su contacto. Y odiaba que lo supiera.

—Siento haberte asustado —se disculpó, y me soltó las manos.

—Querrás decir que sientes que me haya caído de culo por tu culpa, ¿no? —repliqué, con una sonrisita burlona, deseando que no me mirara como si pudiera ver todo lo que ocurría en ciertas partes innombrables.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Siento todos los crímenes pasados, presentes y futuros que cometa en tu presencia.

A mi espalda oí que Rambo bebía a lametazos el agua del cuenco.

—Bromas aparte, gracias —dije—. Es muy probable que esto sea lo más bonito que alguien haya hecho por mí.

Se me quedó mirando, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—No es nada.

—Sí, sí que lo es —insistí. No iba a permitir que le restara importancia—. Aunque siento curiosidad por saber cómo has conseguido construirla sin que nadie te oyera ni te viera.

—Ayuda que sea un hacha haciendo vallas —contestó, dirigiéndome una sonrisa ladeada—, y también que viva aquí al lado —añadió. Señaló la cabaña vecina con la barbilla, enarcó una ceja y esperó.

—¿Fue tu familia la que le compró la casa a los Crowley en otoño? —pregunté, mirando la cabaña de tejado a dos aguas de al lado. Yo creía que seguía vacía.

—Sí, la mismita.

—¿Eres mi vecino?

El sueño americano de cualquier chica adolescente era tener de vecino a alguien como Edward, así que ¿por qué me sentía como si acabara de tragarme un ladrillo?

—No —contestó. Se pasó la mano por la boca, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa—. Tú eres mi vecina.

—En fin —dije, con un suspiro—, el vecindario ya no es lo que era.

Asintió una vez, con la cabeza. Ese día, sus ojos eran de un verde tan claro como el de las esmeraldas.

—Tú lo has dicho.

Cuatro palabras. Cuatro palabras acompañadas por esa mirada, interpretadas por esos ojos, pronunciadas por ese hombre.

Tuve suerte de que no se me doblaran las rodillas bajo el peso de semejante conmoción.

—Entonces… —Edward me miró fijamente—, vecina, ¿qué tal te suena el viernes por la noche?

—Me suena a viernes por la noche —respondí, con cierta insolencia, agradeciendo que la parte fuerte y poco impresionable de mí empezara a recobrar la compostura. Ningún hombre, por mucho que se encontrara un peldaño por debajo de la divinidad, me convertiría en una loca enferma de amor que va suspirando por los rincones mientras agita las pestañas.

—Inútil, Bells —dijo, y chascó la lengua—. Tendremos que trabajar la velocidad y la agudeza de tus réplicas si vamos a pasar algún tiempo juntos. A la gente le cuesta seguirme.

—Bueno, eso tiene fácil arreglo —repuse. Me crucé de brazos y me apoyé en la caseta—. No pasaremos el tiempo juntos.

—Entonces, ¿has decidido entrar en razón y mantener las distancias? —dijo, en voz más baja.

—¿Bella, entrar en razón? —Una voz capaz de imprimir tanto frío a unas palabras bajo aquel calor de justicia exigía cierto nivel de destreza y disciplina—. Eso es tan probable como que a mí me concedan tres días de vacaciones en lo que queda de década.

Juro que si hubiera sido un perro se me habría erizado el pelo o habría escondido el rabo entre las patas. Con mi madre, nunca sabía si replicar o acobardarme y exponer la yugular.

—No sé qué decirle, señora —contestó Edward, y me rodeó para acercarse a mi madre, que se cernía sobre mí—. Bells parece de las listas. De las que tienen la cabeza bien dotada.

Mi madre chasqueó la lengua tres veces.

—La adulación no se considera una virtud, jovencito. Sobre todo cuando, en esta etapa de la vida, los jóvenes la utilizan con la esperanza de abrirse camino hasta las bragas de una jovencita.

—Mamá —musité entre dientes, a la vez que me volvía hacia ella.

—¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo, Bella? —preguntó, mientras lo repasaba de pies a cabeza como si fuera igual de corriente, y bastante menos útil, que unos tejanos elásticos.

—Edward.

Cuando se comportaba de aquella manera, mis respuestas no contenían más de una palabra.

—Y digo yo que Edward —insistió ella, como si le hincara los dientes a una rodaja de limón— tendrá apellido.

—Cullen —intervino él, y le tendió una mano, ante la que ella frunció el entrecejo, como si se tratara de una viga maestra mal colocada en uno de sus proyectos.

—Cullen —repitió, aunque, por el modo en que lo pronunció, parecía que se tratara de un maníaco sexual—. Ya, claro.

Increíble. Mi madre debía de ser la primera mujer que había mirado a Edward a la cara sin sentir que algo le daba un vuelco en su interior. Incluso un tío, un tío hetero, habría quedado más impresionado por Edward que ella.

—Otro perro. —Suspiró—. ¿Cuántos van ya con este? Con el quinto perdí la cuenta. —Examinó la caseta y todo lo que había dentro y a su alrededor como si tuviera que salir en el próximo tren que abandonara la ciudad—. Para que luego digan que los deseos se cumplen. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que no puedes salvar el mundo yendo de un alma en pena a otra? —dijo. El tono duro y seco había abandonado su voz, y lo único que quedaba era la tristeza que la definía.

No contesté hasta que se encontró a medio camino de la puerta de casa, a una distancia a la que ya no podía oírme.

—Cuando no queden más almas en pena que salvar.

—Parece una gran mujer —dijo Edward, detrás de mí. Su sonrisa era tan intensa que podía sentirla dibujada en su rostro.

—No tienes ni idea. —Me volví hacia él deseando no tener la sensación de precipitarme por un abismo cada vez que lo miraba—. Así que crees que soy lista, ¿eh?

—Solo porque has decidido mantenerte alejada de mí.

Después de echar un vistazo a la caseta e imaginar el tiempo, el dinero y la cautelosa planificación que debía haber exigido su construcción sin que nadie se hubiera percatado, no necesitaba conocer hasta el último detalle de Edward Cullen. O sea, ¿quién construye una caseta de un día para el otro? ¿En apenas unas horas? Alguien con un gran corazón bajo capas de músculo

—¿Quién dice que haya decidido mantenerme alejada?

—Tú —contestó, al tiempo que se metía las manos en los bolsillos de los gastados vaqueros grises.

—No, no es cierto —dije—, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, me reservo el derecho de cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento.

—En ese caso, me reservo el derecho de retractarme de mi comentario anterior.

—Haces muchos. ¿De qué comentario estaríamos hablando en concreto? —pregunté.

Alargó la mano y acarició los lazos de las puntas, que llevaba colgadas al hombro, como si fueran a romperse si no iba con cuidado.

—Del de la chica lista.

Puede que estuviera a punto de añadir algo más, o de hacer algo más, pero nunca lo sabríamos, porque en ese momento «Eight Days a Week», de los Beatles, empezó a atronar por las ventanas. La cena estaría lista en media hora.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Acarició los lazos rosa por última vez, con mayor delicadeza de la que parecían capaces unas manos como las suyas, y le echó un vistazo a la cabaña.

—Puede.

—¿Puede? —repetí—. Eres un adolescente, y uno de tamaño sobrenatural, además. Deberías estar hambriento a todas horas.

Edward se quedó callado unos instantes; el conflicto interno era tal que se le acentuaron las arrugas.

—Vamos —insistí. Lo tomé de la mano y le di un tirón—. Mi padre es el mejor cocinero del mundo, y ya conoces a mi madre. No me hagas entrar sola ahí dentro.

Volvió la vista hacia mí y lanzó un suspiro.

—¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente, absolutamente, completamente, plenamente. —Enarqué una ceja y lo miré—. ¿Quieres que continúe?

—Haz que pare —dijo, y se tapó las orejas con las manos.

—Vamos cobarde.

Me despedí con la mano de Rambo, que estaba feliz como una perdiz mientras roía su hueso, y acompañé a Edward hasta los escalones de piedra.

—Otro triste intento de hacer gracia, Bells, flojo, flojo —dijo, al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos—. Muy flojo.

—Perdóname, oh, loado dios de la comedia.

Me dio un golpecito con el codo cuando subíamos la escalera y me dirigió esa sonrisa traviesa con la que sentía el corazón en la garganta.

—Me alegra ver que no te importa admitir que soy un dios.

—Dios mío —suspiré, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo que yo decía —insistió, con total naturalidad—. Así es como deberías dirigirte a mí.

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y abrí la mosquitera de un empujón. Lo inevitable tendría que esperar.

Las cenas en casa de los Swan se encontraban al final de mi lista de prioridades, sobre todo en vista de que las últimas habían estado amenizadas por el silencio y más silencio.

Salvo que cuenten las miradas ceñudas que mi madre nos dirigía a mi padre y a mí de forma alternativa como si se trataran de pelotas de ping-pong. Sin embargo, sentarse a la mesa para compartir una cena familiar con Edward, alguien de quien apenas sabía nada salvo que me tenía peligrosamente cautivada y que, por lo menos a primera vista, era un chico con el que ningún padre en su sano juicio querría que su hija adolescente se relacionara… Estaba bastante convencida de que aquella cena tenía todos los números de acabar siendo épica.

Una épica calamidad.

—No sé qué es, pero huele que te cagas —comentó Edward, dirigiéndose a mí, después de olisquear el aire, impregnado del aroma del vino y los champiñones.

No fui la única que oyó sus palabras, como dejaron claro las miradas asesinas que mis padres le lanzaron, tras volver la cabeza de inmediato hacia él.

En un par de directos consecutivos, mi madre enarcó las cejas y frunció los labios al mismo tiempo. Mi padre sonrió. Lo de siempre: mientras mi madre veía la parte negativa de todo, mi padre veía la positiva. O por lo menos era lo que solía hacer, y continuaba haciendo, de siete a nueve de la noche.

Edward decidió dirigirse primero a mi madre.

—Disculpe el lenguaje, señora. —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Me crié en una casa donde las palabrotas eran como una segunda lengua. Me sale de manera tan natural que ni me doy cuenta, pero le prometo que intentaré comportarme mientras esté en su casa.

Mi madre se recostó en la silla y cruzó los brazos.

—Siempre he creído que los juramentos son un triste sustituto de la inteligencia.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Incluso para mi madre, aquello era pasar a un nuevo nivel de crueldad.

Edward ni siquiera se inmutó.

—En mi caso, debo darle la razón. Mis notas siempre han sido de las de pesadilla de los padres.

—¿Y he de deducir por tu sonrisita que te enorgulleces de ello?

Y ahora, para acompañar a mi boca, que me llegaba hasta el suelo, deseé arrastrarme hasta un agujero y esconderme. Tanto daba lo que se ocultara bajo las capas que conformaban a una persona como Edward, no había secreto, crimen u ofensa que mereciera ese grado de desconsideración.

Lo miré y vi que estaba igual de tranquilo que si estuviera en yoga, en plena meditación.

—No, señora —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No, que estás o que no estás orgulloso?

Edward la miró a los ojos y respondió:

—No, que hay pocas cosas en mi vida de las que me siento orgulloso.

Mi madre se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. Incluso en su visión negativa del mundo, aquel grado de sinceridad le daba que pensar.

—Vaya, justo el tipo de prodigio con el que quiero que se relacione mi hija.

—Mamá —dije entre dientes, con tono de advertencia. Lo cual no la afectó en lo más mínimo.

—Eso ya se lo he dicho yo —repuso Edward—, pero lo que he aprendido de Bella en las pocas horas que hemos pasado juntos es que es de las que no permiten que nadie decida por ellas.

El móvil, que mi madre siempre dejaba al alcance de la mano, empezó a vibrar. Por primera vez en no sé cuánto tiempo, apretó el botón de ignorar la llamada.

—¿Y qué más has aprendido de Bella? Ya que eres un experto.

Edward volvió a tomarme la mano y me sonrió.

—Que es lista, menos cuando no lo es.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar. Esta vez mi madre lo cogió y se lo llevó al oído.

—Qué revelación —le dijo a Edward, antes de levantarse y salir de la cocina al tiempo que saludaba de manera sucinta a quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea y lanzaba un suspiro de tres segundos.

—Lo siento —musité, dirigiéndome a él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, en voz baja—. No puedes controlar las acciones de tu madre más de lo que ella puede controlar las tuyas.

—Hay que ver —dije, tirando de él. Un padre menos, ya solo quedaba uno—. Si que estamos profundos hoy.

—Una palabra que no habían usado nunca para describirme —contestó, y se caló el gorro de modo que el borde le quedó justo encima de las cejas.

Entre las camisetas de manga larga y los gorros que llevaba, empecé a preguntarme si no tendría la circulación de una octogenaria.

—Papá —lo llamé, con unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro. No contestó—. La Tierra llamando a monsieur Swan —intenté de nuevo.

No apartó la vista de lo que hervía y chisporroteaba en los cacharros que tenía al fuego.

—Hola, mi Bella In The Sky…

—Este es Edward —lo interrumpí. No quería que Edward me viera todavía más pequeña de lo que ya me sentía en su presencia.

Mi padre levantó un dedo y apagó todos los fogones. No sabía muy bien cómo conseguía controlar el tiempo de cocción para tenerlo todo listo al mismo tiempo, pero estaba segura de que, en mi caso, se trataba de un fenómeno que se saltaba una generación.

Se dio la vuelta, se limpió las manos en el delantal…

¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo había podido olvidarme del delantal? A Edward se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, pero se sobrepuso tan rápido que estaba segura de que mi padre ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Aunque tampoco le hubiera importado. El delantal había sido un regalo comprado en Italia, en Roma para ser exactos, y llevaba estampada la estatua de David en toda su gloria, todita toda, colgando donde anatómicamente debía colgar.

—Hey, Edward —lo saludó mi padre, que parecía encantado con el desarrollo de la velada.

—Señor Swan —respondió Edward, y le tendió la mano—, bonito delantal.

Mi padre se cambió la espátula de mano y se la estrechó.

—Ya me caes bien —dijo, mientras se limpiaba la mejilla, manchada de harina—. Buen nombre, gusto exquisito en cuanto a indumentaria culinaria

—prosiguió, antes de fijarse en nuestros dedos entrelazados—, y te atrae mi hija. Eres un tipo listo, Edward.

Le guiñó un ojo y se volvió de nuevo hacia los fogones para ponerse a batir, voltear y remover como un loco.

—Es fácil reconocer algo especial cuando has tenido que hacer frente a mucha mierda en la vida.

—A eso solo puedo decir amén —contestó mi padre, mientras yo comprobaba que todavía tenía los pies en la tierra.

Había algo en el modo en que la mirada de Edward se había dulcificado al volverse hacia mí y decir «especial» que estaba afectándome de verdad.

—Bella In The Sky, ¿por qué no pasas varias canciones y le ponemos a Edward la de los Beatles que lleva su nombre? —pidió mi padre.

—No —replicó Edward, cortante. Tanto mi padre como yo nos detuvimos y lo miramos con curiosidad—. Mi madre adoraba a los Beatles, de ahí que me llame así —se explicó. La tensión había desaparecido de su voz—. He oído esa canción suficientes veces para tres vidas.

Mi padre se lo quedó mirando unos instantes y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, pues entonces no te torturaré con ella —dijo—, aunque tendrías que estar orgulloso de llamarte igual que una canción tan buena. Yo diría que es la segunda mejor —Me miró y sonrió—, después de «Bella in the Sky with Diamonds».

—La letra habla de dejar que las drogas disfracen la angustia vital —comentó Edward—. Creo que mi madre todavía estaba grogui a causa del parto cuando me puso el nombre.

Mi padre volvió a mirarlo fijamente, como si tratara de descifrar algo que no sabía concretar.

—También habla del amor —explicó— y de abrirle las puertas cuando más lo necesitamos.

Edward se quedó callado un instante; por su mente pasaba algo de tal intensidad que se reflejaba en su cara. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, da lo mismo, solo es un nombre.

—Un buen nombre —insistió mi padre, mientras agitaba la espátula en su dirección—. ¿Cómo te apellidas, Edward?

Mi padre levantó la vista al tiempo que servia el pollo.

—Cullen, señor.

—Hummm. —Mi padre arrugó la frente—. No me suena, pero tengo la impresión de haber visto ya tu cara.

Sentí que los dedos de Edward se tensaban en torno a los míos.

—Me lo dicen mucho.

—¿Eres de por aquí?

—Soy un poco de todas partes —contestó Edward.

—La familia de Edward ha comprado la casa de los Crowley —intervine, sin saber si lo hacía por el bien de Edward o por el de mi mano—. Tal vez te suene por eso.

Mi padre lo meditó mientras servía la salsa en los platos.

—Tal vez —dijo, para él—. O tal vez no.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo, papá? —pregunté, y arrastré a Edward conmigo de un tirón.

Estaba segura de que, si le soltaba la mano, esa podía ser la última vez que la entrelazara con la mía.

—Estos dos ya están listos —respondió mi padre, al tiempo que terminaba de servir la salsa en los otros dos—. Algo es seguro, hijo —añadió, dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en la cara—. Tanto si te he visto antes como si no, esa es una cara bonita.

Estaba acostumbrada a que mis padres me avergonzaran, venía a ser lo normal cuando tu padre se volvía débil y tu madre era la viva imagen de la reina de hielo, pero aquello lo superaba todo con creces. Mi padre, acariciando la mejilla de Edward, danzando por la cocina con el torso desnudo de una estatua antigua y sonriendo como un chiflado.

Si al día siguiente Edward todavía quería verme, después del calvario de esa noche, podría manejar prácticamente lo que le echara. Eso esperaba.

Lo miré de reojo y vi que tenía los ojos clavados en mí, como si no pudiera evitarlo. Tal vez se debiera a que mis rasgos habían pasado de caucásicos a rojo tomate.

Me volví hacia la puerta y de nuevo hacia él. No le culparía. Como pariente directa de aquella familia, no había día que no deseara escapar una docena de veces como mínimo por esa misma puerta.

Negó con la cabeza y se inclinó hacia mí, hasta que noté su aliento cálido en mi cuello.

—No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

A pesar de que intentaba vencer un grave estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, logré colar un rápido:

—Lástima.

—¡Renne! —gritó mi padre en dirección a la escalera, con lo que consiguió darme un susto de muerte y hacer que el armario de la vajilla retemblara—. ¡La cena está lista!

Se detuvo unos segundos al pie de la escalera, a la espera de una respuesta que nunca recibiría, como yo hacía mucho tiempo que sabía. El único ser humano sobre la faz de la Tierra al que mi madre desatendía más que a mí era mi padre. Transcurrió un segundo más antes de que se volviera y se dirigiera hacia la mesa, donde Edward y yo estábamos tomando asiento.

—Espero que te guste —dijo mi padre, a la vez que dejaba el plato de pollo delante de Edward.

Edward me miró con la concentración de un rayo láser y contestó:

—Ya me gusta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a **STEPHENIE MEYER** y la historia es de**Nicole Williams** yo solo la adapto

**Capitulo 4**

Siempre me habían encantado las hogueras. Pero era de noche, compartía la manta con Edward y él se arrimaba a mí cuando el único progenitor presente estaba a punto de irse a dormir, así que las expectativas de disfrutar eran mucho mayores.

Eso sí que era una buena hoguera. La mejor.

—Buenas noches, chicos —dijo mi padre, estirándose a la vez que se ponía en pie.

Habíamos conseguido resistir la cena gracias a que mi madre se la había pasado encerrada en su despacho, echándole una bronca a alguien por el móvil. Aunque mi padre era raro, resultaba fácil tenerlo cerca si no perdías de vista que siempre andaba con la cabeza en las nubes. Yo había aprendido a aceptar ese hecho como algo inevitable, y a Edward tampoco parecía suponerle ningún problema.

—Buenas noches, papá. —El corazón ya me iba a cien por hora. Sabía que en cuanto nos quedáramos solos ocurriría algo. Así de palpable era la tensión entre ambos durante la hora que llevábamos intercambiando miradas expectantes, con las manos ávidas mientras nuestras piernas se rozaban y lo que callábamos resultaba más explícito que si nos lo hubiéramos dicho en voz alta.

—Buenas noches, señor Swan. ¡Gracias otra vez por la cena! —gritó Edward cuando mi padre nos dio la espalda, con una mano a punto de posarse encima de mi rodilla—. Me cae bien tu padre —dijo, mientras trazaba círculos en el interior de mi muslo con el pulgar.

Me fue imposible ofrecer una respuesta más allá de una sonrisa y un gesto de asentimiento.

—De tu madre aún no sé qué decir —comentó, echándose a reír.

Otro gesto de asentimiento y otra sonrisa.

—Y tú me gustas —prosiguió con voz grave—. De hecho, me gustas mucho. —Levantó la mano del muslo y la posó en mi mejilla. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra mano. Me sujetaba con tal firmeza que era imposible mirar nada que no fuera su rostro, pero al mismo tiempo con una delicadeza que me habría permitido apartarme de él si hubiera querido hacerlo.

—Tú también me gustas.

Él enarcó una ceja y aguardó.

—Me gustas mucho —añadí, y sentí que en mi interior saltaban tantas chipas que podría haber ardido en llamas en cualquier momento—. No le doy mi número de teléfono al primer chico con el que me cruzo, ¿sabes?

Él sonrió y deslizó el pulgar hasta mi boca. Mientras recorría la línea del labio inferior me escrutaba como si fuera algo comestible.

Yo estaba totalmente a favor de la liberación de la mujer y toda esa historia, pero ante la calidez de esa caricia deseé que Edward me poseyera de todas las formas posibles en que una persona puede poseer a otra.

Diría que estuvimos así más de un minuto; claro que es muy posible que yo ya hubiera perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Abrí los ojos. Los de Edward eran del verde más claro que había visto en la vida.

—Puedes besarme, Edward.

Esperaba casi cualquier cosa, excepto que apartara la cabeza al tiempo que su mirada se ensombrecía.

—Ya sé que puedo —repuso con voz tirante—. Lo que no sé es si debo.

La desazón procedente del centro mismo de mis entrañas empezó a extenderse. Solo había una forma de aliviarla.

—Bésame, Edward.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco más, pero no los apartó de los míos.

—No debería —dijo, y deslizó la mano hasta mi nuca mientras introducía un dedo por el cuello de la camiseta de tirantes sin apenas rozarme—. Pero ahora mismo me importa un cuerno.

Antes de que pudiera asimilar sus palabras, su boca ya rozaba la mía. Esa nueva forma de contacto resultó tan poderosa como la de sus manos, pero al mismo tiempo igual de delicada. Separó los labios y su gemido retumbó en mi pecho; y, entonces, sin tiempo para plantearme si debía o no debía hacerlo, coloqué una pierna sobre su regazo, porque, más allá de todo lo racional, cualquier distancia entre ambos me parecía excesiva.

Con su lengua contra mi lengua, su pecho contra mi pecho y sus manos sujetándome como si estuvieran tan ávidas como las mías, me pregunté si se trataba de uno de esos momentos que la gente recuerda con una sonrisa incluso en sus días más negros. Solo que a mí no me arrancaría una simple sonrisa; me haría andar haciendo piruetas hasta el día de mi muerte.

Deslicé las manos por dentro de su camisa y fui ascendiendo por el torso hasta que no me quedó otro recorrido posible que volver a bajar.

—Bells… —exclamó con un suspiro cuando posé los dedos en el cinturón—. Para. —Me asía con fuerza por las caderas, pero sus labios volvieron a entrar en sintonía con los míos al momento.

—Pararé cuando pares tú —susurré contra su boca.

—Maldita sea —musitó, y, aunque me empujó para apartarme de sí, sus labios siguieron acogiéndome.

—¡Si tú ya has terminado, ¿puedo empezar yo?! —gritó alguien de repente desde la playa.

—Mierda —murmuró, y con un simple movimiento me obligó a incorporarme.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurré, pasándome los dedos por el pelo enmarañado.

—Entra en casa, Bells —dijo, y se colocó delante de mí para ocultarme—. Date prisa.

—¿Por qué? —Yo no pensaba ir a ninguna parte teniendo allí a un tío que era capaz de hacerme semejantes cosas—. ¿Quiénes son? —pregunté cuando vi unas figuras a contraluz que caminaban hacia nosotros.

Él se dio la vuelta para encararse a mí. Tenía la mirada tan alterada que no fui capaz de determinar si se debía al deseo o a la preocupación.

—No es momento de preguntas, Bella Swan. Mueve el culo y entra en casa ahora mismo.

—Me aferró por los hombros, me obligó a dar media vuelta y me propinó un empujón en dirección a la cabaña—. Entra en casa, ya.

El chico tenía genio, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno. Porque yo también lo tenía.

Me di otra vez la vuelta y le lancé una mirada furibunda.

—¡No vuelvas a empujarme! —grité—. Y no vuelvas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

El semblante de Edward se suavizó antes de que la desesperación lo demudara.

—Por favor, Bells, no discutas y entra en casa.

Era una súplica tan directa y me miraba con una impotencia tal que estuve a punto de hacerle caso.

Pero para entonces las tres figuras ya nos habían dado alcance.

—¿No pensabas contarnos nada, Edward? —preguntó un chico, que enseguida entró en la zona iluminada por la hoguera. No era tan alto como Edward, pero sí más fornido. Me miró de arriba abajo como si me estuviera desnudando con los ojos y prosiguió—: ¿Descubres carne fresca y no tienes la decencia de compartirla con tus hermanos?

—¿«Hermanos»? —pregunté bajando la voz, y esa vez no impedí que Edward se situara delante de mí.

—Es una forma de hablar, nena —contestó el tipo fornido—. Somos de esa clase de hermanos que lo comparten todo. —La ancha espalda de Edward fue lo único que me evitó otra mirada obscena por parte del Chico Grandote—. Todo —recalcó, resumiendo en una sola palabra un comentario de lo más soez.

—Jacob —lo atajó Edward con voz asesina—, lárgate de aquí antes de que te parta la cara.

Jacob soltó una carcajada.

—Ya sé que te gusta calentar a la gente, tanto con los puños como con la polla, pero dudo de que puedas darnos una paliza a los tres antes de que te la demos nosotros a ti.

—Los otros dos chicos, que debían de ser gemelos y alérgicos al jabón, entraron en la zona iluminada—. Y menos antes de que le demos lo suyo a tu chica. Uno detrás del otro.

En esos momentos tendría que haberme entrado terror. Mi instinto de supervivencia debería haber hecho saltar la alarma sin perder un segundo. Ese tipo de situaciones eran la pesadilla de todas las chicas de mi edad.

Pero no fue así. No sé si se debió a los puños apretados de Edward o a la furia que destilaba, o a que mi instinto de supervivencia se había tomado unas vacaciones; la cuestión es que estaba todo lo tranquila que podía estar.

—A ver qué tal os defendéis —soltó Edward con expresión resuelta—. Vamos, imbéciles. ¿Quién es el primero que se atreve conmigo? —Hizo a cada uno una señal con el dedo, retándolos a aproximarse, y esperó.

Estuvimos así un rato. Daba la impresión de que ninguno de los tres confiaba en salir con vida, y mucho menos en poder marcharse por su propio pie, si se acercaba a Edward. Y quienes lo tenían peor eran los gemelos apestosos. Por sus caras de cagados ante los puñetazos que pronosticaban aquellos puños, parecía que tuvieran delante a la mismísima muerte.

—Ya nos vamos —soltó Jacob al fin—. Os dejaremos solos para que puedas echar el último polvo del verano, como querías.

Edward soltó un rugido que parecía más animal que humano.

—Es una decisión inteligente, pero no os librará de llevaros una buena paliza la próxima vez que os pille.

—Ha sido un placer, Edward, como siempre —dijo Jacob, siguiendo a los gemelos, que ya estaban a medio camino—. Y a ti que te sirva de aviso, nena —advirtió, desplazándose hacia un lado para poder verme. Cuando lo consiguió, su boca dibujó una sonrisa que provocaba repugnancia en todas las acepciones del término—. Asegúrate de que se pone condón. No querrás pillar lo que le crece ahí abajo a ese cerdo.

Todo el cuerpo de Edward se tensó con una sacudida; tenía ganas de salir corriendo detrás de aquellos tipos y hacerles quién sabía qué, pero se contuvo. Me miró, y entonces relajó los hombros y bajó los brazos.

Lo habían insultado de todas las maneras posibles, lo habían amenazado, lo habían provocado y se habían burlado de él; sin embargo, ahí estaba. A un palmo de distancia frente a mí. Un hombre del que no dudaba que habría acabado con aquel trío en diez segundos, a juzgar por el pronto y la seguridad en sí mismo que había observado en sus ojos.

Y se había quedado conmigo. No sé si lo hizo para protegerme, por si a aquellos payasos se les ocurría volver, o para proseguir lo que habíamos dejado a medias. Me daba igual.

—¡Eh, vosotros, tontos del culo! —grité al trío, que se alejaba sin ninguna prisa. Me aseguré de entrar en la zona iluminada para que captaran el mensaje completo. Entonces levanté el dedo corazón y exclamé a voz en cuello—: ¡De esto tengo todo lo que queráis!

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Bells? —musitó Edward, y tiró de mí para situarme de nuevo tras él.

No tenía pinta de ser precisamente un caballero, pero el gesto me gustó, más de lo que cabría esperar de una mujer del siglo XXI.

—Ni una pequeñísima parte de lo que querría —dije, mientras aquellos tres me obsequiaban con una carcajada a coro como única respuesta.

—Oye, ya me he dado cuenta de que tienes los ovarios bien puestos y eres de las que no te dejas pisar, en serio —aseguró Edward, volviéndose para mirarme—, pero no te metas con esa gentuza.

—¿En qué quedamos? ¿Son gentuza o sois hermanos? —pregunté. Los altibajos vividos en los últimos diez minutos me habían provocado tal estado de nervios que no sabía qué hacer para calmarme.

Edward suspiró.

—¿Son tus hermanos? —insistí, mientras rezaba una rápida oración por qué no fuera verdad.

—En cierta manera —contestó él, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Él abrió los ojos y me cogió de la mano.

—Que es como si no lo fueran.

—Entonces, que les den —dije, y dejé que siguiera cogiéndome de la mano aunque sabía que no debería habérselo permitido hasta que me aclarara quién o qué era—. Tendría que haberlo hecho otra vez. Solo ladran.

—No —repuso él con decisión—. Por favor, Bells. Esos tíos son unos cabrones que no ladran. A la mínima te saltan a la yugular sin avisar. —Me aferró por los brazos y me atrajo muy cerca de sí como si quisiera inculcármelo mediante ósmosis—. No te metas con ellos. Si los ves acercarse por la calle, cambia de acera.

Ante eso no me quedó otro remedio que poner los ojos en blanco. Por fuerza tenía que estar exagerando. No dudaba de que aquel trío de babosos fueran autores de unos cuantos pintarrajos y destrozos en la vía pública, pero estaba segura de que no tenían agallas de hacer nada que los pusiera en una situación verdaderamente comprometida si los pillaban. Los tres llevaban la palabra «cobarde» estampada en la frente.

—Mierda, Bells —dijo Edward, cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca y volviéndose hacia la playa—. Por eso es precisamente por lo que quería que te quitaras de en medio. Para que la mierda en la que estoy metido no te salpique y acabes hasta las cejas.

Ahora empezaba a encontrarle el sentido a sus palabras de advertencia. Por eso me había dicho que si era una chica lista me mantuviera alejada de él.

Lo que ocurría era que si ser lista significaba alejarme de él, prefería no volver a serlo jamás.

—Edward… —empecé, agarrándolo por el cinturón.

Él se dio media vuelta y me miró con expresión cansada.

—¿Qué?

—Bésame.

Aguardó un momento. Y entonces lo hizo.

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo tardamos Edward y yo en reunir fuerzas para separarnos, pero cuando esa noche me metí en la cama era consciente de que el sol haría su aparición en un par de horas como máximo. Eso significaba que tendría que estar lista para una sesión mortal de tres horas de ballet habiendo dormido solo dos.

Me daba igual. Cada uno de los minutos de sueño perdidos lo había pasado perdida en los brazos de Edward.

Me obligué a cerrar los ojos y desconectar mi mente sobreexcitada. Pero volví a abrirlos al cabo de un instante. Rambo ladraba como si anunciara la llegada de un huracán.

Salté de la cama y me dirigí corriendo a la ventana. Rambo no era mucho de ladrar; gruñía, parecía sonreír y soltaba un pequeño ladrido de vez en cuando, pero nunca lo había oído tan desesperado. Era como si le estuvieran arrancando las entrañas, a él o a alguien cercano.

No logré ver gran cosa a excepción del brillo de su caseta y lo que parecían sombras agitadas por el viento o personas moviéndose alrededor. Abrí la ventana para verlo mejor, y entonces un muro de llamas se alzó alrededor de la caseta.

No lo pensé. Fue un puro acto reflejo. Me colé a gatas por el hueco de la ventana y me deslicé a toda prisa por el tejado. Solo tenía en la cabeza salvar a Rambo de otro fuego. Y esa vez lo haría de verdad.

Ni siquiera me planteé cómo se había producido el incendio o quién lo había provocado. En lo único que pensaba era en llegar hasta él para salvarlo.

Descolgué las piernas por el borde del tejado y mis pies toparon con la barandilla del porche. De ahí al suelo no había más que un salto. Lo había hecho una docena de veces, pero en esta ocasión no podían acusarme de que me estuviera escapando de casa.

Al estallar el incendio Rambo había dejado de ladrar, y no sabía si se había quedado mudo del susto o si estaba muerto, pero no me parecía acertado albergar esperanzas de que fuera lo primero.

Tiré de la manguera que rodeaba la casa, accioné la manivela y crucé el jardín a toda velocidad. Tardé una eternidad en recorrer los cien metros que me separaban de la playa, donde estaba la caseta. Introduje el pulgar en el extremo de la manguera y antes que nada rocié la portezuela con la intención de apagar el fuego de ahí y abrirla para que Rambo pudiera salir. Cuando las llamas se hubieron extinguido, retiré el candado sin hacer caso de la altísima temperatura del metal. Abrí la portezuela y entré en la caseta.

—¡Rambo! —grité, frenética—. Vamos, chico. —Los ojos y la garganta me escocían a causa del humo, pero di un paso más. Iba a echarme a llorar de un momento a otro, ya me esperaba encontrar el cuerpecillo sin vida de Rambo tumbado en algún rincón cuando la bolita peluda saltó a mis brazos con un pequeño ladrido. Di un grito de alivio y dejé que me lamiera la cara hasta que no le quedó ni un centímetro por cubrir—. Menudo susto me has dado, chico —dije entre sollozos, y saqué la cabeza de la caseta. De repente, Rambo dejó de lamerme y un gruñido grave le hizo temblar todo el cuerpo.

No sabría decir si las risas que oí detrás de mí acababan de empezar o llevaban rato oyéndose. Yo reparé en ellas cuando les siguió un aplauso.

Dejé a Rambo en el suelo y volví la cabeza. Jacob y los gemelos estaban acercándose a mí. Sin la formidable corpulencia de Edward para protegerme, su expresión era la amenaza en estado puro. Estaba aterrorizada.

—Volvemos a vernos —dijo Jacob, adelantándose a sus compañeros.

Me entraron ganas de vomitar, pero eso no impidió que le contestara.

—Eso esperaba; no estaba segura de si habíais visto bien mi mensaje de despedida. —Levanté la mano y repetí el gesto ofensivo con que ya los había obsequiado una vez.

Sabía que era insensato, sabía que estaba fuera de lugar, y aunque era evidente que eso no iba a servirme de nada frente a los tres hombres y lo que quisieran hacerme, en ese momento me sentó bien.

Jacob se quedó boquiabierto, como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba haciendo después de que mi perro hubiera estado a punto de morir carbonizado y teniendo delante a tres chicos que eran la viva imagen de la locura y que me sonreían con desdén como si fuera a convertirme en el siguiente logro en su ascenso hacia el podio de los criminales.

—Voy a disfrutar viéndote arder, zorra —soltó, y escupió hacia un lado—. Sujetadla para que le enseñe unos cuantos modales.

Debería haber gritado o haber echado a correr, por lo menos tendría que haber buscado una piedra o un palo para defenderme, pero nunca había sido el tipo de chica que hace lo que debe.

Eché un vistazo a la casa de Edward; esperaba que de un momento a otro saliera echando chispas por la puerta para salvarme cuando me sujetaron por los brazos. Me los retorcieron con tal fuerza que no pude por menos que ponerme a chillar.

—¡Soltadme ahora mismo! —grité a los gemelos, mientras forcejeaba para librarme de sus garras—. ¡Soltadme si no queréis que os hundan la frente de un puñetazo! —Volví de nuevo la cabeza, pero no vi rastro de Edward, ni siquiera una sola luz encendida en su casa.

—No va a venir a rescatarte, cariño —dijo Jacob, y dio un paso adelante—. Edward no es de los que van de héroes. Es más bien un antihéroe, tú ya me entiendes.

Con eso se ganó unas risitas a lado y lado.

—Ja —solté yo—. Qué gracia que eso lo digas tú, que has intentado quemar vivo a un pobre perro para sacar a una chica de la cama y tratar de intimidarla. ¿Tú crees que ese es el tipo de persona que sabe reconocer a un héroe? —Mi madre ya me había advertido a los tres años de que moriría por la boca, y, a juzgar por la expresión asesina que centelleó en el rostro de Jacob, tenía razón.

—¿Qué estás intentando decirme exactamente?

Entorné los ojos y clavé los talones en la arena.

—Que eres un cobarde.

Me pareció materialmente imposible que un tío tan robusto pudiera moverse con tal rapidez.

—Pensaba dejarte con vida —me susurró al oído, mientras me rodeaba el cuello con los dedos—, pero eso era antes del último comentario. —Apartó los dedos de mi cuello y me los acercó a la cabeza. Yo ya sabía qué pretendía hacer, así que me preparé, pero el hecho de esperármelo no disminuyó el dolor que sentí cuando me tiró del pelo con tanto ímpetu que no me cupo duda de que me había arrancado la mitad.

Cerré los ojos y musité la oración que de niña siempre rezaba antes de irme a la cama, y en el momento en que esperaba que el grito causado por el siguiente tirón de pelo ascendiera desde mis entrañas, oí otro. Era un grito que encerraba desesperación y furia, parecía que el mismísimo diablo hubiera decidido hacer una visita al lago Sapphire.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue que el rostro de Jacob pasaba de la dominación al terror justo antes de que algo pequeño aterrizara entre sus ojos. Retrocedió tambaleándose y aferrándose la cabeza, y al momento cayó de espaldas.

Y, de repente, Edward surgió de la nada, se le echó encima y empezó a atizarle un puñetazo detrás de otro allá donde alcanzaba.

—¡La próxima vez tendrás que atarme mejor, subnormal, hijo de puta! —Cada palabra la subrayaba con un puñetazo, y cada puñetazo resonaba como un trueno.

Yo me quedé allí plantada, aún conmocionada por el episodio del incendio y la perversidad que denotaba, y ahora también por el odio con que Edward era capaz de pegar a otro chico sin parecer importarle si lo mataba.

No sabía si debía sentirme aliviada por tenerlo de mi parte u horrorizarme de que existiera alguien así.

Edward paró en seco y se volvió para mirarme.

—Bells —dijo con una voz que no indicaba el mínimo signo de la alteración que cabría esperar—, entra y llama al 911.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, añadió:

—Lo tengo todo controlado, no dejaré que te hagan daño. —En ese instante, los gemelos, que hasta entonces habían permanecido agazapados en un rincón, decidieron unir sus fuerzas y emprenderla con Edward. O conmigo, no estaba segura—. Ve, Bells —suplicó él, haciendo gestos para señalar la cabaña—. Yo te protegeré.

Por fin fui capaz de poner un pie delante del otro y avanzar. Rambo, que hasta ese momento no se había apartado de mí, me siguió pisándome los talones. El recorrido por la playa me pareció más duro que completar una maratón en menos de una hora, pero me esforcé mientras a cada paso me volvía a mirar atrás para asegurarme de que Edward los tenía a los tres bajo control.

Lo de tenerlos bajo control sería una forma suave de decir que no pensaba hacer prisioneros. No quería saber dónde y cómo había aprendido el tío a pelear de esa forma, pero no pude evitar sentirme agradecida aunque solo fuera por esa noche.

Estaba a punto de doblar la esquina de la cabaña a trompicones cuando reparé en las luces roja y azul seguidas del fogonazo en la cara provocado por la linterna de un policía.

—Estamos rastreando la zona porque desde el otro lado del lago alguien ha avistado un fuego importante —explicó, y se acercó a mí mientras detrás de él aparecía su compañero—. ¿Ha visto algo, señorita?

—Aquí —dije, resollando por culpa de la caminata por la playa—. El incendio ha sido aquí.

—Señalé la playa y el agente volvió a mirarme, pero esa vez se fijó más. Y abrió los ojos como platos.

—Señorita, ¿necesita atención médica? —preguntó, y siguió avanzando hacia mí como si me considerara mentalmente inestable, lo cual en esos momentos no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

—¿Quizá? —respondí, no muy segura. La adrenalina seguía corriéndome por el cuerpo con tanta intensidad que no notaba ninguna de las heridas, si es que las tenía.

—Marcus, llama a urgencias.

Su compañero asintió y retrocedió corriendo hasta el coche patrulla.

—Muy bien, señorita —dijo el poli, plantándose frente a mí—. Soy el agente Aro. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Bella —contesté, y me aclaré la garganta—. Bella Swan.

—De acuerdo, señorita Swan. —El agente Aro me examinó de arriba abajo mientras se esforzaba sin éxito por aparentar que allí no pasaba nada—. ¿Hay alguien más afectado?

—Sí —confesé, y lo así por el brazo para llevármelo hacia la playa—. Cuatro personas más.

—¿Cómo se llaman? —preguntó Aro, adelantándome a toda prisa.

—Solo sé los nombres de dos. Hay un chico que se llama Jacob.

—¿Y el otro? —Aro se detuvo y se volvió a mirarme.

Tragué saliva.

—Edward. Edward Cullen.

—Un momento —dijo Aro, y su expresión cambió—, ¿Edward Cullen está aquí?

Asentí frunciendo la frente.

—Mierda —exclamó él, con un hilo de voz, antes de sacarse el walkie-talkie del bolsillo—.

Marcus —susurró al aparato—, pide refuerzos. Edward Cullen está aquí.

Marcus también soltó un reniego antes de contestar.

—Recibido. Ahora mismo los pido.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

Uno de mis rincones favoritos de la cabaña era el porche protegido con cristaleras. Me encantaba contemplar la vista desde el viejo sillón de mimbre, acurrucada y arropada con una manta.

Eso había cambiado esa noche.

Y es que el hecho de observar cómo se llevaban esposado al chico que deseaba que me besara todas las noches de mi vida hasta hacerme perder el mundo de vista, seguido de otros tres tíos que andaban medio cojos gracias a la habilidad del primero, y todo mientras lo poco de la caseta de Rambo que quedaba en pie era devorado por las llamas, tuvo el poder de romperme todos los esquemas.

Los médicos se habían marchado, porque lo cierto es que, aparte de unos cuantos moretones, había resultado ilesa. Mis padres acabaron por despertarse cuando llegaron otros tres coches de policía con la sirena a todo volumen. Mi madre seguía adormilada por culpa de la dosis doble de somníferos, y mi padre se quedó tan hecho polvo al descubrir lo ocurrido que tuvieron que administrarle un tranquilizante. Ahora estaban sentados lo más lejos posible el uno del otro en el pequeño sofá de mimbre y posaban los ojos vidriosos de forma alternativa en la playa, en mí y en los coches de policía como si trataran de dilucidar si todo aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

—¿Señor y señora Swan? —El agente Aro golpeó con los nudillos la puerta acristalada antes de entrar en el porche—. Hemos terminado. Aquí tienen mi tarjeta, por si quieren hacerme alguna pregunta. —La deslizó en la mano de mi madre mientras nos miraba a los tres como si fuéramos la visión más lamentable de la noche. Y cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera razón—. Les mantendré informados. Y a ti, Bella —añadió, volviéndose hacia mí—, te esperamos en la comisaría a primera hora de la mañana para que prestes declaración. ¿Necesitas que vengamos a recogerte con un coche patrulla o puedes ir por tu cuenta?

—Iré en mi coche —contesté, y le dirigí una leve sonrisa sin dejar de acariciar a Rambo, que se había ovillado en mi regazo y no tenía la menor intención de marcharse de allí en un buen rato.

Él me respondió con otra sonrisa y se agachó a mi lado.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —preguntó, posando la mano en mi brazo—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —Me estrechó el brazo y observó a mis padres como si no concibiera que siguieran allí sentados, tan lejos de mí.

—No —dije, y me esforcé por no volverme a mirar el parabrisas del tercer coche patrulla, a través del cual resultaba bien visible la cabeza gacha ataviada con un gorro—. Estoy bien.

—De acuerdo —concluyó, poniéndose en pie—. Hasta mañana por la mañana.

—¿Agente? —Mi madre carraspeó y habló en un tono medio amable. Debía de ser cosa de los somníferos—. Para dejar las cosas claras, ¿el señor Cullen no vive en la casa de al lado?

—No, señora Swan —contestó él—. A menos que «vivir» incluya pasar unas cuantas noches de okupa en el cobertizo para las barcas.

—¿De okupa? —repitió mi madre, como si no hubiera oído nunca la palabra.

—En mi profesión eso se conoce como allanamiento de morada —explicó—. Y en el caso de Edward Cullen también se llama reincidencia.

—Entonces, ¿no es la primera vez que lo detienen? —preguntó mi madre, mirándome al mismo tiempo.

El agente Aro se echó a reír.

—Ni mucho menos —aclaró—. Conocemos a Edward y a los otros tres delincuentes desde que iban a primaria. Son mala gente, del primero al último —insistió, tratando de dejar las cosas bien claras—. Todos los padres rezan porque sus hijas no se topen con chicos así. Son de los que se convierten en adultos que se pasan la vida entre rejas.

Mamá suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, mientras que mi padre, por suerte para él, seguía en su mundo.

—Pero Edward me protegió de los otros tres chicos —repuse, sin estar segura de a quién se lo decía. Tendría que habérmelo imaginado: no sabía nada sobre Edward. Me sentía traicionada, engañada, estafada. Pero por algún motivo, a pesar de todos los comentarios desfavorables, continuaba sintiendo la necesidad de salir en su defensa—. Me habrían hecho cosas horribles si no llega a impedírselo. —Me aseguré de mirar a mi madre a los ojos para dejarle bien claro que Edward había sido el único capaz de salvarme, ya que mis padres se habían pasado varias horas roncando de lo lindo con tanta pastilla.

—No niego que tengas razón, Bella, pero en todos los años que llevo viéndomelas con Edward Cullen, jamás se ha preocupado por nadie excepto por sí mismo —dijo el agente Aro, con una sonrisa compasiva—. Los chicos así son incapaces de cuidar más que de sí mismos.

—No me lo creo —repuse.

—Ya lo sé, Bella, ya sé que no lo crees —contestó el agente Aro, al tiempo que abría la puerta del porche—. Edward no conseguiría cometer tantos delitos si no fuera tan atractivo y manipulador, pero vamos a hacer una cosa. Dentro de unos días lo soltarán; ojalá fueran tres semanas, pero lo dudo mucho. Cuando salga, ¿me dirás si tienes noticias suyas? Si te llama para disculparse y suplicarte que le perdones, ¡qué diablos!, aunque sea para saludarte, dímelo y retiraré la afirmación de que solo se preocupa por sí mismo. Pero, si no es así, ¿me harás el favor de olvidarte del momento en que lo conociste?

No estoy segura de si contesté que sí o que no, pero el agente Aro tenía razón en una cosa.

Nunca recibí esa llamada, ni al cabo de unos días ni de varias semanas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6 **

Primer día en mi nuevo instituto. Último curso. Quienes afirman que el infierno no existe están muy equivocados.

El instituto Southpointe tenía todo lo que yo creía que solo ocurría en los reality shows.

Las chicas eran el doble de guapas que la media, los chicos podían hacerse pasar por universitarios, los presuntos cerebritos acababan de cabeza en la papelera, varias profesoras se mostraban claramente insinuantes con los alumnos del sexo masculino y fui testigo como mínimo de una decena de asuntos con drogas durante los descansos entre clase y clase.

Y aún no era la hora de comer siquiera.

El profesor estaba repasando el programa del semestre, que incluía leer y reseñar libros que yo ya había leído en séptimo curso, cuando el timbre sonó con la potencia de una alerta antiaérea. Como era nueva, pensé que mis compañeros eran muy amables insistiendo en cederme el asiento más cercano a la puerta. No me había dado cuenta de que también era el que estaba más cerca del timbre, que sonaba como una bomba sónica.

Tal como ya había sucedido en las tres primeras clases, en la cuarta, la de inglés, todos me miraron con gestos de exasperación y muecas burlonas cuando el sobresalto me hizo dar un tremendo respingo. Iba a necesitar comprar toneladas de ibuprofeno, ya que tendría que soportarlo hasta el día de mi graduación el 3 de junio. Y, sí, yo ya estaba contando los días.

—Así que tú eres la nueva por la que todos los tíos ya están haciendo sus apuestas. —Las palabras las había pronunciado una chica tan peripuesta y con un aspecto tan sensacional que era el perfecto ejemplo de lo que la gente considera ser todo fachada—. Creo que Riley Morrison encabeza la lista de quién tiene más números de frotar el primero.

—¿Cómo dices? —Yo me estaba esforzando por ser amable, sobre todo porque no tenía ni un solo amigo en esa escuela, pero no estaba hecha para dejarme pisar.

La señorita Todo Fachada captó enseguida que no pensaba ponerme de felpudo para que me restregara en la cara el barro de sus zapatos de tacón, porque esbozó una sonrisa y agitó la mano en el aire como quitándole importancia a la cosa.

—No dejes que te afecte nada de lo que esos machitos que tenemos por aquí hacen o dicen. Ya se sabe que los hombres proceden del mono, y aunque todo el mundo diga que han evolucionado, en mi opinión eso no es más que un insulto para los pobres monos.

—Vale —musité, cargándome la cartera al hombro.

—Me llamo Irina —dijo la chica, y se echó el pelo hacia atrás cuando un compañero que pasaba por su lado le dio un pequeño codazo y le clavó una mirada que debería estar reservada para los momentos de estricta intimidad.

—Yo soy Bella —contesté, no muy segura de si aquello era el comienzo de mi primera amistad en aquel infierno de instituto o si me estaba limitando a aplicar el principio de «si no puedes con ellos, únete a ellos».

—¿Qué haces a la hora de comer, Bella? —preguntó Irina, mientras me cogía del brazo y me atraía hacia la puerta.

No tuve oportunidad de intervenir.

—Tienes que sentarte conmigo y con las chicas, y no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta —dijo, mientras me guiaba por el pasillo y provocaba todo tipo de reacciones a su paso.

Juro que todo el mundo se volvió a contemplar sus andares. Los chicos le guiñaban el ojo, le silbaban y le echaban miradas. Muchas miradas. Las chicas fingían no hacerle caso, pero también le lanzaban alguna que otra mirada fugaz o la observaban de soslayo con cara asesina.

—Gracias —contesté con tono vacilante, incapaz de dilucidar si de verdad debía estarle agradecida.

De repente me acordé de mi hermano, como siempre me ocurría en algún momento del día. Él sabía actuar con naturalidad en ese tipo de situaciones, sabía hacer amigos en ambientes nuevos. En cambio a mí siempre me había costado trabar amistad con la gente, y al parecer el instituto Southpointe no iba a ser ninguna excepción.

—La primera impresión es lo que cuenta, y la segunda no vale nada —dijo, cuando entrábamos en el comedor. La gente reaccionó igual que en el pasillo. Fuera a donde fuese, Irina arrasaba—. Todo es cuestión de control de daños, pero creo que si jugamos bien las cartas, no tendremos problemas.

La cabeza me daba vueltas.

—Cuando hablas de control de daños, ¿lo dices porque los tíos ya están haciendo correr rumores acerca de quién va a acostarse conmigo primero, o antes, o más, o lo que sea?

—¿Los tíos? ¡Claro que no! —exclamó Irina, y señaló una mesa en el extremo más alejado—. Según su código, ese es el mayor de los cumplidos. Lo digo por las chicas, en especial por las novias de los que apuestan por la nueva. Además, esa ropa no desmiente tu imagen de fulana precisamente.

Arrugué la nariz. Esa chica hablaba un idioma con el que no estaba nada familiarizada, y encima se metía con mi forma de vestir. Vale que la falda era un pelín demasiado corta, sí, pero para compensarlo llevaba una chaqueta de punto y zapatos planos, por el amor de Dios.

—Están preparando un plan de ataque. De los gordos.

—¿Y cuál es? —quise saber. Me pregunté si como mínimo algunas de las miraditas y las muecas cargadas de odio iban dirigidas a mí. En realidad, no cabía duda de que aquella chica de pelo oscuro que no sabía aplicar el principio del «menos es más» con la máscara de pestañas me dirigía a mí su mirada furibunda mientras aferraba al chico que tenía al lado.

—Ya te han puesto la etiqueta de fulana —aseguró Irina, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo he visto escrito en el espejo de dos lavabos con un color de pintalabios de la temporada pasada y lo he oído por lo menos cincuenta veces en los pasillos.

¿Era posible odiar más el instituto? Sí, la respuesta siempre es sí.

—Genial, estoy flipando —repuse yo, con la cabeza bien alta—. ¿Y qué se supone que he hecho o he dejado de hacer para que los imbéciles del Southpointe se apuesten sobre quién se acuesta antes conmigo y sus novias me pongan la etiqueta de putilla?

Yo ya sabía que el mundo no era justo, por supuesto. No todas las personas se comportaban con sensatez ni seguían el camino de la lógica y la armonía, pero por lo menos quería oír la explicación de por qué el mundo era una mierda, si es que la había.

—Ahí tienes… —Irina me detuvo y me hizo volverme hacia la cola. El aire se me atascó en los pulmones, y a continuación sentí vértigo— el motivo.

La bandeja de Edward dejó de deslizarse cuando sus hombros se tensaron. Se dio media vuelta y me miró directamente, como si supiera de antemano dónde me encontraba exactamente. Lo vi esbozar una sonrisa y todo empezó a dar vueltas sin control a mí alrededor.

—Por la cara de boba que se te ha quedado, deduzco que los rumores son ciertos —dijo Irina, mientras se esforzaba por tirar de mí, pero yo no me moví. En honor a la verdad, era incapaz de moverme con Edward mirándome como lo estaba haciendo—. Ten en cuenta que en el Southpointe hay una regla de oro: si quieres gozar de una reputación mínimamente decente, no mires ni dirijas la palabra a los tíos como Edward Cullen, y ni mucho menos se te ocurra salir con uno de ellos.

Edward dejó la bandeja y se dirigió hacia mí, y, a medida que avanzaba, la muchedumbre que saturaba el comedor iba dejándole el paso libre. Todo aquel que lo veía acercarse se apartaba, y a quienes no lo veían, los apartaban los amigos que tenían cerca o el propio Edward empujándolos con el hombro.

—¿Viene hacia aquí? —preguntó Irina como si eso fuera el fin del mundo.

—¿Sí? —A mí no me parecía tan catastrófico.

Irina sacudió la cabeza sin dar crédito.

—Edward jamás va detrás de una chica; nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará, ni aunque viviera cien millones de años. Él nunca persigue a nadie, a él lo persiguen.

Esa vez fui yo quien se encogió de hombros.

—Solo viene a saludarme.

—Exacto. Edward nunca se acerca a saludar a nadie —insistió con impaciencia—. Te lo repito: a él lo persiguen.

Tuve la sensación de que todos los ojos se clavaban primero en Edward y luego en mí.

Estaban a punto de conocer de primera mano el desenlace de la historia más palpitante del mundillo adolescente.

—Creía que acababas de decir que, si una tiene aprecio a su reputación, no debe andar con tipos como Edward. ¿No es por eso por lo que en el instituto Southpointe, un sitio lleno de gente ecuánime y tolerante, todo el mundo me considera una fulana?

—Sí, eso he dicho —reconoció Irina, y miró a Edward de una forma que hizo que me entraran ganas de marcar el territorio—. Pero ¿no te has dado cuenta de que, cuando se te acerca un tipo como Edward, tu reputación deja de importarte?

No me parecía que hubiera una respuesta apropiada a eso, así que me la quité de encima y me dirigí a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Irina, a mis espaldas.

—Ir a saludarlo.

—No puedes hacer eso —me advirtió entre dientes, al tiempo que se acercaba corriendo y me cogía del brazo.

No sabía si aquella chica se había tomado algo de más o si se le había olvidado tomarlo, pero estaba empezando a cabrearme.

—Escucha, Irina —dije, encarándome con ella—: si resulta que mi fama de putilla aumenta por saludar a alguien, que así sea.

Reparé en la mirada ofendida que me dirigió cuando me solté de un tirón.

Para que luego digan que es fácil hacer amigos.

—Hola, Bells.

Noté que se me erizaba el vello de la nuca.

—Hola, Edward. —Me moderé todo lo posible.

Él seguía sonriendo como si fuera lo mejor que le había ocurrido en toda la semana y, salvo por la cicatriz reciente en zigzag de la ceja, tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto: ropa oscura, gorro oscuro, secretos oscuros.

—No esperaba verte por aquí —dijo, embutiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿En serio? —me extrañé. Trataba de actuar como si no ocupáramos el escenario que todo el mundo observaba—. Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte aquí, sobre todo porque la última vez que te vi se te estaba llevando la policía.

Torció el gesto al tiempo que se frotaba la nuca.

—Sí, ya. Supongo que te debo una explicación.

—¿Una? —ironicé—. Diría que me debes un montón de explicaciones.

—Ya lo sé —dijo, y su rostro se ensombreció—. Ya lo sé.

—¿Cuándo te han soltado? —pregunté en voz baja, mientras echaba un rápido vistazo al comedor.

—No pasa nada. A estas alturas, todo el mundo sabe… ¡QUE SOY UN CAPULLO Y UN INÚTIL! —gritó Edward, y su voz retumbó en el comedor, seguida de un repiqueteo de cucharas contra las bandejas—. Salí hace un par de semanas —añadió con tono normal, encogiendo un hombro.

Traté de no hacerme la ofendida.

—¿Y no podías llamarme?

—Claro que podía, Bells —contestó Edward con voz tensa.

—Pero no lo has hecho.

—¿Necesitas una respuesta a eso o solo estás buscando la manera de dejarme más hecho una mierda de lo que estoy?

—¿Estás hecho una mierda? —pregunté, y avancé un paso—. ¿Tú estás hecho una mierda? —repetí, solo porque me sentaba bien—. Casi me arrancan el pelo de raíz, y todo porque conocí a unos amigos tuyos a los que nunca habría tenido el honor de conocer de no haber sido por ti. Un poco más y asan a mi perro. Y encima me han nombrado la fulana mayor del Southpointe porque, mira por dónde, todo el mundo sabe que soy tu amiga y, al parecer, eso por fuerza tiene que significar que tú y yo hemos hecho de todo. —Estaba dándole a la audiencia exactamente lo que quería, un maldito espectáculo, y no estaban perdiéndose ni un minuto de la intriga.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta —dijo Edward, boquiabierto—. Por eso no te he llamado. Por eso no me planté en la puerta de tu casa un segundo después de salir del reformatorio como quería. Soy un cáncer, Bells. Y no de los que se curan con radioterapia, sino de los que acaban con uno.

La vulnerabilidad que ya había atisbado otras veces volvía a hacerse patente y le humedecía la mirada.

Yo estaba demasiado cabreada, o dolida, para que esa mirada me afectara.

—Bueno, pues gracias por nada. Que te vaya bien la vida.

Posiblemente lo más difícil que había hecho hasta la fecha era darle la espalda en medio de un comedor lleno de ojos expectantes y alejarme de él.

No sabía adónde ir, pero no podía ponerme a andar en círculos hasta que a mi flamante lista de atributos añadieran el de «mentalmente inestable». Así que me tragué el orgullo y la sospecha de que Irina debía de ser la tía más manipuladora sobre la faz de la Tierra, y meneé el trasero hasta volver a sentarme en su mesa.

—No esperaba volver a verte por aquí —dijo Irina con un crujido de la barrita de zanahoria y una mueca que habría dejado por los suelos a cualquiera que se preciara menos que yo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunté con toda la indiferencia de que fui capaz—. Ya te he dicho que solo quería saludar a un viejo amigo.

—Pues menuda bienvenida le has dado —repuso ella, y dio un sorbo de su refresco light.

Las chicas sentadas a su alrededor, ni mucho menos tan bien dotadas genéticamente, pero aun así lo bastante potables para mirarme arrugando la bonita nariz resultante de alguna operación de cirugía estética, ocultaron sus risitas burlonas en sendas latas de refresco light.

—De eso nada, Irina —le espeté a la vez que ocupaba un asiento. No necesitaba su invitación si no estaban dispuestas a ofrecérmela—. Eso ha sido un adiós.

—A mí no me lo ha parecido —repuso ella, y se estiró para mirar a Edward por encima de mi hombro.

Yo me di media vuelta en el asiento y lo vi plantado exactamente donde lo había dejado, mirándome de la forma más penetrante que me habían mirado jamás, como si le importara un pimiento lo que pensara la gente.

Me volví de inmediato hacia Irina y probé qué tal se me daban a mí esas miradas.

—Ah, Irina. Estoy segura de que todo el mundo sabe que las apariencias engañan. —Saqué una manzana de la bolsa y le hinqué los dientes antes de dirigirle una sonrisa retadora.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante.

Me estaba metiendo con quien no debía, era consciente, pero había pasado por bastantes trances en la vida para reconocer las sandeces mezquinas, y esa chica era la reina de los mezquinos.

—Vamos a ponerte a ti como ejemplo. Una chica guapa, de una belleza quirúrgica convencional. —En la mesa se oyó contener la respiración a coro—. Artificial. —Estaba dejándola como un trapo y por dentro me partía de risa—. Bueno, la cuestión es que nadie esperaría que una chica así fuera tan insoportable, desagradable…

—Hola, chicas —me interrumpió un recién llegado. Saludó con un pequeño codazo a dos de mis atónitas compañeras y se detuvo justo detrás de la silla contigua—. ¿Está ocupada?

Yo negué con la cabeza y aproveché el momento para sacar una botella de agua de la cartera y mirarlo de reojo. Tenía la sonrisa demasiado reluciente y el pelo demasiado rubio, y encima llevaba autobronceador y la camisa almidonada. Era evidente que iba de guaperas, pero desde luego a mí no me atraía lo más mínimo.

—Tú debes de ser la chica de la que habla todo el mundo —dijo, tomando asiento.

Las risitas se propagaron por la mesa.

Se puso como un tomate al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata.

—Quiero decir que todo el mundo habla de ti en el sentido de que eres nueva —aclaró, lo cual no hizo más que arrancar otra ronda de risas en la mesa.

—Claro que querías decir eso —dijo Irina entre dientes.

Él le lanzó una mirada que parecía suplicar una tregua y luego se volvió hacia mí.

—Soy Mike —dijo, con aquella sonrisa artificialmente—. Mike Diamond.

Por favor. Incluso el nombre era… exasperante. Si mi padre descubría que iba a clase con un chico que se apellidaba Diamond, me concertaría un matrimonio a toda costa. Su Bella In The Sky… una Diamond.

—Yo soy Bella —contesté, y di un sorbo de agua mientras me advertía a mí misma que nunca resultaba bien sacar conclusiones precipitadas cuando se tenían los ánimos caldeados. La próxima vez que quisiera dejar plantado a alguien, daría mil vueltas al comedor antes de volver a sentarme en esa mesa.

—Bella —repitió, y sacó un sándwich de su bolsa de la comida—. Un nombre bonito para una chica bonita.

Ya estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando noté que alguien asomaba la cabeza por encima de mí.

—Ese es mi sitio, Diamond.

No me volví a mirar. No me hizo falta. Habría reconocido esa voz incluso en mi próxima vida.

—No me había dado cuenta de que estaba ocupado. —Mike encorvó la espalda y se hundió en el asiento.

—Pues te has equivocado —dijo Edward, y aferró el respaldo de la silla de Mike—. Te pasa muchas veces, ¿verdad?

Mike se puso en pie y se volvió hacia Edward. Era más bajo que él, aunque no mucho, y bastante menos corpulento.

—Lárgate, Cullen —dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? —soltó Edward con aire resuelto.

Tenía el presentimiento de que mi lista de cosas que solo ocurren en los reality shows estaba a punto de engrosarse con una tremenda pelea en el comedor; sin embargo, por muy cabreada que estuviera con Edward, no podía permitir que volvieran a llevárselo esposado delante de mis narices.

Me levanté como una flecha y me interpuse entre los dos.

—Yo me voy. Puedes sentarte en mi sitio si quieres. —No lo miré a los ojos, porque no quería recordar a qué estaba dándole la espalda.

Sin pronunciar una palabra más, me alejé de ellos y salí volando del comedor.

No sabía qué tenía que hacer para estudiar en casa, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar diez horas al día los siete días de la semana, sin descansos para ir al lavabo ni comer, con tal de que no me obligaran a volver a ese maldito cuchitril.

Fui esquivando alumnos sin detenerme hasta que llegué a un pasillo desierto. Encontré unas taquillas y me senté en el rincón con la cabeza oculta entre las piernas. Me entraron muchas ganas de echarme a llorar. Habría querido dar rienda suelta a todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante años, pero algo me impedía derramarlas. Algún bloqueo mental me imposibilitaba la expresión emocional que tanta falta me hacía.

—Mierda —mascullé, y di un puñetazo a una taquilla.

—¿Bells?

Para nada lo que necesitaba en ese preciso momento. Y justo lo que necesitaba en ese preciso momento.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —pregunté, sin levantar la cabeza.

—Ha sido fácil —dijo, tomando asiento a mi lado—. Solo he seguido las maldiciones.

Me eché a reír. Con ganas. Cuando quería llorar y no podía, siempre resultaba emocionalmente inestable. De hecho, inestabilidad emocional era una forma suave de describir lo que me venía ocurriendo últimamente. La mayoría de los días lograba ocultar mis inseguridades y mi espantoso pasado detrás del genio. En cambio, los días como ese me recordaban lo frágil que era y la facilidad con que la persona equivocada era capaz de demoler mi fachada supuestamente sólida con solo pronunciar las palabras apropiadas.

Ahí estaba yo, sentada al lado de la desgracia personificada, alguien que, si permitía que entrara en mi vida, me arrastraría a un pozo sin fondo. Se me acercó de repente, me rodeó con un brazo y me estrechó contra sí. Tendría que haberme resistido, o por lo menos oponer cierta resistencia, puesto que seguía sin saber nada del pasado, el presente y el futuro de Edward. Pero no fue eso lo que hice, claro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, con la voz amortiguada por mi pelo.

—Qué —contesté, en el momento en que una horda de chicos pasó por nuestro lado.

No hicieron el mínimo comentario delante de Edward, pero fueron dándose codazos por el pasillo con tal ímpetu que oía los golpes. Seguro que estar allí, acurrucada entre los brazos de Edward, ayudaba mucho a mi ya de por sí penosa reputación.

—Quieres una explicación —dijo, como si no tuviera elección.

—Quiero una explicación. —Mejor antes que después, aunque antes todavía habría sido mucho mejor. Sabía que con Edward tenía que aceptar las cosas como llegaban.

—Si tú estás preparada, yo también.

Era incapaz de pensar. Daba la impresión de que no había pregunta ni respuesta capaz de cambiar lo que sentía por él, lo cual era una conclusión muy poco alentadora en relación con alguien como Edward.

Por si no estaba bastante claro, me faltaba un tornillo.

—Vamos. —Me dio un codazo—. Pregúntame lo que quieras y ya decidiré si te respondo o no.

—Sí que me das ánimos —contesté, y sonreí contra su camisa.

—Solo tenemos unos minutos antes de que suene el timbre, o sea que será mejor que dispares ya. A mí me da igual llegar tarde, pero me temo que a ti no.

La verdad era que mi historial acumulaba unos cuantos retrasos. En mi anterior instituto para mojigatos de sangre azul, yo era una especie de rebelde porque me atrevía a llevar minifalda y una buena capa de pintalabios, incluso a saltarme alguna clase de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, en ese centro para ovejas descarriadas mis antiguos modales de criatura indomable iban a valerme la santidad.

Un momento; se me había olvidado que ya me habían tachado de fulana.

Edward me dio otro codazo, así que fui directa al grano sin entretenerme con preámbulos.

—Ya habías estado en la cárcel. —No era una pregunta, puesto que ya sabía la respuesta, pero supongo que necesitaba que me lo confirmara.

—Sí —fue su escueta contestación.

—¿Cuántas veces?

—Once o doce. He perdido la cuenta.

Ya sabía que Edward y la poli eran íntimos, pero había subestimado hasta qué punto.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, esforzándome por no alterar la voz.

Levanté la cabeza y vi que Edward se encogía de hombros.

—Casi siempre por pelearme, y una vez porque me pillaron con drogas.

Hay Dios.

—¿Qué clase de drogas?

Contestó sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Meta.

Hay Dios mío.

—¿La tomabas? —¿Tan malo era rezar por que se la estuviera pasando a otro?

—Qué va —dijo—. Quería hacer negocio. A los trece años era un imbécil y un puto avaricioso. Pero no me fue bien, así que lo dejé. Hace cuatro años que no toco las drogas.

—¿Y a esos tres los conoces porque vivís en la misma casa? —No había vuelto a nombrarlos desde la mañana que siguió a la noche del caos. De hecho, ni siquiera había querido pensar en ellos, pero estaba dispuesta a abrir esa puerta cerrada a cal y canto con tal de descubrir al verdadero Edward.

Por primera vez en toda la sesión de preguntas y respuestas, se puso tenso.

—Sí —contestó, y se caló el gorro aún más.

—¿Y el tío Sam quién es? ¿El director?

Edward soltó una carcajada gutural.

—Si hacer de director es tumbarse el culo en el sofá mientras unas cuantas decenas de chicos se dedican a hacer el burro, sí, a eso se dedica.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo allí? —Me incorporé y lo miré de cerca, pero él tenía la cabeza en otra parte. En algún lugar sombrío.

De repente, como si hubieran accionado un interruptor, se estremeció. Sacudió la cabeza de forma brusca y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿La poli no te lo dijo? —preguntó, apretando la mandíbula—. No desperdician la mínima oportunidad de hacerme quedar como una mierda.

Estaba caminando de puntillas sobre un terreno minado y no sabía qué distancia lograría recorrer sin que todo estallara por los aires.

—Esperaba oírlo de tu boca, pero parece que alguien olvidó mi número de teléfono. Y mi dirección. —Le sonreí, y al final se relajó.

—Cinco años —contestó.

—¿Te gusta?

—No está mal. —Otra respuesta breve que no daba pistas.

—¿Cómo fuiste a parar allí? —Aunque estaba desesperada por hacerle todas esas preguntas en cuanto se me presentara la oportunidad, cada respuesta me ponía los pelos un poco más de punta.

—Mi madre nos dejó y mi padre fue a la cárcel.

—Lo siento —susurré. Dios, me sentía una persona de lo más despreciable por haber pensado mal de él—. ¿Saldrá pronto?

—No. —Por la intensidad con que miraba la pared que teníamos enfrente, esperé que ardiera en llamas de un momento a otro.

—¿Por qué lo condenaron?

—Por el tipo de crimen por el que se inventaron las cárceles.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral.

—¿Y tu madre? ¿Por qué te abandonó?

—Porque odiaba hacer de esposa y aún más hacer de madre —dijo, y las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaron—. Porque era una egoísta y quería disfrutar de su libertad y no sabía lo que era la lealtad.

Levanté la mano y entrelacé los dedos con los suyos.

—¿Crees que volverá algún día?

Edward soltó un resoplido.

—No. Hace mucho que se fue —aclaró—. Aunque siempre llevo en el bolsillo el regalito de despedida que me dejó. —Se sacó un papel viejo y arrugado del bolsillo de los pantalones—. Y también me tejió o me cosió o como se llame el gorro asqueroso que llevo en la cabeza, aunque entonces me quedaba tres tallas grande.

No estaba segura de querer leer la nota. De hecho, más bien estaba segura de que no quería hacerlo, pero no pude negarme cuando Edward me la tendió. No podía negarme a compartir lo único que le quedaba de alguien a quien había amado. Respiré hondo y la desdoblé.

—Esto es la letra de «Hey, Edward» —exclamé, perpleja.

—Exacto —dijo, con voz tensa.

—¿Esto es lo que te dio tu madre antes de marcharse?

—Bueno, no me lo dio, lo dejó en la mesilla antes de largarse en plena noche; pero sí, ya ves qué detalle, escribirme la letra de una canción de mierda. Ni siquiera fue capaz de escribir un «Te quiero» o un «De mamá, con cariño». Bonito, ¿eh?

Volví a doblar la nota y se la entregué.

—¿Por qué la llevas siempre encima?

—No suelo hacerlo. La tengo enmarcada en la mesilla de noche, pero esta mañana me ha dado un bajón y la he cogido.

—¿Tienes esto enmarcado en la mesilla de noche? —repetí, y noté que se me rompía un poquito el corazón.

—Así la veo todas las noches.

Los músculos de su mandíbula se relajaron.

—Y te acuerdas de ella —deduje.

Volvió a tensarse un poco.

—Me acuerdo de lo que puede pasarte cuando quieres a alguien. —Se embutió la nota en el bolsillo y estampó la cabeza contra la taquilla que teníamos detrás.

Seguramente era la historia más triste que había oído hasta la fecha.

—¿Y el gorro? —Entonces comprendí por qué se veía tan viejo y desgastado; lo llevaba puesto desde hacía cinco años.

—Por lo mismo —contestó, y se lo encajó hasta las cejas.

La verdad es que es todo muy deprimente —dije, y traté de pensar en algo para cambiar de tema—. ¿Tienes hermanos?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Soy hijo único. Afortunadamente, que mis queridísimos padres pararon a la primera —comentó—. ¿Y tú?

Me quedé helada. No había previsto que la conversación se desviara por rumbos tortuosos. No estaba preparada para contarle a Edward mi pasado, aunque él se hubiera mostrado tan dispuesto a hablarme del suyo. Me gustaba considerarme un libro abierto, y esa era la visión que quería transmitir a los demás, pero era todo lo contrario. Era un libro que llevaba cerrado tanto tiempo que el mínimo intento de abrirlo habría levantado una nube de polvo.

—Tenía un hermano mayor.

—¿Cómo que «tenía»?

Cerré los ojos e intenté abordar el tema con toda la naturalidad posible.

—Murió hace unos años.

Edward aguardó un momento antes de proseguir.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Me mordí el labio.

—No estoy preparada para ahondar en ese tema —dije, tratando de ocultar mi tristeza—. Y menos después de todo lo que me has contado de tus padres. Mi capacidad de tolerar información deprimente tiene un límite. —Intenté esbozar una sonrisa, pero no me salió bien.

—Lo siento, Bells. A veces la vida es una mierda. —Me estrechó contra sí—. Estoy seguro de que era un tío estupendo.

—El mejor —contesté, observándolo—. ¿Sabes?, a veces me recuerdas un poco a él.

Edward sonrió.

—Entonces debía de ser un tío fenomenal.

Intenté sonreír de nuevo, y esa vez sí que lo logré.

—Lo era.

—Ahora que por fin nos hemos contado nuestros pasados de mierda, ¿hay algo más que te mueras de ganas por preguntarme? —Su voz tenía un matiz esperanzado. Supongo que creía que había acabado con el interrogatorio.

No iba a tener esa suerte.

—Dime en serio por qué no me llamaste —solté, mientras jugueteaba con el dobladillo de la falda—. ¿Tienes novia? —No sabía quién podía ser, pero la odiaba de antemano.

El alivio de Edward ante el cambio de tema fue patente.

—Mierda, no.

—¿Porque no quieres tener novia? —aventuré, al recordar nuestra primera conversación.

—Antes era de esos —empezó, y me miró los labios tanto rato que noté que empezaban a temblarme—. Pero ahora ya no estoy seguro.

—Vale, o sea que, si no me llamaste, no fue porque tuvieras novia —dije, tachando de mi cabeza la explicación probable número uno antes de pasar a la número dos—. ¿Te diste cuenta de que yo no te gustaba tanto como creías? —Tragué saliva y me preparé para la posible respuesta.

—Bells, para ser tan inteligentes, a veces las mujeres decís unas tonterías… —Se echó a reír y me cogió por la barbilla para que lo mirara—. No te llamé por lo que ya te he contado. Conmigo no te espera nada bueno. No lo hago a propósito, pero siempre acabo cagándola en todo.

—Porque eres un cáncer —dije, repitiendo sus propias palabras, aunque no me las creía.

—Exacto.

Suspiré de pura frustración.

—¿Quién te ha metido eso en la cabeza?

Volvió a apartar la mirada.

—Alguien que era muy importante para mí.

Todas esas respuestas deberían haberme servido para tachar preguntas, pero lo cierto era que cada vez añadían más.

—Mira, Edward, a estas alturas todo el mundo me considera una fulana por ser tu amiga. ¿Tú crees que las cosas pueden irme peor porque sigamos viéndonos?

—Mucho peor —masculló, antes de volverse de golpe hacia mí. Observé en sus ojos una ira desbocada—. Espera, ¿dices que te han llamado fulana?

—Bueno… —empecé, consciente de lo corta que era la mecha que hacía estallar el genio de Edward—. Eso parece.

Le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte a la taquilla que hundió la chapa.

—Cabrones cotillas —masculló, y se levantó de un salto—. Te veo luego, Bells. —Se volvió para mirarme—. Tengo que hacer una cosa.

—Edward —le advertí—, no vale la pena. —Y era cierto, no valía la pena. Nunca había dejado que lo que otros pensaran de mí me afectara y no tenía la más mínima intención de empezar a hacerlo.

—Y una mierda —contestó, mientras se alejaba dando zancadas por el pasillo.

Un par de compañeros con los que se cruzó lo saludaron, y él en respuesta le dio otro puñetazo a otra taquilla.

A quinta hora me tocaba gimnasia, y me puse a dar saltos de alegría cuando el entrenador Ramstein nos dijo que no hacía falta que nos cambiáramos porque iba a celebrarse una especie de asamblea de inicio de curso.

Sin embargo, mi euforia cayó en picado en cuanto pisé el reluciente suelo del gimnasio.

Sabía que no era posible que todo el mundo me estuviera mirando, pero esa era la sensación que tenía. Mientras caminaba junto a las apretadísimas filas, iba topándome con miradas y sonrisas de complicidad. Unos cuantos alumnos tuvieron el suficiente descaro para susurrar la palabra prohibida con un tono que me resultara audible.

Maldita sea, ahora sí que me estaba cabreando. No quería tener a todo Southpointe en contra, pero no descartaba que ocurriera a menos que cerraran la boca. No me parecía justo que me hubieran colgado un apelativo así sin que por lo menos hubiera gozado ganándomelo a pulso.

Fui hasta el fondo del gimnasio y me senté en la fila de atrás de la última gradería. Tenía todo el banco para mí sola.

Erguí la espalda, levanté la cabeza y me propuse devolver la mirada a todo aquel que posara los ojos en mí.

—¡Atención, por favor! —Se oyó una voz cansina a través del micrófono. A juzgar por el traje rancio y las ojeras, debía de ser el director. El jaleo del gimnasio no disminuyó ni un decibelio—. ¡Atención, por favor! —repitió con voz más cansina aún. El pobre hombre iba a pasar un año de órdago si el primer día estaba así de hecho polvo.

Al parecer, yo era la única que prestaba atención. Por eso, cuando alguien apareció por detrás del director y le arrancó el micrófono de la mano, tuve tiempo de mascullar un sofisticado reniego antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Silencio, capullos! —La voz de Edward retumbó en la sala, y todo el mundo hizo lo que pedía.

El director intentó recuperar el micrófono, pero Edward lo levantó en el aire, a casi un metro por encima del pobre y azorado hombre. Edward sacudió la cabeza una vez y enarcó las cejas. El director captó el mensaje y retrocedió.

A continuación, Edward bajó el micrófono y me miró. De nuevo sabía el lugar exacto que ocupaba entre los varios millares de estudiantes. Mantuvo la mirada fija en mí un segundo más antes de desviar la atención.

—Escuchad, panda de cabrones: os aguanto porque me importa un pito lo que penséis de mí —empezó, mientras se paseaba por la tarima—. Pero no permitiré ni por un segundo que intentéis cargaros la reputación de una chica inocente.

Me habría gustado disfrutar de la vista que ofrecía la sala, con todos los ojos abiertos como platos y las mandíbulas a ras de suelo, pero no podía apartar la mirada de Edward.

Estaba defendiendo mi honor y, obrara bien o mal, era lo más sexy y lo más romántico que me había ocurrido jamás.

—Bella Swan es mi amiga, una amiga que me apoya. Y creo que todos sabéis que si solo fuera una tía más con las que me lío, yo ahora no estaría aquí.

Hizo una pausa, bien para descansar o bien para desafiar a que alguien se atreviera a llevarle la contraria.

Seré sincera: por la furia que delataba el semblante de Edward, temí que si alguien se atrevía a contradecirle saliera del gimnasio en una bolsa para cadáveres.

—Si oigo a alguien siquiera insinuar en voz baja que es una fulana… —Edward apretó el puño mientras parecía estar mirando a los ojos a todos y cada uno de los alumnos del instituto Southpointe—, más vale que esa persona no le tenga mucho aprecio a sus piernas, porque pienso rompérselas las dos.

En ese momento yo también me quedé boquiabierta, como todos los demás.

—Si alguien necesita más explicaciones sobre el tema, que me busque en el aparcamiento. —Dejó que la amenaza nada sutil calara durante un minuto antes de devolverle el micrófono al director.

El hombre pidió a alguien del equipo directivo que lo relevara y luego hizo una señal a Edward. Él lo siguió afuera del gimnasio, riéndose entre dientes.

—No sería un inicio de curso completo si no tuviera que citarlo en mi despacho antes de que termine la quinta hora, señor Cullen. —El director dio un suspiro.

—Sí, pero en este caso merecía la pena, director Caius —contestó Edward, y me guiñó el ojo antes de salir del gimnasio, aún sumido en el silencio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7 **

El coche de mi madre estaba allí. Fue lo primero que me llamó la atención al detener el mío junto a la cabaña, después de clase. Nunca llegaba a casa tan temprano, para ella era una especie de pecado mortal salir de la oficina antes de las cinco.

Y, por supuesto, había escogido mi peor día en años para saltarse aquella norma. Habría metido la marcha atrás del Mazda al instante si ella no hubiera estado observándome por la ventana de la cocina. A la espera.

Justo cuando creía que ya había tocado fondo y que solo me quedaba remontar.

Me desabroché el cinturón, cogí la mochila y me dispuse a enfrentarme a lo inevitable.

Abrí la mosquitera, respiré hondo y entré. Lo único que quería era coger una manzana, correr al piso de arriba y acurrucarme junto a Rambo, porque esa noche sería la última que lo tendría. Los Mallory habían acabado por enamorarse de la bolita peluda mientras me hacían el favor de cuidarla, y los niños no los habían dejado en paz hasta que habían accedido a adoptarlo. Iba a resultar muy doloroso volver al día siguiente y encontrar mi puf vacío. Rambo era el primer perro que mis padres habían dejado entrar en casa, seguramente porque se sentían culpables de haberse pasado la noche durmiendo a pierna suelta mientras su caseta ardía; sin embargo, era muy consciente de que haría falta un milagro como el de Moisés para colarles otro perro.

Mi madre estaba sentada a la mesa, con dos tazas de té humeantes delante de ella. La mayor sonrisa que la mujer era capaz de esbozar tomó posición.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido el primer día?

«Un desastre de dimensiones épicas. El peor primer día de clase de la historia del mundo. Humillante.»

—Bastante bien —contesté, aceptando la taza de té que me alargó.

—¿No ha ocurrido nada especial? —preguntó, como si le interesara.

«Antes de que acabara la primera clase, ya me habían nominado para la puta del instituto.»

—La verdad es que no —dije, y me encogí de hombros.

—¿Has hecho algún amigo?

Tomó un sorbo de té, sin dejar de mirarme con ese atisbo de sonrisa.

«He hecho un montón de enemigos.»

—Unos cuantos.

Mentir no debería ser tan fácil.

—¿Has visto alguna cara conocida?

Mis padres no eran precisamente fans incondicionales de Edward. Si se enteraban, se plantearían muy en serio sacarme de Southpointe y hacerme ir en autobús al instituto de otro distrito o vender sus órganos en el mercado negro para enviarme de nuevo a la escuela privada, solo para asegurarse de que no me lo cruzara por el pasillo. Aunque todo lo demás relacionado con Southpointe era una mierda, una parte muy importante no. Vale que no tenía, ni parecía probable que fuera a tener, amigos allí; el temario comprendía trabajos que ya había empezado en primaria, y era tan antiguo que no había sala, aula o pared que no oliera a bolsa vieja de gimnasio.

Sin embargo, Edward iba allí. Y, por alguna razón, eso era lo único que importaba.

—No —contesté, con voz entrecortada, cosa que alertó a mi madre de inmediato.

De acuerdo, mentir no era tan fácil. Además, tampoco es que me entusiasmara mentir a mis padres. Se trataba más bien de un instinto de supervivencia. Les decía lo que querían oír y, a cambio, ellos no se metían en mis cosas.

—Bueno, el instituto es grande. Estoy segura de que tarde o temprano veré a alguien conocido.

—Hum… —murmuró ella, con la taza en los labios. Era evidente que se traía algo entre manos, y aunque yo no sabía de qué se trataba, cuando un padre «se traía algo entre manos», nunca era bueno—. Juraría que he visto una parada del autobús del instituto en el centro de acogida Última Esperanza de camino al trabajo.

No iba a permitir que me arruinara mi único rayito de sol en medio de aquel infierno.

—¿Es esta la parte en la que esperas que te tranquilice diciéndote que no me importa, que seguramente es para bien que me sacarais de una escuela privada en el último curso porque estamos arruinados y me metierais en un mega instituto con detectores de metales en todas las puertas? —respondí—. Porque tal vez podríamos saltarnos todo ese rollo y, por una vez, ser sinceras la una con la otra.

Dejó la taza en la mesa y se llevó las manos a las sienes. Era la primera vez en años que veía a mi madre bajar sus defensas; no supe cómo reaccionar.

—¿Has tenido noticias de las escuelas de danza en las que solicitaste plaza? —preguntó, con voz cansada.

Suspiré, arrepentida de haber enviado las dichosas solicitudes. Un nuevo rechazo era lo último que necesitaba mi autoestima.

—No —contesté, tratando de dar la impresión de que no me importaba, aunque vaya si lo hacía.

Soñaba con entrar en una escuela de danza de primerísima categoría desde que tenía uso de razón. Era bailarina, aquello había definido mi vida desde la primera vez que me había puesto un tutú. Era incapaz de imaginar algo mejor que bailar en un escenario hasta que me hiciera vieja o hasta que mis piernas me lo permitieran, y entrar en una de las mejores escuelas del país me ofrecería esa oportunidad.

—Todavía es pronto, Bella —dijo para tranquilizarme, sin dejarse engañar por mi supuesta indiferencia.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ya veremos.

Ya me había sincerado lo suficiente por un día, así que me dirigí a la escalera.

—¿Bella? —Me detuve en el primer escalón. Mi madre me miraba como si fuera la criatura más frágil del mundo. No iba muy desencaminada—. ¿Cómo estás? En serio.

Después de cinco años, tendría que esforzarse y ofrecerme algo más que una taza de té recalentado y un tono ligeramente preocupado para ganarse la respuesta sincera a esa pregunta.

—Bien —repuse, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿De verdad?

«Pues claro que no. Perdí a toda mi familia de un día para otro y no he vuelto a recuperarla. Y eso es solo el principio.»

—De verdad.

Subí la escalera todo lo deprisa que pude, pero no fue suficiente.

—Bella, ya sabes que si alguna vez quieres hablar con alguien… —La voz de mi madre me siguió arriba—. Sé que seguramente seré la última de la lista, pero aquí me tienes si me necesitas.

No me habría quedado más pasmada aunque mis piernas se hubieran transformado de pronto en una cola de sirena.

—Eh… —balbucí, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Gracias, mamá.

Antes de que pudiera tener lugar cualquier otra experiencia igual de marciana, subí como una bala los últimos peldaños para meterme en mi cuarto y deslizarme bajo las mantas, lista para soñar con un chico de bellos ojos y feo pasado.

Atravesar los detectores de metales el segundo día me resultó menos traumático: las miradas que recaían en mí se convertían en sonrisas, incluso hubo quien me saludó. Tras la segunda clase, empecé a preguntarme si no me habría equivocado de instituto. Todo el mundo me decía hola por el pasillo, cinco personas se ofrecieron a prestarme un bolígrafo que funcionaba cuando se lo pedí y una de las discípulas de Irina halagó mi look.

Era un verdadero giro de ciento ochenta grados respecto al día anterior, de modo que o bien todo el alumnado había sido lavado sus cerebros o bien Edward era un gran seductor. Un grandísimo seductor.

Obtuve la respuesta al final de la tercera clase, al vislumbrar a Edward a kilómetros de mí.

Aunque el pasillo estaba abarrotado y no cabía ni un alfiler, la gente se apartaba a su paso.

Estaba tan ensimismada viendo cómo separaba las aguas que no me enteré cuando cierta persona que había tratado de evitar durante toda la mañana me dio un ligero codazo.

—Eh, preciosa —dijo Mike, y me guiñó un ojo.

Por favor. ¿De verdad los tíos todavía conseguían ligar con aquel tipo de frasecitas? Si era así, estaba dispuesta a abofetear a cualquier chica que se dejara engatusar por ese hasta hacerla entrar en razón.

—¿Mike? —Volví la vista hacia él. Su espléndida sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acentuó—. Jubila esa frase, ¿vale? Da pena.

Puso cara larga, aunque no tardó en volver a ser el Mike de siempre.

—Menuda asamblea la de ayer. Fijo que entrará en los diarios de la historia de Southpointe —dijo. Apretó el paso para no quedarse atrás al ver que yo aceleraba el mío.

Conocía a los chicos como Mike —los había a patadas en mi antiguo instituto—, y lo que no me gustaba de ellos era que se comportaban más como críos que como hombres, más palabrería que acción. Y yo era chica de un hombre de acción.

—Sí, el solo de trombón fue la bomba —contesté, haciéndome la tonta porque me daba igual y me divertía más.

Mike se calló un instante, y me lo imaginé rascándose la cabeza en su interior.

—Así que Cullen y tú, ¿eh?

Mike tenía más agallas de lo que había imaginado. Había sido el primero en sugerir que Edward y yo éramos pareja en mi presencia. Todo un valiente, teniendo en cuenta las amenazas de muerte del día anterior.

—Somos amigos —contesté, tratando de que corriera un poco de aire entre los dos para que su hombro no rozara el mío a cada paso.

—¿Amigos? —repitió—. Parecía más que eso. Parecía que había algo.

Me mordí el labio para no soltarle lo primero que me vino a la cabeza. Solo porque tuviera cierta tendencia a enfadarme no significaba que fuera a permitir que mi carácter me dominara, aunque era uno de esos momentos en que deseé darle rienda suelta.

—No hay nada —insistí, mientras esquivaba a varios alumnos para llegar a mi taquilla.

Mike se deslizó junto a mí.

—Bien —dijo, al tiempo que se apoyaba en la de al lado—. Eso hará las cosas más fáciles cuando te lleve a la fiesta de inicio de curso.

No sé cuántas vueltas le di a la ruedita de la cerradura, pero estuvieron entre las diez y las cien. Lo único peor que no tener pareja para ir a esa fiesta sería tener de pareja a Mike. Era el tipo de chico que alquilaba una habitación de hotel antes de escoger un ramillete de pulsera y para quien una cena con langosta equivalía a una maratón de sexo.

—¿Pongamos que te recojo el sábado a las ocho?

Decidí no seguir perdiendo el tiempo con la combinación de la cerradura y respiré hondo.

—Mike —dije. Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que sentí la tentación de dar rienda suelta al impulso de mandarlo a paseo.

—Bells ya tiene quien la acompañe a la fiesta.

Edward se acercó a nosotros con toda calma y se plantó delante de Mike.

—Ve a buscarte otra chica, Diamond. Esta no está disponible, y aunque lo estuviera, es lo bastante lista para saber de qué pie cojeas.

La sonrisa de foto de Mike hacía rato que se había apagado. Se apartó de la taquilla y se enfrentó a Edward.

—Creía que solo erais amigos.

—Bueno, pues te equivocaste.

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo Mike, sin darse media vuelta para salir corriendo, como haría cualquier otro delante de Edward—. No eres de los que tiene a chicas como amigas.

Disculpa por creer que Bella estaba disponible. No sabía que vosotros dos llevabais ese rollo de amigos con derecho a roce.

Sin previo aviso, Edward le dio un empujón tan fuerte que envió a Mike contra la manada de alumnos que se dirigía a sus clases.

—Edward.

Dejé caer la bolsa y lo cogí del brazo para intentar llevármelo de allí, lo que habría funcionado de haber sido capaz de levantar un tráiler.

—Bells —dijo entre dientes, y bajó la mirada hacia los dedos que envolvían su brazo—, suéltame. No pasa nada.

Hice lo que me pidió, aunque solo porque tampoco habría podido hacer otra cosa en el caso de que Edward hubiera querido utilizar la cara de Mike como un saco de arena.

Fue detrás de Mike, que intentaba recuperar el equilibrio, y se inclinó sobre él, con las venas de la frente abultadas.

—Escúchame, idiota pomposo, y presta mucha atención —le espetó—. Si jamás, ¡jamás!, vuelves a faltarle al respeto de esa manera a Bells, será la penúltima vez que respires, porque te juro por Dios que iré a por ti y, antes de que te des cuenta, oirás que te llaman desde las puertas del infierno.

Todo el mundo se había detenido para mirarnos, aunque yo estaba concentrada en Edward. Su rabia era tan intensa que se estremecía de pies a cabeza, aunque conseguía contenerla.

—Y ahora permíteme que te aclare una cosa, ya que eres el tío más tonto que he conocido en mi vida: Bells y yo somos amigos, voy a llevarla a la fiesta de bienvenida y tú no insinuarás, verbalizarás o pensarás siquiera nada sobre ella que no sea respetuoso.

¿Entendido?

Edward tenía la cara roja, a apenas unos centímetros de la de Mike, y con las venas tan abultadas que parecían a punto de estallar. Mike se había comportado como un imbécil, sí, pero cualquiera diría que había cometido un asesinato en primer grado en vista de la reacción de Edward. Tuve que admitir que, por mucho que confiara en él, estaba asustada.

Mike se levantó del suelo y se enfrentó a la mirada de pocos amigos de Edward.

—Entendido.

—Así me gusta, buena chica —dijo Edward, y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla—, y ahora, piérdete. ¿No es la hora en que tus novietes y tú vais al vestuario a daros cachetitos en el culo?

Ambos se miraron con odio reconcentrado antes de que Mike volviera sus ojos hacia mí, que seguía pegada a la taquilla.

—¿Nos vemos luego, Bella?

—No si yo te veo antes —musitó Edward a su espalda. Lo siguió con los ojos hasta que Mike desapareció al doblar la esquina.

Los mirones empezaron a dispersarse, aunque algunos se quedaron, a la espera de algo de acción tras el partido.

—Largo —ordenó Edward, agitando las manos ante los rezagados.

No había visto moverse tan rápido ni a los atletas olímpicos.

—Así que ¿vas a llevarme a la fiesta de inicio de curso? —dije, al tiempo que lograba abrir la taquilla y batía todas las marcas mundiales de lentitud.

—Eso es —contestó, apoyándose en los talones. Le brillaban los ojos y rebosaba seguridad en sí mismo. Era rematadamente sexy, pero él no debía saber lo que pensaba.

—¿No crees que primero tendrías que pedírmelo?

Me concentré en cambiar los libros de la clase anterior por los de la siguiente, aunque la comisura de los ojos me escocía de tanto mirarlo.

Se acercó a mí con sigilo y se puso tan cerca que sentí el calor que desprendía.

—Bells, ¿vendrás a la fiesta de inicio de curso conmigo? —preguntó, con voz grave y aterciopelada. Lo cual me hizo sentir cosas que era mejor que no sintiera si no quería llegar a la clase siguiente aturdida.

—Creía que querías mantener lo de la fachada de amistad.

No era mi intención hacerme de rogar, solo quería asegurarme de que él sabía de verdad lo que quería. Tenía ante mí a un chico que guardaba en la mesilla de noche una nota enmarcada de su madre para no olvidar lo que ocurre cuando te arriesgas a querer a alguien. La nota no me asustaba, era consciente de que yo habría hecho lo mismo para no olvidar lo que ocurre cuando te abres al amor. Dos personas con visiones tan sesgadas del amor no deberían, ni en esta ni en otra vida, acabar juntas.

—Las fachadas me importan un pimiento, lo que me importa es que la gente te muestre algo de respeto —replicó, acalorándose de nuevo—. Venga, ven conmigo.

—Creía que no te iba lo de las flores, las citas y la novia.

Subí la cremallera de la mochila y cerré la taquilla de un portazo.

—Y no me iba —admitió, mientras me dirigía esa sonrisa que solo podía significar que me tenía descubierta—, pero creo que podrías haberme hecho cambiar de opinión al respecto.

Se me paró el corazón y empezó a latir de nuevo con un vuelco.

—¿Eso es un cumplido?

Volvió la vista hacia el techo.

—Puedes tomártelo como quieras si vienes conmigo.

—Edward —puse los ojos en blanco—, podrías ir con cualquier chica, mujer o supermodelo que quisieras. ¿Por qué yo?

Era una pregunta que últimamente me hacía a todas horas.

Torció el gesto.

—No quiero a una chica, una mujer o una supermodelo. Te quiero a ti. —Vaya, aquella conversación no era buena para mi corazón—. Tú no me miras como lo hacen las demás. Como si quisieras mantenerte todo lo lejos de mí que te permitiera el pasillo o como si quisieras llevarme a la cama para poder fanfarronear delante de tus compañeras de la universidad para ricachones de haberte tirado al chico malo. Tú me miras y me ves —insistió, al tiempo que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban lentamente—. No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me miró así.

Edward sabía que su táctica de desgaste funcionaba, y la cosa había llegado a tal punto que estaba a una sonrisa ladeada más de rendirme. Lo cual utilizó en su provecho.

Se arrimó a mí y colocó una mano en mi cadera para hacerme retroceder hasta las taquillas mientras subía la otra mano por mi brazo y me rodeaba la nuca. Pasé de ser una chica más o menos inocente, a la que le gustaba bailar, a una mujer con un solo propósito en mente. Todo mi cuerpo ansiaba tocarlo, y cuando sus labios acariciaron los míos, fue como si esa ansia estuviera a punto de explotar.

—Ven conmigo —susurró, mientras me chupaba suavemente el labio.

Podría haberme pedido el brazo y hubiera accedido igual de rápido.

—Vale —dije, con voz tan temblorosa como el resto de mi cuerpo, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

Se enderezó, con expresión triunfal.

—Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?

—Edward —dije, tratando de recuperar la respiración—, eso es un sí, claro.

Me dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y se fue por el pasillo.

—Será una noche cojonuda, Bells. Me alegro de pasarla contigo.

La fiesta de inicio de curso con Edward Cullen.

Tenía tanto de malo que debía estar bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

Las dos semanas siguientes, sorprendentemente, transcurrieron sin sobresaltos, y entré en una rutina diaria. Llegaba al instituto, y Edward estaba esperándome. Cruzaba los detectores de metales, y Edward me acompañaba a clase. Intentaba encontrar algo estimulante en los trabajos que ya me sabía de primaria, y Edward conseguía que el paseo de cinco minutos entre clase y clase resultara sobre-estimulante. Después de que Irina se hubiera deshecho en mil y una disculpas, comía con ella y sus amigas, pero mi atención seguía concentrada en Edward, quien en ocasiones decía mucho más con sus silencios que con sus palabras.

No había vuelto a intentar besarme, pero yo notaba cuándo deseaba hacerlo, y podría decirse que a mí me apetecía a todas horas, pero por lo visto él seguía empeñado en mantener cierta distancia entre nosotros. No sabía si solo fingía de cara a la galería o si había decidido que yo encajaba más en su prototipo de amiga que de novia. Aceptaría a Edward como fuera con tal de seguir a su lado, aunque habría preferido la opción que me permitiera besarlo cuando me apeteciera.

Rambo se había mudado a su nuevo y definitivo hogar, y la señora Mallory ya había llamado en un par de ocasiones para contarme lo bien que se adaptaba. Yo estaba encantada, tanto por el perro como por la familia, aunque mentiría si dijera que no empapé mi almohada de lágrimas la primera noche que pasé sin él. Gajes del oficio, era lo que tenía rehabilitar perros. Si bien valía la pena.

—El tiempo se ha vuelto loco —dijo Edward a modo de saludo, después de apartar de un codazo al estudiante que estaba sentado junto a mí en las gradas. Me miró de arriba abajo y se le agrandaron los ojos, que desvió con brusquedad.

—Ya lo creo, ¿alguien podría decirle al tiempo que todavía es verano?

—contesté, siguiéndole la corriente.

Primero había sido la lluvia, luego el viento, y a continuación la temperatura había descendido por debajo de los cinco grados. En la costa noroeste, cinco grados era como estar bajo cero.

De pronto, el público rugió furioso y empezó a lanzar palomitas y vasos vacíos al campo de fútbol. Era viernes por la noche y se jugaba el partido de la fiesta de inicio de curso de Southpointe, que se celebraba el día anterior al baile, y decir que íbamos perdiendo sería un insulto para cualquier perdedor que se precie. Nosotros aún no habíamos anotado siquiera y en el marcador del equipo visitante ya había cuarenta y dos puntos. Y eso que acababa de empezar el segundo cuarto.

—¿Esta llovizna? —dijo Edward, mientras me rodeaba con el brazo y me atraía hacia él. Un hormigueo cálido me recorrió la espalda—. Pero si hace un tiempo buenísimo.

Lo miré de reojo.

—Asegura el hombre que no se pone nada que no sea gris.

—¿Intentas decirme algo, Bells? —preguntó, frotándome el brazo.

—¿Quién, yo? —Agité las pestañas—. ¿Por qué gris? ¿Por qué no negro? ¿No es más tú, más… «podría mandarte a la semana que viene de una patada en el culo»?

Se mordió el labio, tratando de reprimir la risa.

—El negro absorbe el resto de los colores, los acepta y deja que lo definan. El gris es solo gris. No absorbe nada salvo a sí mismo.

Era evidente que le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto. No vestía de gris porque fuera su color preferido, vestía de gris por una razón filosófica profundamente arraigada. Como había ido descubriendo a lo largo de las semanas, Edward era el tipo de hombre misterioso que atraía a las mujeres, a pesar de que nunca compartiría con ellas sus secretos. Era un enigma para el que yo deseaba encontrar respuesta.

Una ráfaga helada me obligó a hundir la cabeza en el pecho de Edward.

—¿Es que no has consultado la previsión meteorológica? —me preguntó, alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del viento.

Me eché a reír.

—¿A ti qué te parece?

Llevaba unos vaqueros cortados, zapatos planos y una camiseta de tirantes ajustada. Una camiseta de tirantes ajustada blanca…

—Menos mal que yo sí —dijo Edward a mi lado, al tiempo que dejaba caer una manta vieja sobre mí.

Suspiré, aliviada y avergonzada a partes iguales. Tenía tanto frío que no me quedaban suficientes neuronas para recordar que iba de blanco bajo una lluvia torrencial. Por fin entendía las amplias sonrisas de los compañeros de clase que me rodeaban.

—Gracias —susurré, y me volví a acurrucar bajo su brazo mientras él me envolvía como una momia.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Le di un codazo e intenté liberarme. Sin embargo, no hubo suerte y lo único que conseguí fue que me sujetara con más fuerza.

—Es broma, Bells —replicó, entre risas—. Pero, venga ya, estás rodeada de una panda de gilipollas que solo piensan en una cosa. Tener esta panorámica… —Echó un vistazo al principio del escote— no es bueno ni para nuestros corazones ni para nuestras hormonas.

No sé si alguna vez me había puesto tan roja.

—Y con lo de gilipollas, ¿te incluyes o te excluyes de esa categoría?

—Después de verte así —contestó, mientras las gotas de lluvia que le caían del gorro empapado le resbalaban por la cara—, me incluyo sin duda alguna en la categoría de gilipollas.

Intenté darle un codazo a través de la manta, pero me había envuelto de tal manera que no podía moverme. No había nada que hacer a su lado.

—¿No se supone que la realeza se sienta en las primeras gradas?

Me volví con cara de pocos amigos hacia ocho chicos y siete chicas que se sentaban en unas maltrechas sillas decoradas con papel crepé. Llevaban coronas y sujetaban varitas y cetros. Cuando Irina se había acercado a mí dando saltitos para anunciarme que había salido elegida como una de las dos reinas que representarían al último curso en la fiesta que se celebraría al día siguiente, no supe muy bien si debía sorprenderme o morirme de vergüenza. Estaba convencida de que Edward había amenazado con romper alguna extremidad a quien no me votara y, por otro lado, no era partidaria de votar a los chicos populares para que se hicieran más populares. La realeza de la fiesta de inicio de curso, rey y reina del baile de promoción, el gobierno estudiantil, los más guapos, los destinados a tener éxito… Sí, sí, ya puedes meterte los dedos hasta la campanilla. Aquellos títulos siempre los recibía la élite de los populares, cuyos padres, abuelos y ancestros habían lucido los mismos títulos antes que ellos.

Es decir, hasta ese día. Yo no era popular y, teniendo en cuenta lo que opinaba sobre el asunto, me sentía mal con aquella corona ridícula. Pero lo de la varita centelleante ya fue demasiado, y me la había guardado en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—Sé que tienes algo que ver en todo esto, Edward Cullen. —Le dediqué mi mejor mirada asesina—. No creas que voy a olvidarlo y a perdonártelo tan fácilmente.

Edward libraba una batalla perdida por controlar su sonrisa.

—No sé de qué me hablas. ¿Qué quieres que yo le haga si el instituto Southpointe te ha escogido como la chica del momento?

Me sentí tentada de arrancarme la corona y partirla en dos delante de él cuando Irina se volvió y me saludó con la mano, luciendo orgullosa su brillante corona sobre su peinado mojado. Me la dejé puesta, pero, en cuanto terminara la primera parte, iría directa al cubo de basura más cercano.

—Eh, Pinocho —dije, y lo miré a la cara—, te acaba de crecer la nariz como unos doce centímetros.

—Lo que tú digas, princesa.

El público lanzó una nueva andanada de insultos y arrojó más basura al campo. En ese momento, alguien detrás de nosotros tiró una botella medio vacía de naranjada, que me alcanzó en la sien después de dar varias vueltas en el aire.

Me sorprendió más que otra cosa, pero el rostro de Edward se transformó como el de Mr. Hyde. Se volvió de inmediato y localizó al culpable.

—¡Eh, imbécil! —le gritó, al tiempo que se abría paso a través de la hilera que teníamos detrás—. ¿Adónde crees que vas?

Sacudí la cabeza y devolví mi atención al partido, tratando de ignorar las maldiciones de Edward mientras este avanzaba a empujones. En ese momento, cazaron al quarterback con tanta fuerza que el balón salió despedido y acabó en las manos del equipo contrario.

Otro touchdown, y nuestro quarterback no se levantaba. El público enmudeció cuando un par de tipos vestidos de color caqui entraron corriendo en el campo, se agacharon junto a él y empezaron a moverle y girarle varias extremidades antes de incorporarlo. El jugador lesionado se quitó el casco.

Era Mike. Bueno, ¿quién iba a ser sino Mike?

El típico quarterback. Casi sentí deseos de ponerme a animar al equipo contrario cuando vi que cojeaba al atravesar el campo y que se apoyaba en los tipos que lo acompañaban a modo de muletas. Me dije que fuera buena, que él no tenía la culpa de ser un idiota. Para alcanzar ese grado, había que nacer así.

—Hi, Bella —chilló Irina, que apareció a mi lado como salida de la nada. Con el traje rojo y dorado de animadora y los pompones centelleantes a juego, rematados con la tiara y el chisme ese de la varita, era la personificación de todo lo que tenían de censurables los concursos de popularidad de los institutos.

—Por favor, Irina, ya eres toda una mujer. —Le dirigí una sonrisa angelical—, no vuelvas a decir «Hi».

—Hi, Mike está fuera —repitió, haciendo oídos sordos a mi petición—. Para toda la temporada, seguramente, por lo que el entrenador Aro acaba de decirle a Jasón, quien se lo ha dicho a Jackson, que es quien me lo ha dicho a mí.

—Espera. —La así de los brazos—. ¿El entrenador Aro? ¿Aro Bill?

De espaldas, era difícil saber si el entrenador A era quien se encontraba en la línea de banda, pero dudaba de que hubiera otro Aro que entrenara a fútbol americano por los alrededores.

—Sí, creo que se llama así —contestó Irina, y me miró como si esperara que le diera alguna noticia jugosa—. Vino hace unos años de una escuela privada de pijos. Por lo visto, hubo razones para el traslado, pero todavía no dispongo de los detalles. ¿Lo conoces?

Volví a suspirar. Lo cual parecía la respuesta tipo cuando Irina andaba cerca.

—Trabajaba en mi antiguo instituto. Todo el mundo conocía al entrenador A —le expliqué, aunque aquello era lo máximo que pensaba contarle. Irina y yo no éramos amigas íntimas, y solo le confiaría información que no me importara compartir con todo el instituto.

—¿Ibas a ese instituto? —dijo, mirándome como si fuera completamente imposible.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué te trasladaste a Southpointe?

—Por el plan de estudios —contesté, sin inmutarme.

O no había captado la ironía o puede que Edward tuviera razón y me ponía insoportable cuando me daba por el humor ácido, el caso es que Irina me cogió del brazo y se volvió hacia la línea de banda con el entrecejo fruncido.

Me quedé mirando el marcador.

—Con Mike fuera de juego y Riley castigado, estamos jodidos.

—Más que jodidos —rectificó Irina, y le hizo una mueca al tablero.

No veía el momento en que Edward abandonara la caza del delincuente y viniera a rescatarme de Irina y su dramón interminable. Subía los escalones de cemento cuando lo localicé, apuntando con una botella de agua vacía a un chico que los escalaba tan rápido como podía. Edward estiró el brazo hacia atrás y le lanzó la botella, que alcanzó al otro chico justo en la nuca después de dar varias vueltas en el aire. Desde más de treinta metros.

Tenía la solución para todos los problemas.

—Discúlpame, Irina —dije, al tiempo que la esquivaba—, tengo algo que hacer.

—¡No tardes! —gritó, al ver que me iba—. La realeza de la fiesta de inicio de curso debuta durante la media parte.

Levanté los pulgares para tranquilizarla y bajé la escalera al trote. El partido seguía en tiempo muerto, y cuando salté la valla el equipo técnico de Southpointe estaba discutiendo para tratar de decidir a qué chupa banquillos pondrían de quarterback. Me abrí paso entre jugadores que no dejaban de rascarse la entrepierna y la cabeza, llegué junto al entrenador A, que estaba de espaldas, y le di unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Al principio no se volvió, enfrascado en una difícil toma de decisiones con el resto del equipo técnico, así que insistí.

—¡Entrenador A! —grité, para hacerme oír.

—¿Qué? —contestó, volviéndose con brusquedad. El gesto irritado desapareció en cuanto me vio—. ¿Bella?

—¿Qué tal, entrenador A? —lo saludé, a pesar de que habría preferido darle un abrazo.

Sin embargo, con eso solo habría conseguido iniciar el rumor de que me dedicaba a seducir a los profesores o alguna otra chorrada por el estilo.

Aquel hombre había sido el entrenador de fútbol de mi hermano desde séptimo curso y casi se había convertido en uno más de la familia.

—¿Bella? —repitió, mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si viera una aparición—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estudio aquí —contesté. Noté que se reabría la herida que deseaba mantener cerrada—. Me he cambiado este año.

—Qué bien —dijo, al tiempo que alejaba con un gesto a uno de sus ayudantes—. Pero me refería a que qué haces aquí abajo —insistió, y señaló el campo de fútbol que yo pisaba con la punta del pie.

—Ah, tengo una solución para el problema del quarterback —respondí, mientras miraba de reojo a Mike, que tenía un pie en alto. Estaba observándome, con su típica sonrisita, y me saludó. Lesionado o no, no le devolví el saludo.

El entrenador A sonrió, como si le hiciera gracia.

—¿Cómo no ibas a tener tú una solución? ¿Todavía sigues intentando salvar el mundo?

—Como siempre —respondí— y, por si no se ha fijado, funciona. El mundo sigue aquí.

El hombre agitó la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Bueno, ¿qué solución tienes para mi problema con el quarterback?

—¿Conoce a Edward Cullen? —pregunté. Señalé hacia las gradas, donde Edward había vuelto a sentarse y me buscaba entre la gente.

—Todos lo conocemos —respondió, y me miró como si estuviera loca—. Y era un magnífico jugador de fútbol hasta que empezó a meterse en líos y consiguió que lo echaran del equipo en su primer año. ¿Cómo va Edward Cullen a solucionar mis problemas?

Ni siquiera me lo pensé.

—Deje que juegue de quarterback —contesté. El entrenador A estuvo a punto de atragantarse, pero, aun así, proseguí—: Es más fuerte que sus dos mejores jugadores juntos, tiene un brazo que ya quisieran para sí los Manning y posee la puntería de un francotirador.

El entrenador A ni se inmutó.

—Lo he visto, entrenador. Es bueno de verdad.

Él guardó silencio unos instantes, mientras decidía si tomarme en serio o no. Sabía por experiencia que yo entendía de fútbol. Como mínimo, había asistido a veinte partidos al año desde que apenas era una niña, de modo que no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Lo que no veía claro era la parte referente a Edward.

—Dele una oportunidad —insistí, al borde de la súplica—. Tal como están las cosas, ¿qué puede perder?

—Ya se la di, Bella —repuso, con impaciencia creciente—, y la falló. De hecho, hemos vuelto a intentarlo este año. Lo puse en la lista cuando me aseguró que no se metería en líos y que vendría a los entrenamientos. Dejémoslo en que no estuvo a la altura de ninguna de esas expectativas.

Tragué saliva.

—Dele una segunda oportunidad. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

El entrenador A musitó algo entre dientes.

—Voy a perder la licencia por esto, pero ¿qué narices? —dijo, y se quitó la gorra—. Si el entrenador del otro equipo accede a que añada un jugador de última hora a la lista, y viendo la paliza que nos están dando, dudo mucho que se oponga, lo meteré en el campo. —Lanzó un suspiro y enarcó una ceja—. Bueno, ¿dónde está el recién incorporado quarterback del Southpointe?

Le dirigí una sonrisa, que me devolvió.

—Justo… —empecé a decir, cuando me volví hacia las gradas y un pecho fornido me tapó la visión— aquí —terminé. Noté que la sensación de calor se avivaba justo en el punto en que se había interrumpido.

—Te doy la espalda dos segundos y desapareces —me reprendió Edward, con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Cómo voy a cuidar de ti si no sé dónde estás?

—¿Cuidar de mí? Edward, estamos en un partido de fútbol de instituto.

Aquel asunto del instinto protector estaba pasando de la raya.

—Exacto. En estos sitios hay cuarenta mil modos distintos de que las cosas puedan acabar mal para una chica como tú. Si quieres ir a algún sitio, la próxima vez me esperas y yo te acompaño.

En su rostro se dibujaba una verdadera preocupación, lo que a su vez me preocupó a mí.

Aquella especie de sentimiento de territorialidad era excesiva. Estaba totalmente a favor de que se protegiera a la pareja y todo eso, pero no de no poder ir a ninguna parte, hacer nada, ni pensar por una misma sin la aprobación del otro.

—Relájate, Edward —dije, y lo así del brazo—. Solo estaba poniéndome al día con el entrenador A.

—No creo que sea el mejor momento para darle a la lengua con el entrenador Aro, Bells —repuso Edward, y le echó un vistazo a Mike, que no había apartado la vista de nosotros. Edward sonrió al verlo recostado contra el banco—. Creo que el hombre tiene que ocuparse de algún que otro problemilla.

—Sus problemas ya están resueltos —contesté, mientras cruzaba los brazos envueltos en la manta.

El entrenador A levantó la vista de la tablilla, como si evaluara a Edward, probablemente arrepintiéndose de antemano de su decisión.

—Ve a vestirte, hijo —le ordenó, señalándole el vestuario con un gesto de cabeza—. Creo que puedo entretener a los árbitros un par de minutos, pero no mucho más. Quieren volver a casa y ponerse ropa seca igual que los demás.

—Un momento, entrenador. —Edward levantó una mano—. ¿Por qué me dice que vaya a vestirme? Ya no soy uno de esos jugadores suyos que se dan palmaditas en el culo.

El entrenador A soltó una risita y me miró.

—Ahora sí.

Edward lo comprendió al instante.

—¿Bells?

Solo pronunció una palabra, aunque, para el caso, era como si hubiera hecho una docena de preguntas. El tipo dominaba el arte de la inflexión.

Agité un pompón imaginario al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.

—Arriba, Southpointe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9 **

No cabía ni un alfiler en la primera grada, pero ya me las apañaría. De ninguna de las maneras iba a perderme a Edward saliendo de ese vestuario a la carrera.

Si es que salía.

No estaba segura de hasta qué punto estaba cabreado conmigo por mi último ataque de «resolverlosproblemasdelmunditis», pero si tuviera que arriesgarme, diría que se encontraba entre un toro fuera de sí y un león rabioso.

Me metí como pude entre dos tipos que iban sin camiseta y con las palabras «Adelante, Spartans» escritas en la barriga con pintura roja, que se les escurría a causa de la lluvia incesante y les teñía los vaqueros. Inspiré todo lo hondo que pude y recé para poder aguantar la respiración durante los dos cuartos y medio que quedaban.

—¡Bella! —me gritó alguien—. ¡Bella!

Y otra vez.

Por mucho que lo intentara, era imposible escapar del agobiante banco de niebla llamado Irina Donovan.

—¡Baja aquí!

Me hizo un gesto con la mano y me señaló el lugar donde ella y sus discípulas no dejaban de dar palmadas, patalear y gritar «ra-ra-ra».

Situarme en el centro de un corrillo de animadoras sería lo último que elegiría, pero era mejor que la situación en que me encontraba en ese momento. El chico semidesnudo de mi derecha levantó los brazos y empezó a gritar «¡Adelante, Spartans!», y de inmediato se hizo evidente que no usaba, ni tenía, ni creía en el efecto del desodorante.

Píntame de rojo y dorado y llámame «Wendy Ra, Ra, Ra, Nuestro Equipo Ganará…». Me faltó tiempo para llegar junto a las animadoras.

—¿Qué hacías ahí arriba, encajada entre dos tontos muy tontos? —preguntó Irina, al tiempo que entrelazaba su brazo con el mío—. ¿Te das cuenta de que seguramente les has alegrado el día? Porque estoy convencida de que ha sido la primera vez que alguno de esos dos ha estado mínimamente cerca de meterle mano a alguien.

—Uf. —Me estremecí—. Irina, por favor, ahórrame la imagen. No sabes el mal rollo que acaba de entrarme.

—Bueno, tienes suerte de que te haya salvado —dijo, haciéndoles una señal a otras dos animadoras, Jane y Renata, para que me dejaran sitio—. Además, el lugar de una chica como tú está aquí abajo. He visto tus series de acrobacias en el gimnasio y es evidente que ya lo has hecho antes.

Claro, ¿quién sino Irina iba a fijarse en mi número improvisado sobre las colchonetas mientras esperaba a que los demás se cambiaran para la clase de gimnasia?

—Era animadora en mi antiguo instituto —expliqué—, pero solo porque no había grupo de danza.

—Bueno, aquí sí que lo hay, pero solo van las chicas demasiado gordas o feas para ser animadoras —replicó, sin el más mínimo reparo—. No te conviene unirte a ese grupo. Tu sitio está aquí, con nosotras.

Algunas de las chicas nos rodearon y asintieron con la cabeza.

—Ya que este año no está Kim, nos sobra un uniforme, y no podemos formar una pirámide decente sin una décima compañera.

—Gracias por la oferta, Irina, pero, en serio, me va más la danza. Además, he oído que Southpointe ha ganado un campeonato estat…

Levantó una mano para interrumpirme.

—Tú eres una animadora nata. Estás bien, tienes experiencia y el noventa por ciento del alumnado masculino ya se la ha cascado pensando en ti. —Otra imagen de la que podría haber prescindido—. El otro diez por ciento sigue sin definirse en cuanto a su sexualidad —me susurró.

—A eso lo llamo yo confundir la gimnasia con la magnesia —musité, y me pregunté si no sería mejor pasarse la tarde oliendo axilas rancios y dejarse meter mano como quien no quería la cosa.

Y fue entonces cuando Edward salió corriendo al campo. Olvidé a Irina, las axilas y el mundo en general. Solo existía él. Y el elástico dorado que se adaptaba sobre partes que se flexionaban y se estiraban y se tensaban y me impedían recordar cómo se parpadeaba.

—Pero… pero ¿quién es ese? —preguntó Irina, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la valla.

En ese momento, Edward se volvió hacia donde estábamos, nuestras miradas se encontraron y la máscara protectora no consiguió ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. Estiró el brazo y continuó señalándome durante toda la carrera hasta llegar donde se encontraba el resto del equipo de Southpointe, que esperaba en reunión ofensiva en la línea de las veinte yardas.

—Ese, Irina —dije, agarrándome a la valla—, es Edward Cullen

.

—Sabía que Dios existía —musitó.

—Sí —convine. Sonreí al ver cuánto lo incomodaba el elástico—. Tienes toda la razón.

—Entonces, vosotros dos…

—Irina —la avisé, y me volví hacia ella.

Aunque me costara admitirlo, Irina no era tan mala persona. No había que olvidar que, a pesar de su elitismo, había sido la primera persona que me había tendido la mano —de manicura perfecta— de la amistad. La gente sin corazón no corría a saludar a la chica nueva.

—¿Qué? —protestó, mientras se recolocaba la corona—. Es evidente que hay algo entre vosotros, y lo único de lo que estoy más segura que de eso es que no se trata de amistad.

—Somos amigos —insistí, porque tampoco sabía cómo calificar lo que éramos.

Nos habíamos besado de formas que estaban prohibidas en cuarenta y nueve estados, pasábamos todo el tiempo libre del que disponíamos en el instituto juntos, él cuidaba de mí, yo miraba por él, pero, por lo que yo sabía, no había nada oficial. No tenía ningún derecho sobre él, por mucho que lo deseara. Aunque ¿y él?

—Cariño, una chica no puede tener a un hombre así como amigo. O te acuestas o te has acostado con él, pero de amigos nada. Los hombres como él no fueron creados para ser amigos de las mujeres, sino para hacer que las mujeres den el do de pecho tres veces seguidas.

Una nueva y animada imagen de Irina Donovan, aunque esta no me molestó demasiado.

—Disculpa, Irina. No sé qué decirte. Él me importa, y yo le importo. Si eso no nos hace amigos desde tu punto de vista, adelante, llámanos como quieras.

Enarcó las cejas de tal manera que estuvieron a punto de salírsele de la frente.

—Menos de esa manera —aclaré.

Sonó la sirena, y los dos equipos se alinearon. Edward parecía un gigante en la posición de quarterback jugando un partido con un puñado de niños. Le arranqué un pompón a Irina de las manos, lo levanté en el aire y le di unas buenas sacudidas.

—¡Adelante, Spartans! —grité—. ¡Vamos, Cullen! ¡Veamos de qué estás hecho!

Estaba bastante lejos y agachado en posición, pero me habría apostado mis zapatillas de punta desgastadas a que esbozó una sonrisita engreída.

—Hut. Hut. Hike! —gritó el centro, y sacó el balón en dirección a Edward.

Hasta el último seguidor de Southpointe sentado en las gradas contuvo la respiración.

Edward lo atrapó sin dificultad, y en vez de lanzarlo a unas respetables veinticinco yardas para anotar nuestro primer intento, se lo puso bajo el brazo y echó a correr. En realidad, echó a volar, como si lo persiguieran los demonios.

La posibilidad de lograr correr con el balón hasta la zona de anotación cuando estábamos a ochenta yardas era muy remota, pero la única persona a quien aquello no parecía preocuparle era a Edward. Corría como si fuera imposible acabar de otra manera. Corría como si nadie pudiera detenerlo.

Y nadie pudo.

No hubo jugador del Cascade High que no intentara bloquearlo o placarlo. Unos cuantos incluso trataron de ponerle la zancadilla o derribarlo cogiéndolo de la máscara. Sin embargo, ninguno lo consiguió. Los que se libraban del brazo extendido de Edward eran apartados de un trompazo, como si no se tratara de atletas de último curso.

En la línea de las cincuenta yardas, el público lo aclamó con un rugido. Todo el mundo silbaba, bramaba y agitaba los brazos en dirección a la zona de anotación y, desafiando cualquier ley física, Edward aceleró.

Cuando alcanzó la línea de las veinte yardas, ya no había jugadores del Cascade High que pudieran detenerlo, pues todos decoraban el césped artificial como una caja de mondadientes desparramados. Edward bailó las últimas yardas que quedaban hasta la zona de anotación, meneándose y contoneándose en esas mallas doradas de elástico, lo que provocó la remontada de las ovaciones femeninas.

Ya en la zona de anotación, lanzó el balón contra el suelo y se volvió hacia el público.

Todo el mundo estaba como loco, como si acabaran de presenciar el nacimiento de Jesús y la invención de la electricidad al mismo tiempo. Edward era una estrella del rock, su salvador, y le rendían homenaje.

Sin detenerse a disfrutar de la grandeza de una carrera de ochenta yardas y un millar de personas coreando su nombre, echó a correr a grandes zancadas hacia la línea de banda. Pasó junto al entrenador A, que seguía clavado en el sitio, al lado de los jugadores con los brazos levantados, y saltó la valla de tela metálica con un solo movimiento.

No se detuvo hasta que llegó junto a mí, empapado y sonriente.

—Eh —dijo entre jadeos, mientras se quitaba el casco. Su frente sudorosa empezó a desprender vaho al entrar en contacto con la lluvia.

—Eh —contesté, como si no fuéramos el centro de atención de todo el mundo.

—¿Te ha gustado la carrerita?

Sonreí mientras él le daba la vuelta al gorro hasta colocárselo como quería. Era una especie de maldita manta de seguridad.

—No ha estado mal —dije, restándole importancia, a la vez que encogía un hombro.

—Con que no ha estado mal, ¿eh? —Se acercó. Tanto que, de hecho, nuestros cuerpos no hubieran podido estarlo más salvo que estuviéramos desnudos—. Una jugada muy inteligente, Bells, lo de ofrecerme como voluntario en el equipo de los gilipollas para vengarte por haber hecho que te votaran princesa oficial de Southpointe —añadió, y le dio un golpe a mi corona.

—Se que ha sido inteligente, ¿verdad?

—Ha sido buena, lo admito —repuso, rascándose la nuca—, pero lo mejor de todo, Bells, es que nunca permito que nadie diga la última palabra.

—Venga ya —respondí, y torcí el gesto—, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Obligarme a que me cambie de ropa y entre de pateador suplente?

—No —dijo, bajando las manos hasta mis caderas. De pronto noté la boca seca—. Voy a hacer algo mucho mejor que eso.

—Ah, ¿sí? —pregunté. Vi que cambiaba el tono grisáceo de sus iris—. ¿Y qué es?

Me levantó del suelo y me guiñó un ojo.

—Esto —contestó, y me bajó hasta que mis labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Y poco importó si fueron los suyos o los míos los que empezaron a moverse, porque era evidente que ninguno tenía intención de detenerse en breve.

Lluvia. Edward. Yo. Besos.

No había nada que hacer, estaba perdida.

—Señor Cullen. —Una voz apagada consiguió abrirse paso a través del jaleo que se había armado a nuestro alrededor—. ¡Señor Cullen!

Edward gruñó sin separar sus labios, y no me dejó ir cuando se volvió hacia el entrenador A.

—No estarás cansado ya, ¿verdad? —preguntó el hombre, con una sonrisa—. Tenemos un partido que ganar.

—No creo que me canse nunca de esto, entrenador —contestó, con lo que arrancó algunas risas entre las gradas y me hizo sonrojar de pies a cabeza.

—En ese caso, espabila y mueve ese culo hasta aquí —ordenó—. Los quarterbacks titulares no se acarician con la novia cuando todavía tienen que disputar cuarenta puntos.

—Este sí —me susurró Edward, y me hizo poner de puntillas para volver a besarme—. Espérame después del partido. Tengo un asunto pendiente contigo.

Me dejó en el suelo y me envolvió en la manta una vez más, antes de saltar la valla y regresar al campo a la carrera.

No sé cómo podía saltar y correr de ese modo, porque yo era incapaz de moverme. ¿Qué narices acababa de ocurrir? Fuera lo que fuese, yo solo deseaba repetir hasta el día del juicio final.

—Pero… qué… narices.

Exactamente lo mismo que yo pensaba.

Irina se acercó a mí a grandes zancadas, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada asesina.

—Conque amigos, ¿eh?

—La amistad es una parte fundamental de nuestra relación. —Continuaba sin aliento, pero al menos conservaba la expresión oral.

—Sí, claro, aunque no es la parte que la define. Como es obvio. —Por la razón que fuera, Irina parecía cabreada. Creo que estaba a punto de revocar mis privilegios.

—¿Eh? —Había vuelto a las respuestas monosilábicas.

—Edward Cullen acaba de besarte delante de una cantidad de personas y no ha protestado cuando el entrenador A ha dicho que eras su novia.

Una vez que los efectos secundarios del beso empezaron a desvanecerse, la realidad se impuso gracias, por desgracia, a Irina. Para el caso, era como si Edward hubiera publicado el momento lote en internet, y ni se había inmutado cuando el entrenador A había utilizado la palabra prohibida.

—¿Soy su novia?

Se suponía que era una pregunta para mí misma, pero Irina no permitió que quedara sin respuesta.

—La primera —contestó, mirándome con curiosidad—. Qué suerte tienes, zorra.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10 **

Eso fue todo en cuanto pude pensar a la noche siguiente, ya que tenía toda la atención centrada en prepararme para la fiesta de inicio de curso… como la primera novia de Edward. Ganarme ese puesto había sido mi máxima ilusión hasta que me hice con él, pero después de pasar todo el viernes por la noche dándole vueltas al asunto, tal como habría hecho cualquier adolescente que se valore, ya no estaba muy segura de los sentimientos que despertaba en mí ser la primera para Edward.

La primera novia, quiero decir.

Un tipo como él, con semejante reputación, por fuerza había tenido que enrollarse con decenas de chicas. Pero resultaba que ninguna había sido su novia. Pues qué bien, porque habían intimado con Edward de modos que yo ni era capaz aún de imaginar. El hecho de saber que no iba a ser la primera, ni la décima, ni… (espera, no te eches a temblar) la centésima, deslustraba un poco todo aquel asunto del noviazgo.

No era tan tonta como para pretender que mi novio no tuviera un pasado. Vale que yo tampoco era de las que nunca habían roto un plato, pero la fama que tenía Edward de practicar el «aquí te pillo, aquí te mato» había trascendido a tres condados y parte de la frontera interestatal.

Eso sí, yo estaba totalmente a favor de las segundas oportunidades. Eran lo mío. No; no era eso lo que me preocupaba. El problema radicaba en que cada vez que me cruzaba con una chica que dirigía una sonrisa insinuante o una miradita a Edward no podía evitar preguntarme si sería una de sus antiguas conquistas. El chico tenía todo el derecho a haber cometido errores y lamentarlo, pero ¿sería yo capaz de vivir con ello y con las consecuencias que acarreaba?

Mientras dejaba caer el último rulo caliente del pelo, me di cuenta de que solo había una forma de averiguarlo. La única manera de saber si era capaz de lidiar con todo lo que envolvía a Edward, su pasado, su aparente incapacidad para hablar de temas personales y su incierto futuro, era tomándome las cosas con calma. Y la única manera de saber si Edward Cullen iba a romperme el corazón era entregándome a él sin reservas.

El hecho de tomar conciencia de una cosa así debería haberme aterrorizado más aún. Era una cuestión de todo o nada, de poner toda la carne en el asador. Sobre todo porque, tal como yo solía predicar, esa era la única posibilidad de que una relación funcionara.

Miré el móvil y suspiré aliviada. Aún me quedaban quince minutos para terminar de maquillarme, vestirme y hacer acopio de toda mi sensatez, pues iba a hacerme falta para resistir una noche entera pegada a Edward.

Entonces sonó el timbre.

Me permití unos instantes de pánico antes de ponerme el albornoz a toda prisa y bajar corriendo la escalera. Mis padres habían salido, cosa que no solían hacer, y todo gracias a mí. Les había comprado un cheque regalo para su cafetería francesa favorita junto al lago y un par de entradas para el cine que quedaba a veinte minutos. Incluso había hecho la reserva de antemano con tal de asegurarme de que no estuvieran en casa cuando llegara Edward.

Sabía que estaba mal, y no quería que Edward creyera que me avergonzaba de él, pero mis padres tenían un carácter difícil y una memoria que no dejaban lugar para segundas oportunidades. Además, estaban educando a una adolescente. Una vez mi padre, en mitad de un sermón, se puso rojo como un tomate y me dijo que con un hijo varón solo tenía que preocuparse de un pene, pero que con una hija tenía que preocuparse de los de todos los demás. Nunca había olvidado aquella perla, probablemente porque por aquel entonces yo tenía tan solo doce años y no era capaz de oír pronunciar la palabra «pene» sin que me entrara un ataque de risa.

Si Edward y yo seguíamos a ese ritmo, ya no podría seguir guardando ciertos secretos, pero por esa noche era la solución más sencilla al problema que él representaba.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y traté de no quedarme embobada, aunque no parecía existir otra opción ante la imagen de Edward Cullen iluminado por la luz del porche, vestido de esmoquin, con una caja en la mano que contenía un ramillete de pulsera y su característico gorro en la cabeza. Si existía alguien capaz de conjugar la indumentaria de gala con el estilo grunge, en el supuesto de que tal cosa fuera posible, sin duda era él.

—Llego temprano —dijo—, y ya sé que tendría que poner como excusa que me he despistado, pero la verdad es que estaba impaciente por verte.

«Deja de mirarlo así, Bella; deja de mirarlo así, Bella», me repetía como un mantra, pero no estaba funcionando.

—Vale, no te lo tomes a mal, porque la vista me encanta —empezó, y alzó la mirada al techo—. En serio que me encanta. Lo que pasa es que me prometí a mí mismo que iba a comportarme toda la noche como uno de esos imbéciles que van de caballerosos, pero no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil.

Yo tenía la mente aturullada y seguía sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra.

—Joder, Bella —renegó Edward, y cuando me miró torció el gesto—. Te has olvidado de atarte el puto albornoz.

Bajé la vista. El sujetador sin tirantes, las braguitas a juego y la gran cantidad de piel desnuda ofrecían todo un espectáculo. ¿Un olvido genuino? Tal vez. ¿Un desliz de mi subconsciente? Segurísimo.

—Lo siento —dije, y di media vuelta para cubrirme.

Oí sus pasos cuando se acercó a mí por detrás. Me apartó el pelo de la nuca y me besó en el cuello.

—Yo no —susurró, y prolongó el suave beso.

Un solo roce, un solo beso, y perdía el control de mí misma. En ese momento no deseaba otra cosa que darme la vuelta entre sus brazos y besarlo hasta mucho después de que terminara la fiesta de inicio de curso.

Resultaba embriagador e irresistible. Muy dentro de mí, sabía que era un poquito malsano. Una chica no debía tener nunca la sensación de estar completamente a merced de un tío, pero eso era lo que estaba ocurriéndome. Una chica con metas y aspiraciones no debía olvidarlas en el instante en que los labios de un tío entraban en contacto con los suyos. Era la primera vez que me sentía así, nunca había experimentado algo parecido siquiera; y aunque resultaba muy emocionante, también daba mucho miedo. Mi cerebro era consciente de que, en cierto modo, estaba mal, pero mi corazón tenía la certeza de que nunca me había sucedido nada mejor. Por lo que a mí respectaba, en los lazos afectivos siempre ganaba el corazón; por lo menos hasta el momento. Y esperaba sinceramente que Edward Cullen no me hiciera cambiar en ese sentido.

—Vístete para que pueda presumir de ti —dijo, y me dio un último beso en la nuca antes de retroceder.

—¿Por qué no nos saltamos la fiesta? —propuse, mientras jugueteaba con el cinturón del albornoz.

—Mierda, Bella —gruñó. Era la primera vez que me llamaba así—. Me está costando un esfuerzo enorme no tumbarte ahora mismo encima de la mesa y hacerte todo lo que te he hecho miles de veces en mis fantasías —dijo, señalando con un ademán mi cuerpo, la mesa y el techo sucesivamente—. Pero tú vales más que eso. Te mereces algo mejor. No mereces ser una de esas a las que acaban follándose en la mesa de la cocina de sus padres. —Me lanzó una mirada desafiante—. Así que ponte bien el albornoz y no vuelvas a provocarme.

Me sentí avergonzada y rechazada, pero al mismo tiempo las palabras de Edward me halagaban y me convertían en alguien especial. Era una amalgama de emociones muy desconcertante.

—Lo siento —me disculpé de nuevo, y le dirigí una extraña sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia la escalera.

—Oye —dijo, cogiéndome la mano—, no te disculpes. Te deseo tanto como se puede desear a alguien, es solo que no quiero cagarla, ¿vale?

—Vale.

—Estoy pisando un terreno desconocido, Bells. Necesito un poco de ayuda. —Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—Yo tampoco tengo experiencia en esto —confesé.

—Ya, me lo imagino. —Me estrechó la mano antes de soltarme—. Entonces, yo también te ayudaré. Ahora ponte el vestido ese tan sexy para que pueda bailar contigo toda la noche.

—Muy bien, dictador —repuse, mientras subía la escalera—. Ponte cómodo, bajo en cinco minutos.

—Ah, Bells —me llamó, chascando los dedos. Yo me volví para mirarlo desde lo alto de la escalera—. Tienes muy buen gusto para la ropa interior. Te pongo un diez.

Por si aún no lo tenía bastante claro, los tíos eran criaturas incorregibles.

—Pues yo a ti te pongo un cero, por no saber quitarla. ¡Chúpate esa! —le espeté, cruzándome bien el albornoz.

—Eeeh, Bells —dijo, aferrándose a la barandilla—, buena respuesta. Tenerme cerca te ha aguzado el ingenio. Aprendizaje por ósmosis.

Puse un brazo en jarras.

—¿Y cómo es posible que alguien que suspende casi todas las asignaturas sepa qué es la ósmosis?

Edward no tenía un pelo de tonto, pero sacaba unas notas vergonzosas.

—Porque soy un genio, nena —contestó con una sonrisa perversa—. Porque soy un genio.

Estaba abrochándome el segundo pendiente cuando oí el familiar crujido de la grava bajo los neumáticos.

—¡Bells! —oí que gritaba Edward desde abajo—, ¿esperas visitas?

Recuperé mi chaqueta vintage de encima de la cama y salí volando del dormitorio.

Entonces el sonido que me resultaba familiar fue el de la puerta automática del garaje.

—Son mis padres —anuncié, bajando la escalera a toda prisa.

Edward parecía preocupado.

—¿Y no saben que yo soy tu pareja para la fiesta de inicio de curso?

Me detuve al pie de la escalera y negué con la cabeza.

—Y, como veo que se me da muy bien adivinar cosas, seguro que ni siquiera saben que vamos al mismo instituto, ¿verdad? —preguntó, tratando de aparentar que no tenía importancia, aunque a mí se me antojó la peor de las traiciones.

Volví a sacudir la cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Muy bien, ¿y por dónde tienes planeado que me escape? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Por la puerta principal, por la trasera o por la ventana? —No sonreía, hablaba en serio.

Algo dentro de mi corazón se partió. Acababa de convertirme en una de esas chicas que trataban a Edward como su secreto inconfesable.

—No tengo nada planeado —reconocí, mientras le cogía de la mano y cruzaba con él la sala de estar—. Quiero presentarles mi pareja a mis padres.

—Qué buena noticia.

—Sí —dije con tono irónico—. Será un bombazo.

—¿Algún consejo? —preguntó, y se apostó a mi lado en la puerta de la cocina.

—Sí —contesté, mientras observaba abrirse la puerta del garaje—. Abróchate el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿De quién narices es el coche que…? —Mi madre frenó en seco cuando llegó a la puerta. Tan en seco que mi padre chocó contra ella.

—Papá. Mamá. —Me aclaré la garganta y puse cara de absoluta normalidad—. Habéis vuelto antes de hora.

—Tu padre no se encontraba bien —dijo mi madre con tono lacónico, y me lanzó una mirada feroz.

Volví a aclararme la garganta.

—Seguro que os acordáis de Edward.

Mi madre entró en la cocina y obsequió a Edward con otra de esas miradas. Igual que el día que lo conoció. Una mirada que venía a decir: «Vuelve a meterte en el agujero del que has salido».

—Cuesta olvidar la cara de un criminal al que se llevan esposado de tu casa.

Ese arranque de genio estaba empezando a pasar de castaño oscuro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Edward dio un paso adelante.

—Llevar a Bella a la fiesta de inicio de curso, señora.

—No —contestó ella—, eso seguro que no. Por cierto, ¿dónde están tus amigos? —continuó, mientras miraba por encima de su hombro como si esperarba verlos tumbados en la sala de estar—. ¿Están escondidos en alguna parte, aguardando el momento de volver a agredir a mi hija? ¿O la esperan en el aparcamiento del instituto, dispuestos a intentar arrancarle la cabellera otra vez?

Edward crispó el rostro y agachó la cabeza.

—Mamá —le advertí—, esos chicos no son amigos de Edward. Y deja ya hacer de madre protectora. Es un poco demasiado tarde para eso.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma, Bella! —gritó mi madre, señalándome—. Estarás castigada hasta el día que te marches de esta casa por mentirnos a tu padre y a mí. —Mi madre era capaz de blandir el dedo índice como si fuera un arma—. Y sí que eran… —Miró a Edward con cara de pocos amigos—. Son sus amigos. Tú no quisiste leer los informes policiales. Edward y esos chicos cometieron su primer delito juntos hace años. Vendíais drogas, ¿verdad? —dijo, a modo de pregunta retórica—. Lo que necesitan Edward y sus amigos es que los encierren y se pierda la llave. Y lo último que se merecen es ir a las fiestas del instituto con chicas que se aplican en los estudios y tienen un futuro por delante.

Me eché hacia delante, y estaba a punto de soltar algún improperio a voz en grito cuando Edward me retuvo.

—Yo no he dicho que me lo merezca —dijo Edward, mirando a mi madre a los ojos.

A juzgar por los vasos sanguíneos que estaban a punto de reventarle en los ojos, la cabreaba sobremanera que Edward no se amilanara.

—Y esos tíos nunca han sido y nunca serán mis amigos. Si algún día salen de la cárcel y me cruzo con ellos, les haré pagar todo el daño que le hicieron a Bells.

—Qué alentador. El delincuente nos anima a pagar la violencia con violencia.

—A veces no queda otro remedio —contestó Edward, y noté cómo apretaba el puño.

La expresión de mi madre se ensombreció.

—Y a veces eso acaba con la vida de las personas que más quieres.

Mi padre se movió detrás de ella. Hasta ese momento ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estuviera presente. La adelantó con aire cansino y al pasar por mi lado me dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Buenas noches a todos.

Yo debería haber estado cansada de lamentar la pérdida de quien un día fue mi padre y, a veces, odiar el caparazón andante en que se había convertido. Sin embargo, no era así.

El hombre había renunciado a todos los aspectos de la vida y permitía que la locura y la obsesión lo dominaran en los pocos momentos de lucidez. A esas alturas tendría que estar acostumbrada, pero no.

Mi madre se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

—Bella, ha llegado la hora de dar las buenas noches.

Aferré a Edward por el brazo y lo guié hasta la puerta principal. No veía la hora de salir de esa casa de locos.

—Buenas noches, mamá.

—¡Bella Swan! —gritó a nuestra espalda—. Haz el puñetero favor de subir a tu habitación ahora mismo. Y tú, señor Cullen, haz el puñetero favor de salir de mi casa antes de que llame a la policía. —Ahora su tono era menos airado y más desesperado.

—¡No, mamá! —grité, perdiendo los nervios—. Voy a ir a la fiesta del instituto, y voy a ir con Edward, porque le quiero y él me quiere a mí, y tú no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo, así que dile adiós a la única hija que te queda.

La había golpeado donde más dolía, y su expresión lo acusó de inmediato.

—Por culpa de ese chico han estado a punto de matarte, Bella —dijo en un susurro.

Yo seguía estando cabreadísima, así que mi tono se alejó bastante de un susurro.

—¡Este hombre también me ha salvado la vida! —Abrí la puerta de golpe y prácticamente me precipité por los escalones de la mano de Edward.

—Bella —suplicó mi madre desde la sala de estar.

—Estaré en casa a la una —dije, volviendo la cabeza, y mi enfado se sofocó cuando estuve segura de haber salido vencedora en la batalla. Claro que aún no había ganado la guerra. A la mañana siguiente me tocaría pagarlo a un precio muy alto, por lo que tenía que asegurarme de dejar el asunto bien zanjado—. Todo irá bien —recalqué, antes de doblar la esquina hacia el camino de entrada.

—Cuando hablabas de que me pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, querías decir que me preparara para un puto apocalipsis —dijo Edward, sacando un juego de llaves del bolsillo.

—Más o menos —reconocí, y arrugué la nariz—. Perdona por la riña.

Edward hizo un ademán para quitarle importancia, pero no pudo ocultarme cuánto le habían afectado las palabras de mi madre, lo cual era justo lo que ella esperaba.

—No, te ha dicho cosas horribles que nadie debería decirle a ningún ser humano —insistí—. Mis padres son personas muy difíciles —dije, minimizando la gravedad del problema sin saber cuándo podría explicarle el caos de familia que éramos los Swan, ni siquiera si algún día lograría hacerlo.

—Bells —me atajó Edward—, tengo claro que soy un pedazo de mierda, y no es malo ni injusto ni representa ningún drama que la gente me trate como tal. Pero me gustaría creer que las personas pueden cambiar, y te juro que voy a intentar dejar atrás mi mierdosidad.

—Tenía una mirada tan sincera que me dio la impresión de que iba a ponerse de rodillas.

—¿«Mierdosidad»? —repetí, y le di un codazo—. Debo de haberme saltado esa entrada del diccionario.

—No —dijo él—, es que acabo de estampar para el diccionario particular de Edward Cullen.

—Ah, ya. —Me eché a reír y avancé de puntillas por el suelo de grava para que no se me estropeara el cuero de los tacones de ocho centímetros—. Pues no figuras en la guía de mierdosidades de Bella Swan.

—Creo que es lo más romántico que me han dicho en la vida —repuso, y deslizó la mano por mi costado—. Me vuelve loco que una tía buena con un vestido de puta madre me diga que no soy un pedazo de mierda aunque sea mentira.

—Me alegro de… —Entonces reparé en el coche aparcado en el camino de entrada, y me paré en seco—. ¿Qué es eso?

No estaba muy puesta en esas cosas de tíos, pero sabía que el reluciente cupé de color plata era veloz y caro, y que atraería a todos los polis en un radio de un kilómetro y medio.

—Un coche —contestó Edward, y me abrió la puerta del acompañante.

—No me trates como si fuera uno de tus ligues de usar y tirar.

—Por Dios, mujer —exclamó mientras se inclinaba frente a la puerta—. ¿Se puede saber qué tiene que hacer un tío para que aflojes las riendas?

—No creo en eso de aflojar las riendas —le espeté—. Creo en la sinceridad. En ese sentido estoy chapada a la antigua.

—Es un Chevelle del sesenta y seis —dijo, y cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera formular más preguntas.

—¿Es tuyo? —pregunté, cuando ocupó el asiento del conductor.

—No. —Dio la vuelta a la llave, y el motor se puso en marcha—. Es de un colega.

—¿Un colega del centro de acogida? —Sabía que las preguntas sobre ese tema lo incomodaban, tal como denotaba su mandíbula tensa, pero no comprendía por qué.

—¿Te parece que alguien que ha vivido allí puede tener una familia con pasta, un buen trabajo o una herencia como para poder permitirse comprar un trasto así? —Pasó el brazo por detrás de mi asiento, volvió la cabeza y salió marcha atrás.

Mi madre estaba observándonos a través de la ventana de la sala de estar y por primera vez parecía tan perdida como mi padre. Noté un gran nudo en el estómago, y la sensación era muy parecida a los remordimientos.

—Estás a la defensiva —mascullé, mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

—A tus padres solo les ha faltado compararme con un chicle pegado a la suela del zapato. Se te ha olvidado, o, lo que es más probable, has preferido no contarles que tu acompañante de esta noche era yo. —Cuando llegamos a Sunrise

Aceleró—. Me ha tocado el papel del canalla que anda detrás de la niña bien, así que tienes razón, esta noche estoy un poco a la defensiva.

Aún no hacía media hora que habíamos estrenado nuestra primera cita en toda regla y ya nos estábamos tirando los trastos a la cabeza. Era un precedente magnífico para cualquier derrotero que tomara nuestra relación.

Contuve las ganas instintivas de replicar; respiré hondo y cambié de posición en el asiento.

—Escucha, siento no haberles contado lo nuestro a mis padres. En serio —añadí, cuando puso mala cara—. No tiene nada que ver contigo, es por ellos, por cómo son.

—¿Por ellos? —repitió. No daba la impresión de creérselo, pero era la verdad.

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo son exactamente, Bells? —preguntó en el momento en que se detenía ante un semáforo en rojo.

—Están tristes, asustados. Son personas que han perdido cosas muy importantes en la vida y temen perder más —dije, mientras jugueteaba con las asas de mi bolso.

Él dejó la mano sobre el volante y me miró.

—¿Y qué ha pasado en esas vidas de color de rosa para que estén tan tristes y asustados?

Se estaba burlando de nosotros; se burlaba de ellos. Pero él no lo comprendía, y yo nunca me sentía con ánimos de explicar lo que ni siquiera era capaz de explicarme a mí misma.

—Cosas de la vida —fue lo único que pude responderle.

Soltó un resoplido.

—Qué respuesta tan completa y esclarecedora.

Tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para controlar mi genio.

—Lo he aprendido de ti —contesté, y maldije las lágrimas que me arrasaban los ojos. Desde que le conocía me había vuelto una llorica.

El semáforo se puso en verde, pero Edward siguió mirándome. Llevó el dedo pulgar a la comisura de mi ojo y dejó que la lágrima le resbalara por la mano.

—Mierda. Mira que soy gilipollas —dijo, mientras el coche de detrás nos lanzaba un bocinazo. Edward colocó la mano frente a la luna trasera y levantó el dedo corazón—. Lo siento, Bells. Quería que esta noche fuera fantástica, y parece que no digo ni hago una a derechas. No estoy enfadado contigo, ni mucho menos. Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo.

Entiendo por qué a tus padres no les caigo bien, y también entiendo que no les hayas hablado de mí. Lo entiendo todo —añadió, golpeando el salpicadero—. Sé que así son las cosas. Pero me gustaría que la realidad se tomara unas vacaciones, ¿sabes?

Otro bocinazo, y ese no fue tan amable como el anterior. Edward dio otro puñetazo al salpicadero y bajó la ventanilla de su lado. Sacó el brazo del coche y volvió a obsequiar al conductor del vehículo de atrás con un gesto obsceno.

—¡Vuelve a pitar y más te vale tener ganas de pelea, desgraciado! —Estaba gritando, y los coches que pasaban frenaban un poco para ver qué narices estaba pasando allí.

Yo me encogí en el asiento y me pregunté por enésima vez qué le habría pasado exactamente a Edward en la vida para que siempre estuviera así. Tan enfadado, tan encerrado en sí mismo.

Él esperó unos segundos mientras desafiaba al otro conductor con la mirada y preparaba los músculos para la pelea. Al final gritó:

—¡Claro! ¡Ya me parecía a mí! —Unos cuantos pasajeros sacaban la cabeza por la ventanilla y nos miraban como si fuéramos un peligro público.

Yo me hice aún más pequeña.

Edward metió la cabeza por la ventanilla, la cerró y, después de mirar a ambos lados, cruzó como una flecha el semáforo, que había vuelto a ponerse en rojo.

Respiró hondo y me miró; tenía la expresión serena. Como si no acabase de ponerse como un loco en el cruce.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Bells. No prometo que vayan a gustarte todas las respuestas que te dé, pero puedes preguntar siempre.

Lo primero que pensé fue que debía de estar medicándose por algún trastorno serio y se había olvidado de tomar la dosis diaria, pero de repente reconocí esa pequeña manía de fingir que no pasaba nada. El mecanismo de defensa me resultaba tan familiar que podría haber escrito un tratado sobre él.

—Mierda, ¿qué ha sido eso?

Edward entró en el aparcamiento del instituto y ocupó el último espacio libre del rincón más escondido. Se volvió para mirar por la ventanilla y suspiró.

—Eso he sido yo perdiendo los papeles. Me pasa muchas veces, Bells. No es mi intención comportarme así, no quiero hacerlo, pero el noventa por ciento de las veces no puedo controlarlo.

Ahí lo tenía; fue ese indicio de vulnerabilidad, esa respuesta hiriente de tan sincera lo que me recordó por qué en ese momento me encontraba allí, junto a Edward Cullen.

—Quiero ser mejor persona, pero no sé si soy capaz —prosiguió—. Es algo que tienes que saber si queremos darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro, porque…

En ese momento hice una cosa que, según el punto de vista, puede considerarse temeraria e inapropiada o muy adecuada a la situación.

Con un sencillo movimiento, gracias a la juventud y también en parte a mi agilidad de bailarina, me situé a horcajadas sobre él y, antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar dos veces lo que iba a hacer, planté mi boca contra la suya.

—Bells —consiguió mascullar Edward, en torno a mi boca inflexible.

—Cállate, Cullen —le espeté, mordisqueándole el labio inferior.

Edward sucumbió a mi fuerza descomunal, deslizó las manos por mi cintura y me las plantó en el trasero.

—A la orden.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11 **

—¡Dios santo, mujer! —Tenía la respiración tan entrecortada que ya no parecía del todo él—. Ten piedad.

—No creo en la piedad —repuse yo, mientras le recorría el cuello de arriba abajo con los labios.

—Vale, no pienso hacerlo contigo en el asiento delantero de un coche, y si sigues haciendo eso… —dijo, tratando de apartarse de mis labios. Fue un intento fallido—. Pronto se me agotará la buena voluntad, así que ha llegado el momento de cambiar de aires.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y dejó entrar una ráfaga de aire frío y el estruendo de la típica música de un baile de instituto. Solté un gemido.

Él se echó a reír mientras me bajaba de su regazo y me obligaba a salir del coche, empañado por la humedad.

—Y yo pensando que los hombres éramos unos capullos nacidos.

Me coloqué bien la chaqueta y me igualé el pelo con los dedos.

—Yo también lo creía —repuse.

—Te dejas la flor —me avisó, apartando de su mente con suma facilidad la sesión de media hora enrollándonos. Yo aún jadeaba como un animal en celo.

Recuperó la cajita de plástico del asiento trasero y salió del coche.

—Como llevas un vestido negro, le he pedido a la dependienta que adornara las rosas con una cinta negra y plateada —dijo, y me ató las flores en la muñeca como si fuera uno de los momentos que más lo enorgullecía de toda su vida—. ¿Te gusta?

—Vaya… —empecé, y me miré la muñeca con una sonrisa. Debía de haberse gastado una fortuna. Las rosas rojas me llegaban hasta la mitad del antebrazo—.

Esto sí que es un brazalete. Precioso, señor Cullen.

Se le veía radiante.

—Vaya, gracias, señorita Swan. —Señaló el gimnasio con el codo—. ¿Vamos?

Yo suspiré.

—No me dejas elección.

Él posó la mano sobre la mía y me besó en la coronilla.

—No es que me importe y tampoco me quejo, pero ¿a qué venía lo del coche? —Noté la risita oculta en su tono de voz.

—¿Desde cuándo los tíos necesitan explicaciones para pasar a mayores con una chica?

—Desde que la chica eres tú —contestó él, y me clavó la mirada como si apartándola fuera a perderme para siempre.

Nunca me habían mirado así. Llevaba toda la vida esperando ese momento, y ahí lo tenía, a los diecisiete años, en el aparcamiento de mi nuevo instituto con un chico llamado Edward Cullen.

Estaba pasando algo muy serio.

Abrió de golpe la puerta del gimnasio y me hizo entrar. Estaba sonando a todo volumen una pieza de estilo hip-hop creada y pinchada tan solo como excusa para que los tíos pudieran montárselo con su chica, y daba la impresión de que el gimnasio en pleno había sido rociado con Pepto-Bismol. Estaban presentes todas las tonalidades posibles de rosa: el fucsia de los globos, el malva del papel pinocho, el pastel de los corazones de cartón de adorno y el magenta de las serpentinas que colgaban en espiral del techo.

La imagen de aquel espacio saturado de rosa la habían robado de una de mis peores pesadillas.

—Dios mío, qué…

—… rosa —añadió Edward, sonriendo mientras entraba en el gimnasio.

Desde el otro lado de la sala, enganchada a un tío como si fuera un trozo de velcro, Irina me hacía señales con los brazos. Estuve a punto de echarme a temblar otra vez cuando reparé en su vestido de cóctel todo cubierto de lentejuelas de un rosa fosforescente. Más valía que alguien avisara al Club de los Ochenta, porque la muy bruja acababa de arrancarle el traje a alguna de sus grupis. Mi vestido compuesto de una falda hasta el suelo y un corpiño era muy discreto en comparación con todos los que allí se lucían.

—Venga, date prisa y baila conmigo antes de que salga corriendo —dije, tirándole de la chaqueta.

—Con mucho gusto —contestó, y entregó nuestras entradas.

Me acompañó hasta la pista de baile, bajó la mirada a sus pies y luego me miró a mí.

—Vale, tengo que confesarte otro detalle sobre mí, puesto que ya sabes que no soy muy comunicativo.

Alcé las cejas y aguardé.

—Tampoco soy un gran bailarín —dijo, rascándose la nuca.

—¿Quieres decir que no sabes bailar o que no piensas bailar? —Conocía bien las dos categorías.

—Más bien que no he bailado nunca.

—¿En serio? —pregunté.

—En serio.

Era la primera vez que lo veía inseguro de sí mismo.

—Por suerte para ti, tienes por pareja a una chica que aprendió a bailar antes que a caminar.

Me rodeó con los brazos y me atrajo hacia sí.

—Qué bien.

—Vale, voy a ponértelo fácil —dije, y le coloqué las manos sobre los hombros—. Sígueme y todo irá bien. —Entonces, como bailarina profesional que era, me puse de puntillas hasta situarme a la altura de sus labios.

—A lo mejor incluso resulta que se me da bien —dijo, y me sujetó con más fuerza contra sí.

—Eso lo decidiré yo —susurré, y apreté los labios contra los suyos y, al momento, todo lo que nos rodeaba desapareció. Nosotros dos éramos lo único que existía en el mundo entero. Edward era el mareo del que no quería reponerme. Era el veneno que no quería quitarme del cuerpo.

Me rodeó el rostro con las manos y me besó con más fuerza. Me habría gustado poder guardar ese beso en una botella y tomarlo en pequeñas dosis cada hora o cada día.

—Bells… —dijo, mientras me acariciaba suavemente la mejilla con el pulgar.

—¿Sí? —dije yo, y hundí la cabeza bajo su barbilla.

—Me estás atravesando los pies con esos tacones.

Eché un vistazo abajo y vi que, en efecto, tenía los pies encima de los suyos. Di un paso atrás y volví a situar los tacones sobre tierra firme.

—Uy. Vaya.

Él se limitó a echarse a reír.

—Menuda bailarina estás hecha.

—Lo siento, no tengo mucha experiencia enseñando a bailar a la vez que me besan hasta dejarme sin sentido.

—Hasta dejarte sin sentido, ¿eh? —dijo, mientras me colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Te estás luciendo un poco.

La canción calentona dejó de sonar y empezó otra. Edward y yo nos estremecimos al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya mierda de música —soltó, y me cogió de la mano—. Además, tienes toda la pinta de necesitar un poco de ponche.

—No sé si un ponche o qué, pero algo sí que necesito —repliqué, levantando las cejas de forma elocuente.

Él me atrajo hacia sí para hablarme al oído.

—Quiero ser todo lo decente posible, pero me lo estás poniendo muy, muy difícil.

Con la vista fija al frente, intenté fingir que el contacto con él no estaba afectándome.

—No es mi problema

Él me rodeó con el brazo y me estrechó contra sí.

—Pues pronto lo será.

—Edward Cullen —dijo detrás de nosotros alguien que, más que hablar, arrastraba las palabras—, si no fuera por el puto calor que hace aquí dentro, habría jurado que el mismísimo infierno se había congelado. ¿Qué hace en el baile del instituto el tío que nunca se compromete, nunca llama por teléfono y nunca prepara el desayuno?

Edward se dio media vuelta y me mantuvo cerca de sí.

—Leah —dijo, con un tono que parecía todo lo contrario a un saludo.

—Ah, por cierto, la cosa no fue para tanto. Y, ya que veo que te preocupa lo inconfesable —empezó, poniendo un brazo en jarras—, encontré quien me llevara a casa.

Encajaba tan bien en el patrón de ligue de usar y tirar que buscan los tíos que casi sentí lástima por ella. Pero ese «casi» terminó en cuanto asió la solapa de la americana de Edward. Entonces saqué mis típicas uñas.

—¿Qué quieres, Leah? —A Edward estaba agotándosele la paciencia, y a mí me resultaba demasiado familiar lo poco que le costaba perderse cuando formaba ese sentido.

—Esa pregunta va con segundas, está clarísimo —dijo ella, y se echó hacia atrás la melena rubia con mechas pelirrojas.

—Oye, ya conozco la locura de tus tira y afloja, y no pienso seguirte más el juego —le espetó él, y se alejó, arrastrándome consigo.

—Venga, es broma. —Ella se echó a reír y lo aferró por el brazo—. Solo quería conocer a tu nueva amiguita. —Me sonrió con aire muy inocente, pero sabía lo que se traía entre manos, y no pensaba ser su marioneta.

—Esta es Bells —dijo Edward, y a continuación me levantó la barbilla con un dedo y me dio el beso más dulce que recordaba haber recibido jamás.

—¿Y tu Bells ya sabe que solo la quieres para tirártela?

Eso me arrancó de un golpe la dulzura del beso.

Edward se volvió para mirarla con ojos llameantes.

—Si no fueras una mujer, bueno, una patética imitación de lo que debe ser una mujer, te enseñaría unos cuantos modales, Leah. —La voz le temblaba de ira, estaba a punto de estallar.

—Déjalo, Edward —le ordené, y me situé frente a él para hacerlo retroceder—. No sabe lo que dice, está borracha.

—Cuidadito con llamarme borracha, bruja —soltó Leah, con desdén.

Me entraron ganas de darme la vuelta y plantar un bofetón en aquella carita pintarrajeada tal como me pedía el cuerpo, pero por una vez en la vida no era yo la impulsiva. Trataba de retener a Edward, que volvía a mostrar su ímpetu.

—No, no está borracha —repuso él, dando un paso atrás—. Excepcionalmente, hoy no. ¿Qué tal te va todo ese rollo de la abstinencia, Leah?

Ella puso mala cara.

—Como si te importara mucho. La otra vez te dio bastante igual si estaba borracha, drogada o sobria, siempre y cuando me tuvieras bien tumbada y a tu disposición.

La tía estaba tocándome las narices. Ya la había cagado bastante insinuándome que era ligera de cascos, pero ahora que sabía que había intimado con Edward hasta un punto que a mí me resultaba aún desconocido, me entraron ganas de atizarle un buen puñetazo a algo. Y lo más cercano, a excepción de Edward, era su carita huesuda y despectiva.

Respiré hondo y aparté los ojos de ella para mirar a Edward.

—Venga, vámonos de aquí. No vale la pena.

—Y a ti dentro de cuatro días te pasará lo mismo, cielo.

Hice un gesto negativo con la cabeza a Edward, pero él no captó mi advertencia nada sutil. Se dio media vuelta y obsequió a Leah con una sonrisa ladeada.

—En el mundo hay dos tipos de chicas, Leah —dijo en voz tan alta que seguro que lo oyó la mitad de la gente que había en el gimnasio—. Con las que follas y con las que te casas.

Así es como funciona el mundo, o sea que no la tomes con Bells porque tú eres de un tipo y ella del otro. —A Leah se le puso la cara del color de su cortito vestido de imitación, que no era el mismo rojo que el de la vergüenza, sino el de matiz amoratado que indicaba que habría acabado con Edward allí mismo si matar a alguien no fuera pecado—. Vete y búscate a otro para follártelo y luego perseguirlo por todos los rincones como estás haciendo conmigo.

—Edward —susurré. Él aún esbozaba la misma sonrisa ladeada, pero su mirada no presagiaba nada bueno. No sabía que fuera capaz de pronunciar palabras tan crueles y, si Leah no hubiera soltado antes tal sarta de gilipolleces, me habría sentido mal por ella—. Vamos —dije, y lo aparté de su antigua amante cabreada y unas cuantas decenas de mirones—. Iremos a un sitio más tranquilo.

No le solté la muñeca hasta que hubimos cruzado la puerta del gimnasio y recorrido medio pasillo a oscuras, por miedo a que se diera media vuelta y emprendiera otros cincuenta asaltos contra Leah. Cuando estuvimos lo bastante lejos para oír nuestras voces a pesar de la música, me detuve. No conseguí pronunciar la primera palabra antes de que lo hiciera él.

—Bells, ya sé que he dicho cosas que seguramente no debería haber dicho, y que no he tratado a esa chica de la forma en que me corresponde como hombre, pero no puedo ni pienso tolerar que nadie, ni hombre ni mujer, hable así de mi novia. —Me miró, y vi en sus ojos una súplica de perdón a la vez que no se disculpaba en absoluto.

Solo oí dos palabras.

—¿Tu novia? —repetí, porque necesitaba que me lo confirmara.

Él me rodeó el rostro con las manos y apoyó la frente sobre la mía.

—Mi novia.

—¿Y ese título cuándo caduca? —pregunté, porque tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Se trataba de Edward Cullen. Las novias le duraban menos que la leche fuera de la nevera.

—¿Y si vamos paso a paso sin pensar en el futuro? —repuso, mientras su aliento cálido me nublaba la mente otra vez.

Me entraron tantas ganas de besarlo que tuve que luchar contra todos mis instintos primarios para no sucumbir. Necesitaba respuestas.

—Creía que una chica como yo, de las que son para casarse con ellas, tenía derecho a plantearse un futuro.

—Tú, sí —dijo él y, tras soltarme, se apoyó en la pared opuesta—. Pero yo no.

Costaba menos pensar con lógica teniéndolo a un metro y medio de distancia.

—¿Es una de tus respuestas tipo para cuando una chica pide algo más que compartir veinticuatro horas con Edward?

Él tamborileó con el talón en la pared y miró hacia el pasillo.

—No, es mi respuesta cuando una chica de la que estoy enamorándome, la única de la que me he enamorado, quiere salir con alguien como yo.

Volvíamos a estar en el punto de partida. Aquella pantomima del «no me merezco más que montañas y montañas de mierda» empezaba a saturarme.

—¿Sabes, Edward? No eres ni la mitad de duro de lo que crees —le espeté—, y sí el doble de buena persona de lo que te gustaría. Así que no intentes volver a convencerme de que eres un cáncer, porque no pienso morder el anzuelo.

Le brillaban los ojos.

—Conque no, ¿eh?

—No. Te tengo bien estudiado, Edward Cullen, y espero que alguien como tú esté dispuesto a ofrecerle a alguien como yo algún tipo de futuro.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te suelte ese rollo de que siempre estaremos juntos? ¿Que estaremos el uno junto al otro en el lecho de muerte? —repuso, con un hilo de voz.

—Soy realista —contesté—. Mentir y prometer que siempre estaremos juntos es casi tan horrible como no pensar en el futuro.

—¿Y qué quiere de mí mi dulce, bonita y complicada Bells?

Lo tenía delante, pero no sabía si podía llegar a ser mío. No estaba segura de que una persona como Edward pudiera llegar a ser de alguien.

—Aún tengo que descubrirlo, y tú también.

—Oh, Bells —respondió con una mueca—. Justo cuando creía que estabas mejorando, me sueltas una frase así.

—Cullen —le advertí—, ha sido un buen intento de apartarte del tema, pero sé muy bien en qué camino estoy y no pienso apartarme hasta que contestes a mi pregunta.

Él golpeó la pared con la frente varias veces.

—Vale, pues creo que de momento lo nuestro no es ni algo sin futuro ni algo para siempre —dijo mirando el techo en busca de alguna respuesta que me dejara tranquila—. Pero supongo que quieres que sea sincero, ¿no?

—Solo tú podías preguntar una cosa así —refunfuñé.

Él hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—¿Qué te parecería…? —empezó, y me dejó sin habla por la forma en que me miraba—. ¿Qué te parecería que te dijera que estaré contigo todos y cada uno de los días que quieras tenerme a tu lado?

Por fin oía una respuesta que tranquilizaba a mi pobre corazón desbocado.

—¿Esa respuesta es sincera?

Edward cruzó los dedos sobre el pecho.

—Sincerísima.

—No está nada mal, Cullen —dije, y me acerqué a él.

Era un momento íntimo y emotivo, y sin duda también apasionado, pero lo único que quería era estar entre sus brazos. Rozándonos con la boca, explorándonos con las manos. Nada podría haber otorgado mayor intensidad al momento.

Me cobijó en sus brazos y me retuvo allí como si fuera incapaz de soltarme.

—Esta respuesta tampoco está nada mal, Bells.

Reí contra su pecho mientras me preguntaba cómo era posible que un chico con su reputación oliera a jabón mezclado con rayos de sol y dijera las cosas más dulces que había oído jamás. Fue en ese momento cuando, tal como venía ocurriéndome desde que había entrado en el instituto Southpointe, se me encendió la bombilla.

La reputación no tenía que ver con lo que uno era, sino con lo que la gente creía que uno era. Algunos caíamos en esa trampa, y otros se pasaban toda la vida luchando por librarse de las etiquetas. Edward era tanto el chico malo sin futuro como yo la putilla barata que todo el mundo parecía considerarme. La diferencia radicaba en que Edward aceptaba su reputación como si fuera una penitencia por haber obrado mal.

—Así que crees que me conoces bien —dijo, tras un breve silencio.

—Bastante.

Edward hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza sobre la mía.

—Muy bien. ¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

Ni idea.

—¿Cuál es mi segundo nombre? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo se llamaba mi primera mascota? ¿Cuál es mi nota media? ¿Cuántos puntos de sutura me han dado? ¿Qué número de zapato uso? —Siguió lanzándome una retahíla interminable de preguntas, y yo no sabía ni una sola de las respuestas, que en todos los casos se limitaba a una sola palabra del todo impersonal.

—Igual nos hace falta una especie de entrevista mutua para quitarnos de encima toda la paja —contesté, mientras me preguntaba cómo era posible que supiera tan pocas cosas de él y aun así tuviera la sensación de que lo conocía mejor que a nadie—. Pero sé lo bastante para estar segura de que nada de lo que puedas contarme sobre ti cambiará las cosas.

—Cuánto me gustaría que fuera verdad —dijo, apoyado sobre mi cabeza mientras me acariciaba la espalda con los dedos.

Me estaba planteando si responder a eso o dejarlo en el aire cuando unas cuantas parejas pasaron corriendo por el pasillo.

—Eh, Cullen —dijo el chico que iba delante, y enarcó varias veces las cejas al vernos contra la pared—. Creía que preferías los vestuarios.

—Sigue corriendo, cabrón —gruñó Edward, y palmeó el aire justo detrás de su cabeza—. Morrison —dijo, parando al segundo chico—, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tu chica te persigue con un anillo de boda o qué?

—Acaban de aparecer un montón de polis. Están registrando el gimnasio y tenemos que quitarnos de encima un pequeño problema —explicó, mientras se daba unas palmadas sobre el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Puede que te convenga largarte por la puerta de atrás si tienes el mismo problema.

Noté cómo los brazos de Edward se tensaban.

—Mierda —renegó, con un hilo de voz. Se apartó de la pared, me aferró la mano y echamos a correr—. Ven, Bells. Tenemos que ahuecar el ala.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Ningún inocente escapaba de la poli de ese modo. No podía creer que llevara drogas encima, porque había visto a bastantes chicos colocados en el patio de mi antigua escuela para reconocer los síntomas y Edward no presentaba ninguno, pero no tenía valor para creer que huía por algo peor. Me limité a permitir que tirara de mí, porque prefería correr con él delante de la poli a que me dejara atrás.

—Mierda —musitó Edward de nuevo, y tiró de mí con más fuerza.

Me merecía algún tipo de medalla o premio por alcanzar semejantes velocidades con aquellos tacones.

—¿Te importaría contarme qué pasa? —solté a la vez que él empujaba una puerta metálica. Estábamos en el exterior, cerca del aparcamiento.

Edward tenía una expresión atormentada. Nunca había visto su rostro tan desencajado.

—Tengo que irme, Bells. Y no puedo llevarte conmigo.

Tenía miles de cosas que decir, pero todo cuanto logré pronunciar fue:

—Han venido por ti.

Él asintió.

—Y si te pillan conmigo, también te llevarán.

Me mordí el labio al darme cuenta de que estaba a punto de dejarme tirada.

—De acuerdo.

—Mierda, Bells. Lo siento. He hecho una cosa muy, muy estúpida —dijo, aferrándome por los brazos.

Me prometí a mí misma que no me echaría a llorar, y me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Pues entonces será mejor que te vayas.

—Bells —dijo él, suplicando algo que no estaba preparada para darle.

—Vete, Edward —susurré.

Él se inclinó con intención de besarme o abrazarme, pero yo no estaba de humor para que me consolara.

—No. —Di un paso atrás—. Vete.

Al instante, su cara se cambió y su mirada se ensombreció. Retrocedió y mantuvo los ojos fijos en mí unos momentos antes de darse la vuelta y echar a correr como si quien había entrado en el instituto Southpointe fuera el mismísimo diablo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12**

Edward y el Chevelle tenían unos diez segundos de ventaja antes de que una hilera de coches de la policía arrancara tras él con las sirenas aullando. Yo me quedé allí, petrificada como un gnomo de jardín, contemplando toda la escena como si no fuera real.

El chico del que creía estar enamorada abandonó el aparcamiento con un derrape, después de impactar contra los badenes con tanta fuerza que el Chevelle despegó del suelo con una patrulla de coches de policía a la zaga… Aquello no podía ser real. Entreví su cara apenas un instante y comprobé que parecía extrañamente tranquilo. Lo único que explicaba que alguien se mostrara tan sereno en una situación como aquella era que estuviera más que acostumbrado.

Un ejército de agentes salió en tropel por la puerta que acabábamos de cruzar y pasó por mi lado a la carrera, sin saber que acababa de estar con Edward.

—Sospechoso en vehículo robado se dirige al norte por la avenida Hemlock —dijo la voz al otro lado del walkie-talkie cuando pasó el último policía.

Un robo. Un robo de vehículo.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Me dejé caer al suelo, me abracé las piernas, cerré los ojos y recé para no volver a despertarme.

—Así que ni siquiera has durado toda la noche, ¿eh? —dijo alguien, con tono recriminatorio, a la vez que una tela de un rojo metálico aparecía en mi campo de visión—Déjame adivinar —añadió Leah, mirándome con una sonrisita de suficiencia—, ¿en el cuarto del conserje?

Aquel rollo era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos.

—¿No? Entonces, en el vestuario de las chicas, ¿verdad? Es uno de los sitios preferidos de Edward.

No me derribaba con facilidad, pero lo de esa noche lo superaba todo. No tenía lo que hacía falta para aguantar tanta estupidez.

—De acuerdo, pues en el sofá del despacho del director.

—Vete a la mierda —solté, sin levantar la cabeza.

—¿Qué se siente? Abandonada en la cuneta como la basura que eres —insistió, agachada a mi lado—. Cuando acabó de montárselo conmigo, por lo menos disfruté de unos minutos de mimos y una cama caliente.

—¡Leah! —gritó alguien detrás de nosotras—. La fiesta en casa de Morrison está a punto de empezar. No querrás llegar tarde, ¿no?

—Vaya, pero si es Mike Diamond al rescate, a lomos de su caballo blanco. —Leah se echó a reír. Mike la rodeó, con la chaqueta echada sobre uno de los hombros—. ¿Vienes a buscarla justo después de que se haya liado con Edward? Porque me juego lo que quieras a que ahora mismo está lista para un revolcón de rebote.

—Maldita sea, Leah —dijo Mike. La asió por el codo y se la llevó de allí, cojeando por culpa del tobillo—. Eres bastante más soportable cuando vas borracha, así que ¿por qué no vas a pillarte una cogorza?

—Eso no ha tenido gracia —protestó, mientras intentaba que le soltara el codo.

—¡Conner! —gritó Mike a un tipo que subía a una camioneta cuya plataforma iba a rebosar de alumnos—. ¿Hay sitio para uno más?

—¿Tú qué crees, Diamond? —contestó Conner de igual modo, al tiempo que revolucionaba el motor—. Tendrá que ir sentada encima de alguien.

—Perfecto —dijo Mike, y dejó a Leah sentada en el regazo de uno de los tipos acomodados en la camioneta, cosa que no pareció molestar a ninguno de los dos.

—¿Nos vemos en casa de Morrison? —preguntó Conner, mientras se dirigía a la salida del aparcamiento.

—Puede que más tarde —contestó Mike, dándole unas palmadas al cajón de la furgoneta cuando pasó por su lado.

Volvió junto a mí, se agachó a mi lado y me puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

Decidir entre Mike o Leah era como escoger el menor de dos males.

—Estoy genial —contesté, con la cabeza todavía enterrada entre las rodillas—. ¿Podrías dejarme un rato a solas, Mike?

—No. —Se sentó y se arrimó a mí—. Eso no va a pasar.

—Vale, te lo he pedido con educación, pero la próxima vez no será así —le advertí, sintiendo que empezaba a hervirme la sangre—. Vete. Ya.

—Puede que antes no me hayas oído bien. No.

Esa noche todo se había venido abajo, así que ¿por qué iba a esperar que Mike no siguiera la misma corriente descendente?

—Si crees que vas a conseguir algo, ya puedes esperar sentado —empecé a decir—. Si lo que me ofreces es un hombro sobre el que llorar, que sepas que no lloro. Si has venido a decirme que ya me lo habías advertido o a convencerme de lo gilipollas que es Edward, ahórrate la saliva. Si…

—En realidad —me interrumpió Mike—, solo quería asegurarme de que llegabas sana y salva a casa.

Silencio. Sepulcral.

—Mike, disculpa —dije, sintiéndome como un ser humano despreciable—. Estoy cabreada y lo pago contigo porque eres el único con quien puedo desquitarme.

—Tengo tres hermanas, mayores que yo —contestó, y me dio un pequeño codazo—. Estoy acostumbrado a los cabreos.

Ladeé la cabeza y le eché un vistazo. Me miraba como si fuéramos buenos amigos. Y yo necesitaba un buen amigo.

—¿A tu pareja no le importará que me lleves a casa? —pregunté, y empecé a buscar a alguna chica sola dando vueltas cerca de allí.

—No he venido con nadie —contestó. Se encogió de hombros.

—Ah. —Sabía muy poco sobre Mike Diamond, salvo que no era el tipo de chico que iba solo a las fiestas porque no le quedaba más remedio—. ¿En serio?

—Esperaba llevar a esta chica de aquí —dijo, y me lanzó una mirada—, pero acabó yendo con otro tipo.

Solté un resoplido y me volví hacia el aparcamiento.

—¿Con otro tipo que la ha dejado plantada porque lo perseguía la poli?

—Algo así —contestó, poniéndose en pie—. Vamos, deja que te lleve a casa, a ver si esta noche se acaba de una vez.

Me tendió la mano, y me pareció natural aceptarla. Como si no estuviera luchando contra todas las fuerzas de este universo y el siguiente por aferrarme a ella.

Me levanté, sacudí el vestido y alisé las arrugas.

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas venido y te hayas hecho cargo de Leah, tanto que me entran ganas de darte un beso —dije, antes de caer en la cuenta de qué había dicho y a quién se lo había dicho.

Por descontado, era demasiado pedir que él se lo tomara como una broma o que fingiera no haberlo oído.

—Y yo me dejaría encantado.

Fui yo quien intentó tomárselo como una broma, pero no me salió como esperaba. Sonó más bien a la risa histérica de alguien que siempre se siente incómodo.

Unas cuantas risitas forzosas más, y Mike ladeó la cabeza.

—Tengo el coche por aquí —dijo. Me cogió de la mano y cruzamos el aparcamiento.

Tenía una mano cálida y fuerte, aunque un poco suave para un chico. Miré nuestros dedos entrelazados y parecían encajar a la perfección, pero por algún motivo no acababa de sentirme a gusto.

Llegamos junto a un coche blanco, de líneas elegantes, y abrió la puerta del acompañante. Enarqué las cejas.

—Estoy chapado a la antigua —se explicó—. No se lo digas a nadie.

—Además, tienes tres hermanas mayores —añadí, entrando en el coche.

—Exacto —repuso, antes de cerrar la puerta—. ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó, después de ocupar el asiento del conductor y poner el motor en marcha.

—Vivo al otro lado del lago, en Sunrise Shores —contesté, mientras intentaba no pensar lo que había estado haciendo una hora antes en ese mismo aparcamiento.

Traté de tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta mientras Mike salía del aparcamiento y dejaba atrás algunos recuerdos buenos y una montaña de recuerdos malos.

—Yo tomaré un helado de caramelo caliente, con extra de caramelo y dos cerezas.

Mike se volvió hacia el asiento del acompañante y me miró, enarcando las cejas.

—Serán seis con cincuenta y ocho en la primera ventanilla —informó una voz crepitante por el altavoz.

—De verdad que no tengo hambre —le aseguré, cuando volvió a poner el motor en marcha. Lo último que me apetecía en esos momentos era comer.

—No hay que tener hambre para disfrutar de las propiedades curativas de una montaña de helado y un río de caramelo —dijo, mientras sacaba la cartera.

Le tendió un billete de cien dólares a la cajera y esta se lo quedó mirando con odio reconcentrado, como si no hubiera mayor ofensa en el mundo de la comida rápida.

—Y yo, tonta de mí, que creía que el helado engordaba —bromeé, tratando de fingir que los intentos de Mike por animarme daban resultado. Nada, ni siquiera un pase VIP a Disneylandia, podría salvar ese obstáculo.

—Tonterías —dijo él, y me pasó un helado del tamaño de un barreño—. Los helados hacen que cualquier situación mejore como mínimo en un cincuenta por ciento.

La cajera le tendió una cuchara, que él hundió en la montaña de nata montada mientras esperaba que yo lo cogiera. Había coches haciendo cola detrás de nosotros, pero era evidente que él no tenía intención de moverse hasta que lo probara.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le metí mano al helado. Solo era una cucharada de nata montada, con un toque de caramelo, pero Mike tenía razón: enseguida me sentí mejor. No tanto como para levantarme y elevar las manos hacia el cielo, pero ya era algo.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza, despacio.

—Mejor.

—Bueno, ya he cumplido mi misión.

Dicho aquello, Mike puso el coche en marcha y se dirigió hacia la salida como si circuláramos tranquilamente por Rodeo Drive.

Probé otra cucharada y miré a Mike. Se dio cuenta.

—¿En qué piensas, Swan? —preguntó, como si estuviera hablando con uno de sus amigos, aunque no me miraba como a ellos.

—No quieras saberlo —contesté, con la boca llena de helado.

—Claro que sí.

Volví a hundir la cuchara para que me diera tiempo a encontrar una respuesta diplomática. Sí, bueno, no se me ocurrió nada.

—Lo que quería decir con «no quieras saberlo» es que no tengo ganas de contártelo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan descarnadamente sincera?

—Ah —musitó, al tiempo que enfilaba Sunrise Drive—. Pues, entonces, no se hable más.

Guardó silencio durante los siguientes dos kilómetros. Cualquier otra persona del instituto habría intentado sonsacarme hasta el último detalle del drama shakesperiano de esa noche. Otro punto para Mike. Llevaba ganados bastantes hasta el momento, y empecé a comprender que me había precipitado al juzgarlo, igual que todo el mundo había hecho conmigo. No era el prototípico atleta preuniversitario. Es decir, hacía deporte y llevaba un montón de polos de marca, pero también era considerado y amable, y le había echado una mano a una chica a quien nadie más habría querido ayudar.

Mike Diamond corría el peligro de acabar catalogado como buen chico.

Un minuto después llegamos a mi casa y me sorprendí al comprobar que casi me había acabado la mitad del helado. Al día siguiente tendría que dejarme el culo en la escuela de danza. Literalmente.

—Gracias por traerme, Mike —dije, y me volví hacia él en el asiento—. Estoy segura de que hay mil cosas que preferirías estar haciendo esta noche, pero te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

—Ahora mismo —contestó él, al tiempo que se desabrochaba el cinturón y se inclinaba sobre mí—, no hay ningún otro sitio donde preferiría estar.

Intenté no poner los ojos en blanco al oír aquello. Tras el punto positivo, el señor Diamond acababa de ganarse otro negativo.

—Buenas noches —dije, mientras buscaba el tirador.

—Espera un momento, Bella. —La mano de Mike detuvo la mía—. Llevo todo el camino dándole vueltas a una cosa que no sé si decirte, pero no sería un buen amigo si no te lo dijera. —Cogió el tanque de helado medio deshecho y lo dejó en el asiento trasero—. Ya sé que te gusta Edward, aunque puede que después de lo de esta noche haya que hablar en tiempo pasado.

La sensación de vacío volvió a instalarse en mi estómago. Lástima de helado.

—Mike… —empecé a decir yo, con la intención de detenerlo. No estaba segura de querer saberlo todo acerca de Edward, ya que podría ser que entonces no me quedaran excusas para seguir con él.

—No es bueno para ti, Bella —comenzó él, aunque hubo algo en la mirada que le dirigí o en la rabia que empecé a irradiar que lo detuvo.

—Seré yo quien decida quién es y quién no es bueno para mí, Mike —repliqué, y me volví de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo, no me soltó la mano.

—No, espera, no te vayas así, Bella. —Inspiró hondo—. Tienes razón. No soy quién para decirte lo que tienes que hacer o de quién es mejor que te mantengas alejada.

«Tú lo has dicho», replicó mi voz interna.

—Pero, hazme un favor, la próxima vez que veas a Cullen, si es que hay una próxima vez… —Hizo una pausa, como librando una batalla que estaba a punto de perder—, pregúntale por Kim.

La sensación de hormigueo se debía a que se me había erizado todo el vello.

—¿Kim qué más?

—Eso ya es cosa de Edward, no mía.

¿Y se suponía que las mujeres éramos expertas en sacar de quicio a los demás? Exigía una nueva encuesta.

—Y, entonces, ¿por qué la has sacado a colación?

—Porque tienes derecho a saber dónde te metes.

Sabía que tenía derecho a ello, pero no estaba segura de si me apetecía reclamarlo. No había nada más que decir.

—Buenas noches —me despedí, y salí del coche. Me dejó ir—. Gracias otra vez por traerme a casa.

Me dedicó aquella sonrisa ultra blanca, marca de la casa.

—Gracias por dejar que te acompañe —contestó—. ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

Me puse el jersey.

—Salvo que la Costa Oeste se hunda en el mar.

—Entonces, dejando aparte los desastres naturales, personales y económicos, ¿nos vemos el lunes?

—Lárgate de una vez, Diamond —dije, y me tapé la boca al cerrar la puerta para que no viera mi sonrisa.

Mike me saludó brevemente, dio media vuelta en el camino de entrada y agitó la mano cuando enfiló la carretera.

Me quedé mirando el coche hasta que la oscuridad de la noche engulló los faros, intentando decidir qué sentía respecto a Mike. En cuanto a su aspecto, era un firme candidato al chico del año, pero había algo más, algo que todavía no había conseguido definir, que me erizaba el vello de la nuca cuando lo tenía cerca. Solo era una sensación, pero resultaba imposible ignorarla.

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis ideas, preguntándome por qué perdía el tiempo pensando en Mike Diamond en medio del camino, a medianoche, y di media vuelta para entrar en casa.

Todavía había luz en el salón, y torcí el gesto al abrir la puerta. Era evidente que se trataría de mi madre, que estaría encorvada sobre el portátil. Irguió la espalda cuando la mosquitera se cerró detrás de mí.

—Hola, mamá —dije, porque, cuanto antes empezara, antes acabaría.

Giró la silla, se quitó las gafas y me miró. Me miró de verdad, como si no me hubiera visto en mucho tiempo y tratara de aprenderse de memoria el rostro de la Bella de diecisiete años.

—¿El que acaba de dejarte no era un chico distinto del que ha venido a recogerte?

No había enfado ni frialdad en su voz, solo curiosidad.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras me quitaba los zapatos y los lanzaba a un lado de una patada.

—Y eso se debe a que…

No tenía una respuesta. No la tenía ni para ella ni para mí, pero esperó.

—Creo que ni yo misma lo sé aún —contesté, y me dirigí a la escalera. Lo único que quería era ponerme el pijama y dormir toda la noche de un tirón.

Mi madre se mordió el labio y puso esa cara de no saber si decir algo.

—¿Te ha hecho daño? —me espetó, como si le asustara tanto la pregunta como mi respuesta.

De nuevo, no tenía una contestación sencilla para aquello, pero sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

—Claro que no —dije.

—Bella —me llamó, y se puso en pie.

—Mamá, ya sé que estoy metida en un buen lío —la interrumpí, y apoyé la mano en la barandilla—. Sé que estoy castigada hasta que cumpla los dieciocho años por mentirte y escaparme, pero ahora mismo solo quiero irme a la cama y olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?

Por tercera vez en pocas horas, me sentí al borde de las lágrimas. Aquello era inaceptable.

—De acuerdo. —Volvió a sentarse—. Pero lo que te dije va en serio, Bella: puedes hablar conmigo si lo necesitas.

—Sí, vale, gracias —contesté, y subí la escalera arrastrando los pies.

Echaba de menos los días en que podía llamar a la puerta de mi hermano y él estaba allí para ofrecerme buenos consejos o un hombro sobre el que llorar. En ese momento necesitaba ambas cosas.

—Y, Bella —insistió, cuando ya me había dado la vuelta—, tienes razón, estás castigada, pero solo esta semana.

Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, tuve la sensación de que mi madre y yo habíamos mantenido una conversación constructiva.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13 **

La idea de poner un pie en los pasillos de Southpointe el lunes por la mañana me daba pavor: no sabía qué rumores habrían estallado durante el fin de semana, cuáles se habrían confirmado y qué nueva reputación me esperaba. Había conseguido borrar los recuerdos de la noche del sábado y la angustia de lo que ocurriría ese día gracias a que me había pasado el domingo entero en la escuela de danza. Desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, un maratón de danza en toda regla. Una vez más, bailar me había servido de refugio de las tormentas que me acechaban en cada esquina de la vida. Aun así, la escuela de danza no me salvaría ese día. Justo en ese momento.

Puede que esa fuera la razón por la que me quedé en el Mazda después de aparcar en mi plaza. Me convencí de que no me escondía, de que solo estaba disfrutando de las últimas canciones de mi CD favorito, aunque el hecho de que me hubiera encajado las gafas de sol y siguiera medio agachada diera la impresión de que me escondía, en el mejor de los casos.

Sabía que faltaba poco para que sonara el primer timbre, porque el aparcamiento estaba casi lleno y apenas se veía a ningún alumno; sin embargo, ni siquiera así me animé a abandonar la seguridad de mi coche. Había estado preparándome un día entero para ese momento, para presentarme, con la cabeza bien alta y sobrada de confianza, delante de todo el que supiera lo que había ocurrido el sábado por la noche, pero no funcionaba. Era difícil ir sobrada de confianza cuando el chico malo del lugar te había dejado tirada en la cuneta.

Volví a darle vueltas a las ventajas de la educación en casa y encendí el motor, tras concluir que por un día podía hacerme la enferma. No recordaba una ocasión en la que me hubiera sentido más indispuesta.

Metí la marcha atrás y, cuando miré por el retrovisor, me di cuenta de que estaba deseando a alguien en quien no debería de estar pensando. Alguien que probablemente estaba paseándose por su celda. En ese momento creí captar algo de reojo y acto seguido alguien llamó a mi ventanilla.

Allí estaba Mike Diamond, sonriéndome como si se tratara de un lunes por la mañana cualquiera, con un ramo de flores en la mano. Me saludó.

—¿Adónde crees que vas?

Bajé la ventanilla.

—A cualquier parte menos aquí.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó, y me tendió las flores.

Era un ramo mixto envuelto en papel de trapo y atado con hilo de cuerda, comprado en una de esas tiendas de vanidad. Eran preciosas, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para aceptar flores de Mike.

—Estoy pensando en apuntar bien alto y dejar el instituto —dije, sin apartar los ojos del edificio—. He oído que hay una escuela de belleza muy buena en el centro.

Mike se rió y se apoyó en la puerta.

—Pues sí que la hay, pero es para chicas que se quedan embarazadas o que no saben diferenciar la tapa delantera de la trasera del libro de álgebra.

—Perfecto —repliqué, aferrándome al volante mientras fingía no darme cuenta de que la pareja de chicas que pasaba a toda prisa junto a nosotros cuchicheaba sobre mí. No resultó fácil, ya que como mínimo lanzaron cuatro miradas de reojo en mi dirección antes de que las perdiera de vista.

—Vamos —dijo Mike, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre mi regazo para quitar las llaves del contacto—. Hora de ir a clase.

—Dámelas —ordené, tratando de recuperarlas.

—Las tendrás cuando se acaben las clases —contestó, con toda calma, y se las metió en el bolsillo.

Por el brillo de sus ojos, no sabía si le excitaba más la posibilidad de que fuera a buscarlas o de retenerme allí todo el día como rehén.

—Mike —gemí, mientras calculaba cuánto tardaría en llegar andando a casa—, esto es lo último que necesito ahora mismo.

—Pues yo creo que no —repuso, y abrió la puerta—. He visto cómo se descarrilaba la vida de demasiadas chicas gracias a un distinguido ciudadano… —Lo miré a través de mis gafas ojos con el entrecejo fruncido— al que no nombraremos —se corrigió a tiempo, y me tendió una mano—. No quiero ver ninguna más.

—Todo el mundo hablará de mí y me mirará y cuchicheará. Tengo que sentirme mentalmente más fuerte para poder enfrentarme a semejante ridículo.

Me cogió la mano y me la apretó.

—No, no lo harán —prometió—. Yo no les dejaré.

—¿Tú no les dejarás? —repetí, y bajé la vista hacia la mano que envolvía la mía. Si podía existir una sensación completamente contraria a la que me provocaba el contacto con Edward, era esa—. ¿Qué eres, el padrino de la mafia de Southpointe?

—Mis antepasados eran menonitas o algo por el estilo, así que no nos va mucho todo eso de la mafia —contestó, y alargó la mano por encima de mi regazo para coger mi bolso—, pero confía en mí, aunque sea un poco. Con los años, me he hecho un nombre en este instituto.

Me tiró de la mano e hizo ademán de echar a andar hacia la escuela.

—Déjame adivinar, es por tu atractivo juvenil y tu sonrisa.

Me levanté y cerré la puerta. No podía creer que fuera Mike quien estuviera obligándome a asistir a clase.

—Mi familia tiene una casa bastante bonita junto al lago y llevo años celebrando unas fiestas increíbles.

—Ya —dije, mientras unos chicos saludaban a Mike desde el otro lado del aparcamiento. Él agitó una mano y continuó caminando—. Nada como el atractivo del alcohol y la ausencia de carabinas para convertirte en un dios en el mundo de los adolescentes.

—Tú lo has dicho.

Se echó a reír y me abrió la puerta. Después de cruzar los detectores de metales, Mike se quedó conmigo y enfiló el pasillo a mi lado.

—Pensaba que tenías consejo estudiantil a primera hora —dije.

Varios alumnos pasaron junto a nosotros, chocaron la mano con Mike y apenas se fijaron en mí. Como si una especie de dispositivo fuera de ocultación personal.

—Y así es.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vienes conmigo a literatura?

—Porque quiero —contestó, sin pensárselo.

Resultaba un poco extraño llevar a Mike pegado como una lapa, que me regalara flores y todo eso, pero me sentía más segura con él a mi lado, más centrada. Y necesitaba sentirme centrada para soportar un día como ese.

—¿Y al señor Peters va a parecerle bien que te plantes en su clase y que te pasees por ahí como si estuvieras en tu casa?

—No creo que le importe.

—¿En serio? —pregunté, y me detuve junto a la puerta del aula.

Me dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Mi padre está en el consejo escolar, y mi abuelo lo estuvo antes que él. Mi familia está muy arraigada en esta escuela.

Increíble.

—Bueno, pues entonces —dije, abriéndole la puerta—, después de ti.

La cruzó, me despegó la mano del costado y me hizo entrar a rastras. Toda la clase se nos quedó mirando sin saber bien qué ocurría. Mike dio un repaso al aula y saludó a unos cuantos alumnos con un movimiento de cabeza. Antes de que hubiéramos pasado la segunda hilera de pupitres, la mitad de la clase ya había vuelto a lo suyo y la otra mitad continuó mirándonos un segundo más antes de acabar de sacar los libros de texto. ¿Qué tipo de influencia tenía Mike en Southpointe y dónde podía conseguir un poco?

—Eh, señor Peters —lo saludó, al tiempo que nos conducía hacia un par de asientos que había al fondo del aula—. Esta mañana vengo de oyente.

Por cómo me miró el señor Peters, supe que hasta él sabía lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta. Luego devolvió el saludo a Mike.

—Espero que disfrute de los matices de la literatura, señor Diamond —dijo, y se volvió hacia la pizarra.

Mike me lanzó una mirada, animado.

—Ah, seguro que sí, señor Peters, no se preocupe —contestó.

Las tres clases siguientes transcurrieron igual, aunque me negué en redondo cuando Mike quiso acompañarme. No era que no le agradeciera todo lo que había hecho, que hubiera allanado lo que de otro modo habría sido un día infernal, pero no podía arrastrarlo conmigo todo el año como si fuera una manta de seguridad. Me había dado el empujón de confianza que necesitaba para acabar el día. Incluso me soltó una cita de camino a la segunda clase. «Nadie puede hacerte sentir inferior sin tu consentimiento.» Antes de poner los ojos en blanco, me recordé a mí misma que solo intentaba ayudarme.

No era totalmente inmune a las miradas de soslayo o a los susurros, pero fueron una fracción de lo que había esperado, y sabía que eso se debía a Mike. Estaba en deuda con él, aunque no sabía si deseaba encontrarme en esa situación.

Irina parecía tener la cabeza a punto de explotar cuando llegué a nuestra mesa de la cafetería, después de pasearme entre las demás. Tras ignorar las cinco primeras llamadas que me hizo el domingo por la mañana, había apagado el teléfono. Ya no podría seguir esquivando sus preguntas.

—¿Es que se te ha caído el teléfono dentro del retrete o algo así? —quiso saber, antes incluso de que me sentara.

—Se le acabó la batería y no encontraba el cargador —contesté, y le sonreí con toda inocencia.

¿Seguía considerándose mentir si se hacía para ocultar algo a una bocazas como Irina?

Le cambió la expresión: se lo había tragado de verdad.

—Pobrecita —respondió Irina, y me puso la mano en el brazo—. Como si tu fin de semana no hubiera sido lo bastante malo.

Asentí mientras le daba un sorbo al zumo de naranja, escribiendo una nueva mentira en lo alto del muro de la vergüenza.

—Vale, ¿por dónde empezamos? —dijo, al tiempo que acercaba su silla.

Jane y Renata soltaron sus ramitas de apio y se inclinaron sobre la mesa.

Yo solo quería acabar con aquello. No descansarían hasta que me hubieran sacado toda la información, y sabía que, si no les daba lo que querían, tendría que inventarme lo que fuera para llenar los espacios en blanco.

—¿Por dónde queréis que empecemos? —pregunté, y volví a tapar el zumo de naranja.

—¿Sabías que había robado el coche? —susurró Irina, mirándonos a todas con complicidad.

—Claro que no —contesté, ofendida, hasta que comprendí que mi respuesta las había decepcionado. Desde su punto de vista, me hacía más interesante haber estado implicada o haber secundado el asunto del robo del vehículo.

—¿Has podido hablar con él?

Me dolía pensar en él; me dolía aún más admitir que no había vuelto a tener noticias de él.

—No.

Por lo visto, había vuelto a decepcionar a Irina y sus discípulas.

—El rumor que corre por ahí es que lo persiguieron como cien coches de policía, que le devolvió el vehículo a su dueño y que luego fue andando hasta la comisaría del centro y se entregó —soltó Irina, mientras agitaba las manos con tal frenesí que me separé unos centímetros—. ¿Tú qué has oído, Bella?

—Ríen de ríen —contesté, exhausta por la gran inquisición, y eso que solo llevábamos tres minutos de comida. No habíamos hecho más que empezar.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto que él… como que, no sé, te dejó… atrás? —preguntó Jane, masticando la punta de una zanahoria.

Aquellas chicas comían más hortalizas crudas que una familia de conejos. Al ser bailarina, las hortalizas crudas no me eran desconocidas, pero yo prefería amenizar mi dieta con una manzana, una barrita de cereales o algo con sustancia.

—Sí —dije, mientras rezaba para que algo las interrumpiera—. Un drama.

—¿Cómo volviste a casa? —preguntó Jane, agitando la zanahoria.

Estaba a punto de contestar «en coche» cuando Irina me sonrió y enarcó una ceja.

—He oído que ibas de paquete en cierto BMW 325i.

—Ni siquiera sé qué significa eso —aseguré, y volví a echar un vistazo detrás de mí.

Seguía sin acudir nadie en mi rescate. Mierda, a aquellas alturas del interrogatorio, no me habría importado que se tratara de un loco enmascarado blandiendo una sierra mecánica por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Mike te llevó a casa?

A Jane se le cayó la zanahoria medio mordida de la mano.

—¿Sí…?

Jane retiró la silla de un empujón y me lanzó una mirada de odio.

—Vaya, Bella Swan ya ha hecho la ronda por todo Southpointe, ¿no? No está mal para ser la nueva.

Dio media vuelta y salió del comedor con paso decidido.

—No te preocupes, ya se le pasará —dijo Irina, y sacudió una mano en el aire—. Mike y ella estuvieron saliendo de manera intermitente durante un par de años, y la ruptura, pocas semanas antes de que empezaran las clases, no fue agradable.

—¿Dos años? —repetí, con respeto renovado hacia Mike. Un compromiso de dos años con la notable de Jane Hamilton debía de haberle garantizado un lugar entre los dioses—. Jane me odia. Va a odiarme mucho, mucho tiempo.

Irina curvó un dedo en mi dirección y se inclinó hacia mí. No me acerqué más de lo que estaba.

—Jane odia a todo el mundo, pero no le digas que te lo he dicho.

—Qué bonito de su parte —comenté.

—Uau, Bella Swan —dijo, mientras sacaba una polvera del bolso—. No sé cómo, pero has conseguido domar al indomable Edward Cullen, por poco que durara, y luego vas derecha al soltero más cotizado y futuro marido más codiciado de Southpointe. Oficialmente, eres mi heroína.

Renata soltó una risita tonta.

—¿Buscas aprendices?

—Solo si están moralmente discapacitadas —repuse entre dientes, mientras Irina se empolvaba la nariz y Renata sorbía con la pajita un refresco bajo en calorías.

Estaba rodeada de futuras esposas perfectas y cutis inmaculado. ¿Qué narices hacía?

Todos teníamos nuestro lugar en el mundo, y eso estaba bien, pero el mío quedaba muy lejos del suyo. Me gustaba la gente con sustancia y sincera, narices, y no encontraba nada de todo aquello en ese círculo. Cierto, me habían ofrecido su amistad cuando nadie más lo había hecho, pero no había sido porque poseyeran un corazón bondadoso, sino porque me habían considerado un instrumento en su escalada hacia la cima. Era un peldaño de su escalera. Una pasadera.

—El mismísimo Mike Diamond —insistió Irina, negando con la cabeza—. Increíble.

—Así soy yo, ¿verdad?

No sé cuál de nosotras tres dio el mayor respingo, pero los polvos de Irina se hicieron trizas al estrellarse contra el suelo, así que ella debió de llevarse algún premio.

—Dios, Mike —protestó Irina, mientras recogía los triangulitos de maquillaje hechos añicos—. No vuelvas a atacar por sorpresa a un grupo de chicas que se están contando sus secretos salvo que quieras acabar con un codazo en los huevos.

Mike se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

—Tomo nota.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Irina, ablandándose un poco ante su sonrisa.

—Vengo a llevarme a Bella prestada. —Apoyó las manos en mis hombros—. No os importa, chicas, ¿verdad?

—Eso depende —dijo Irina, reparando en las manos de Mike. Sus ojos decían «cotilleo jugoso».

—¿De qué?

Irina me dirigió una mirada significativa.

—De para qué quieras llevártela prestada.

—Mis asuntos son solo míos —contestó él, retirándome la silla.

—Menos cuando no lo son —replicó Irina entre dientes, antes de susurrarme al oído—: Espero un informe completo.

Me levanté de un salto, me despedí de Irina y Renata con la mano y me volví hacia Mike.

—Sácame de aquí —musité.

Me cogió de la mano y me acompañó fuera de la cafetería.

—Vamos.

Si aquello era lo que se sentía cuando uno se convertía en objeto de todas las miradas escandalizadas, no quería presentarme nunca a candidata. No sabía qué tenía de extraordinario que Mike y yo paseáramos juntos, pero el instituto Southpointe era la centralita de los rumores. El cotilleo de aquel suplicio tendría entretenido al alumnado toda la semana.

Solté el aire en cuanto salimos de la cafetería.

—Gracias.

—Tenías pinta de estar pasándolo verdaderamente mal ahí dentro —dijo. Me llevó a un pasillo desierto—. Tenía que salvarte.

—Me alegro de que lo hicieras —respondí, mientras comprobaba si había alguien que pudiera iniciar una nueva tanda de rumores—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Mike se apoyó contra una pared de taquillas y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

—Quería disculparme —confesó, lo que me cogió por sorpresa—. No tendría que decir nada de Edward, ni bueno ni malo. La relación que tengáis vosotros dos no es asunto mío, y siento haberme inmiscuido.

La disculpa fue algo inesperado, pero oír el nombre de Edward me afectó bastante más. Cada vez que lo oía, sentía que un puñal me traspasaba el corazón.

—No estoy segura de si alguna vez hemos tenido una relación —admití—, y si la hemos tenido, se ha acabado.

Podría deberse a que había robado un coche, o a que lo habían arrestado más veces de las que podía contar con ambas manos, o a que personificaba todo eso de lo que a las chicas nos enseñaban a mantenernos alejadas desde que íbamos a primaria. Sin embargo, no se debía a ninguna de esas razones. Sabía que Edward y yo no teníamos una relación porque, para empezar, si de verdad se había entregado, no se había molestado en llamarme. Ni para comprobar si había llegado bien a casa ni para explicarme qué narices había ocurrido el sábado por la noche. Si tuviéramos algo parecido a una relación, Edward habría procurado ponerse en contacto conmigo, pero no lo había hecho.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo Mike.

—No, no lo sientes —contesté, y me eché a reír al pensar con quién me había sincerado acerca de Edward, aunque sabía que tenía algo que ver con el candor que transmitía su rostro y con que nunca me sentía juzgada cuando me miraba.

—Lo siento por ti y por el dolor que todo eso te ha causado —insistió—, pero no lo siento por Cullen. Por mí, ya puede besarme el culo la próxima vez que lo vea.

Otro puñal, este en medio del ventrículo izquierdo.

—Eso me gustaría verlo.

—Pues no cambies de canal —dijo, mirando a lo lejos—, y es posible que lo veas. Puede que Edward Cullen acabe probando su propia medicina antes de que todos nos marchemos a la universidad y él se quede aquí, cumpliendo cadena perpetua.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14 **

La tercera semana de clases transcurrió de forma diez veces menos dramática que las dos primeras. De hecho, cuando el viernes por la mañana pasé junto a los detectores de metales de la entrada, me sentía como si estuviera entrando en una racha de normalidad.

Sacaba sobresaliente en todas las asignaturas (cosa que no resultaba muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta que los mayores retos del curso consistían en saber que uno por uno es uno y deletrear correctamente palabras relativamente sencillas). Mi madre siempre ponía el grito en el cielo por las notas, pero eso era porque comparaba mis sobresalientes y notables con las matrículas de honor que solía sacar mi hermano. Era lo único que me faltaba para sentirme más culpable.

Me uní al grupo de danza sin hacer caso de Irina, que me había advertido de que mi popularidad decaería un cincuenta por ciento, y al Grupo Medioambiental, lo que según ella acabaría con el otro cincuenta por ciento.

Mi popularidad entonces era cero. Bien por mí.

No creo que fuera un buen momento para anunciar que pensaba presidir la gran cena de gala que el instituto siempre celebraba en primavera con el fin de recaudar fondos para la biblioteca municipal. Eso me habría valido el destierro de la última mesa de la cafetería.

También conseguí poner unos cuantos límites a mi relación con la señorita Irina y sus amigas, y la mayoría de los días se esforzaban por respetarlos. Al actuar de una forma distinta a lo que cabría esperar de ella, lo cual parecía más o menos la tendencia de los últimos días, Irina se había ganado mi favor. Bajo aquella fachada se escondía una chica más inteligente de lo que dejaba entrever, más responsable de lo que se atrevía a demostrar y con un sentido del humor fabuloso que pujaba por salir a la luz. Descubrí que nuestros tira y afloja diarios me motivaban, y quizá habría sido capaz de transformarla hasta el punto de convencerla para que asistiera a una de las reuniones del Grupo Medioambiental, y así demostrarle que no por ello perdías un cincuenta por ciento de popularidad.

Para postres, mi madre y yo habíamos mantenido otro par de conversaciones más bien amistosas. Lo único que no había cambiado era que todos los días, después de las clases, salía volando hacia el estudio de danza y me enfrascaba en el baile hasta la hora de cenar.

Hacía varios años que no tenía esa sensación de normalidad, pero aunque echarla de menos durante tanto tiempo debería haber hecho que la disfrutara, no era así. Y sabía que la cosa tenía que ver con cierta persona de quien aún no tenía noticias, y a quien me convenía evitar hasta la tumba; pero, tal como me demostraba la más dura de las lecciones, el corazón tiene sus debilidades. La mía era Edward.

Igual que un padre no permite que un hijo tome otra ración de pastel porque no es lo que más le conviene al niño goloso e impulsivo, yo no debía darle a mi corazón lo que más anhelaba, porque sabía que acabaría destruyéndolo.

—Buenos días, preciosa.

Di un codazo a Mike y entramos en nuestra rutina diaria.

—Desaparece, feo, y no vuelvas hasta que se te ocurra un piropo más original.

—Espera y verás, tengo a punto unos cuantos, y me parece que el lunes te quedarás de piedra —repuso él, mientras me tendía el café moca al que desde hacía unos días se había tomado por costumbre invitarme.

—No lo creo —dije.

—Eso de que todas las mañanas me llames feo podría acabar afectando a mi delicado ego si no fuera porque sé que solo lo dices para provocarme —soltó, y saludó con la cabeza a un par de compañeros del equipo de fútbol americano que pasaban por allí.

—O porque estás segurísimo de que no eres feo.

—¿Estás diciendo que crees que estoy bueno? —preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara.

—Si eso es lo que has oído, te hace falta un buen audífono —repliqué, y di un sorbo de café—. No he hecho más que confirmarte que no eres del todo feo.

—Creo que es el peor cumplido que me han hecho jamás —dijo, rodeándome con el brazo y atrayéndome hacia sí.

Y la sencilla relación que Mike y yo manteníamos casi todo el tiempo acabó, como siempre, con un extraño abrazo.

—¿Cómo va el tobillo, Diamond? —gritó una voz por detrás de nosotros. Una voz que me dejó helada pero que a la vez hizo que me derritiera.

Edward se plantó delante de nosotros, se cruzó de brazos y observó el brazo con el que Mike me rodeaba antes de volverse hacia mí. Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y dificultosa al instante.

Mike levantó el brazo para mirarse el tobillo vendado.

—Se pondrá bien.

Edward no apartó los ojos de mí.

—Me refería al otro tobillo.

Mike hizo una pausa, obviamente desconcertado.

—Al otro no le pasa nada —contestó.

—¿Quieres conservarlo así? —preguntó Edward, y dio un paso adelante sin dejar de mirarme.

Aparte del morado del pómulo, se le veía igual que siempre. No sé muy bien qué esperaba, pero tenía la impresión de que alguien que había pasado casi una semana en la cárcel saldría de allí cambiado. Claro que si ese alguien había estado allí nada más y nada menos que trece veces debía de parecerle un paseo cotidiano por el parque.

—Lo que llevas debajo del brazo es mío —dijo Edward, con ojos centelleantes.

—Como lo dejaste tirado en la calle, creía que podía quedármelo —Mike quiso aferrarme con más fuerza, pero yo me escabullí.

Le lancé una mirada furibunda antes de volverme hacia Edward y hacer lo mismo. No me dejaba el culo en sacar buenas notas, ni me pasaba los veranos trabajando de camarera, ni me abría mi propio camino en la vida a fuerza de picar piedra para que dos celosos me redujeran a un mero objeto y se me disputaran con los puños.

—Yo no soy propiedad de nadie —solté, y señalé a Mike—. No soy tuya —dije, y miré a Edward a los ojos—. Ni tampoco tuya.

Me costó infinitamente menos decirlo la primera vez que la segunda.

—Ahora haced el favor de dejarme en paz los dos.

Pasé junto a Mike y le planté el café moca en la mano; no quería nada de él. Luego me abrí paso por el vestíbulo abarrotado mientras trataba de aplacar mis emociones. Por primera vez en toda la semana, me sentía reconfortada.

Pero no quería admitir por qué. Mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo sabía que Edward estaba siguiéndome con los ojos, e incluso después de doblar la esquina notaba el efecto de su mirada escrutadora.

Estuve tentada de saltarme la primera clase; incluso más de saltármelas todas, pero no lo hice. Tiré de mis propias riendas y me recordé a mí misma que no debía permitir que aquellos dos tíos, sobre todo uno de ellos, me convirtieran en una de esas chicas que tiran su vida por la taza del váter. Era fuerte y sabía cómo superarlo. Mierda, yo valía más que todo eso. Además, aunque tal vez fuera llevarlo al límite, pensaba aplicar el método del «fíngelo hasta que te lo creas».

Era incapaz de concentrarme. La verdad es que habría dado igual que me saltara la primera hora. Cuando el timbre anunció el final de la clase cual alerta antiaérea, no había tomado ni un apunte sobre _Oliver Twist_. Claro que ya lo había leído dos años atrás y había sacado un sobresaliente en el trabajo.

Mientras recogía los libros, reparé en que todo el mundo se paraba a mirarme de camino hacia la puerta. Eso bastó para ponerme sobre aviso de lo que me esperaba en el pasillo.

La clase estaba vacía, incluso el señor Peters se había marchado, y solo entonces conseguí reunir fuerzas para colgarme la cartera al hombro.

—Hola, Bells. —Edward dio dos pasos para entrar en la clase y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Me odié por desear que me estrechara entre sus brazos y me dijera que todo iba bien, que no existía obstáculo que no pudiéramos superar y que lo ocurrido el fin de semana solo era un terrible malentendido.

Era una ilusa.

—No te hablo —dije, e intenté pasar de largo, pero él se plantó frente a la puerta.

—¿Y por qué?

Lo miré fijamente y me crucé de brazos.

—No finjas que aquí no ha pasado nada. Sabes muy bien por qué no te hablo ni volveré a hablarte jamás.

—Esto…, Bells —dijo, apoyándose en la puerta—, yo diría que ahora estás hablándome.

No estaba de humor para bromas, ni siquiera de Edward.

—No te estoy hablando, prácticamente te estoy gritando, y solo lo hago para dejarte bien claro que esa especie de relación patética que teníamos se acabó —dije, sin saber cómo calificar lo que había habido entre nosotros—. Se acabó.

Él bajó la cabeza al suelo y se quedó parado.

—¿Se acabó?

—Sí —contesté, intentando fingir que no me importaba nada.

—¿Y tiene eso algo que ver con Diamond? —La rabia surcaba su rostro—. Porque no te conviene nada andar con él.

—No —dije, e intenté apartarlo—. Tiene que ver contigo.

—Déjame que te lo explique —insistió, asiéndome por los brazos.

Yo me solté.

—Por mí puedes gritar, pero nada de lo que digas conseguirá hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Los músculos de su cuello afloraron a la superficie.

—Así que por fin has decidido hacerme caso y no mezclarte conmigo, ¿no?

—Exacto —constaté, y al decirlo se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Él asintió y se encajó el gorro hasta las cejas.

—Muy bien —respondió—. Es lo mejor de todas formas.

Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que no podía haber nada más doloroso.

—Entonces supongo que no hay nada más que decir —añadí, y le hice una señal para que se apartara de la puerta.

Él no se inmutó.

—Sí, sí que hay algo más —repuso, con los ojos del color del peltre—. Aún te debo una explicación.

—Gracias, pero no —dije, y traté de pasar por su lado—. Me voy tranquila.

Edward rodeó con la mano el pomo de la puerta.

—Antes voy a contarte lo que pasó el sábado.

Estaba a punto de venirme abajo, a punto de dejar que entrara otra vez en mi vida. No sabía si se debía a la expresión perdida de su mirada o a lo perdida que me sentía yo; lo que sí sabía era que no debía permitírselo.

—¡No necesito explicaciones, Edward! —le chillé—. Estaba allí, pude verlo todo con mis propios ojos. Por lo que a mí respecta, lo que había entre nosotros se ha acabado, y no voy a seguir hablándote, gritándote ni escuchándote, así que ahórrate la saliva porque no pienso malgastar más la mía.

Esa vez no me retuvo cuando pasé por su lado. Y, a pesar de todo, una parte de mí deseó que lo hiciera.

Edward acechó mis pensamientos durante todo el día, por lo que la gente me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro y se mantenía alejada de mí y de mi fantasma de un metro noventa de estatura y ochenta kilos de peso. Él no me había dicho nada más, pero era evidente que quería hacerlo, y también que estaría esperando a que yo diera el primer paso. Le deseaba una espera de por vida muy amena.

Salí de la última clase unos minutos antes de la hora, fui deprisa y corriendo hasta el coche y en una exhalación hube abandonado el aparcamiento mientras por el retrovisor observaba el fantasma imponente que andaba siguiéndome.

Era obvio que había cosas de mi vida que tenía que cambiar, pero de momento solo contaba con una escapatoria. Por suerte, el estudio de danza estaba vacío cuando llegué. Era el mismo en el que había aprendido a bailar. La niñita del tutú se había convertido en toda una bailarina con las miras puestas en las mejores escuelas del país, todo gracias a la capacidad de trabajo que había aprendido de mi padre, al porte que mi madre aseguraba haber heredado de su rama familiar y a la paciencia de santa de madame Fontaine.

Hacía treinta años que había inaugurado el centro y de esa forma había transformado un edificio ruinoso del casco histórico en el estudio de danza más famoso de la zona. No era un sitio lujoso, y no admitía a muchos alumnos, pero del estudio de madame Fontaine habían salido unas cuantas primeras figuras. Era toda una leyenda en el mundo del ballet, muy conocida por soltar frescas a la mínima, pero a mí me parecía una santa.

Era la única persona con quien había podido hablar durante una época de mi vida en que nadie más era capaz de hablar. Cuando cinco años atrás le dije que me estaba planteando dejar el ballet, se opuso con uñas y dientes. Gracias a ella continué y me esforcé durante los momentos más dolorosos, y pronto descubrí que la danza no solo me servía para olvidarme del dolor, sino que lo hacía desaparecer. Me había salvado cuando ni mis padres ni los médicos y ni siquiera yo misma lo habíamos conseguido.

Asomé la cabeza por la puerta del despacho y lo encontré desierto y a oscuras, como el resto del estudio. En el escritorio había una bandeja de fruta seca envuelta en film transparente, coronada por una nota de color rosa pálido que rezaba Bella.

Saqué un orejón de albaricoque y cogí la nota.

«Como sé que se te ha olvidado merendar al salir de clase, aquí tienes un intento de enseñarte a comer bien. No le cuentes a nadie que me he vuelto una blanda con la edad. Trabaja mucho y baila más.»

Allí estaba Carmen Fontaine, la leyenda. Una bandeja de fruta seca casera rematada con la recomendación de que bailara hasta que dejara de sentir los dedos de los pies.

Bailar hasta dejar de sentir los dedos de los pies, los pies, las piernas y la cabeza era justo lo que necesitaba. No me entretuve en quitarme los leggings y el blusón de cachemir; me recogí el pelo en la coronilla, me até las zapatillas de punta e hice unos cuantos estiramientos básicos a toda prisa. Puse música de Chaikovski a todo volumen, y para cuando la primera nota hizo vibrar los espejos del estudio yo ya estaba a medio _grand jeté_.

Una regla que los bailarines no se saltan jamás es la de realizar un buen precalentamiento y nunca ponerse a sacar brillo a la tarima en frío, pero desde las nueve de la mañana el corazón me latía el doble de rápido de lo habitual, así que más que fría estaba ahogada de calor.

Bailé hasta que se puso el sol y el cielo se oscureció. Hasta que el mismo CD hubo sonado tres veces y estaba destrozada. Hasta que hube engullido dos litros de agua. Pero, por más que me esforzaba, por más que me concentraba en perfeccionar todos y cada uno de los pasos, no dejé de pensar en Edward ni un instante.

El estudio quedó en silencio por cuarta vez cuando _El lago de los cisnes _de Chaikovski tocó a su fin. Estaba empapada en sudor, sin aliento y dolorida de la cabeza a los pies. Había sido una buena sesión de baile.

Me disponía a empezar otro litro de agua cuando un ligero silbido hizo eco en la sala. A pesar de que era un silbido, reconocí la voz.

—Dios, eres impresionante —dijo—. Uno podría pasarse la vida entera viéndote bailar.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en encontrarme —contesté, cuando Edward emergió del despacho a oscuras.

Había envejecido diez años en cuestión de seis horas. Los surcos que le bordeaban los párpados inferiores eran poco menos que negros, y la piel aceitunada se había vuelto amarillenta, pero lo que más acusaba el envejecimiento eran los ojos.

—Más o menos lo que he tardado en salir del instituto y venir hasta aquí andando —aclaró, plantándose en medio de la puerta.

—Llevo seis horas en el estudio como mínimo. —Di un gran sorbo y me dejé caer en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de espejo.

—Yo más o menos lo mismo —confirmó—. Pero no quería interrumpirte, así que me he dedicado a observarte por la ventana como todo un mirón. —Esbozó una sonrisa y arrastró la suela de la bota por la jamba de la puerta—. Además, tenía un poco de miedo de lo que me dirías o me harías si te interrumpía.

—Ah —dije, y doblé el tronco sobre las piernas para estirar los músculos, que estaban a punto de partirse—. La verdad, por fin —mascullé, alzando la voz lo imprescindible para que me oyera.

—Tengo que decirte muchas más verdades, Bells —confesó, con aire de estar más perdido que nunca.

Eso tocó la fibra sensible del hueco que Edward ya se había hecho en mi corazón, y antes de que fuera consciente de lo que hacía, me encontré dando palmaditas a mi lado en la tarima.

—Yo necesito hacer estiramientos, y parece que tú necesitas hablar —señalé, y me obligué a estirarme tanto que estuve a punto de partirme por la mitad—. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Edward cruzó la sala. Tenía el cuerpo relajado, pero su expresión era cautelosa.

—Lo decía en serio. Eso ha sido lo más impresionante que he visto en mi vida —aseguró, al sentarse a mi lado—. No sabía que fueras tan buena, joder. Acabarás por convertirte en la estrella de una de esas superproducciones en las que los ricachones se dejan mil dólares por un asiento de primera fila —soltó, y yo reprimí una sonrisa ante su evidente desconocimiento de la jerga del mundillo—, o alguna locura por el estilo.

Me eché a reír mientras me estiraba cruzando el brazo izquierdo por delante de mí.

—Creo que tienes razón. Estoy bastante convencida de que mi vida acabará por convertirse en una especie de locura —dije, y le propiné un codazo con el otro brazo.

—La mía también, nena —contestó, y me miró con la cabeza ladeada—. Solo que en mi caso es en sentido literal, y en el tuyo, figurado. Tu nombre acabará brillando con luces de neón, y el mío quedará sustituido por un número en la lista de algún carcelero.

Estiré el otro brazo, tomé aire y traté de recuperar toda la rabia que le tenía hacía unas horas. No lo logré.

—¿No has oído nunca que tu pasado no tiene por qué determinar tu futuro?

Él abrió la boca, pero no brotó nada, así que volvió a cerrarla. No pude por menos que sonreír al ver a Edward sin habla; en cierto modo eso hacía que impusiera menos respeto.

Al final habló.

—Eso es un bulo de mierda. —Dejó caer los brazos sobre las rodillas—. ¿Quién lo dice?

Crucé una pierna sobre la otra y me encogí de hombros.

—Yo misma.

—Pues eres todo un cerebrito, ¿lo sabías, Bells? —dijo con una cálida mirada de aprobación—. No solo verás tu nombre en luces de neón, sino que tendrán que añadirle varias líneas para que quepan todos tus títulos.

—Ya basta de alabarme, Cullen —solté, enjugándome la frente con el dorso del brazo—. Me debes una explicación. Una explicación sincera —añadí.

—Sí, ya lo sé —respondió, y golpeó el espejo con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué cuesta tanto reconocer las verdades?

—Porque eso implica ser sincero.

—Vaya con el cerebrito —exclamó, con un hilo de voz.

Edward era un hacha haciendo la pelota. Por desgracia para él, estaba ante la reina de olerse las triquiñuelas de un tío.

—Cullen —Le volví la cara hacia mí y lo obsequié con una mirada severa—, quiero una explicación. —Me incliné hacia delante y enarqué las cejas—. Ya.

—Y encima mandona.

Puesto que jugar limpio no estaba llevándome a nada, le propiné un codazo en las costillas y decidí forzar la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿robaste un coche? —¿Cómo podía hablar de una cosa así con tanta tranquilidad? El enigma solo tenía una respuesta posible: Edward Cullen.

—Prefiero el término «tomar prestado» —repuso, y juntó las manos con una palmada.

—Supongo que les pasa a la mayoría de los delincuentes. —Me mordí la lengua una palabra tarde.

—Tienes razón —dijo, tratando de quitar hierro a mi arrebato de mala uva—. Soy un delincuente. Y reincidente. Si hubiera cumplido los dieciocho, ya me habrían encerrado un mes entero por lo menos, no solo dos días y va que golpea. En mi historial aparece como un robo, pero la verdad es que esa noche solo pretendía tomar prestado el coche, Bella.

Respiré para armarme de paciencia. La conversación estaba tomando un derrotero que para mí era nuevo, y últimamente no andaba muy sobrada de compasión.

—Explícame por qué, según tu punto de vista, tomaste prestado el coche en lugar de robarlo.

Él se removió en el asiento.

—El Chevelle estaba aparcado en el taller de mi amigo. Paul dejó Southpointe después de acabar tercero y abrió un taller. Es especialista en arreglar coches viejos, como un artesano de los buenos, y los convierte en tesoros por los que médicos y abogados pagan cien de los grandes —explicó, animándose de golpe—. Tendrías que haber visto un El Camino que le llevaron una vez, era un auténtico trasto, no valía ni para el desguace, y Paul…

—Edward —lo interrumpí—, me alegra ver que tienes otros intereses en la vida además de las mujeres y ser el presidente honorario de los Club de Chicos Malos de Norteamérica, pero no me queda mucho tiempo antes de que mis padres empiecen a freírme el teléfono a llamadas porque aún no estoy en casa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, e hizo crujir el cuello—. De vez en cuando hago algún trabajito para Paul. Se me da bien meterle mano a un pedazo de máquina y ponerla a tono.

Me mordí el labio para no echarme a reír.

—Seguro que sí.

—Eh, Bells —dijo, arrugando la nariz—, tienes una mente muy, muy calenturienta, ¿lo sabías?

—He tenido al mejor maestro.

—¡Eso me ha dolido! —exclamó—. Pero me lo merecía.

—Ya lo creo —añadí.

—La cuestión es que alguien llevó el Chevelle al taller para que lo dejáramos como nuevo. Paul se marchó de fin de semana con su chica y me encargó el trabajo a mí.

Fue entonces cuando empecé a revolverme por dentro, porque empezaba a darme cuenta de adónde iría a parar la explicación de Edward.

—Llegó el sábado, y Paul se marchó. El propietario no esperaba que le devolviéramos el coche hasta el lunes, y las llaves seguían puestas —dijo, y respiró hondo—. Y yo, como soy un imbécil y un sinvergüenza, vi una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

—Pero si Paul estaba con su chica y el propietario pensaba pasar a recoger el coche dos días más tarde, ¿cómo es que la poli descubrió que te lo habías llevado? —pregunté, y noté que la compasión volvía a instalarse en mi alma.

—Porque no seguí mi regla número uno: esperar siempre lo peor. —Suspiró, mientras se frotaba los antebrazos—. La novia de Paul eligió ese sábado por la noche para romper con el pobre idiota, y cuando él volvió al taller y vio que el Chevelle no estaba, dio por sentado que lo habían robado y llamó a la policía.

—Espera —dije, sintiéndome un poco aturdida—. ¿Por qué fue Paul al taller a las diez de la noche del sábado?

—Vive encima del taller —contestó Edward, mirando al frente.

—Y la poli encontró el coche contigo dentro y te detuvieron.

—Más o menos.

—Pero ¿por qué no les contaste tu versión de la historia? —pregunté, y me tomé mi tiempo para desatarme las zapatillas de punta, porque necesitaba concentrarme en otra cosa—. ¿No entendieron que todo había sido un error sin mala intención?

—Me llevé un coche que no era mío, Bells —respondió Edward, con voz sosegada—. Desde el punto de vista de la poli, eso no es ningún error sin mala intención. Además, avisaron al propietario y el gilipollas se cabreó tanto que ha amenazado a Paul con ponerle una denuncia. Y todo por hacer unos pocos kilómetros con uno de los seis coches que tiene y que nunca habría echado en falta si Paul… —Se interrumpió de golpe y dio un puñetazo a la tarima—. Si yo no me lo hubiera llevado del taller.

—Dios santo, Edward. —De nuevo me faltaban palabras.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —dijo él—. O sea, que no solo he puesto en riesgo el negocio en el que mi amigo se ha dejado la piel para salir adelante, además de añadir otro mérito a mi historial de dos páginas, sino que lo más probable es que me haya quedado sin trabajo.

No sabía cómo resolver ninguno de esos problemas, y eso que era toda una experta en la materia. Por más vueltas que le daba, no se me ocurría ninguna solución.

—¿No puedes conseguir otro trabajo? —pregunté al fin.

Él se echó a reír.

—Vivo en un centro de acogida y tengo la lista de antecedentes de un veterano criminal. Ni siquiera me admitirían en una hamburguesería. Trabajaba en negro para Paul porque no tengo precisamente un buen currículum, aunque, según el estado, el centro de acogida nos provee de todo lo necesario y, en teoría, no podemos trabajar mientras vivamos allí.

—Cogió una de mis zapatillas de punta y examinó las pálidas cintas mientras las deslizaba entre sus dedos.

—Si alguna vez te hace falta algo, dinero o lo que sea —empecé, y me aclaré la garganta—, tengo algo ahorrado del trabajo de camarera de los últimos veranos. Puedes pedírmelo siempre que…

Edward levantó la mano.

—Gracias, Bells, pero no. —Cerró los ojos—. Es muy amable por tu parte, pero no acepto dinero de nadie, y menos de ti. No vivo de la caridad y no quiero limosnas.

—No he dicho que vivas de la caridad.

—No, no lo has dicho —repuso, abriendo los ojos y mirándome fijamente—. Pero es lo que cree todo el mundo.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no podía tragar saliva. Volví a carraspear.

—¿Para qué necesitas el dinero? —pregunté—. ¿Estás ahorrando para pagarte los estudios o para comprarte un coche o algo así?

Al oírme mencionar los estudios, puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿O te dedicas a quemarlo como si fuera papel de fumar? —añadí, y me acerqué a él.

—Ese es más bien mi estilo, pero no. Tengo responsabilidades, ¿sabes? Cosas de las que ocuparme.

No sabía a qué se refería, pero tampoco me sentía del todo preparada para conocer la clase de responsabilidades que tenía Edward.

—Tengo cosas de las que ocuparme, y antes de empezar con Paul a lo único que podía dedicarme era a tratar con drogas. —Esperó para ver mi reacción.

No exterioricé nada, aunque por dentro estaba viniéndome abajo. A buen seguro, Edward era la persona con el corazón más grande que había conocido. También era el chico con más antecedentes penales que había conocido hasta la fecha. Era el clásico ejemplo de persona bienintencionada que acababa yéndose al traste.

Apoyé la frente en las rodillas dobladas.

—¿Por qué te llevaste el coche, Edward? —No tenía intención de decirlo en voz alta, era tan solo un diálogo interno en el que me preguntaba a mí misma por qué el mundo era tan cruel.

—Vamos, Bells —dijo—. No podía presentarme en tu casa para ir al baile a patita.

—¿Y no podríamos haber compartido el coche con otra pareja? —dije, mientras me frotaba el puente de mis maltrechos pies—. También habríamos podido coger mi coche.

Te habría dejado conducir a ti. —Ahora aún estaba más cabreada con toda la situación.

—Lo hice porque estoy harto de ser un parásito para la sociedad, y para todos los que me rodean. Estoy harto de tener que vivir de favores y ver la cara de lástima de los que me los hacen. Pero, por encima de todo, porque la chica que estaba esperándome se merece lo mejor —soltó, y me rozó las piernas para cogerme el pie—. Deja que lo haga yo —se ofreció, y sus manos me cubrieron el pie entero mientras me masajeaba los músculos con suavidad.

—Edward, no soy una chica que quiera ni necesite lo mejor. Estaría encantada con un «por encima de la media» o un «cumple con las expectativas», mientras el chico con el que estuviera fuera el mejor.

Él siguió masajeándome el pie y parecía capaz de partírmelo por la mitad si no tenía cuidado.

—Pues creo que en eso has sacado la pajita corta.

Yo guardé silencio, porque no quería demostrar todo lo que aún sentía por él. Seguía deseando a Edward como no había deseado nada en la vida, pero no quería acabar más destrozada de lo que había empezado.

—Y he oído que los comemierda andan diciendo que te dejé tirada porque ya había acabado contigo, o para que no me entretuvieras, o por una docena más de gilipolleces, pero quiero que sepas que te dejé porque no quería que te encontraran conmigo si me pillaban. —Sus hombros se tensaron bajo la camiseta de color gris—. No quería que te consideraran mi cómplice ni nada por el estilo. —Me miró con esa expresión vehemente suya—. Ya está. Esa es la verdad. No dejes que esos imbéciles tergiversen las cosas para hacerte sentir mal, ¿de acuerdo?

Tendría que haberme quedado más tranquila al saber que no me había dejado tirada como a una bolsa de basura. Pero me sentía culpable por haber dado crédito a los rumores. Edward merecía tener al menos a una persona de su parte, y se suponía que esa tenía que haber sido yo.

—Eh, Bells —dijo, mientras me frotaba el otro pie—. ¿Estás bien?

Cerré los ojos, porque era mi última defensa contra el llanto.

—Sí.

—¿Bells? Mierda, no llores. Yo no merezco tus lágrimas, ni siquiera una.

Hice dos inhalaciones profundas antes de abrir los ojos.

—No estoy llorando —contesté para tratar de convencerme a mí misma tanto como a él—. Solo estoy frustrada. Y siempre que me frustro, se me ponen los ojos llorosos. Pero tienes que saber que sí mereces que lloren por ti.

Él me examinó un momento más antes de volver a centrar la atención en mis pies.

—¿Por qué estás frustrada?

—Saca un tema, cualquiera, y verás que hay muchas posibilidades de que me provoque algún tipo de frustración.

—Buen intento de salirte por la tangente, Bells, en serio —soltó, con una sonrisa ladeada—, pero ¿por qué estás frustrada ahora mismo?

Responder a esa pregunta con sinceridad habría requerido abordar el tema desde varias perspectivas y prolongar la explicación durante un día entero, lo cual me habría hecho transparente y vulnerable en todos los aspectos que las chicas más tememos. Así que me decidí por la respuesta menos compleja.

—Estoy frustrada por todo lo que pasó entre el mediodía y la medianoche del sábado. Por cómo me fue el puto día y por todas las cosas que podían salir mal y que salieron mal. —Volví a empezar, tratando de poner un límite a la retahíla—. Estoy frustrada porque no entiendo por qué todo lo que podía ir mal fue mal, ni por qué te llevaste aquel coche.

—Me llevé el coche —empezó él—, y me llevaría cien coches más, porque, aunque tú digas que no quieres lo mejor, yo quiero dártelo.

—¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué tienes tan y tan claro que yo necesito lo mejor? —pregunté, inclinándome hacia delante.

Él alzó un hombro y bajó la mirada.

—Porque… Bells, porque eres la persona más importante de mi vida.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No conseguí contener las malditas lágrimas. Una persona a quien conocía desde hacía tan solo unas semanas, una persona que le había dado la espalda cuando más necesitaba un amigo, una persona que se había convencido, y todavía trataba de convencerse, de que él no era el hombre de quién debía enamorarse.

Y era la más importante de su vida.

—No merezco que pienses eso de mí —respondí, jugueteando con la manga de mi blusón.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, y me alzó la barbilla—. ¿Porque por fin has aceptado que soy un cáncer y te sientes culpable?

Lo miré con ojos centelleantes.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —preguntó, sin una pizca de hostilidad en la voz, tan solo curiosidad.

—Porque tú y yo arrastramos un pasado demasiado triste para tener un buen futuro juntos.

—Mierda, Bells. —Irguió la cabeza—. ¿No eres tú quien ha dicho hace un rato que tu pasado no tiene por qué determinar tu futuro?

Nunca me había sentido tan hipócrita. Dejé caer los hombros de puro cansancio, tanto emocional como físico.

—¿O es que yo soy una excepción?

Edward ya había tenido que soportar bastantes cosas en la vida como para que yo le echara más mierda encima, pero, simplemente, no podía seguir con aquello. Tenía la certeza absoluta de que saldría peor parada de lo que ya estaba si dejaba que Edward entrara en mi vida del modo que él quería.

—Edward —dije, mordiéndome el labio—. No puedo. No puedo seguir con esto.

Su expresión se ensombreció.

—Ya sé que no merezco una segunda oportunidad, o una tercera, o la que coño sea esta, pero entre tú y yo hay algo especial, Bells, y lo sabes. Dame otra oportunidad, solo una más, y andaré tan recto que la gente pensará que estoy poseído.

Dios, quería apartar la mirada de esos ojos, pero no podía.

—Una oportunidad más, no porque me la merezca yo, sino porque lo nuestro la merece.

Si las primeras lágrimas que había derramado en años eran algún indicador del futuro que nos esperaba juntos, debían servir para facilitarme la decisión.

—No puedo —musité.

—¿Por qué? ¿No puedes o no quieres?

Una mentira era la única esperanza de convencerlo de que no estaba librando una lucha interna contra el tremendo impulso de seguir con él.

—Porque no quiero estar contigo, Edward. —Las palabras me abrasaban la garganta.

Puso cara larga apenas un segundo antes de que se animara.

—Menuda gilipollez —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Estoy tan acostumbrado a tratar con mentirosos que reconozco una mentira antes de que alguien abra la boca.

Yo era un desastre tirándome faroles, y Edward siempre los veía venir, lo cual significaba que en ningún caso acabaría saliéndome con la mía. Motivo mil uno por el que lo mío con Edward nunca funcionaría.

—No soy matona, ladrona ni traficante, así que no soy exactamente tu tipo. Tampoco miento más que hablo, o sea que igual estaría bien que reajustaras tu detector de gilipolleces.

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en mí, sin pestañear.

—Vale, entonces, convénceme. Convénceme de que no me deseas de la misma forma que yo a ti.

No pensaba darse por vencido; no me iba a dejar estar así como así. La cosa resultaba tan romántica como exasperante.

—Ya te he dicho todo…

—Tonterías —me interrumpió—. No me creo nada de lo que has dicho. Convénceme con acciones.

Esa historia de la respiración estaba costándome lo mío otra vez.

—¿Puedo saber qué quieres decir con eso?

Entonces, sin previo aviso, me tiró de las piernas y me deslizó por la tarima hacia él. Se inclinó sobre mí y bajó la mirada.

—Bésame —dijo, con la boca tan cerca de la mía que ya casi estábamos besándonos—. Convénceme de que soy un tío cualquiera y de que ya has superado lo nuestro.

Me quedaba un solo «no»; luego, estaba lista.

—No es buena idea —repuse, con voz temblorosa.

Él tensó la mandíbula mientras me rodeaba con los brazos.

—Joder, Bells, bésame.

Eso hice, y en el momento en que mis labios rozaron los suyos, la desazón que llevaba reconcomiéndome las entrañas toda la semana se evaporó. Así de fácil.

Edward se apretó contra mí y me tendió de espaldas en el suelo sin que nuestros labios se separaran. Su peso muerto me dejó estática, lo cual impidió que me desmoronara, pero solo sirvió para que lo besara con más fruición.

—Mierda, Bells —susurró, cuando deslicé las manos por dentro de su camisa y me aferré a su espalda.

Entonces introdujo la mano por debajo de mi jersey y fue ascendiendo mientras exploraba las partes de mi cuerpo que más lo ansiaban. Yo me incorporé lo justo y levanté los brazos para que me quitara la prenda. Él lo logró en cuestión de un segundo y con una sola mano antes de volver a inmovilizarme contra el suelo.

Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, una sola palabra por mi parte y él llegaría hasta el final. Edward estaba a punto, y yo también lo estaba desde el día en que lo había visto por primera vez. No pensé en nuestro pasado cuando deslizó la mano por debajo de mi sujetador, y no pensé en nuestro futuro cuando su boca le tomó el relevo; ni siquiera pensaba en el presente, solo lo vivía.

Desplazó la boca hasta mi cuello mientras introducía las manos bajo la goma de mis leggings para bajármelos. Yo alcé las caderas para ponérselo más fácil.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, mientras me cubría la zona del nacimiento del pelo de besos silenciosos.

Nunca había estado más segura de la respuesta a lo que estaba preguntándome, pero un atisbo de realidad se coló en mis pensamientos. A veces la realidad era una verdadera mierda.

—Espera —dije entre jadeos, y al instante deseé taparme la boca con cinta aislante.

Noté que su cuerpo se tensaba, y de inmediato dejó las manos quietas. En el caso de la boca, en cambio, tardó un poco más. Por fin situó el rostro a la altura del mío y me miró con expresión atormentada.

—Vale —contestó—. A la orden. —Pude oír las preguntas silenciosas que su rostro delataba con claridad meridiana: «¿Por qué?» y «¿Por cuánto tiempo?».

Tres hurras a Bella Swan por haber sido capaz de dejar sin habla a un ex ligón.

—No es porque no me apetezca; sí que me apetece —expliqué, mientras el corazón me seguía latiendo a un ritmo de tropecientas pulsaciones por minuto—. En serio que sí, pero no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en el suelo y yo esté sudando, huela mal y lleve una ropa interior tan sosa que debería darme vergüenza. —Por eso nunca debe salirse de casa sin unas braguitas capaces de atraer toda la atención de un tío y dejarlo boquiabierto.

Él me sonrió y me besó en la nariz.

—Otra vez será —dijo, mientras me colocaba bien los leggings en la cintura.

—La próxima vez será —puntualicé, convencida de que una relación sexual con Edward en la tarima sobre la que había bailado durante quince años, estando sudorosa y maloliente, era mejor que cualquier otra demorada. Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando él se levantó y me arrastró consigo.

—Por cierto, has fallado la prueba de convicción. —Cogió el jersey y me lo pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Y eso ha sido antes o después de que me quitara el jersey? —pregunté, colocándome bien la prenda.

Él me lanzó una mirada gélida.

—Antes.

—Solo quería saberlo —dije, y me remangué el jersey hasta los codos, porque la interacción con Edward provocaba todo tipo de sudores—. ¿Es tu primera vez?

—Quiero que me aclares a qué te refieres antes de meterme en la boca del lobo respondiéndote —repuso, con las pupilas aún dilatadas por la excitación.

—¿Es la primera vez que estás con una chica en un estudio de danza —empecé—, y la primera vez que te dice que no? —Sonreí, y tomé un sorbo de agua.

—Eso sí —respondió, y me sentó en su regazo.

—Por lo menos te estreno en algo —bromeé, posando los brazos sobre los de él.

Él no contestó hasta que lo miré a los ojos.

—Me estrenas en todo —dijo—. En todo lo que importa.

Le estampé un beso en los labios.

—Oye, Bells, necesito que me prometas una cosa —añadió, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Si alguna vez vuelvo a cagarla, sea por un malentendido, por puta mala suerte o porque lo mando todo al garete porque he nacido para eso… —Hizo una pausa y resopló—. Quiero que me prometas que me dejarás. Olvídate de mí como si fuera un mal vicio y no mires atrás, porque a buen seguro que no seré yo quien te deje; no soy capaz.

«Realidad, si estás escuchándome, que te den.»

—Eso no pasará —aseguré, y creía o quería creer que era cierto; seguramente, ambas cosas.

—Ya lo sé. Pero me quedaré más tranquilo si me lo prometes —insistió, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de la mano—. Y será un buen incentivo para no cagarla.

—Vale. Te lo prometo —contesté, y antes de acabar de pronunciar las palabras ya estaba arrepintiéndome.

* * *

Hola me escantan todas sus muestras de apoyo. Y me gustaría saber si es verdad que esta adaptación ya se hizo y se termino para no duplicas fic


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 15**

—¿No te meterás en un lío? —le susurré desde mi asiento. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba susurrando en mi propio coche pero aquel edificio oscuro y funcional tenía algo que exigía hablar en voz baja—. ¿No tenéis un toque de queda o algo así?

—¿Y tú? —se burló Edward, que se inclinó sobre la consola para hacerme cosquillas en el costado.

—Sí, yo sí —contesté, al tiempo que me alejaba de él de un respingo—, y estoy saltándomelo. Además, estoy castigada y pasando olímpicamente del castigo, así que ahora estoy doblemente castigada.

—Estabas en la escuela de danza —dijo él, y se aclaró la garganta—, perfeccionando los pasos. ¿Cómo van a castigarte tus padres por eso?

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan retorcido? —Le aparté el brazo antes de volver a mirar el centro de acogida Última Esperanza. No tenía nada que resultara hospitalario, o agradable, o idóneo para convertir a los chicos en hombres de provecho. Más bien parecía el típico sitio a cuya puerta retabas a tus amigos del colegio a que llamaran en Halloween—.

¿Estás seguro de que no te meterás en líos?

Consulté la hora en el salpicadero: todavía no era medianoche, pero faltaba poco.

—Sí, siempre que utilice la ventana trasera y no me pillen —contestó, y alargó la mano hacia el mnanubrio.

—Edward —dije, apretando los dedos sobre el volante, en busca de las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Sí?

Soltó el manubrio y se volvió hacia mí.

—Es solo que quiero intentar que esto funcione…

—Yo también —aseguró.

—Y por eso me gustaría poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa ahora, antes de que vayamos más lejos.

Estaba nerviosa, y cuando me entraban los nervios, se me ponía voz de pito.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó, adivinando que no quería que me contara la historia de su vida, sino que iba detrás de algo concreto. Tenía razón.

Respiré hondo y me lancé.

—¿Hay alguien de tu pasado que pudiera interponerse entre los dos? —dije, al tiempo que me volvía hacia él y lo observaba con atención—. ¿Alguien relacionado contigo del que tuviera que saber algo?

Edward ladeó la cabeza, desconcertado.

—¿Te refieres a una chica?

—A ninguna en concreto, porque ni conozco ni quiero conocer a las chicas de tu pasado… Solo necesito saber si hay alguien a quien todavía te una algún tipo de lazo.

Llevaba toda la semana intentando borrar de mi mente el nombre de Kim, pero era una mujer; nosotras no olvidamos así como así el nombre de los antiguos amores de nuestros hombres.

—Eh —repuso, y bajó la cara hasta que estuvo a la misma altura que la mía—. Solo estás tú, Bells. Solo tú. Y no dejes que nadie, sobre todo tú misma, te convenza de lo contrario.

No hubo ni una sola parte de mí que no suspirara de alivio.

—De acuerdo, gracias —dije, y despegué los dedos del volante.

—¿Algo más que quieras poner sobre la mesa?

Me lo quedé mirando y me humedecí los labios.

—Solo yo.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, antes de poder evitarlo. Se rió y soltó:

—Cuando quieras, Bells. Tú pon el día y la hora, que yo pongo la mesa.

—Antes procura desinfectarla bien —repliqué, al ver que abría la puerta—. No quiero coger lo que tenga lo que hayas puesto encima antes de mí.

Se detuvo con la mano en la puerta y, de pronto, volvió a entrar en el coche. Sus labios se posaron tan rápido sobre los míos que se me paró el corazón y, cuando este ya había cogido carrerilla, volvieron a separarse.

—Solo tú, Bells. Nadie más. Nunca lo ha habido.

—Eso suena a memoria convenientemente selectiva —dije, deseando que se quedara conmigo y acabara lo que había empezado.

—Intento conservar solo los buenos recuerdos —contestó, y salió del coche—. Si es eso a lo que llamas memoria selectiva, se me da bien.

—A mí también —respondí, después de que se hubiera ido, mientras contemplaba cómo desparecía en la oscuridad.

Estaba convirtiéndose en una escena habitual. Una luz encendida en una ventana a altas horas de la noche y la silueta de mi madre recortándose detrás de ella. O estaba metida en un lío o en un buen lío llegando a casa a las tantas el penúltimo día del castigo de una semana al que había sido sentenciada. Cogí el bolso, salí del Mazda y subí la escalera sin molestarme siquiera en disimular mis pasos.

No sabía lo que me esperaba cuando atravesara la puerta de casa; saber lo que esperar de mi madre era más o menos como lanzar una moneda al aire. Por la mañana podía mostrarse fría, distante y actuar como si yo fuera lo peor del género humano, y por la noche podía estar horneando galletas e interesándose por si ese día había aprendido algo interesante en clase.

Durante años, había sido capaz de predecir sus reacciones; sabía a qué atenerme y podía organizar mi vida alrededor de esa certeza. Ya no. Como adolescente, miembro de un grupo que crece y se desarrolla manipulando las rutinas y los reglamentos de sus padres para salirse con la suya y disfrutar de cualquier forma de hedonismo, debería haber estado sumida en la desesperación. Pero no era así. Ver cómo volvían a encajar las piezas de la madre de mi infancia me hacía sentir que, después de todo, tal vez había esperanza para nuestra familia. Tal vez podíamos volver a ser lo que éramos; sin olvidar, pero siguiendo adelante.

Un deseo infantil, aunque me aferraba a él.

Abrí la puerta y me detuve un momento en la entrada, sin saber si mi madre iba a reñirme o a sonreírme. No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Su atención estaba centrada únicamente en su portátil.

—Hola, mamá —la saludé, mientras dejaba la bolsa en una silla—. Me voy a la cama.

—¿Bella? —preguntó, desconcertada. Primero me miró a mí y luego el reloj de la pared, que tenía detrás de mí. Los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas—. ¿Llegas ahora?

Genial. Acababa de convertirse en mi padre. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que ocurría en su hogar, pero al menos tuvo el detalle de no levantar la voz.

—Sí —contesté—. He estado en la escuela de danza, practicando un ejercicio nuevo, y he perdido la noción del tiempo por completo. Lo siento.

Estaba tan avergonzada que agaché la cabeza. Mentir no era algo que deseara incluir entre mis mejores aptitudes, y que me aspasen si cada mentira no me acercaba más al nivel de experta mentirosa.

—Ah, ya veo —dijo mi madre, y se colocó las gafas en la cabeza—. Está bien, pero la próxima vez que vayas a llegar tan tarde a casa llama, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, no te preocupes —aseguré, y cogí un par de plátanos del frutero, porque, por primera vez en una semana, tenía hambre—. Buenas noches, mamá —dije, abalanzándome hacia la escalera.

—Bella, espera —me llamó. Cogió algo de la mesa y atravesó la habitación—. Esto ha llegado hace un rato.

Sonreía abiertamente. Sonreía. Mi madre había sonreído otras veces, pero no recordaba la última que se lo había visto hacer de oreja a oreja.

Cuando vi el sobre acolchado de papel manila que sostenía, entendí el porqué. Me fallaron las rodillas justo antes de que me derrumbara en la escalera.

—Marymount Manhattan —dijo, y me lo tendió con ambas manos, como si fuera una ofrenda.

Llevaba meses esperando aquello. Bueno, llevaba esperándolo toda la vida. Una carta decidiría si mi sueño se haría realidad.

—Es bastante grueso —insistió, y me lo acercó un poco más—, y mis poderes psíquicos me dicen que se trata de un paquete de bienvenida, así que abre el sobre de una vez y celebrémoslo.

Marymount Manhattan. Danza. Sueños. Futuro. Todo a una apertura de sobre. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para aquello.

—Gracias, mamá —dije. Cogí el paquete y corrí escalera arriba.

—¿No vas a abrirlo? —preguntó, y se quedó mirándome boquiabierta, como si me hubiera dado un ataque grave de locura.

—Ahora no —contesté, con un bostezo—. Estoy agotada y seguramente me dormiría antes de acabar de leer el primer párrafo. Lo abriré mañana.

—¿Bella? —Su voz sonó tensa, preocupada.

—No me pasa nada, mamá, te lo juro. Es solo que estoy molida. Te prometo que, cuando lo abra, serás la primera en saberlo. —Agité el paquete delante de ella.

—Está bien —respondió, a lo que siguió la típica mirada del «como tú quieras»—. A veces no te entiendo.

—Ya somos dos —musité, y me dirigí corriendo a mi dormitorio.

El paquete estuvo agobiándome todo el fin de semana desde el escritorio. Mi madre no volvió a insistir en el tema, y yo no tuve agallas para abrir una maldita carta. Ni siquiera se lo mencioné a Edward cuando me llamó el sábado por la mañana a primera hora. Me habría gustado volver a verlo esa noche, tal vez salir a cenar e ir a ver una película, o quizá retomarlo donde lo habíamos dejado en la escuela de ballet, pero, por lo visto, salvo los actos relacionados con el instituto, los fines de semana en un hogar para chicos eran sinónimo de trabajo.

Así que, además de librar una batalla interna en mi dormitorio, di varios paseos, apreté los dientes y bailé, tratando de olvidar el dolor que había infligido el viernes por la noche. No veía el momento de que llegara el lunes por la mañana.

Aparqué el Mazda, y diez minutos antes de que empezaran las clases, ya había atravesado todos los detectores de metales. No se veía a nadie por los pasillos, salvo a algunos alumnos de extraescolares y profesores de mirada cansada. Sabía muy bien que era inútil esperar que Edward apareciera por allí tan temprano, pero eso no me impidió pasearme despreocupadamente por delante de su taquilla para asegurarme. Empezaba a arrugar el entrecejo delante de su armarito solitario cuando una mano fuerte asió la mía y empezó a tirar de mí por el pasillo. No tuve que identificar la camiseta gris o el gorro maltrecho para saber de quién era la mano que sujetaba la mía.

Edward no dijo nada, ni siquiera se volvió para mirarme; se limitó a atravesar el pasillo a toda pastilla y a meternos en un cuarto oscuro al final de este.

—Buenos días a ti también…

Aunque mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando me empujó contra la pared y colocó sus manos y sus labios sobre los míos como si hubieran estado agonizando todo el fin de semana.

Le devolví el beso y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos. Y a continuación, por si no estábamos lo bastante cerca, hice un buen uso de mi fuerza y flexibilidad de bailarina y envolví sus caderas con mis piernas de un salto. Edward gimió y me oprimió aún más contra la pared mientras sus labios se movían sobre los míos con tanta furia que no podía respirar. No me importaba. De hecho, desmayarme porque Edward Cullen hubiera estado besándome hasta dejarme sin aliento me parecía algo que añadir a la lista de objetivos vitales.

Y justo cuando estaba segura de que había llegado la hora, que era allí y entonces donde íbamos a llegar hasta el final, sus labios empezaron a moderar el ritmo al tiempo que me dejaba en el suelo. No era el momento de frenar, no cuando todo se aceleraba en mi interior, a punto de explotar si no continuábamos adelante.

Solté un gemido cuando presionó sus labios contra los míos por última vez.

—Buenos días —dijo, y sonrió de oreja a oreja, como un idiota.

Volví a gemir al ver que retrocedía un paso.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

Intenté lanzarle una mirada asesina, pero, por lo visto, si la persona que acaba de dejarte sin aliento con sus besos sonríe delante de ti, es físicamente imposible.

—Eres malo.

—Lo sé —contestó, y me retiró el pelo hacia atrás—, pero imaginar este momento me ha ayudado a pasar un laaargo fin de semana. Lo necesitaba.

—¿Has estado soñando con esto todo el fin de semana?

Mi estómago logró dar otra voltereta hacia atrás.

—No he pensado en otra cosa.

Doble voltereta hacia atrás.

—¿Ha cumplido tus expectativas?

—Las ha superado —contestó, y se inclinó hacia mí—. Aunque en mis sueños tú llevabas una faldita de colegiala sin nada debajo.

Sentí que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa al besarme en el cuello.

—Mañana será otro día —musité, mientras juntaba las piernas con fuerza, desesperada—. Tú no pierdas las esperanzas.

—Eso hago —me susurró al oído, antes de hundir sus dientes en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—No te tragues el pendiente —le advertí, con la respiración entrecortada una vez más—. He oído que la plata de ley no sienta demasiado bien al estómago.

—Aquí no hay pendiente —dijo, y volvió a mordisquearme la oreja con delicadeza.

Gemí de nuevo, aunque a causa del fastidio.

—Entonces ha debido de caérseme cuando me has inmovilizado contra la pared —contesté, lanzándole una mirada antes de agacharme y pasar las manos por la alfombra.

—¿Estás segura de que lo llevabas? —preguntó, al tiempo que echaba un vistazo al suelo—. Yo no recuerdo habértelo visto puesto.

—Creo que esta mañana te has saltado cuatro sentidos y has ido derecho al del tacto.

Levanté la vista y me incorporé ligeramente para tener una visión más amplia de la alfombra. Las clases estaban a punto de empezar, pero era capaz de acordonar el cuarto antes de dejar allí mi aro de plata preferido.

Se acercó un paso y siguió buscando por el suelo.

—Resulta que es, de lejos, mi sentido favorito.

—¿En serio? —me burlé con tono sarcástico, a punto de ponerme a gatas para inspeccionar la alfombra centímetro a centímetro—. ¡Aaay! —grité, y volví a incorporarme, esperando que no me hubiera arrancado un mechón de pelo.

—Bells, un momento, no te muevas —dijo Edward, mientras me sujetaba la cabeza—. Se te ha enredado el pelo en algo.

Intenté tirar en la dirección contraria, pero estaba bien trabado.

—Se me ha enganchado en tu hebilla —dije.

—Deja de moverte —insistió, sin soltarme la cabeza—. Así solo lo empeoras.

Volví a tirar hacia atrás, aunque esta vez con una mueca.

—Pues entonces deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer y empieza a desenredarlo —repuse, entre risas, a pesar del dolor.

Él también se echó a reír, y aunque intentó reprimirse, no pudo.

—Estás disfrutando, ¿eh? —Lo miré a través del mechón enredado.

—Me gustaría decir que no, pero mentiría —contestó, sin parar de reír.

—Eres odioso —protesté, y me agarré a sus caderas, preparada para la extracción del pelo.

Justo cuando apretaba los dientes, a punto de tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y a continuación se encendieron las luces del techo.

—Tío… —dijo alguien, que se detuvo de golpe en la entrada.

Otro chico asomó la cabeza. Alzó un móvil y lo dirigió hacia el lugar en que yo me arrodillaba delante de Edward, con las manos en sus caderas, sus manos en mi cabeza, y se disparó un flash.

—Esto va directo a internet.

La foto se hizo viral y acumuló cerca de diez mil visitas antes de que sonara el timbre del almuerzo. Dos estudiantes de segundo año acabaron con el teléfono partido en dos y no se atreverían a cruzarse a solas con Edward en un pasillo nunca más, pero quitando eso, Edward logró lo impensable y mantuvo su genio a raya.

Me tenía tan impresionada que Edward no hubiera tenido un estallido de los que hacían época que conseguí que no me afectara demasiado que todo Southpointe, por no hablar del resto del país, corriera a echar un vistazo a nuestra foto. Ni siquiera sentí la necesidad de defendernos o de explicar lo que había ocurrido antes de que acabara de rodillas en una posición tan comprometida porque, bueno… nadie en su sano juicio lo creería.

Así que soporté una nueva tanda de miradas y susurros, de chicas que se quedaban boquiabiertas cuando me veían, como si fuera una buscona y una fresca, el diablo en persona, que hubiera ido a acabar con la humanidad, y de chicos que se quedaban embobados, con sonrisas ladeadas y los ojos dilatados, como si me imaginaran de rodillas delante de ellos. A las chicas las entendía. No estaban tranquilas, porque, si había ocurrido una vez, ¿qué me impedía hacerles un trabajito a sus novios en el laboratorio? Entendía ese tipo de desdenes porque era una chica. Sin embargo, los chicos solo eran perros en celo salivando por enrollarse con quien fuera o lo que fuera. A un par de reincidentes les enseñé el dedo corazón al pasar por su lado.

—¡Eh, Clearwater! —le gritó Edward, cuando se deslizó junto a mí en la cola, al chico que me miraba de un modo ya familiar—. Vuelve los ojos hacia otro lado, a no ser que quieras quedarte sin ellos.

Clearwater señaló a Edward con la barbilla.

—Cullen, eres un capullo con suerte.

Sentí que me invadía el deseo de lanzarle el yogur a la cara al engreído de Clearwater, y no sabía si podría contenerme.

Edward se puso delante de mí y me apartó hacia su espalda con el antebrazo.

—Si te refieres al hecho de que mi novia es una persona inteligente, elegante, dulce y recta, tienes razón —dijo, cuadrándose delante de Clearwater—, pero si te refieres a algo menos respetable, entonces puede que te convenga hacer algunos cambios en la solicitud de entrada a la universidad, porque no creo que Arizona State vaya a quererte si no puedes correr con el balón.

Clearwater se despidió con un breve saludo y dio media vuelta. Su trío de amigos lo asediaron a preguntas.

—Cabrones pretenciosos —masculló Edward, mientras dirigía una mirada de odio a sus espaldas—. Como oiga que alguno de ellos va dándole a la lengua o vuelva a pillarlos mirándote, les enseñaré cómo hacemos las cosas en los barrios bajos.

Lo empujé a un lado y me volví hacia él.

—¿Es eso lo que diría alguien que se ha comprometido a permanecer en el lado correcto de la ley? —pregunté, mientras arrastraba un trozo de pizza hasta mi bandeja—. ¿Es eso lo que diría alguien que le ha prometido a su…?

—Novia —dijo, para rellenar el espacio en blanco, y me rodeó con sus brazos.

—¿… novia que no haría nada para estropearlo? Porque hay gente que podría considerar que ir a la cárcel por intento de asesinato es estropearlo.

—Mujer —dijo, con un suspiro, mientras acercaba su mejilla a la mía—, estoy dejándome los huevos en esto. En todos los sentidos.

—¿Qué hay de esa promesa que estabas a punto de hacerme acerca de que no ibas a tocar ni a Clearwater ni a su grupito de subnormales? —pregunté, mientras pagaba a la cajera, que ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su gesto reprobatorio. Alguien más había visto nuestra foto.

—Vale —accedió, y me condujo hacia el patio. O me había leído el pensamiento o se sentía igual que yo: cansado de las miradas y harto de esquivar preguntas—. No tocaré a los imbéciles de esos trepas. —Alargó la mano hacia el tirador y me abrió la puerta—. Pero no prometo que no pague a otra persona para que se ocupe de ellos —añadió, cuando pasé por su lado.

Le di en el estómago.

—He encontrado el pendiente —dijo, y extrajo el aro de plata del bolsillo.

—¿Dónde estaba? —pregunté. Lo cogí y me lo puse.

—Prendido en mis bóxers.

—¿Y cómo narices ha ido a parar ahí? —insistí, ablandándome al pensar en sus bóxers.

—Ni idea —contestó, mientras paseábamos por el patio, prácticamente desierto—, pero digamos que he estado a punto de acabar con un piercing. Ahí abajo.

Me eché a reír y le di un golpecito al pendiente perdido. Su mañana había sido mejor que la mía. Nadie se volvió a mirarnos cuando cruzamos el césped y nos sentamos en una mesa vacía. Hacía frío, uno de esos días en los que te arrepentías de no haber metido un jersey en la mochila, pero, después de que Edward me rodeara con su brazo, descubrí que esperaba no tener que volver a meter un jersey en la mochila en toda mi vida.

—Así que novia, ¿eh? —dije, y le puse la pizza delante.

—Novia —repitió—. Sin interrogantes.

Sonreí, pero no levanté la vista de la bandeja.

—¿Y cuántas van ya conmigo?

Suspiró.

—Una. La única. Ya te lo he dicho, Bells. Eres la primera y, recemos para que no la cague, la última.

Menos mal que no había hincado los dientes en la manzana que tenía en la mano, porque me habría atragantado. Tendría que haber flipado en colores: mi novio, que había estado en la cárcel tres veces, tantas como habíamos salido, dejando caer un «para siempre» en una conversación normal; pero no fue así. No decía que fuéramos a casarnos mañana y a tener un hijo al día siguiente; decía que, tal vez, algún día. Y puede que ese algún día me resultara atrayente de un modo que no debía para una chica de diecisiete años que soñaba con un futuro brillante.

—¿Con cuántas chicas has estado, Edward? —me lancé, haciéndole, sin duda alguna, la peor pregunta que una chica podría hacerle a alguien como Edward.

Esperaba que fueran menos de cincuenta.

Bajó el trozo de pizza antes de darle un mordisco.

—Suficientes para saber cuándo aparece algo especial.

—Y si tuvieras que cuantificar ese «suficientes», el número sería…

Yo también bajé la manzana. Con aquel tipo de conversación, la desaparición del apetito era un efecto secundario de esperar.

—Bells, no quiero volver a hablar de mi pasado. No quiero darle más vueltas a cuántas veces la he cagado —dijo, y cerró los puños—. Sé que las chicas sentís una fascinación enfermiza por saber el nombre, el momento y de qué forma nos hemos liado con las otras, pero no voy a decírtelo. Han sido muchas, seguramente muchas más de las que imaginas

—El estómago me dio un vuelco—, pero nunca he querido a ninguna de ellas, y ninguna de ellas me ha querido a mí.

—Qué romántico —musité entre dientes, y aparté mi bandeja con un leve empujón.

—Eres tú quien quería saberlo —repuso, y se sentó en el banco a horcajadas para mirarme de frente—. Escucha, con un tipo como yo, no hagas preguntas cuyas respuestas no quieras conocer, Bells, porque voy a hacer todo lo que pueda y más para ser sincero contigo. No escarbes en mi pasado salvo que quieras salir por el otro lado deseando no haberlo hecho.

Eso hacía un tiempo que lo sabía, pero ¿cómo se puede tener una relación con alguien de quien no conoces su pasado, presente y futuro?

—Entonces, si ninguna de ellas te importaba y tú tampoco les importabas a ellas, ¿por qué —Todas las palabras que se me ocurrían sonaban fatal— lo hacíais?

—¿Quieres saberlo? —preguntó, desafiándome con la mirada—. ¿De verdad quieres saber ese tipo de cosas?

Asentí con la cabeza una sola vez, porque era idiota.

Edward respondió con el mismo gesto.

—Para mí, era una escapatoria. Una forma de olvidar por un momento que mi vida era una mierda. Y en cuanto a las chicas —prosiguió, tras enderezar la espalda—, esperaban cabrear a sus padres, alcaldes y médicos, cuando estos descubrieran que sus preciosas hijitas estaban liándose con el chico malo por excelencia. Eso o estaban locas por mí y querían saber qué tal era en la cama.

Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, a la que no tardé en ponerle fin con un codazo en el estómago.

—No tiene gracia —protesté, y miré la mesa con el entrecejo fruncido porque era imposible hacerlo mirándolo a él.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó entre risas, y me frotó los brazos—. A veces, el único modo que tengo de repasar la mierda de vida que he llevado es con un poco de humor —añadió, levantándome la barbilla—. Aunque la cruda realidad es que ellas no me importaban y yo no les importaba a ellas.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, y era imposible que me mirara del modo en que lo hacía y mintiera al mismo tiempo.

—Vale —dije, tranquilizada al saber que aquel tema estaba oficialmente zanjado.

—Y, por si te sirve de algo, el sexo era poco satisfactorio.

—No me sirve de nada, pero gracias por la información —contesté, y recuperé la manzana.

—¿Sabes?, parece que tú y yo o nos besamos hasta quedar sin sentido o hablamos de temas que es mejor dejar donde estaban enterrados —dijo, antes de darle un mordisco a la pizza—. ¿Por qué no podemos tener una conversación normal y corriente?

Lo medité mientras mascaba la manzana.

—Tienes razón —admití—. ¿Cómo puedes ser mi novio si no sé cuáles son tus ideas políticas o lo que piensas sobre el tiempo o qué te ha parecido la última película que has visto en el cine?

—Captado —dijo, entre risas, antes de tragarse una lata de refresco en cinco segundos escasos—. A la mierda la normalidad. Y los temas que crían malvas también. Tú sigue besándome, o cualquier otra cosa que tuvieras pensada —añadió, enarcando las cejas repetidamente—, hasta que mi cerebro se vuelva tan loco que no pueda volver a formar una frase en toda mi vida.

—Eso suena a una relación satisfactoria. —Me volví y me senté a horcajadas en el banco, frente a él. Ya que no nos iban las conversaciones frívolas, ¿por qué no profundizar en temas a los que no dejaba de darles vueltas?—. ¿Por qué te gusto, Edward? En serio. En cuanto al físico, soy normalita comparada contigo. En cuanto a personalidad, soy la chica que se hace la dura, pero que se esfuerza en combatir tantas inseguridades como cualquier otra. En cuanto al futuro, yo solo deseo comerme el mundo con la danza. No aspiro a convertirme en la primera presidenta del país, o a encontrar una cura para la diabetes infantil, o a descubrir la fórmula de la fusión. Así que ¿por qué un chico como tú se fija en una chica como yo?

Por su expresión, advertí que no entendía lo que le decía.

—Bells, ¿estás de broma? ¿Qué veo en ti? Por favor. ¿Qué ves tú en mí? —contestó, negando con la cabeza—. Si de verdad quieres saberlo, no es una sola cosa, sino la suma de pequeñas cosas que acaban convirtiéndose en un todo increíble.

—Específico —musité.

Levantó las manos en el aire, exasperado.

—Vale, si quieres que elija una de las muchas razones por las que me gustas, ahí va una —dijo, y me miró fijamente—: sabía que si existía una chica que pudiera quererme, con todos mis defectos, sería la chica que fuera a la perrera y adoptara el chucho más feo y esmirriado que pudiera encontrar. —Sentí que se me henchía el corazón, y a continuación la sonrisa—. Y solo porque ella sabría que debajo de un exterior burdo hay un alma que suplica ser amada y aceptada.

Seguí sonriendo. Y seguramente sus palabras lograrían que lo hiciese hasta que acabaran las clases.

—¿Buena respuesta? —preguntó, consciente de que era así.

—No está mal —contesté, restándole importancia.

—¿Quieres que siga? Porque puedo quedarme aquí contigo toda la tarde cantando tus alabanzas si todavía necesitas que te convenza. Todo el santo día.

Me acerqué a él y apoyé las manos en sus rodillas.

—No —dije—. ¿Qué te parece si te callas y me besas ya?

—Me parece un buen plan.

Tenía sus labios tan cerca de los míos que casi podía saborearlos cuando una mochila aterrizó en la mesa, frente a nosotros.

—Eh, Bella.

—Por el amor de Dios.

Las palabras de Edward y Mike se solaparon al tiempo que se volvían el uno hacia el otro.

—Cullen —dijo Mike, y le tendió la mano, que quedó suspendida en el aire, antes de que la metiera en el bolsillo—. ¿Cómo va eso?

—Iba de maravilla.

Le di un pequeño golpecito con la pierna a modo de aviso. Hasta el momento, Mike estaba comportándose.

—¿Cómo no? —soltó Mike, y nos miró a ambos—. Disculpad que os interrumpa, solo he venido a deciros una cosa y enseguida os dejo solos.

—Vale, di lo que sea —lo apremió Edward, y me rodeó con sus brazos. Qué territorial.

Mike sonrió.

—No quería que te hicieras una idea equivocada si oías por ahí que llevé a Bella a casa la noche de la fiesta. Vi a una amiga que necesitaba ayuda y la ayudé. Sé que es tu chica, Edward.

—Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que vas a dejar de comértela con los ojos cada vez que te la encuentres por el pasillo? —preguntó Edward.

—Lo intentaré —contestó, y estiró el cuello—. Es una chica muy guapa, Cullen. Eres un tipo con suerte.

—No me digas lo que tengo como si no lo supiera —replicó Edward. Se le tensaron los brazos—. Y si crees que voy a dejar que te acerques a Bells después de lo que has hecho, ya puedes esperar sentado.

—Edward —le advertí.

—Uau, tranquilo, muchachote —dijo Mike, levantando las manos y retrocediendo unos pasos—. No pretendía ofenderte, solo quería que supierais lo que tenía que decir e irme a comer. —Me miró, y su sonrisa se acentuó—. Nos vemos en clase, Bella.

Lo saludé brevemente con la mano cuando empujaba la puerta.

—No creía que pudiera odiar más a ese imbécil, pero tendría que haber sabido que el odio no tiene límites cuando se trata de alguien tan gilipollas.

Edward miraba con rabia la puerta por la que Mike había desaparecido.

—¿Te han comentado alguna vez que podrías tener problemas para controlar la ira? —dije.

Por la mirada asesina de Edward, cualquiera hubiera dicho que nunca había despreciado tanto a alguien.

La expresión de Edward se suavizó ligeramente.

—Solo varias docenas de veces al año desde la pubertad.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y le di otro mordisco a la manzana.

—¿Qué ha hecho Mike Diamond para cabrearte de esa manera cada vez que lo ves? —pregunté, mientras masticaba mi pieza de fruta—. Porque, aparte de tener un ego súper inflado y una sonrisa tan blanca que no aparece en la paleta de color, no me parece tan mal tío.

Edward se volvió hacia mí, con los ojos casi negros de tan inyectados en sangre.

—Mike Diamond es lo que ocurre cuando Dios se despista un segundo. Un tipo como ese no se merece segundas oportunidades, ni misericordia, ni comprensión, y menos de una chica como tú, Bells, porque le dará la vuelta y lo convertirá en algo con lo que manipularte. —Me cogió por los brazos y me sujetó con fuerza—. Quiero que te mantengas alejada de él, Bells. No le hables, ni lo mires, como si no existiera. ¿Me entiendes? Porque ya puede negarlo todo lo que quiera, y fingir que es nuestro mayor fan, pero te desea tanto que seguramente ahora mismo está cascándosela en el vestuario de los chicos.

—Puaj, Edward —dije, con una mueca—. Qué asco.

—Tú mantente alejada de él, Bells —insistió—. Hace diez años que conozco a ese imbécil y sé cuándo trama algo. Y trama algo.

Sonó el timbre de la cafetería. Refunfuñando, tiramos la comida a medio acabar en la basura.

—Tengo tres clases con ese tipo. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a alejarme de él? —pregunté, mientras Edward recogía las mochilas y se las echaba a la espalda.

—Quiero que le des una patada en los huevos cada vez que lo veas —contestó, sin un atisbo de burla en la voz—, y después de unas cuantas veces, él se mantendrá alejado de ti.

—Vaya, ¿cómo no se me habrá ocurrido? —repliqué, dándome una palmada en la frente con la mano abierta.

—Porque eres buena e inocente y las cosas feas, como esquivar a desgraciados, son nuevas para ti —dijo, al tiempo que me abría la puerta—. Déjame a mí el trabajo sucio, Bells. Tú sigue siendo igual de buena.

—Y, en tu mundo, ¿dar patadas en los huevos no se considera jugar sucio?

—Si es de los huevos de Mike Diamond de lo que hablamos —respondió, con una sonrisa forzada—, se merece eso y más.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16**

Transcurrieron varias semanas, y los rumores sobre la foto quedaron enterrados en el fondo de la pila de los dramas cuando en la ciudad todas las conversaciones pasaron a girar en torno al nuevo quarterback de Southpointe High.

Sin ayuda de nadie, Edward había convertido un equipo con una mala fama histórica en el primero de la liga. Íbamos cuatro a uno, y el único partido que habíamos perdido había sido el primero de la temporada, antes de que yo hubiera insistido en que Edward entrara a formar parte del equipo. Estoy segura de que el entrenador A tuvo que tocar un millón de teclas para conseguirlo, pero la cuestión es que no expulsaron a Edward ni se suspendió ningún partido por culpa de su escapada con el coche supuestamente robado.

Puede que parte del mérito fuera mío, porque un día arrinconé al entrenador en su despacho y le supliqué que concediera a Edward una segunda oportunidad. Cuando ya estaba a punto de dejarlo correr, él suspiró.

—No puedo negarle nada a la hermana de quien en otro tiempo fue mi gran estrella —accedió.

Premié su fe ciega preparándole galletas con gotas de chocolate todos los días durante una semana. Por la forma de jugar de Edward, casi tuve la sensación de que también él estaba premiando con anotaciones y victorias la confianza que el entrenador había depositado en él. Volvía a reinar el orden universal, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho.

Le dije a Edward que esperaba la mitad de sus ganancias cuando fuera un gran quarterback de la liga nacional, y él me aseguró que podía quedármelo todo. Lo irónico del caso fue que, justo el día después de haberle dicho eso, al entrenador A le llegó la noticia de que un grupo de cazatalentos se personaría en el partido del jueves siguiente. Los chicos del equipo se pavoneaban de ello, pero todo el mundo sabía que el único motivo por el que una decena de ojeadores se molestaría en asistir a un partido de Southpointe era el inigualable Edward Cullen.

—Es todo un espectáculo verte vestida con las lentejuelas doradas y el satén rojo —dijo alguien, a quien había estado evitando, cuando salí al terreno de juego junto con el resto del grupo de danza para amenizar el intermedio.

Suspiré y busqué a Edward con la mirada. Lo vi destacar en medio de un grupo de alumnos que a su lado parecían liliputienses. Estaban en plena reunión.

—Hola, Mike —contesté. Podría haber respondido con mayor entusiasmo, pero tenía mis motivos para querer evitarlo. Si Edward lo consideraba alguien con quien no había que mezclarse, era por algo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, acercándose a mí—. ¿Eso es una respuesta? Imposible.

—Estás recordándome por qué llevo días evitando hablar si andas cerca —solté, mientras intentaba estirarme al máximo el top de lycra. Como la mayoría de los grupos de danza de instituto, el de Southpointe seguía la filosofía del menos es más a la hora de elegir indumentaria, aunque hasta que Mike me desnudó con la mirada no había reparado en lo poco tapada que iba.

—Lo siento —dijo él, y yo me desplacé hacia un lado—. No estoy acostumbrado a que me rechacen así. —Se cruzó de brazos y examinó el terreno de juego mientras los equipos se alineaban. Me separé un poco más de él, por si a Edward le daba por mirar hacia allí antes del saque. Si veía que Mike se me había acercado, era capaz de abandonar el campo en mitad del partido—. ¿Qué tal le va a Edward? —preguntó, con tirantez.

Con toda la intención, miré el jersey que Mike llevaba remetido en los tejanos y luego el lugar que ocupaba en el banquillo.

—Genial.

Mike se echó a reír y miró el marcador.

—Eso ya lo veo. Si sigue dominando así el resto del partido, mañana por la mañana le lloverán ofertas de veinte equipos como mínimo.

Miró hacia las gradas y centró la atención en el grupo de cazatalentos. La decena se había convertido en una veintena, y ni uno solo de ellos había apartado los ojos de Edward en todo el tiempo. Se les caía la baba, y yo me sentía tan orgullosa de él que había planeado algo muy especial para esa noche. Para mi gran consternación, durante las semanas anteriores, Edward había insistido en que nos

tomáramos las cosas con calma, pero, seguro que con la ropa interior que llevaba y lo que tenía pensado, cambiaría de opinión.

Me olvidé de que Mike estaba ahí hasta que se aclaró la garganta.

—Te he echado de menos, Bella.

Mierda. Era lo último que me hacía falta en ese momento. El grupo de danza estaba preparándose para salir al campo, y yo estaba prácticamente segura de que Edward acababa de ver a Mike a mi lado. Me introduje más entre mis compañeras.

—¿Por qué me rehúyes? —preguntó Mike, y volvió a acercárseme con sigilo—. ¿Qué te ha dicho Cullen para ponerte tan en contra de Mike Diamond?

Había resistido al impulso durante tres semanas, pero en ese momento estaba muy a punto de seguir el consejo de Edward y soltarle una patada en los huevos.

—Te rehúyo porque Edward me lo aconsejó, porque cree que no debo mezclarme contigo —contesté. Aunque creía que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, me sentaba bien decirle cuatro cosas.

—¿Y siempre haces todo lo que Cullen te dice?

Vale, eso sí que me tocó las narices. Que diera por sentado que tenía la sangre de horchata y que hacía todo lo que decía mi novio me puso de inmediato en modo cabreo.

Me volví hacia él, me acerqué un paso y luego otro, hasta que lo acorralé contra la valla.

—Escúchame bien, imbécil arrogante —dije, poniendo los brazos en jarras para no soltarle un bofetón—. Te rehúyo porque no me caes bien. No me gustan tus miradas lascivas, ni tus sonrisitas, ni que te creas con derecho a hablarme así. No me gusta la forma en que te pavoneas por los pasillos como si el instituto fuera tuyo y, desde luego, no me gusta que todos los días en el comedor te dediques a tirarles el maíz de la ensalada a los de la banda de música. Eres pretencioso, y solapado, y grosero —le espeté, y me disponía a añadir un centenar de insultos más cuando oí la sirena que anunciaba el final del cuarto—. Y feo —rematé, sabiendo que era lo que más le dolería a un tipo como Diamond.

—¿Ya le has preguntado por Kim? —soltó él de repente, tras darse impulso en la valla y acercarse un paso a mí.

Yo retrocedí.

—No hace falta —repliqué—. Confío en él. Confianza, Mike. A lo mejor te animas a buscar la palabra en el diccionario y algún día decides ponerla en práctica.

—Pues a lo mejor tú y tu confianza deberíais seguir a Edward hasta un armatoste de caravana aparcada en SouthView —dijo él, regresando al banquillo—. Igual descubres que es Edward quien debe buscar «confianza» en el diccionario.

Esperé a que Mike se diera la vuelta antes de dejarme caer de espaldas en el césped. No podía respirar. No podía moverme. Y en cuestión de tres minutos tenía que hacer de bailarina principal en una coreografía completamente nueva. Estaba cabreada conmigo misma por dejar que Mike se me acercara, y aún lo estaba más por permitirle que volviera a sembrar la duda en mí. Podía confiar en Edward. Confiaba en él.

Entonces, ¿por qué notaba el corazón en la garganta? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de explotarme el estómago? ¿Por qué odiaba el nombre de Kim sin ningún fundamento?

El grupo de danza formaba un círculo alrededor, todas mis compañeras estaban arrodilladas en torno a mí y me preguntaban si quería un poco de agua. Sacudí la cabeza mientras observaba a Edward guiar al equipo fuera del campo. Podía confiar en ese chico. Estaba enamorándome de ese chico.

Como si me leyera el pensamiento, en ese preciso momento él levantó la cabeza y su mirada recayó en mí. Mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que observó mi expresión. Entonces frenó en seco y una recua de jugadores lo pasó de largo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras cruzaba corriendo el campo en mi dirección.

«Ahora no, ahora no», me dije. El momento del descanso, cuando una veintena de los entrenadores más selectos del país estaba observándolo, no era el mejor para sacar a relucir a Kim. Más tarde, después del partido, podría ahuyentar el fantasma que acechaba mis pensamientos.

—Bells —me llamó, quitándose el casco—, ¿estás bien? —Levantó las manos y me acarició la cara.

La respuesta sincera era «no», pero tenía que decir «sí». Tal vez a mí también me hiciera falta revisar en detalle la definición de confianza.

—Estoy bien —dije, y apoyé la mejilla en su mano—. Solo me encuentro un poco mareada. He vuelto a olvidarme de cenar. —Puse los ojos en blanco, como si fuera un caso perdido.

—¡Que alguien traiga un poco de agua! —gritó Edward—. ¡Y una barrita de cereales o algo así! —Me besó con suavidad—. Joder, chica. Eres muy importante para mí, así que haz el favor de comer, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asentí y cogí el vaso de plástico que alguien me ofrecía.

—Tengo una línea defensiva que necesita que le metan azote, así que será mejor que me marche. —Me besó en la mejilla y se puso en pie.

—Y unos cuantos cazatalentos a quienes debes impresionar —añadí, y di otro sorbo.

—Ese tema ya está resuelto —dijo, y volvió a colocarse bien el casco.

Yo sonreí.

—Muy bien, sobrado, vete corriendo. Te espero después del partido. Tengo algo planeado —dije, enarcando las cejas.

Él se quedó parado y miró atrás con expresión indescifrable.

—Oye, Bells, déjalo para otro momento, ¿vale? A estas horas ya me duele todo y tendré suerte si consigo llegar a casa por mi propio pie. ¿Qué tal mañana por la noche?

La sensación explosiva del estómago alcanzó su punto álgido.

—¿No quieres que te lleve en coche a casa?

—Quil se ha ofrecido —contestó, y miró a lo lejos del campo—. Así no tendrás que esperarme y aguantar que un niño crecidito te llore pidiendo hielo y analgésicos.

Me había quedado sin habla.

—Tengo que irme, Bells —dijo, y se echó a correr marcha atrás—. Mañana te llamo. —Mientras se dirigía al túnel del equipo de Southpointe, se volvió y me gritó—: ¡Ahora te toca a ti demostrar lo que vales meneando el culo en el campo, Bells! ¡No me decepciones!

Yo incliné la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

—Tú tampoco a mí.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17**

Había montado toda una operación de vigilancia sobre mi propio novio. Para que luego hablara de la confianza que había afirmado tener en él con tanta seguridad hacía un par de horas. Sufría tales altibajos, tales cambios emocionales, que un diagnóstico bien podría determinar que estaba tarada. No habría resultado nada inusitado.

Southpointe, tal como se esperaba, desbancó por completo al equipo que encabezaba la liga y se convirtió, por primera vez en la historia, en el primer clasificado. A partir del descanso, Edward se comportó como si una victoria por veinticuatro puntos fuera inadmisible y aumentó la diferencia en otros veintiuno. Aquello era como asistir a un partido de dioses contra mortales, y Edward interpretaba el papel de Zeus.

Por mi parte, había conseguido aguantarme y menear bien el culo durante el descanso, antes de correr al vestuario de las chicas y cambiarme de ropa para poder pasar desapercibida entre la masa de fans apasionadas que llenaba las gradas. Sabía que Edward me estaría buscando, y que se sentiría dolido por no verme animándolo junto a la línea de banda, pero no me encontraba de humor para animarlo. Ni siquiera para fingir que lo animaba, y no podía darle motivos para que sospechara que algo no iba bien.

No podía permitir que mirara atrás buscando a su chica y la identificara agachada junto a la rueda del coche con la cabeza cubierta por la capucha, porque entonces no podría haber abandonado mi papel de novia comprensiva y llena de confianza y seguirle para ver adónde se dirigía esa noche.

Hacía casi una hora que había terminado el partido y prácticamente todos los vehículos de los jugadores habían desaparecido cuando Edward salió por fin del vestuario. No lo acompañaba Quil. Iba solo.

La gente siempre habla de momentos como ese, en que tienes dos opciones y solo puedes elegir una. Solo puedes elegir un camino, y no hay vuelta atrás. Opción número uno: bajarme del coche de un salto, echar a correr y arrojarme en sus brazos, y luego continuar haciéndome la tonta. De esta opción me atraía casi todo.

Opción número dos: permanecer escondida y seguirle hasta donde me llevara, lo que con suerte haría que llegara al fondo de la historia de la tal Kim o que descubriera que Mike era un mentiroso de mierda. Esta opción no me atraía en absoluto, pero era por la que debía decantarme.

Y es que yo no era una de esas chicas capaces de ponerse una venda en los ojos cada vez que su novio salía por ahí. No era una de esas chicas que cree que la confianza es algo condicional y abierto a interpretaciones. Yo era de las que preferían enterarse de si su novio se estaba cepillando a alguna ex a sus espaldas; porque así, aunque me quedara destrozada y se me partiera el corazón, por lo menos sabría la verdad. Supongo.

Edward abandonó el aparcamiento y avanzó campo a través. Se dirigía hacia el sur.

Precisamente hacia donde estaba SouthView Park.

Fuera a donde fuese, iba a pie, lo que significaba que era imposible seguirlo con el Mazda.

Por eso me largué de allí y me dirigí al lugar al que era más probable que fuera y, al mismo tiempo, donde menos deseaba encontrarlo.

No sabía por dónde se iba al parque para caravanas. No era precisamente un lugar por el que soliese dejarme caer durante las vacaciones de verano, pero tras unos cuantos desvíos erróneos y otros tantos acertados, y gracias a la ayuda del empleado de una gasolinera, llegué al parque para caravanas de SouthView, donde se disfrutaba de LAS MEJORES VISTAS DE LA ZONA, según rezaba el cartel.

El parque no era muy grande, tan solo había dos hileras de caravanas, que se extendían a lo largo de aproximadamente medio kilómetro de carretera. Allí no había vista panorámica alguna, a menos que te fijaras en la chapa herrumbrosa de la caravana vecina, y no se observaba ni una sola jardinera ni ningún tiesto colgado. Reparé en ello porque era el primer año que no poníamos flores en la entrada de casa. La gente no compraba flores cuando andaba preocupada por poder pagar la factura de la luz y se alimentaba a base de comida barata.

Aparqué el coche en un rincón que las farolas no alcanzaban a alumbrar, con la esperanza de que Edward no hubiera llegado antes que yo; de hecho, esperaba que no apareciera por allí, porque si lo hacía, si lo veía subirse a la caravana de otra chica un jueves a altas horas, sabría la verdad. Sabría que todo lo que creía que había entre nosotros era falso. Y en adelante me cuestionaría todas y cada una las historias de amor que viviera.

Aunque sabía lo que acabaría ocurriendo, me aferraba a mi última esperanza de estar equivocada y de que Edward no acudiera a llamar a la puerta de Kim.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un minuto observé una silueta familiar que se introducía entre un par de caravanas y avanzaba en mi dirección por el camino bordeado de maleza. Pasó bajo las farolas, que lo iluminaron antes de volver a sumirlo en la penumbra. Llevaba dos bolsas de plástico transparente.

Casi había llegado al final del trayecto, tan solo un par de vehículos lo separaban del Mazda a oscuras, y entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba allí para llamar a la puerta de ninguna caravana; había acudido a buscarme a mí. Me había divisado avanzando en zigzag por la carretera que bordeaba el pueblo, como alguien empeñado en cumplir un objetivo, y de algún modo me había seguido hasta allí para tratar de hacerme entrar en razón. No me preocupaban las preguntas que pudiera hacerme ni las explicaciones que tendría que darle, porque había venido por mí. Mike podía meterse sus valiosas confidencias por donde le cupiesen.

Estaba recordando cómo se sonreía cuando Edward pasó junto a la última caravana. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del coche, abalanzarme sobre él y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Pero, de repente, dobló la esquina, subió los peldaños del cacharro herrumbroso y llamó.

Se me partió el corazón.

Contuve la respiración mientras aguardaba a que respondieran dentro de la caravana.

La puerta chirrió al abrirse y una tenue luz amarillenta iluminó a Edward. Me dije que aquel no era el hombre de quien estaba enamorándome. Apareció una chica más o menos de mi misma edad, con un bonito vestido veraniego y una sonrisa aún más bella. Se parecía un poco a mí, pero llevaba el pelo más corto.

Le echó los brazos al cuello, y él también la abrazó y la elevó de puntillas sobre el suelo.

Eso no estaba ocurriendo; era un sueño, una pesadilla.

El ambiente del coche empezó a resultarme sofocante. Bajé la ventanilla y aspiré el aire fresco a bocanadas.

—Llegas tarde —dijo la chica, después de que Edward la dejara en el suelo.

Estaba segurísima de que era Kim.

—Es normal, he tenido que andar varios kilómetros después de jugar un partido a última hora de la tarde —contestó él, apoyándose en la barandilla de la escalera—. Pero por lo menos he conseguido venir, ¿no?

Kim le frotó el brazo mientras lo miraba como si fuera el sol, la luna y las estrellas juntas. Conocía esa expresión de admiración, pero tras esa noche mi rostro no volvería a mostrarla jamás.

—Siempre lo consigues —repuso Kim, y esbozó una sonrisa tímida—. ¿Qué tal ha ido el partido?

—Bien —contestó Edward—. Les hemos dado una buena paliza a los del Valley.

—Se lo merecen —dijo ella, y se despojó del jersey. Tenía los dos brazos llenos de intrincados tatuajes, desde la muñeca hasta el hombro. Me habría sentido mejor si hubiera sido más bien feúcha, pero no lo era. Era más guapa que yo—. Me gustaría haber ido, pero aún no estoy preparada para hacer frente a según qué situaciones.

—Sí, seguramente es mejor así.

En ese momento un llanto procedente del interior de la caravana rompió la quietud de la noche. Un llanto que aumentó el vacío que notaba en mi interior.

—Un momento —dijo ella levantando un dedo, y entró en la caravana.

Edward permaneció donde estaba, contemplando el cielo nocturno, y de repente se puso tenso. Se separó de la barandilla de un empujón y miró a un lado y luego al otro. Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta, y yo estaba a punto de salir echando insultos de allí, cuando Kim volvió a aparecer en la puerta con algo en los brazos.

Un bebé.

Ese era el momento en que sabía que debería haber salido del coche, haber subido aquellos peldaños que se caían a trozos y haberle soltado a Edward Cullen cuatro frescas y un bofetón. Sin embargo, no lo hice, porque me di cuenta de que Kim y el bebé se habían cruzado en su camino bastante antes que yo. Edward formaba parte de su vida antes de que yo me hubiera planteado siquiera si quería que formara parte de la mía.

—¿No se supone que este muchachito debería estar durmiendo? —preguntó Edward, y miró al bebé con una mueca divertida.

El niño profirió unos grititos con alborozo y agitó sus pequeñas manos.

—Le están saliendo los dientes —contestó Kim, y suspiró.

—Déjame cogerlo —pidió Edward. Dejó las bolsas a los pies de Kim y extendió los brazos.

Ella le entregó el bebé, y este dejó de llorar de inmediato mientras Edward lo mecía y le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

—Gracias por traer pañales y leche, Edward —dijo, recogiendo las bolsas—. Estaba a punto de cortar las sábanas para fabricarle pañales caseros.

—De nada —contestó Edward, y besó al bebé en la coronilla—. Cuenta conmigo siempre que me necesites.

—No sé qué haríamos sin ti —señaló ella mirando al bebé, y su voz denotaba cierta tristeza.

—Os las apañaríais, Kim —la tranquilizó él, y obsequió al pequeño con otra mueca—. Pero me alegro de servirte de ayuda.

—Bueno, ¿piensas dormir al raso? —soltó ella, poniendo un brazo en jarras.

—Preferiría dormir en otro sitio —contestó él, con una sonrisa.

—Pues entra —lo invitó ella, tras hacerse a un lado—. Tengo planes para esta noche.

—Ostras, pequeño Edward —dijo él, sosteniendo al bebé frente a sí—. Tienes una mamá muy mandona.

Kim suspiró, asió a Edward por el brazo y lo hizo pasar. Luego cerró la puerta.

Tenía que marcharme de allí. Tenía que regresar a casa. Tenía que olvidarme de Edward. Tenía que llorar con ganas para arrancármelo de las entrañas.

Esperé unos minutos más y, cuando la luz del cuarto trasero se apagó, di la vuelta a la llave en el contacto. No pensaba estar allí cuando el cacharro empezara a traquetear con los meneos de aquel par.

Salí a toda velocidad del parque para caravanas, y durante el camino de vuelta a casa no veía bien la carretera, porque era incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Así que Mike tenía razón y yo estaba equivocada. No podía confiar en Edward, nunca debería haberlo hecho. Él mismo me había prevenido, pero fui tonta y no quise escucharlo.

Mi novio, mi ex novio, aunque tampoco estaba segura de que mereciera ese nombre, llevaba una doble vida en una caravana destartalada. Esas cosas solo ocurrían en las películas.

Cuando llegué a casa, aferraba el volante con las manos temblorosas. La cabaña estaba a oscuras, lo cual era la primera cosa buena que me había ocurrido en la última hora.

En cinco segundos hube cruzado la puerta y subido la escalera. Me deslicé en mi habitación sin hacer ruido, cogí la bolsa con las prendas que pensaba ponerme para que Edward me las quitara y la arrojé al cubo de la basura. Luego me dejé caer en la cama, consciente de que, si hacía el mínimo movimiento, el muro que contenía todo un mar de lágrimas se derrumbaría. Y era incapaz de decidir si lo que más me convenía era desahogarme o mantenerme en mi sitio.

Creía que Edward era el tipo de chico a quien debía darse una segunda oportunidad, pero después de lo que había visto esa noche ya no me parecía que el esfuerzo mereciera la pena.

Me incorporé llena de frustración, y entonces mis ojos repararon en algo que había sobre el escritorio. Un sobre amarillo que había permanecido intacto hasta esa noche.

Lo cogí y lo rompí para abrirlo. Se me antojaba más fácil aceptar mi futuro ahora que el presente era tan gris.

Sostuve la primera hoja frente a mí y leí por encima el párrafo inicial en busca de la información relevante. Y, de repente, noté que me faltaba la respiración y me dejé caer al suelo.

* * *

**_Lo siento mucho por no haber podido actualizar ayer pero se me complico un poco y hasta hoy es que puede actualizar espero que les guste nos vemos mañana_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 18**

Unas pocas horas de sueño habían hecho que mi termómetro emocional pasara de la angustia a la ira. El viernes por la mañana me desperté con la intención de mandar a Edward al infierno. Mientras me preparaba para ir al instituto, me vi obligada a recordarme a mí misma que lo odiaba, pero tenía la esperanza de que, tras insistir las veces suficientes, acabaría asumiéndolo como la respuesta más natural. Me planté un vestido veraniego que, tal como descubrí más tarde, guardaba un parecido tremendo con el de Kim, y cogí un jersey del armario por si las moscas.

Mi madre ya había salido de casa, y mi padre llevaba media hora enfrascado en la música de Sergeant Pepper's, lo cual me permitió marcharme a toda velocidad y sin tropiezos. Durante el trayecto hasta el instituto ensayé lo que tenía previsto decirle. Qué palabras le dolerían más, qué expresiones dejarían más a las claras mi cabreo supino.

Estaba segura de tenerlo todo preparado, hasta que frené en mi plaza de aparcamiento y encontré a alguien plantado en el parterre de enfrente, esperándome.

Edward me saludó con la mano; con cara sonriente. No debería ser posible que un chico sonriera de ese modo a la chica a quien estaba engañando con otra.

Por un momento se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver lo que estaba a punto de perder, pero enseguida me recordé a mí misma que no lo perdía, porque, de entrada, ya no era mío.

Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta del coche.

—Estás muy guapa —me dijo Edward, a modo de recibimiento.

—No me mires así —le espeté yo, y di un portazo—. Este vestido no vas a quitármelo tú.

La perplejidad se dibujó en su rostro, y la sonrisa se desvaneció.

—¿Alguien que yo me sé se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo?

—Por lo menos estaba en mi cama, no en la de otro.

Rodeé el coche hasta situarme delante y me crucé de brazos.

—Bells —dijo él, y aguardó un momento antes de proseguir—. ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo —le advertí—, y tampoco intentes hacerme pasar por tonta a mí. Has conseguido engañarme durante un tiempo, por suerte para ti, pero se acabó.

—Oye —repuso él, y se dirigió hacia mí con los brazos extendidos—, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? —Intentó abrazarme, pero lo aparté de un empujón.

—Te responderé a las dos preguntas con una sola palabra —dije, fulminándolo con la mirada—: Kim.

Abrió mucho los ojos durante una fracción de segundo.

—¿Qué pasa con Kim?

Resoplé, intentando no mirarlo a los ojos. Si los evitaba, era capaz de mostrar un grado de enfado mayor.

—Yo ya he sacado mis propias conclusiones sobre el tema, pero ¿por qué no me cuentas tu versión? Estoy segura de que es muy interesante.

Él cruzó las manos en la nuca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar el cielo.

—Kim es amiga mía.

Me eché a reír.

—¿Una amiga que te invita a entrar en su caravana con un bebé apoyado en la cadera? ¿Una amiga que te recibe con un vestidito que es la mínima expresión y que luego se abre de piernas? Después de acostar al bebé, claro.

—Estuviste allí anoche —dijo, casi para sus adentros—. Me lo pareció, tuve la sensación de que estabas allí. Y resulta que era verdad. —Tenía los ojos clavados en mí, pero no me veía.

—Mierda, pues claro que estaba allí —repliqué—. Y lo vi todo.

—¿Y por qué fuiste? —preguntó él, con toda tranquilidad—. ¿Por qué me seguiste?

—Porque alguien llevaba semanas diciéndome que Kim y tú os veíais a escondidas, pero yo no le había hecho caso, creyendo que podía confiar en ti. —Hice una pausa y me mordí la lengua. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas y no podía permitir que Edward viera cuánto daño me había hecho—. Tío… en mi vida me había equivocado tanto.

—Déjame que ponga las cosas en su sitio, porque estás hablando como una tarada y me cuesta seguirte. —Edward exhaló—. ¿Alguien te ha dicho que Kim y yo nos veíamos a tus espaldas? ¿Alguien te ha dicho dónde vive y que allí follamos como posesos? —preguntó, moviéndose con incomodidad—. ¿Y tú le has creído? —Su voz se quebró un poco, como si le doliera, pero no consiguió engañarme. Los tíos como él aprendían a fingir muy bien, en todos los sentidos, con tal de poder estar con varias chicas a la vez.

—Y me alegro de haberlo hecho —contesté—. Porque resulta que tenía razón. —El aparcamiento empezaba a llenarse, y estábamos despertando más curiosidad de la que me habría gustado.

—¿Quién te ha hablado de Kim?

—Eso no importa —repuse yo, y me quedé mirando a un grupito de chicas que intentaba situarse lo bastante cerca para oírnos.

—Créeme, sí que importa tratándose de Kim.

Estaba defendiéndola delante de mí. Estaba visto que tenía que ponerme más dura.

—Pues fue Mike, ¿vale? —confesé.

La expresión de Edward se ensombreció y su mandíbula se tensó.

—El gilipollas de Mike Diamond te dijo que estaba engañándote con Kim. —Hizo una pausa y tragó saliva—. ¿Y tú le creíste? —El dolor surcaba su rostro.

Me mordí la mejilla y asentí.

—¿Y por qué no me preguntaste primero?

¿Por qué no le pregunté primero? Era algo que hasta ese momento no me había planteado y no tenía respuesta para ello, así que solté lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Porque me habrías mentido.

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza.

—¿O sea que confías más en Mike que en mí?

El día anterior la respuesta a eso habría sido un rotundo «¡Mierda, no!», pero ya no estaba segura. Solo fui capaz de hacer un triste gesto afirmativo.

—Entonces creo que no tenemos nada más que decirnos —contestó.

—Ya lo creo que tenemos cosas que decirnos —repuse yo.

—Me parece que solo queda una —dijo él, y volvió a cambiar de posición con incomodidad, mientras me miraba como si fuera una completa desconocida.

Yo sabía muy bien cuál era la conclusión de todo aquello, pero no estaba preparada. Aún no podía pronunciar las palabras.

—No te preocupes por mí, nena. Me han dejado tantas veces que ya estoy acostumbrado.

—Se encogió de hombros como si la situación no estuviera martirizándolo del mismo modo que a mí—. Suéltalo —me animó, con voz temblorosa.

Me mordí la mejilla. Quería respuestas, explicaciones.

—¡Suéltalo! —Me gritó, echándose hacia delante, con los músculos del cuello a punto de atravesarle la piel.

Yo tragué saliva y cerré los ojos.

—Adiós, Edward. —Di media vuelta y crucé el aparcamiento mientras me advertía a mí misma que no debía mirar atrás.

Claro que pocas veces hacía caso de mis propias advertencias, tal como bien había demostrado la desastrosa historia con Edward.

Volví la cabeza y lo vi plantado en el sitio, petrificado. Entonces me dio la espalda y se alejó.

La excitación típica de un viernes por la mañana resonaba en el vestíbulo del instituto cuando pasé junto a los detectores de metales. Todo el mundo actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si mi mundo no acabara de derrumbarse.

Me quedé quieta, incapaz de avanzar. Los alumnos pasaban por mi lado, algunos ajenos a lo que ocurría y otros tan pendientes de mí como si fuera un ejemplar expuesto en el zoo.

—¡Hello, Bella! —exclamo Irina, que acababa de aparecer a mi lado—. ¿Qué te ha pasado con Edward? ¿Habéis cortado? ¿Te ha dejado él? Acabo de verlo salir del instituto como una flecha. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, tirándome del brazo—. ¡Bella! —Chasqueó los dedos en mis narices—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Me faltaba el aire, en sentido literal. De niña padecía ataques de asma no muy graves, pero justo antes de empezar la secundaria lo había superado. O eso creía. Notaba los pulmones como balones deshinchados y aspiraba a bocanadas breves y angustiadas.

Necesitaba salir de allí.

Alguien me cogió de la mano desde atrás y me dio media vuelta.

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo Mike, y me colocó bajo su brazo para guiarme hacia la puerta.

—¡Mike, ¿qué coño está pasando?! —gritó Irina a nuestra espalda.

—Cierra el pico de una vez, Irina —masculló él, y abrió la puerta de golpe.

El aire fresco cumplió su cometido. Las aspiraciones se tornaron más pausadas cuando los pulmones se me llenaron hasta la mitad. Por fin derramé una lágrima.

—Te tengo —dijo Mike, y me estrechó los brazos mientras me guiaba hasta su flamante coche blanco. Me ayudó a subir, me abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y reclinó el asiento.

Yo me cubrí los ojos con los brazos y me permití derramar otra lágrima.

Mike se situó a mi lado, arrancó el motor y salió volando del aparcamiento del instituto. Bajó mi ventanilla y otra ráfaga de aire me llenó los pulmones. Ya casi podía respirar con normalidad.

—Gracias —dije al cabo de un rato. No sabía adónde íbamos, y me daba completamente igual siempre que fuera en dirección contraria a Southpointe.

—De nada —contestó él—. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ya que estás hecha una mierda por mi culpa.

—¿Cómo que por tu culpa?

—Porque yo te conté lo de Kim —aclaró, y enfiló un camino de grava.

Al oír ese nombre, di un respingo.

—No eres tú quien se la folla.

Mike soltó una risita tensa.

—Que yo recuerde, no.

Se detuvo.

—¿Piensas entrar en casa de Bon Jovi echando la puerta abajo o qué? —bromeé, boquiabierta ante la super mansión que teníamos delante. Era una casa más junto al lago, pero, a diferencia de las otras, parecía que la hubieran inflado con esteroides.

—Es mi casa —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros, y abrió la puerta.

Me quedé paralizada. No se me había ocurrido pensar que Mike me llevaba a su casa. No me parecía adecuado ir a casa de un chico en horas de clase apenas treinta minutos después de haber roto con mi novio porque me engañaba con otra. Si eso llegaba a saberse, además de tacharme de fulana por hacerle un trabajito a un tío entre clases, me considerarían una oportunista de tomo y lomo.

—No te preocupes, mis padres no están en casa —dijo, confundiendo el motivo de los reparos escrito en mi semblante.

El hecho de que nos encontráramos a solas en aquel hotelito no me tranquilizaba, pero no quería pasarme el día dentro del coche y menos aún regresar al instituto, de modo que me apeé y cerré la puerta.

—Así que ¿esta es tu casa? —pregunté, y me hice visera con la mano para echar un vistazo más de cerca—. ¿O sea que Bon Jovi es tu padre?

Mike se echó a reír.

—No. Mi padre no mola tanto. Solo tiene unos cuantos concesionarios repartidos por el estado.

Eso explicaba por qué Mike llevaba semejante cochazo.

—Vamos. —Ladeó la cabeza para señalar la casa—. Te curaré con un helado y después hablaremos.

—Te aseguro que aunque tuvieras toda esa mansión llena de helados, no bastaría para curarme —contesté, y fui tras él.

—¿Y si cuando el helado deje de hacerte efecto te aplico mi propio remedio?

Como no sabía a qué otro sitio ir, lo seguí.

* * *

**_Hola espero que le haya gustado el capitulo e invitarlas a que pasen por mi nueva historia_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 19**

—Se te está derritiendo el helado —advirtió Mike, con la mirada en el cuenco que había entre los dos.

Enterré los dedos de los pies en la arena un poco más y me rodeé las piernas con los brazos.

—Ya te lo he dicho dentro, no estoy para helados.

—¿Algo tan grave que no puede arreglarlo un helado? —dijo, al tiempo que lanzaba una piedra al lago—. De acuerdo, hablemos.

—No estoy de humor.

—Pues claro que no —contestó—, por eso tienes que hacerlo. En cuanto lo dejes salir, te encontrarás mejor.

—Lo dudo.

Hablar no cambiaría lo que había visto.

—Probémoslo solo una vez. Yo llevaré el peso de la conversación y todo. —Se colocó las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza e inspiró hondo—. Sospecho que tiene algo que ver con Edward y Kim, ¿no?

Oír sus nombres juntos era diez veces peor que oír solo el nombre de ella.

—¿Viene ahora la parte en que te burlas de mí con lo del «te lo dije»? —le solté—. Porque te ahorraré las molestias. —Me volví hacia él—. Sí, tenías razón. Me lo dijiste. Edward sigue con Kim.

Otra vez el nudo en la garganta. Estaba tan harta que me habría metido la mano para deshacerlo.

Mike suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Anoche seguí a ese capullo hasta el parque para caravanas donde vive ella. Tiene un niño, Mike —dije. Cogí una piedra y la lancé al lago—. Tienen un hijo, y no creyó necesario mencionármelo —añadí, con la voz entrecortada. Las lágrimas empezaron a afluir al fin—. Tienen un bebé precioso al que empiezan a salirle los dientes y no me lo ha contado.

Cada palabra era un suplicio en sí misma cuando una trataba de hablar al mismo tiempo que sollozaba.

—Ay, mierda, Bella. —Mike me pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros—. Lo siento. Esa es justo la razón por la que intenté avisarte sobre ella, antes de que lo tuyo con Edward llegara demasiado lejos. Sabía que te destrozaría cuando lo descubrieras.

—Confiaba en él, Mike —repuse, entre lágrimas—. Confiaba en él. Y me mintió. Es que no se puede cagarla más.

Me apartó el pelo, mojado y apelmazado, detrás de la oreja.

—Hay gente que disfruta manipulando a los demás, ¿sabes? Por mucho que le buscaras una explicación más profunda o un motivo honroso, hay gente que no tiene arreglo.

—Bueno, tú tenías razón, y yo estaba equivocada. Edward y yo hemos terminado —dije, recomponiéndome—. Es un capítulo de mi vida que quiero cerrar y no volver a abrir jamás.

—Da la impresión de que necesitas hacer borrón y cuenta nueva —comentó, al tiempo que dejaba caer el brazo al ver que la única consecuencia del ataque de histeria era una cara roja e hinchada.

—Un borrón enorme —contesté, mientras me limpiaba el rímel, que seguramente se me había corrido bajo los ojos.

—Ya sé que esto puede sonarte algo precipitado, pero déjame terminar —empezó a decir, dándose la vuelta para mirarme de frente—. El baile de Bree Denali es la semana que viene y ya les he dicho que no a tres chicas porque les mentí y les expliqué que tenía con quien ir.

Tenía razón. Aquello era ir unos ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora más rápido de lo permitido.

—Mike —le advertí, a punto de ponerme en pie.

—Espera —me pidió, y me puso una mano en la rodilla—. Déjame acabar antes de decir nada.

Volví a sentarme y esperé.

—Así que ahora estoy en un lío, porque, si no aparezco, esas tres pobres chicas sabrán que las he mandado a paseo y, si aparezco con otra, sabrán que les he mentido.

—Un momento —dije, entrecerrando los ojos—. Exactamente, ¿con quién les has dicho que ibas a ir?

Ya sabía la respuesta.

—Contigo —respondió, aunque tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—Mike —gimoteé, mientras me balanceaba en la arena—, mi vida ya es lo bastante complicada para que ahora vengas tú a liarla todavía más.

—Lo sé, y lo siento, pero aún queda la segunda parte de dejar que acabara de hablar. —Inspiró hondo y enderezó la espalda—. Me gustas, Bella. Más de lo que debería, y bastante, bastante más de lo que yo te gusto a ti. He estado esperando el momento oportuno, esperando a que despertaras y te olieras que Edward iba a romperte el corazón y, ahora que ya ha sucedido, sé que mañana por la mañana habrá al menos media docena de chicos haciendo cola junto a tu taquilla. —Se detuvo unos segundos para ver cómo estaba tomándomelo, aunque yo todavía no sabía cómo hacerlo—. Solo te pido un favor: darme una oportunidad. Una sola, y ven al Bree Denali conmigo. Te juro que me comportaré como si solo fuéramos amigos, y quizá, si te apetece, podríamos resolver esto juntos.

No conseguía encontrar la respuesta adecuada.

—Hazlo por mí, Bella. Esto y nada más y, si luego sigues sintiéndote igual que ahora, te prometo que te dejaré en paz. —Por primera vez, la piel bronceada de Mike no parecía tan dorada. Estaba pálido, y asustado, e indefenso—. No quiero arrepentirme de nada en esta vida y sé que no habrá día que no me arrepienta si no nos damos al menos una oportunidad.

Mi vida se había convertido oficialmente en un culebrón.

Porque Mike era un amigo y me había defendido desde el principio, a pesar de haberle dado la espalda en numerosas ocasiones, y porque me sentía en deuda con él, dije:

—Vale. Iremos juntos al baile.

—Nos lo pasaremos en grande, te lo prometo —aseguró—, y te puedo garantizar que no mantengo ningún hijo ilegítimo en secreto.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina.

—Disculpa —dijo—, eso ha sido de mal gusto.

—De muy mal gusto.

Me tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—Vamos a darnos una oportunidad, Bella. Despacio y con calma, y ya veremos qué ocurre.

—Despacio. Y. Con calma —insistí, porque sabía que, en teoría, Mike lo tenía todo.

Era lo que llevaba a las mujeres a pelearse como gatas y a beber y a desmayarse. Era la versión en vainilla del chocolate de Edward. Lo tenía todo: atractivo, dinero, personalidad, pero le faltaba una cosa. Y era mi corazón.

—Caminaremos antes de echar a correr —dijo, al tiempo que me apretaba la mano.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 20**

Mike y yo caminamos por el baile de Bree Denali. En noviembre aún íbamos a paso de tortuga y en diciembre apenas habíamos aumentado la velocidad. Por cómo era Mike, lo veía preparadísimo para echar a correr, e incluso para llegar a la meta final, pero a mí me faltaba bastante para eso.

Para mí, Mike no sería el primero, pero también tenía claro que no quería que fuera el último, con lo cual, ¿qué sentido tenía? No pensaba acostarme con un chico solo porque hubiéramos llegado a esa etapa de la relación. Tenía que sentirme a gusto; tenía que ser capaz de verme saliendo con él durante meses o incluso años.

Puede que fuera la novia de Mike, pero siempre me imaginaba otra cara cuando lo tenía encima de mí, en el sofá. Cuando lo miraba, veía a otra persona. Y punto.

Sabía que Edward había faltado al instituto unos cuantos días después de la trifulca del aparcamiento; luego había aparecido para jugar el siguiente partido y desde entonces no se había saltado ni una sola clase más.

Todos los días nos cruzábamos por los pasillos, y también me lo había encontrado varias veces por la calle, pero él no me veía. Desde la bronca, no se había molestado en dirigirme ni una sola mirada, y yo nunca había imaginado que el hecho de que te ignoraran de ese modo pudiera doler tanto. Todas las mañanas me recordaba sobre qué me había mentido, qué clase de información me había ocultado, y todas las noches acababa pensando en el brillo que iluminaba sus ojos justo antes de besarme.

Había presenciado todos los partidos de la temporada. Cuando el equipo jugaba en casa, estaba obligada a asistir porque el grupo de baile amenizaba los descansos, pero también había ido cuando jugaba fuera. Dejé que todo el mundo creyera que iba para animar a Mike, quien, aun con el tobillo curado, no había vuelto a ocupar su anterior posición de quarterback. Con todo, si alguien se hubiera fijado en mí, habría observado a quién seguía con la mirada. Y el número que aclamaba en silencio no era el de la camiseta de mi novio.

Edward Cullen seguía instalado en lo más hondo de mi alma, y no lograba dar con la forma de desterrarlo de allí.

Por eso me dedicaba con toda mi atención a cualquier actividad que me lo quitara de la cabeza. El baile era sin duda la primera y principal, pero cuando no estaba bailando, llenaba el tiempo libre paseando los chuchos de la perrera cercana o asistiendo a las reuniones y los actos de la media docena de clubes a los que me había adherido. Sin embargo, no me servía de nada. Ni siquiera el baile conseguía borrar a Edward del centro de mis pensamientos. Siempre lo tenía presente.

Por fin terminó la canción que sonaba en la radio, esa canción de las narices que hacía que me pusiera nostálgica perdida y echara muchísimo de menos a Edward.

—Ya verás cómo lo arreglo —dije, y apagué la radio.

Entonces, sin el efecto de cámara lenta que muestran las películas, un tablón viejo saltó del remolque de un camión cochambroso y aterrizó en mitad de mi carril. El Mazda pisó de lleno el tablón y casi de inmediato lo noté.

—Mierda —maldije, incapaz de comprender que una simple astilla pudiera más que dos toneladas de metal en movimiento. Con cada pinchazo, la naturaleza iba ganando más y más terreno a la industria.

Entonces, en el interior del coche se oyó el familiar ruido del neumático golpeando el metal.

—Más mierda —exclamé, consciente de que llevaba una rueda de recambio en el maletero, pero también de que eso era todo cuanto sabía de cambiar un neumático.

Me retiré al arcén y miré a un lado y a otro de la carretera con la esperanza de divisar alguna clase de establecimiento. Alguien debía de velar por mí, porque, a menos de quince metros, había una señal que anunciaba una gasolinera Premier frente a un edificio pintado de gris y azul, con tres puestos de servicio abiertos.

—Gracias —dije a quien estuviera escuchándome.

Con paciencia, hice avanzar el Mazda llena de apuro a medida que los golpes del neumático contra la llanta se volvían más ruidosos. Esperaba no estar cargándome la rueda; claro que por lo menos tenía cerca a los expertos.

Un tío de unos veinticinco años, que lucía la típica camisa de jugar a los bolos, salió de uno de los puestos. Agitó la mano para que me acercara y señaló el primero que estaba vacío.

Había encontrado a dos pasos una estación de servicio y un empleado diligente. Había sido agraciada con el milagro del año.

Tras entrar con el Mazda en la zona de servicio, me bajé para comprobar los daños.

—Deja que lo adivine —dijo el tipo, limpiándose las manos con un trapo, aunque no dio la impresión de haberle servido de mucho—. Ha ganado el otro tipo. —Se agachó para inspeccionar la rueda y sacudió la cabeza.

—Los proyectiles afilados que se clavan en materiales blandos y artificiales suelen tener las de ganar —repuse, y me arrodillé a su lado.

—Sabias palabras —respondió, dando unas palmaditas al neumático, y se puso en pie—. Yo me ocuparé de resolverte este problemilla, cariño.

—Gracias —contesté, poniéndome en pie—. No es que tenga prisa, pero ¿sabes cuánto tardarás? —Iba de camino al estudio de danza, con la esperanza de pasarme el sábado entero bailando, antes de ir a atender la caja en el puesto de venta de lasaña que mis compañeras y yo íbamos a regentar esa noche con el fin de recaudar fondos para unos uniformes nuevos, pero al parecer tendría que cambiar de planes.

—Estará listo en un periquete, cariño —dijo el tipo, y señaló a una persona que se encontraba en las oficinas—. Le encargaré el trabajo al mejor mecánico que tengo.

De pronto, sin motivo aparente, un escalofrío me recorrió los brazos y todo mi entorno se iluminó y aumentó de temperatura.

—Eh, Edward —lo llamó—. Levanta el culo y ponte a ayudar a esta monada.

Lo vi a través de la luna trasera, estaba de espaldas a la zona de servicio y hablaba por teléfono con alguien. Colgó el auricular y se dio la vuelta. Nunca había visto desvanecerse una sonrisa con tanta rapidez. Había superado un récord mundial gracias a mí.

Entonces irguió la espalda, salió de las oficinas y rodeó el coche para acercarse a nosotros.

—¿Qué pasa, Paul? —preguntó Edward, mirando el coche para no mirarme a mí.

—¡Esta chica ha tenido un tropiezo con un pedazo de basura! —gritó

Paul, que tenía la cabeza metida en el remolque del camión de al lado—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Paga la casa.

—Ah, no es necesario —repuse yo.

El tipo sacó la cabeza del remolque y me miró fijamente.

—Sí, sí que es necesario.

Habría librado unos cuantos asaltos más con él, pero cuando Edward pasó por mi lado sin un «hola» siquiera, supe que tenía que reservar los esfuerzos para otra cosa.

—¿Qué tal, Edward? —dije, y di unos cuantos pasos hacia él, que estaba de espaldas, examinando la rueda.

Se puso en pie con brusquedad, con los labios apretados y la mirada al frente. Abrió el maletero del coche y sacó la rueda de recambio.

—¡Se te da muy bien lo de no dirigirme la palabra! —grité tras él—. Te felicito, has dejado bien patente el completo desprecio que te inspiro —«desprecio» era un término demasiado suave para la forma en que Edward me ignoraba—, pero ¿de verdad no piensas decirme ni hola?

Edward se detuvo al final del puesto de servicio y cogió una palanca.

—Hola —dijo, sin modular la voz—. Ahora échate un poquito para atrás para que cambie la rueda y puedas marcharte por dónde has venido.

Vaya. Las cosas estaban peor de lo que creía. Edward no me despreciaba, me odiaba. Pero yo a él no lo odiaba, y no pensaba fingir lo contrario.

—¡Me he enterado de que te han abierto las puertas de prácticamente cualquier universidad que elijas! —dije, gritando por encima de la plataforma, mientras el Mazda se elevaba.

Él mantuvo la vista fija en el coche y se encogió de hombros.

La plataforma se detuvo, y Edward la emprendió con la rueda pinchada. Dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde yo aguardaba apoyada en la pared, pero la desvió con igual rapidez.

—Seguro que no son más que rumores. Si me seleccionan para alguno de los mejores equipos universitarios, probablemente acabaré sentado en el banquillo o lesionado por algún jugador que pesa cincuenta kilos más que yo.

No pude contener la sonrisa. Edward volvía a hablarme.

—¿He oído bien? ¿Acabas de dirigirme una frase entera? —pregunté, aguzando la oreja.

Edward levantó una herramienta del banco de trabajo y empezó a aflojar las tuercas.

—No, han sido dos.

—¿Y qué he hecho para merecer que me dirijas dos frases enteras? —Lo cierto era que me daba igual.

—Estás hablando con mi lado bueno —replicó, mirándome y dirigiéndome algo que apenas era una sonrisa, pero que a mí me bastaba.

Nunca me habría imaginado tener que dar gracias porque se me hubiera pinchado una rueda, pero lo añadí a la lista.

—No sabía que tuvieras un lado bueno.

—Y no lo tengo —repuso él, mientras retiraba la última tuerca—. Pero te aseguro que muy de vez en cuando parece que una parte de mí quiere cambiar.

Edward sacó del eje lo que quedaba del neumático y la rueda, y lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo.

Que me torturasen si aquella no era la visión más excitante que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Tal vez en toda mi vida.

—¿Qué tal estás?

—Esa es una pregunta con trampa —repuso él, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Qué tal está ese imbécil al que llaman Mike Diamond? —preguntó con toda la indiferencia que era capaz de mostrar cuando hablaba de Mike.

—¿Eres de los que responden a una pregunta con otra pregunta?

Él hizo rodar el neumático de recambio hasta el lateral del coche y volvió a mirarme. Esa vez estuvo así un segundo entero.

—Mi pregunta anula la tuya. Y veo que no tienes más ganas de responder que yo, así que estamos en paz.

El tío tenía un sentido muy peculiar de la justicia.

Y, como yo era idiota, saqué un tema que sabía de antemano que no iba a gustarle.

—Edward —empecé, con la vista fija en mis manos—, siento todo lo que te dije y te hice.

Ya tenía el cuerpo tenso, puesto que había alzado la rueda de recambio hasta el eje, pero en ese instante sus músculos sobresalieron un cincuenta por ciento más como mínimo.

—¿Puedes ser menos concreta?

No pensaba ponerme a la defensiva. No pensaba ponerme a la defensiva.

—¿Eso ha sido una petición o una puñalada trapera? —solté, a la defensiva.

—Si estás planteándote sacar ciertos temas —contestó, mientras apretaba una tuerca como si la pobre le hubiera hecho una jugada imperdonable—, ambas cosas.

«Trágate el orgullo. Discúlpate.» Tendría que echar mano de mi monólogo interno para salir de esa.

—Siento haberte seguido hasta la caravana de Kim. —Tragué saliva; ese nombre tenía algo que no me sentaba bien—. Y siento haberla pagado contigo a la mañana siguiente.

—Todo eso me da igual —dijo él, y apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Te da igual? —Me crucé de brazos—. Entonces, ¿por qué sigues tan cabreado conmigo que estás a punto de echarme los perros? —Como yo era bastante dada a los arranques de genio, me olía los arrebatos ajenos a diez leguas.

Edward suspiró y apoyó la frente en la rueda.

—A la mierda con todo —masculló, estampando la llave inglesa en el carrito metálico que tenía detrás—. Porque… —empezó, centrando toda la atención en mí—. Porque lo creíste a él antes que a mí.

Eso me dejó sin habla. En ninguno de los análisis nocturnos que había hecho de la situación había llegado a esa conclusión.

—¿Hice mal? —pregunté con cautela—. Porque resulta que Mike tenía razón.

—¿En qué tenía razón? —replicó Edward, con un tono que traslucía un autocontrol más que notable.

—En lo de Kim y tú. —Maldita sea, cómo detestaba pronunciar aquel nombre. Sería la última vez. A partir de ese momento me referiría a ella como la golfa innombrable.

—Conque Kim y yo, ¿eh? —Edward apretó otra tuerca—. ¿Y no se te ocurrió preguntarme antes de decidir espiarme? ¿No preferías confiar en mí antes que en él? Te creíste la mierda que te contó. Un tío que miente, que engaña, ¡y que no se merece a alguien como tú, Bells!

—Edward. —Suspiré con frustración y volví a respirar hondo para conservar la calma. No me estaba entendiendo. O yo no estaba entendiéndolo a él. La cuestión es que uno de los dos no lo entendía, y no hablábamos el mismo idioma—. Resulta que no tenía motivos para no confiar en ti.

—¿Y en qué te basas para estar tan segura? —preguntó, mientras apretaba la última tuerca. No estaba preparada para dejarlo ahí. Prefería estar cerca de él y discutir a que pasara por mi lado y me ignorara.

—Porque te vi, Edward —respondí, al tiempo que me preguntaba qué más tenía que decirle para que lo entendiera—. Te vi con Kim y… —Tragué saliva—. Y con el bebé. Lo vi todo.

—Me viste con Kim y con el bebé —repitió, asintiendo a cada palabra—. ¿Y por eso no puedes confiar en mí?

No debería costarle tanto entenderlo. A menos que el hecho de engañar a tu pareja se hubiera convertido en una práctica de reciente aceptación.

—Creo que eso más o menos lo resume todo. —Me pregunté si se me olvidaba algo. Algo tan evidente que me pasaba por alto.

—Ahí lo tienes —dijo él, y se dirigió a zancadas hasta la pared opuesta—. Volvemos a estar en un punto muerto. Ninguno de los dos confía en el otro. —Hizo presión sobre la plataforma y bajó el Mazda hasta el nivel del suelo.

No quería marcharme; tenía que averiguar qué narices nos pasaba.

—Supongo que sigues cabreado conmigo, y yo también estoy un poco cabreada contigo —dije, siguiéndole por detrás del coche—. Pero ¿no crees que podemos olvidarlo todo y volver a ser amigos?

Él soltó una carcajada breve y gutural mientras lanzaba el neumático pinchado dentro del maletero.

—Te echo de menos, Edward. Echo de menos tener un amigo que no me apuñala por la espalda cuando me doy la vuelta.

Él se detuvo sin volverse a mirarme.

—Lo siento, Bella. Tú y yo no podemos ser amigos. —Me empujó con el hombro para abrirse paso, se dirigió a la puerta del conductor y la abrió.

—¿Desde cuándo me llamas Bella? —pregunté, con una nueva sensación de desengaño más intensa.

—Desde que dejamos de ser amigos. —Ladeó la cabeza para indicarme que entrara en el coche.

No pensaba permitir que me echara. Planté los pies en el suelo con firmeza y me crucé de brazos.

—Tú no puedes decidir por los dos —dije, lanzándole una mirada fulminante—. Si no quieres ser mi amigo, allá tú. Eso demuestra cómo eres. Pero no puedes obligarme a que no sea tu amiga, así que te aguantas. Buenas, señor mal genio; me alegro de volver a verle asomar la fea cabeza por aquí.

Su expresión ni siquiera se suavizó como solía ocurrir cuando le soltaba alguna lindeza de las mías.

—Las personas como tú y como yo no pueden ser amigas, Bells —dijo, y volvió a mirarme como solía hacerlo antes—, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—¿Qué es lo que sé? —pregunté, y esperé. Y esperé—. Vamos —añadí, avanzando hacia él—, ¿qué es lo que sé? —Porque, para variar, no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería.

Sus labios se tensaron mientras trataba de escabullirse por un lateral. No se lo permití. Le cerré el paso y lo empujé hacia atrás.

—Vamos, Cullen. ¿Qué demonios es eso que sé tan bien?

Sus ojos centellearon al cruzarse con los míos.

—Que no puedes ser amigo de la persona con la que estaba escrito que pasarías el resto de tu vida —contestó, y su mirada se ensombreció—. Así que dedícate a tus cosas y déjame en paz con las mías de una vez. —Me apartó de un codazo, salió de la zona de servicio y siguió andando.

Lo que más lamenté, más que todo lo que ya había mandado a la mierda, fue no haber ido tras él.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 21**

No hubo día en lo que quedó de curso que no me arrepintiera de haber dejado ir a Edward en el taller. Me arrepentía de no haber salido detrás de él y de no haberlo retenido hasta que me explicara claramente qué narices quería decir. Con frases concisas y detalladas que una mujer pudiera entender.

Los meses siguientes a nuestra conversación críptica consiguieron que añorara que me hiciera el vacío, porque, a partir de entonces, cuando nos cruzábamos en el pasillo, ya ni siquiera me ignoraba de manera intencionada. Era como si no existiera.

Había pasado de alguien a quien despreciaba a alguien en quien ni siquiera reparaba.

Yo había cumplido dieciocho años, y faltaba una semana para la graduación. En otoño sería estudiante de primer año del Marymount Manhattan. Había llegado el momento de celebrarlo, de soltarme el pelo y volver la vista hacia el pasado con nostalgia y hacia el futuro con esperanza.

En lo más hondo de mi ser, donde existían cosas como lo que estaba bien o mal, la verdad y el amor, me sentía como un barco a la deriva en medio de la noche. Y sabía la razón.

—¡Hoy pido tiempo muerto para tus ataques de empañamiento, Bella! —me gritó Irina para hacerse oír sobre la música que atronaba por los altavoces, una canción sobre el verano, los amigos y las fiestas—. Esta noche es solo para pasárselo en grande y vivir el momento.

Sabias palabras viniendo de una chica que prácticamente no hablaba de otra cosa que de su brillante futuro.

—¿Y con lo de vivir el momento te refieres a emborracharte y darte el lote con el primero que se te ponga a tiro?

Irina rezongó.

—Y yo que me consideraba cínica…

Bajé el volumen, tiré hacia arriba del escote del vestido en el que Irina me había embutido y luego del dobladillo para bajarlo. Ahora me tapaba la mitad de las tetas y casi todo el trasero.

—Lo siento. Me sale de manera natural después de que me hayas vestido como una puta barata de camino al trabajo.

—Llevas pendientes de perlas, por amor de Dios, Bella —replicó—. La última vez que lo miré, las putas no llevaban perlas.

—Vale —dije, y me miré en el espejo por tercera vez. ¿Podría haber añadido Irina otra capa de rímel antes de que se me partieran las pestañas?—. Una puta de camino a la iglesia.

Se echó a reír y se me quedó mirando fijamente cuando paramos en un semáforo.

—Joyas, ¿eh? —Me lanzó una mirada escandalizada—. Alguien ha debido de ser muy buena, o muy maaala, para recibir unos pendientes de perlas como regalo de graduación.

—Tu depravación nunca deja de asombrarme —contesté, y le saqué la lengua—. Y los pendientes me los han regalado mis padres por la graduación, no Mike.

Menos mal que no había sido cosa de Diamond, aún me faltaba superar unos tres niveles de compromiso para llegar a las joyas.

El semáforo se puso verde, y Irina sacó el pequeño Volkswagen de la fila.

—Y solo tú tienes la culpa. Los chicos compran joyas a las chicas para premiar que les hayan dado vía libre. Es ley de vida.

—Insisto, eres una depravada —dije, y bajé la ventanilla.

Donde yo realmente quería estar era en la escuela, preparándome para los siguientes cuatro años de danza con y contra los mejores. No quería ir apretujada en un coche pequeño con una arpía melodramática de instituto, en dirección a una fiesta de graduación donde las reservas de alcohol serían ilimitadas, así como la desinhibición sin reservas, embutida en un vestido que hacía que una famosilla de Kimwood pareciera una mojigata.

—Como veo que no llevas ni colgantes de diamantes ni pulseras de oro, ¿he de asumir que sigues teniendo a Mike a pan y agua hasta que caiga en coma?

Las tonterías que se le ocurrían a aquella chica… Me habría hecho gracia, de no ser tan triste.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Así que sí —resolvió, al tiempo que desviaba el coche hacia un camino de grava.

—Así que por supuestísimo que sí —corregí, ya que iba a sacar conclusiones tanto si se las confirmaba como si no.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, mientras íbamos dando botes de bache en bache—. Lleváis viéndoos desde Bree y sois pareja oficial desde el baile del invierno. ¿Es que os lo tomáis con calma o alguna otra chorrada por el estilo?

—Yo me lo tomo con calma —contesté, justo cuando el lugar de la celebración apareció ante nosotras.

Conocía aquel sitio, la mansión del lago. Los padres de Mike estaban fuera de la ciudad, en una subasta de automóviles, y él había decidido montar la fiesta de graduación más épica de toda la historia. Dicho por él mismo. Desde el otro lado de la carretera, la casa de los Diamond parecía invadida por hormigas. Hormigas borrachas.

—¿Y Mike? —preguntó Irina, con toda la intención.

—Mike es un chico. ¿Desde cuándo a un chico le apetece tomarse las cosas con calma en ese aspecto?

—Desde nunca —admitió, contestando a la que tal vez fuera la pregunta más retórica que mujer conociera.

Irina encontró un sitio libre en el césped, apagó el motor y volvió a ponerse brillo de labios. Una capa más de ese pegote lustroso y reluciente, y los satélites podrían localizarnos.

—Irina, es que ahora mismo no estoy de humor para esto —dije, al tiempo que la cogía del brazo—. Entremos y salgamos. Si ahí dentro solo va a haber pringados borrachos que no buscan más que echar un polvo.

Me miró con las cejas enarcadas y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Exacto.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de analizar la relación que existe entre las chicas con baja autoestima y los chicos que lo utilizan en su provecho —comenté, mientras salía del coche. Le di otro tirón al vestido, pero cuanto más intentaba bajarlo, más me asomaban las tetas por el escote.

—¿Dónde quieres ir a parar, aguafiestas? —preguntó Irina, entrelazando su codo con el mío.

—No te conviertas en una estadística —contesté, y le dirigí una sonrisa exagerada.

—Pues permíteme analizar las repercusiones que tiene decir no para las chicas con novios guapos y ricos que en otoño van a ir a la universidad al Sur de California —replicó, al tiempo que tiraba de mí en dirección a la casa, donde se oía una música atronadora.

—Esta va a ser buena —musité, entre dientes.

—Esas chicas acaban convirtiéndose en unas viejas brujas, frígidas y amargadas, con un ejército de gatos y un montón de telarañas entre las piernas.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y lancé un gemido.

—Añade retorcida a depravada y creo que ya tenemos encasillada a Irina Donovan.

Ni siquiera habíamos alcanzado el jardín delantero cuando una fanfarria de silbidos y chiflidos anunció nuestra llegada.

—Una hora —dije, sintiéndome generosa—, y nos vamos.

—Tres horas —contestó Irina, a la vez que lanzaba una sonrisa, que me hizo sonrojar, a un chico que había tendido en la escalera de la entrada—. Y no olvides que esta noche conduces tú, así que no vale escaquearse.

No tenía ningún problema con hacer de carabina y de conductora para mis amigos y así asegurarme de que acababan la noche sanos y salvos y de una pieza, pero en ese momento deseé habérsela endosado a otra persona, porque aguantar tres horas con todo el mundo pasándoselo en grande mientras yo no estaba para fiestas iba a acabar en un derramamiento de sangre.

—¡Ya era hora de que empezara la fiesta! —nos gritó Clearwater para hacerse oír por encima de la música, al tiempo que nos repasaba de arriba abajo con la mirada como si utilizara las manos.

—Acaba de empezar oficialmente —contestó Irina, sintiéndose la reina del baile, a juzgar por las miradas que recibíamos.

Supongo que si te presentabas en una fiesta con chicos ebrios, meneando un trapito y con una montaña de maquillaje, lo más normal era que se te comieran con los ojos.

—¿Qué van a tomar las señoras? —preguntó Clearwater, señalando la zona de bar instalada en el aparador italiano de la madre de Mike. A la mujer le daría algo si viera lo que en ese momento había esparcido por allí encima.

—¡Que sea un destornillador! —contestó Irina, a gritos.

Los labios de Clearwater se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Creo que podré complacerla.

Y todavía tenía que aguantar dos horas y cincuenta y nueve minutos de aquel hedonismo. Daba la impresión de que alguien iba a pasar el rato en la playa, con suerte, desierta.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Clearwater.

Tenía dos dedos de frente para saber que no debía aceptarse una bebida abierta de un chico, y menos aún de alguien como Luke Clearwater.

—Estoy bien —dije, y levanté los pulgares en su dirección. Me incliné hacia Irina y le dije—: Sé buena y llámame si alguien intenta algo. Voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—Será mejor que alguien intente algo conmigo —contestó, sonriendo cuando Clearwater se abrió paso hasta nosotras con un vaso en la mano.

—Estadística —le recordé, mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta trasera—. No te conviertas en una.

—¡Y tú no te conviertas en una vieja bruja con telarañas! —contestó a voz en grito cuando ya me iba.

Me abrí paso por la cocina entre aquel laberinto de estudiantes y empujé a un lado a una pareja que estaba enrollándose junto a la nevera, para poder abrirla. Había una lata de refresco encajada al fondo de las cervezas y eso fue lo que la conductora escogió.

—¡Bonito vestido, Bella! —gritó alguien desde algún lugar de la cocina.

Ni me molesté en contestar.

—Mike te está buscando. ¡Algo me dice que va a ponerse muy contento cuando te encuentre!

Me dirigí a la playa todo lo rápido que pude. Todo parecía muy tranquilo y, salvo por una pareja que estaba montándoselo en la tumbona de la señora Diamond, no había nadie. Era una noche cálida y las aguas estaban tan calmas que casi daba la impresión de que se pudiera caminar sobre ellas.

Me quité las sandalias destalonadas de Irina de color rosa palo y me acerqué al final del embarcadero. Iba a celebrar mi pequeña fiesta particular allí mismo. Solos el señor Lima-limón y yo. Abrí la lata y le di un sorbo. ¿Qué narices me pasaba? ¿En qué momento la chica a la que solía gustarle ser el alma de las fiestas se había convertido en la chica que buscaba un rincón silencioso para enfurruñarse?

Como la mayoría de las preguntas que me hacía esos días, siempre llegaba a la misma respuesta. El mismo nombre.

—Yo tampoco acabo de encontrarme a gusto.

Di tal respingo que me las arreglé para verter el refresco sobre el inapropiado vestido de Irina. Sería la última vez que me prestase algo de ropa, cosa que me alegró bastante.

—Ya, ni yo —contesté, mientras secaba las gotitas de la brillante tela de color champán—. Obviamente.

—Nada es obvio contigo, Bella Swan.

Aquellas palabras, y aquella voz, captaron toda mi atención, cuando acabé de limpiar el refresco. Incluso su voz era más sexy que la mía.

Kim llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados de color oscuro y una camiseta blanca. No estaba segura de si ofrecerle un asiento o lanzarme al lago y llegar a la otra orilla a nado. No sabía lo que ella sabía, si de hecho sabía algo acerca de Edward y yo, y desde luego no me apetecía explicarnos por turnos nuestra relación con Edward.

Al final, decidí ser cortés.

—Eh, Kim —dije—, coge una silla.

Era evidente que había estado buscándome. No se trataba de un encuentro casual. Tenía algo que decirme, y yo quería que acabáramos con aquello cuanto antes para que pudiera seguir fracasando en lo de tratar de continuar con mi vida.

Se sentó, dejó el vaso de plástico rojo a un lado y se remangó los vaqueros.

—Creía que iba a ser difícil pillarte a solas —dijo. Metió los pies en el agua y se acercó a mí un poco más—. He oído que, este año, te has convertido en la chica del momento de Southpointe.

No quería ni pensar a quién se lo había oído.

—Si por la chica del momento te refieres a alguien sobre el que han circulado más rumores y verdades a medias que sobre todo un club de strippers, entonces sí, creo que este año he llevado esa banda.

Soné un poco más a la defensiva de lo que pretendía, pero estaba manteniendo una conversación con la chica con quien mi ex novio tenía un hijo ilegítimo.

Kim asintió con la cabeza, la mirada fija en el lago.

—Siento no haber tenido la oportunidad de pasarte la corona en persona. Mi reinado acabó el año pasado, después de que dejara el instituto.

No supe qué decir. No me sentía con ánimos de compadecerla, aunque tendría que haber sido capaz de identificarme con ella, pero no me quedaban fuerzas para tanto.

—¿Ha venido Edward? —dije, aunque al instante tuve ganas de abofetearme por preguntar.

Si Kim aún no creía que yo era una pardilla desesperada, aquello lo había dejado bastante claro.

—No estoy segura —contestó, y tomó un sorbo del vaso.

—¿En casa con el bebé?

Una pregunta inocente que sonó muy malintencionada.

—No. —Kim se puso tensa y se le encendió la mirada—. Esta noche lo cuida mi madre.

—Kim, lo siento —me disculpé, arrepintiéndome de no haberme quedado dentro, con lo que no estaría manteniendo aquella maldita conversación—. No pretendo ser una bruja…

—¿Te sale de manera natural? —dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

—Me lo merezco.

—Sí —convino, y tomó otro trago.

Estuvimos un rato calladas, tan largo que no sabía si ella estaba esperando que yo dijera algo o si le costaba encontrar el modo de decir lo que quería.

Así que solté algo que ninguna de las dos esperaba.

—¿Es un buen padre?

La pregunta pareció sorprenderla tanto como a mí.

—Estoy segura de que algún día lo será.

Me hice una lesión severa al darme de bruces contra la verdad.

—Espera —dije, y me volví hacia Kim—. ¿Acabas de decir «algún día» en plan «no en el momento presente»?

Se mordió el labio, como si meditara algo.

—No sé hasta ni si debería ser yo quien te contara nada de todo esto, pero…

—Cuéntamelo todo —la interrumpí, acercándome a ella—. Porque nadie más lo hará.

Me miró de reojo.

—Eso podría ser porque te pusiste a sacar tus propias conclusiones antes de preguntar.

Llevaba un minuto conteniendo la respiración.

—¿Ya estás lista para hacer preguntas? —insistió. Se inclinó hacia atrás, y se apoyó en una mano—. ¿Las preguntas correctas?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Adelante —dijo.

¿Quería tomar aquel camino? ¿Quería que confirmaran o desmintieran mis suposiciones a aquellas alturas del partido? Supe la respuesta cuando un rostro eclipsó mis pensamientos, uno con una larga cicatriz y ojos plateados.

—¿Es Edward el padre de tu hijo?

Ya puestos, era mejor quitarse la primera de en medio.

—No.

Ay, Dios mío. Los remordimientos aparecieron de forma tan repentina como el alivio.

—¿Edward y tú mantenéis algún tipo de relación?

—Sí —contestó, y le dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Es mi mejor amigo desde que íbamos a primero.

Una vez más, deseé abofetearme al mismo tiempo que sentía ganas de ponerme a saltar y chillar de alegría.

—Y esa noche que lo seguí hasta tu casa… —añadí, lentamente, tratando de procesarlo todo— te llevó pañales y leche en polvo, y tú dijiste que tenías grandes planes para él y os abrazasteis. —Revivía la escena, aunque la veía con otros ojos. Ojos menos dispuestos a sacar conclusiones sin preguntar primero.

—Y yo que pensaba que Edward tenía problemas para confiar en la gente —musitó, mientras me miraba boquiabierta, como si quisiera estrangularme—. Ese día lo había llamado porque no tenía dinero y el bebé iba a quedarse sin comida y pañales en unas doce horas, con suerte. Edward ha sido una gran ayuda desde el principio, dado que el verdadero padre del pequeño Edward no quiere saber nada de él.

Tragué saliva al recordar todo lo que había pensado y todo lo que le había dicho a la mañana siguiente. Ahora entendía por qué me había ignorado del modo en que lo había hecho.

—Nos abrazamos porque, bueno, somos amigos de toda la vida. —Kim llevaba la cuenta con los dedos y me miraba como si se tratara de un juego infantil—. Los planes que tenía para él incluían arreglar una cuna que ese día había encontrado en un mercadillo particular y, sí, se quedó a pasar la noche —agregó, enarcando una ceja—. En el sofá, por si tu «cabecita saca conclusiones precipitadas» se ha adelantado.

Me tomé mi tiempo para asimilar todo lo que Kim había dicho.

—¿Por qué no me habló de ti? —pregunté, en un susurro—. ¿Por qué no lo negó todo cuando lo abordé a la mañana siguiente?

Hundió los dedos en el agua y empezó a mecerlos sobre la tranquila superficie.

—Porque yo le pedí que no le contara a nadie lo del pequeño Edward. Él sabe quién es el padre, y el mierda del padre también, pero no quería que nadie más supiera la verdadera razón por la que dejé el instituto. Las bocazas de Southpointe se habrían puesto las botas con un cotilleo tan jugoso —dijo, sonriendo con satisfacción—. Y solo Edward puede decirte por qué no te contó la verdad sobre nosotros esa mañana. Tal vez fuera porque, de todas maneras, no lo hubieras creído.

Solo podía pensar en cómo me había mirado la mañana que me enfrenté a él y le dije que creía a Mike antes que a él. El dolor y la decepción que habían ensombrecido su rostro.

—Soy la peor persona del mundo —musité, más para mí misma que otra cosa.

—Eso mismo pensé yo el día que Edward vino a verme, como si acabaras de arrancarle el corazón del pecho, y me contó lo que había sucedido.

—Ahora lo entiendo —dije—. Ahora entiendo por qué me odia.

Me merecía su desprecio. Después de todo por lo que yo había pasado en Southpointe por culpa de la gente que te juzga y se precipita en sacar conclusiones absurdas, le había hecho lo mismo a Edward. Me había convertido en lo que había odiado para la persona a la que había querido.

A Kim se le escapó una risita ronca y gutural entre dientes.

—De verdad que no tienes ni idea, Bella —dijo, mientras vertía el resto de su bebida en el agua—. Edward no te odia. Ese tío, a pesar de lo que sabe y de lo que yo no dejo de repetirle, aún te quiere.

Solo había una explicación. Había entrado en un universo paralelo.

—¿Todavía me quiere? —susurré.

—Todavía y para siempre —añadió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Tenía que levantarme y encontrar a Edward. Tenía que disculparme y suplicarle que me perdonara y averiguar si lo que Kim decía era cierto, porque, aunque había intentado enterrarlo bien enterrado, yo también seguía queriéndolo.

—Gracias, Kim —dije al fin, mirándola a los ojos.

—No lo he hecho por ti. Lo he hecho por él, así que no te sientas en deuda conmigo.

Kim no se andaba por las ramas. Sin embargo, me sentía agradecida con la chica a la que había tomado por amante de Edward, que, en realidad, era su mejor amiga, que lo había aclarado todo.

—Kim, ¿quién es el padre del pequeño Edward? —pregunté. Dejé la lata de refresco a un lado.

Kim ahogó un grito, como si la hubiera cogido desprevenida. No era asunto mío, y estaba esperando que me enviara a la mierda cuando la oí suspirar.

—Vaya, si son dos de las damas más encantadoras que hayan pisado jamás los pasillos de Southpointe High.

La voz de Mike se abrió paso hasta nosotras desde el final del embarcadero. Yo lancé un gruñido, y Kim se puso tensa y enmudeció. Las tablas crujían bajo sus pies a medida que se acercaba a nosotras, vestido con sus chinos y su polo de marca habituales.

—Hola, preciosa —me saludó, mientras se inclinaba para besarme. El aliento le olía a alcohol y zumo de arándano—. Señorita Kim —añadió, sin apartar los ojos de ella—. Siempre es un placer contar con tu compañía. ¿Cómo está el pequeño bastardo? —Se tapó la boca, con mirada divertida—. Bebé, quería decir.

Kim se levantó de un salto y se volvió hacia él con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Si de mí depende, no lo sabrás jamás —contestó, y le dio un empujón para pasar. Cruzó el embarcadero a la carrera y desapareció entre la multitud.

—Tendrías que vigilar un poco más con quien te juntas, Bella —dijo Mike—. Las chicas con su reputación no ayudan a las chicas con tu antigua reputación.

—Mike, nos graduamos la semana que viene, no me importa mi reputación —contesté, a la vez que me levantaba, porque no me gustaba la mirada lasciva que me lanzaba, con su sonrisa ebria—. Y eso que acabas de decirle a Kim ha sido muy feo. ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar bastardo a su bebé?

—De tal palo tal astilla —dijo, a la vez que alzaba el vaso—. Lo lleva en la sangre.

Lo apuró de un trago y lo arrojó al lago.

—Qué bonito —le espeté, cruzando los brazos—. ¿Esta noche estás en baja forma?

—Es solo que estoy muy tenso, Bella —contestó. Se arrimó a mí, me abrazó con fuerza y amoldó las manos sobre mi culo—. Necesito relajarme. —Me apartó el pelo del hombro y recorrió mi clavícula con los labios—. Y por el modo en que te has vestido para mí, algo me dice que por fin estás dispuesta a echarme una mano.

—¡Y qué más, Mike! —exclamé, y lo aparté de un empujón, con más ímpetu del que pretendía, aunque no tanto como se merecía.

No sé si fue el alcohol o mi fuerza sobrehumana, pero Mike retrocedió con paso vacilante y acabó en el oscuro lago.

—¡Maldita sea, Bella! —gritó, dándole una patada al agua.

—Disfruta del baño —dije, mientras me alejaba con paso decidido.

—¡Bella! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! —chilló, a la vez que chapoteaba como un poseso y salpicaba agua por todas partes.

—Que te vaya bien, gilipollas —musité. Recogí los zapatos de Irina y me dirigí a la casa.

No habían parado de llegar invitados, y ahora ya solo quedaba sitio para estar de pie. La gente podía ser increíblemente creativa cuando no quedaba ningún lugar donde recostarse. Estaba a punto de arrancar a Irina del regazo de Clearwater para llevarla a casa y poner la ciudad patas arriba en busca de Edward cuando me asaltó una idea demasiado tentadora para pasarla por alto.

Sorteé, esquivé y salté varios cuerpos por el camino hasta el segundo piso. La habitación de Mike se encontraba al final del pasillo y puede que fuera el único dormitorio de la casa que nadie utilizaba, ya que este la cerraba con llave para evitar que sus padres entraran y que los adolescentes salidos echaran un polvo en su cama cuando celebraba ese tipo de fiestas.

Sin embargo, al ser su novia, me había confiado la situación de la llave de repuesto, seguramente con la esperanza de que algún día me encerrara allí a modo de sorpresa de cumpleaños. Nunca antes me había alegrado tanto de haberle dicho que no a un chico guapo.

Me arrodillé, me agaché detrás del banco que había al final del pasillo y encontré la llave. Me levanté, la introduje en la cerradura y abrí la puerta.

—Creí que no me lo pedirías nunca —dijo uno de los líneas defensivos, arrastrando las palabras y tambaleándose detrás de mí.

—Sí —contesté, al tiempo que me colaba en la habitación—. Ni borracha.

Cerré la puerta de golpe, giré la llave y corrí al baño de Mike. Una vez en su cuarto, no conseguí recordar qué había visto en el pobre imbécil, al que acababa de dar la patada. Algo tenía que haber, después de pasar casi seis meses con un chico, pero no encontré nada.

Nada salvo una mezcla de arrepentimiento y alivio por haberme dado cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Cogí la toalla de mano del toallero redondo y abrí el último cajón del armario del lavamanos. No tuve que revolver demasiado entre la cantidad ingente de productos de higiene masculina para dar con lo que buscaba. Estaba encima de todo.

Salí corriendo del lavabo, me acerqué a su escritorio, cogí un bolígrafo y un post-it y me despedí por escrito. Ni siquiera intenté contener la sonrisa. Enrollé la toalla antes de dejarla en medio de la cama, a continuación apoyé el lubricante contra ella y pegué la nota en el frasco casi vacío. Retrocedí unos pasos para admirar mi obra.

Mike iba a ponerse hecho una furia cuando tuviera la mente lo bastante despejada para poder leer. Deseé poder verle la cara.

Estaba dándome la vuelta para salir para siempre de aquella habitación cuando oí que la puerta se abría con un susurro casi tan rápido como se cerró. Mike estaba empapado, con la llave en la mano, y sonreía satisfecho, como si hubiera caído en su trampa.

—¿Me echabas de menos? —preguntó, y cerró la puerta con llave tras sí.

Aparte de ser un cabrón y un salido, Mike nunca había hecho nada que me hiciera sentir amenazada, insegura o aterrada. En ese momento, me sentía de todas esas formas. Tampoco lo había visto nunca tan bebido. Mike Diamond no solo no sabía beber, sino que además el alcohol lo convertía en un borracho peligroso.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, al tiempo que atravesaba la habitación en dirección a la cama—. ¿Un regalo?

No contesté; se me habían disparado todas las alarmas y me decían que saliera de aquella habitación. Despacio, empecé a caminar de lado en dirección a la puerta.

Mike arrancó la nota del frasco y entrecerró los ojos.

—«Que te diviertas relajándote» —leyó, y una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Dejó la nota en la cama y de pronto volvió la cabeza hacia mí, que avanzaba hacia la puerta—. Ese es el plan, cariño.

Fue ese momento, la expresión de su cara más que sus palabras, lo que me disparó la adrenalina. Olvidé el sigilo y eché a correr, aunque no fui lo bastante rápida.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Mike, y me asió por detrás. Mierda, tenía fuerza para estar tan borracho. El baño helado debía de haberlo despejado—. Si acabas de llegar.

—Suéltame, Mike —le advertí, intentando que me liberara los brazos, que me había unido a los costados.

—¿O qué? —se burló, arrastrándome hacia la cama—. ¿Vas a ir a llorarle a la bruja de tu madre, que pasa de todo, o tal vez a tu padre, que no se entera aunque la habitación esté en llamas? ¿O tal vez a esos amigos que eran míos antes de ser tuyos? —Me tiró sobre el colchón cuando llegamos al borde de la cama y se inclinó sobre mí—. Sé buena chica y pórtate bien, zorra. —Lanzó una mirada elocuente a la mesilla de noche, en la que yo sabía que guardaba un arma. Me había explicado que era para protegerse de intrusos, pero por lo visto también era práctica para amenazar a una chica y conseguir que hiciera lo que él quisiera—. O tendré que obligarte.

—Maldita sea, Mike. ¿Quién coño eres? —dije, cogiendo el frasco que rodaba por el colchón y lanzándoselo—. Los tienes a todos bien engañados, ¿verdad?

—No a todos —contestó, al tiempo que se quitaba la camiseta mojada por la cabeza y la arrojaba a un rincón—. Kim y Edward me tienen bastante calado, pero ya ves qué bien le ha hecho a su reputación saberlo. Yo que tú, después de esta noche, no iría por ahí diciéndole a la gente que soy una especie de monstruo. —Me dirigió una sonrisa burlona, con los ojos muy abiertos a causa de la excitación—. Porque, cielo, no van a dar más crédito a tu historia que a la mía.

Me arrastré hasta el borde de la cama y calculé cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar a la puerta, preguntándome si podría alcanzarla antes de que Mike me alcanzara a mí. Dado que se interponía entre la puerta y yo, tenía todas las de perder.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué, después de meses de ser un novio «paciente», haces esto ahora?

—Porque puedo —contestó, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón—. Y porque quiero. No necesito más justificaciones.

Tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que escapar, porque, de cualquier modo, Mike no iba a detenerse.

—Así que ¿tu brillante plan es violar a la chica con la que acabas de pelearte delante de testigos, y con doscientas personas a tu alrededor?

Intentaba apelar a su inteligencia, la poca que le quedara en aquel estado de embriaguez y demencia.

—No, mi brillante plan es practicar sexo consentido con mi novia, que va a irse en otoño y quiere pasar una última noche romántica antes de separarnos —contestó. Se quitó el cinturón y lo lanzó junto a la camiseta.

Mierda. Lo tenía todo pensado. Y estaba segura de que, ante un tribunal, su historia prevalecería. Había llegado el momento de echar a correr.

Atravesé la cama a gatas, me lancé hacia la puerta y di tres grandes zancadas antes de que me cogiera por el cuello con el brazo. Caí al suelo, tosiendo, con la sensación de que me ahogaba.

—No te aconsejo que vuelvas a intentarlo —me advirtió, inclinado sobre mí. Mike tenía el pelo chorreando y me caían gotas sobre la cara. La volví hacia un lado, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—Un día, Mike Diamond —dije, con voz entrecortada—, alguien se pondrá encima de ti del mismo modo que estás tú ahora y te partirá la cara. Y yo tendré un asiento en primera fila.

Se dejó caer sobre mí y me retuvo contra el suelo con su mole. Me apartó las piernas con las rodillas y me pasó la lengua por el cuello hasta la punta de la oreja.

—Tal vez mañana —me susurró al oído—, pero esta noche, no. Esta noche no te salva nadie.

Moví las piernas para intentar soltarme y levanté la cabeza.

—No, Mike —repliqué, junto a su oreja—, nadie te salvará a ti.

Y fue entonces cuando la clase de defensa personal a la que mis padres me obligaron a ir a los trece años demostró que había valido su peso en oro. Le clavé los dientes en la oreja, conseguí liberar una pierna y le planté el pie una, dos y hasta tres veces en la entrepierna.

Rugió de dolor mientras se llevaba una mano a la oreja y la otra a su agredida masculinidad. Salí como pude de debajo de él y seguí arrastrándome por la alfombra, consciente de que, si no lograba llegar a la puerta antes que él a la mesita de noche, las clases de defensa personal no servirían de nada.

En ese momento, la puerta hacia la que gateaba se abrió de golpe y parte de la viga se astilló. Edward irrumpió en la habitación, echó un vistazo a la escena que se desarrollaba en el suelo y montó en cólera.

Se abalanzó sobre Mike, con los puños preparados. Le dio la vuelta, se sentó sobre él a horcajadas y empezó a golpearlo.

Cada puñetazo iba acompañado de un crujido, y este, a su vez, de sangre. Era imposible saber qué se oía más, los gruñidos de Edward o los gemidos de Mike. En cuanto vi claro que Edward no solo planeaba darle una lección, sino quitarle la vida, me levanté del suelo y me acerqué con paso tambaleante.

—Para, Edward. —La voz me temblaba casi tanto como las piernas—. Para.

Le puse una mano en el hombro.

No se detuvo, pero los golpes se volvieron más lentos y esporádicos.

—Sí, sería mejor que le hicieras caso —farfulló Mike, manchando la alfombra de sangre—, a no ser que quieras que vuelvan a encerrarte. ¿Quién va a estar aquí, cuidando a Bella, cuando la arrincone en cualquier otra habitación, Cullen?

Mike le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa teñida de sangre, retándolo, como si quisiera morir.

Los músculos de Edward se tensaron bajo mi mano; sus hombros se elevaban y descendían un palmo cada vez que respiraba.

—Me dije que la próxima vez que me enterara de que le habías hecho esto a otra chica, te arrancaría la polla y te la haría comer. Pero como la chica con quien te he encontrado es Bells —Se volvió para mirarme, con el semblante tenso, antes de inclinarse sobre Mike hasta que su rostro quedó a un par de centímetros del otro—, voy a matarte.

Y lo más espeluznante que había ocurrido en toda la noche fue esa amenaza. Porque no fue una amenaza; por el tono de su voz, supe que lo había dicho en serio.

En vez de acercarme, me alejé a gatas y me interpuse entre la mesita de noche de Mike y ellos. Era el primer lugar en el que Edward buscaría un arma.

Edward se inclinó sobre Mike, furioso.

—Bells —dijo, sin apartar los ojos de Mike—, ¿te importaría quitarte de ahí para que pueda acabar con este hijo de puta?

Tragué saliva; Edward lo sabía.

—No —contesté.

—Bells, ahora mismo, esto es entre él y yo —insistió. Vi que su espalda se estremecía—. Apártate.

Había pasado de luchar contra Mike para evitar que me violara a impedir que Edward lo matara. Lo normal sería que hubiera llegado al límite de mis fuerzas más o menos una puerta astillada antes, pero era una luchadora nata.

—No —repetí, de manera más enérgica.

—¡Maldita sea, Bells —gritó Edward—, se lo merece!

Me levanté y di un paso hacia él.

—Lo sé —dije, acercándome un poco más, hasta que pude cogerle una mano. Esperé a que me mirara y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, advertí su conflicto interior—. Pero tú no.

—Algún día me encerrarán para siempre, y no se me ocurre mejor razón por la que cumplir una cadena perpetua que haber eliminado a un desgraciado como él. No me importa, Bells.

Acerqué una mano a su mejilla y recorrí su cicatriz con el pulgar.

—Pero a mí sí.

Se me quedó mirando, todavía atrapado en su tormenta interna, y luego miró a Mike. Todo su cuerpo volvió a ponerse tenso.

—Quiero matarlo, Bells. Quiero matarlo como nunca antes he querido nada. —Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda—. No sé cómo dejarlo.

—Yo te ayudaré —dije, a la espera. Esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario, no pensaba dejarlo hasta que él no abandonara aquella habitación conmigo.

Debajo de Edward, Mike se rió entre dientes y volvió a escupir sangre.

—El delincuente y la puta alejándose juntos hacia la puesta de sol —se burló—. No hace falta contener la respiración a la espera de ese «y vivieron felices y comieron perdices».

Edward se estremeció, pero yo no pensaba soltarlo.

—No eches a perder tu vida por este desgraciado —dije. Me negué a mirar a Mike, porque tampoco me perdía nada si no volvía a ver esa cara. Sonreí a Edward—. ¿Por qué no la hechas a perder conmigo en su lugar?

Sus arrugas se suavizaron mientras me sostenía la mirada. Y por fin sonrió.

—Acepto el trato.

Le indiqué la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza y le tiré de la mano.

Mike volvió a reír.

—Al menos alguien va a mojar esta noche con la tía buena.

Lancé un gemido; Mike no tenía instinto de supervivencia.

Edward lo cogió por el cuello y lo obligó a incorporarse.

—No sabes cuándo te conviene tener la boca cerrada —le espetó, y cerró el puño con fuerza—. Deja que te ayude.

Le propinó un puñetazo en plena boca que lo envió de vuelta al suelo.

—Bells, espérame en el pasillo —pidió Edward, con gesto tranquilo—. No voy a matarlo —añadió, adelantándose a mi pregunta.

—Edward.

No pensaba dejarlo a solas con Mike.

—Mírame —me indicó, y esperó hasta que lo hice—. Estoy bien. No voy a matarlo. —A continuación, me dirigió una mirada significativa—. Confía en mí.

Aquella era mi oportunidad. La oportunidad de demostrarle la confianza que le había negado. La confianza que había merecido, a pesar de que yo no lo había creído así. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no y esperar que volviéramos a tener alguna posibilidad?

No quería confiar en él. No me gustaba dejarlo a solas con Mike.

—De acuerdo —accedí.

Esa sonrisa espléndida que hacía tanto que no veía en su rostro que la creía desaparecida para siempre, apareció.

—Saldré enseguida —aseguró—. ¿Podrías decirle a Kim que entre? Está esperando en el pasillo, creo que querrá ver esto.

Confianza. Confianza. Confianza.

—De acuerdo. Estaré fuera —dije—. No me hagas esperar demasiado.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta mientras me alisaba el vestido e intentaba hacer lo mismo con mi pelo.

Apoyada contra la pared, era evidente que Kim se había apostado allí para asegurarse de que nadie intentaba interrumpir a Edward y la paliza que estaba dándole a Mike.

Me miró de arriba abajo y se le ensombreció el rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —contesté, y me acerqué a ella—. Edward pregunta por ti.

Kim asintió con la cabeza y se separó de la pared. Se volvió hacia mí y me cogió de las manos.

—¿Estás bien? —insistió, al tiempo que entre nosotras tenía lugar un intercambio mudo de palabras.

A un nivel muy básico, lo entendí, la entendí, y ella también me entendió a mí. Éramos como la hermandad de chicas en la que Mike elegía a sus víctimas, y aunque no se trataba de un denominador común del que estar orgullosa, sí podíamos estarlo del vínculo.

—Sí —aseguré.

Me apretó las manos y se dirigió al dormitorio.

—Eres una tía dura, Bella Swan —dijo—. Ahora entiendo lo que Edward ve en ti.

A pesar de las ganas irresistibles de volver a entrar en el dormitorio, me contuve. No había confiado en Edward, ya le había negado antes el beneficio de la duda. No volvería a hacerlo.

Un par de chicas, sentadas en lo alto de la escalera, me lanzaron varias miradas de reojo, pero por lo demás el segundo piso estaba casi vacío. O la fiesta estaba acabándose o Kim sabía cómo desviar el tráfico.

Me peleé un rato con el vestido, que no había por dónde cogerlo, para pasar el rato, pero me di por vencida. Por mucho que tirara o intentara alisarlo no iba a aparecer de pronto más tela con que tapar las partes de mi cuerpo que prefería mantener tapadas, y todo indicaba que le debía un vestido nuevo a Irina, porque, gracias a Mike, tenía una raja en el frente que hacía conjunto con la de la espalda.

Pasó un minuto más, e intenté convencerme de que todo iba bien, porque no se habían oído chillidos aterradores ni disparos en la habitación del fondo del pasillo, pero aun así la angustia no me la quitaba nadie, así que canalicé parte de esos nervios paseando arriba y abajo por el pasillo, como una leona enjaulada.

A la quinta vuelta, Edward y Kim salieron del dormitorio de Mike. Por su expresión, era imposible saber qué pensaba Edward, pero Kim sonreía con satisfacción, de oreja a oreja.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunté, y eché a correr hacia ellos.

Edward miró a Kim brevemente.

—Ahora sí —dijo, y me abrió los brazos, en los que me acurruqué, con la sensación de que parte de mí se fusionaba con él. Seis meses de profunda tristeza se desvanecieron al instante.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunté, pegada a su pecho.

—Una pequeña venganza —contestó Kim, al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas a su bolso gigantesco—. Me voy. He hecho lo que he venido a hacer y mi madre se va a cabrear si paso toda la noche fuera.

—Nosotros también —dijo Edward. Me pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y echó a andar hacia la escalera—. Tengo que llevar a Bells a casa.

—Espera. —Me detuve—. He venido con Irina. Esta noche conducía yo.

Edward protestó.

—Eh, Kim, ¿te importaría buscar a Irina Donovan y llevarla a casa?

Kim torció el gesto.

—Si te refieres a la pedazo de bruja que me ha llamado de todo, entonces sí, me importa —contestó Kim, volviéndose hacia nosotros en medio de la escalera—, pero ya que me lo pides tú, me haré la madura que no le guarda rencor y llevaré a esa zorra a casa. Aunque no pienso acompañarla hasta la puerta.

—Eres una santa —repuso Edward, al tiempo que apartaba de un empujón a un chico que había estado a punto de tirarme su cerveza por encima, mientras me acompañaba escalera abajo.

—¿Alguien ha visto a una fulana de pelo bonito? —gritó Kim, al pie de los escalones.

Todo aquel que la oyó apuntó en una dirección distinta.

—Parece que esto va a costarme lo mío —dijo, y se metió entre la gente—. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

—¡Eh, Kim! —la llamó Edward, a voz en grito.

Kim se volvió, a punto de perderse de vista.

—Felicidades por el trabajito de ahí arriba.

Kim hizo los cuernos con los dedos y desapareció.

—Vamos —dijo Edward, sin despegarse de mí—, hay que sacarte de aquí.

Salía por la puerta cuando me puse a pensar que nunca había estado en una fiesta en la que las cosas hubieran ido tan de mal en peor como en aquella, pero al bajar los peldaños de la entrada acompañada por Edward, también supe que me alegraba de haber ido. A pesar del vestido de buscona, de la incómoda, aunque esclarecedora, conversación con Kim y de que Mike había intentando aprovecharse de mí, Edward estaba conmigo y me cogía de la mano como si no fuera a soltármela nunca más.

Estaba dispuesta a soportar cosas mucho peores porque así fuera.

—¿A qué trabajito te referías ahí dentro? —pregunté, mientras sacaba las llaves de Irina del bolsito.

No contestó.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Tan malo es?

Ni siquiera me atrevía a dejar volar la imaginación.

—Nada que no se mereciera —respondió Edward, al tiempo que me abría la puerta del acompañante y se hacía con las llaves—. Solo le ha puesto una etiqueta de advertencia.

Cerró la puerta y se tomó su tiempo en rodear el morro del coche.

—¿Qué tipo de etiqueta de advertencia? —pregunté, en cuanto abrió la del conductor.

Edward se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y me dirigió una mirada avergonzada.

—De las que se llevan tatuadas en la ingle con una lista de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual que podría tener.

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva.

—¿Qué? No irá en serio.

Giró la llave y se quedó mirándome con gravedad.

—Tan en serio como un rotulador permanente.

—Ay, Dios mío —dije en voz baja—. Mierda, ¿de verdad tiene una lista?

Aún había más por lo que estarle agradecida a Edward.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, digámoslo de este modo: ninguna chica tendrá que averiguarlo nunca, porque es imposible que, después de leer la lista de la compra, deje que le acerque la polla a menos de un radio de tres metros —contestó, mientras daba la vuelta a toda velocidad y enfilaba el camino de salida.

—¿Nada más? —pregunté, temiendo la respuesta.

Se le formaron unas pequeñas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos.

—Puede que le hayamos pegado una mano a la polla con pegamento extrafuerte y le hayamos metido el índice de la otra en la nariz.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Era tan impactante como gracioso, y me eché a reír. Me imaginé la escena, desde el tatuaje del principio hasta el pegamento del final, y me sentí totalmente… vengada. Como había dicho Kim.

—¿Y no os buscaréis un lío por eso? —pregunté, cuando conseguí calmarme.

—Probablemente —respondió, a la vez que sus risas fueron apagándose—, pero Mike no nos denunciará ni en broma.

Mike siempre me había parecido el típico chivato de la clase.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque Kim lo amenazó con contarles a sus padres que el pequeño Edward es hijo suyo y entonces se armaría un auténtico escándalo —contestó, con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Una familia como la de Diamond no puede permitirse ese tipo de escarnio público si quiere seguir vendiendo monovolúmenes y esas cosas.

Kim no había podido contármelo, pero me lo había imaginado. El mudo intercambio de palabras del pasillo me había dicho lo que necesitaba saber sobre la paternidad del pequeño Edward.

—Vosotros dos lo teníais todo planeado.

Se encogió de hombros con desgana a modo de respuesta.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, y puso una mano encima de la mía.

—¿Después de que mi novio haya estado a punto de forzarme? ¿O después de descubrir que dicho ex novio no solo es un imbécil, sino también un padre negligente?

Quería culpar a alguien, o a las circunstancias, pero la única que tenía la culpa era yo.

—¿Y cómo lo llevas? —preguntó, con voz amable, un gran contraste dadas las cosas de las que yo sabía que era capaz—. Hazme un resumen.

—Me siento como una mierda —contesté, y a continuación me volví hacia él. No sabía si únicamente sería esa noche, o solo en calidad de amigo que me había echado un cable, o de otra cosa distinta de lo que habíamos sido esos últimos seis meses, pero Edward estaba allí—. Y, en parte, también genial. ¿Y tú qué?

Su mirada se dulcificó.

—Yo también me siento genial, en parte.

Giró en Sunrise Drive y detuvo el coche de Irina junto a la cabaña. Ambos la observamos, a la espera. Puede que fuera atrevido, puede que fuera de pésimo gusto, pero esta mujer iba a echar el guante a lo que quería sin mirar atrás.

—¿Quieres entrar? —Tragué saliva, imaginando una aceptación tanto como una negativa.

Edward guardó silencio un instante, mientras sus ojos recorrían la casa como si estuviera fuertemente protegida. Conocía esa cara de preocupación, típica de los chicos.

—Mis padres no están —comenté—. Mi madre tenía que viajar por trabajo y ha arrastrado a mi padre con ella.

Edward abrió su puerta. El corazón me dio un vuelco.

—¿Tu madre ha conseguido que tu padre salga de casa? —preguntó, cuando salí del coche.

—Después de echarle unos narcóticos muy potentes en la comida —contesté, y me acerqué hasta donde él estaba.

Seguía con la mirada clavada en la casa y se mordía un labio. También conocía esa expresión típicamente masculina: indecisión.

—No pasa nada si no quieres —dije, esperando a su lado—. Lo entiendo.

—Quiero, Bells —contestó, concentrado en la ventana de mi habitación—, pero no estoy seguro de si debo.

El chico que podía partirle la cara a quien fuera con las manos atadas a la espalda. El mismo chico al que le importaba un pimiento si Southpointe en pleno anunciaba a los cuatro vientos que se había acostado con todas las mujeres solteras —y algunas no tan solteras— del estado. El mismo chico que estaba pensándose si entrar conmigo en una casa donde no había padres.

Era pura contradicción.

—Bueno, pues yo sí, de modo que mi seguridad anula tu inseguridad. —Lo cogí por el brazo y tiré de él escalera arriba—. Por aquí.

Suspiró, pero dejó que lo arrastrara hasta el porche y cruzamos la puerta. Las tablas del suelo gimieron debajo de nuestros pies y su eco resonó por toda la casa, en silencio hasta entonces.

—¿Te apetece algo? —pregunté, al tiempo que encendía la luz de la cocina.

Negó con la cabeza, mirándome con indecisión.

Con la idea de llevarlo a un piso por encima de la salida mejor situada, tiré de él hacia la escalera, sin la menor intención de soltarle la mano.

—Tengo que cambiarme —dije, y volví a tirarle de la mano.

Funcionó.

No estaba segura de lo que hacía conduciendo a Edward a mi habitación, aunque no tenía nada que ver con la honestidad o deshonestidad de mis intenciones. En ese momento no tenía ninguna intención, simplemente me dejaba llevar por lo que sentía.

—¿Cómo sabías lo que estaba ocurriendo esta noche? —pregunté, a la vez que tiraba de la cadenita de la lámpara del tocador.

—Kim ha visto que Diamond y tú discutíais y ha ido a buscarme. Cuando se trata de adivinar el siguiente paso de Diamond, solo hay que preguntarse qué haría un imbécil y multiplicarlo por diez.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y examinó mi dormitorio como si no fuera real.

A mí me pasaba lo mismo con él.

—Gracias, Edward. —Me detuve de camino al baño y me lo quedé mirando. Había creído y asumido cosas espantosas sobre él. Me había unido al linchamiento generalizado al permitir que siguieran tratándolo como si fuera chusma. Sentí un picor en la garganta—. Y lo siento —añadí, con la esperanza de que pudiera leer en mis ojos las palabras que no era capaz de pronunciar—. Kim me lo ha explicado todo, y lo siento de veras, Edward.

Se apartó de la puerta y entró.

—Lo sé, Bells.

Me dirigió una sonrisa apagada.

Desaparecí en el cuarto de baño, con el pijama en la mano y lágrimas en los ojos.

—No me imaginaba que tu habitación fuera tan… de chica.

Por su tono de voz, había arrugado la nariz.

Me quité el vestido morcillero y asomé la cabeza.

—¿A estas alturas no hemos aprendido a no asumir nada acerca del otro? —Enarqué una ceja y sonreí.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Eso esperaba —contestó—. Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que este no sería un buen momento para mencionar los cinco hijos que tengo con cinco mujeres distintas? ¿O ya me has seguido hasta todas sus caravanas? Le lancé el vestido a la cara.

Dejó que resbalara y luego hizo un envoltorio con él. Si servía de indicador de la poca tela con que estaba hecho, le cupo en una mano antes de metérselo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Me lo quedo de recuerdo, Bells. Estabas despampanante.

—Como si te hubieras fijado en el vestido —dije, mientras me ponía el camisón.

—Te daré una pista, Bells: cuando se lleva un vestido como este, los chicos no se fijan en la tela.

Todo era como antes. Todo volvía a ser normal. Bueno, lo que nosotros entendíamos por normal, pero era nuestro y no necesitábamos más. Me cepillé el pelo varias veces, más que nada para que no pareciera que me gustaba el aspecto andrajoso, y salí del baño.

Edward estaba recostado en la cama, hojeando mi manual del estudiante.

—He oído que te han admitido —dijo, y volvió a dejarlo en la mesilla—. Marymount Manhattan, Bells. Puede que sea un imbécil, pero hasta yo sé que entrar en el MM es algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

Doblé una pierna y me senté a su lado.

—Y yo he oído que puedes entrar en la universidad que quieras.

Asintió con la cabeza, que tenía apoyada en el respaldo de la cama.

—Sí, supongo.

—¿Ya te has decidido?

—Todavía no —contestó, como si quisiera restarle importancia. Como si tener una buena beca para cualquier universidad que escogiera no fuera importante. Si eso no lo era, resultaba difícil imaginar lo que Edward consideraba importante.

—Edward —dije, al tiempo que dejaba una mano en su barriga—, ¿por qué no me contaste lo de Mike? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú no eras el padre?

Una de las muchas preguntas a las que todavía no le había encontrado respuesta.

—¿Me habrías creído? —preguntó, con voz forzada.

Yo sabía la respuesta, pero no quería airearla.

—Y también sabía que, si dabas por hecho que yo era el padre del pequeño Edward y que te había mentido acerca de ello, bastaría para romper conmigo de una vez por todas. Era el único modo que conocía para mantenerte alejada de mí.

Aparté la mano de su barriga.

—Entonces, ¿lo tenías planeado? Mientras estuvimos juntos, ¿estuviste pensando cómo cagarla a más no poder para que te dejara en paz?

—No, Bells —respondió, y me cogió la mano—. Para que yo te dejara en paz.

—Esa mañana, cuando me encaré contigo por Kim y el bebé, no lo negaste.

—¿Y te lo confirmé?

Lo miré con suspicacia.

—Al no negarlo, lo hiciste.

Se bajó el gorro y cerró los ojos.

—Solo porque sabía que era el único modo de que no te mezclaras conmigo. No planeé que saliera de esa manera, pero esa mañana, cuando te encaraste conmigo por Kim, supe que aquella era mi única oportunidad de ser un hombre y dejarte marchar. Y, por suerte para mí, tuve suficientes huevos para hacerlo.

—¿El qué? ¿Mentirme? —pregunté, cortante.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Alejarme de ti.

Todo lo que había ocurrido entre Edward y yo había sido un malentendido cuidadosamente elaborado, maquinado por él. Estaba ofendida, y cabreada, e incluso entendía la razón, pero por encima de todo era algo que ya había dejado atrás.

—¿Vas a alejarte mucho más? —pregunté, al tiempo que cogía una almohada y se la arrojaba a la cara.

Me la devolvió del mismo modo.

—Todavía no lo tengo decidido.

Si no hubiera sabido la razón, esa respuesta podría haberme dolido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Porque quiero —confesó, como si fuera un pecado.

—¿Y antes no querías? —Me acerqué un poco más, deseando que, por dos malditos minutos, pudiéramos estar de acuerdo en algo.

—Sí que quería —contestó, sin apartar la mirada del techo—. Es solo que ahora mismo estoy muy cansado de luchar contra lo que quiero.

Ahí lo tenía, el avance que esperaba. El semáforo ya no estaba en rojo.

—Hazme un favor y no vuelvas a luchar contra eso.

Se incorporó y se volvió hacia mí con una mirada abrumadora.

—Seguiré haciéndolo, Bells. No voy a rendirme ahora, porque no te mereces que un tipo sin porvenir y con mi pasado te arruine la vida.

Levanté los brazos y resoplé. La humildad estaba bien, pero ser un mártir era tan malo como creerse el no va más. Me había hartado de aquello.

—Si piensas callarte todas las razones por las que no debería quererte, entonces igual te interesaría saber que me da igual —dije. Bueno, grité—. Conozco lo peor y lo mejor de ti.

—Hice una pausa para coger aire—. Y quiero estar contigo.

Atisbé algo en su mirada antes de que la apartara. Tensó la mandíbula, con los ojos clavados en la puerta, y justo cuando empezaba a plantearme si formar una barricada delante de ella con mi cuerpo, me atrajo hacia sí y sus labios buscaron los míos.

Me besó como si quisiera absorberme, como si tratara de compensar medio año de momentos perdidos y como si hubiera dejado de luchar lo que yo sabía que era una batalla inútil.

Me sujetó el rostro entre sus manos, y sus besos se hicieron más intensos, tanto que apenas podía respirar; aunque si besarse de aquella manera exigía quedarse sin respiración, renunciaba al oxígeno para siempre. El momento me absorbió. El pasado, las mentiras, el dolor… nada conseguiría entrometerse en el mundo que creábamos juntos.

Le saqué la camiseta del pantalón, se la subí por la espalda y la tiré al suelo.

Era la primera vez que me dejaba quitársela, pero yo no tenía suficiente con sentir mis manos sobre su piel. Quería el resto de su piel contra el resto de mi piel.

Edward deslizó las manos por debajo de mi camisón y me lo subió por el vientre, los pechos y luego la cabeza. Recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada, explorándolo como si grabara en su memoria hasta la última línea, depresión y curva. Sabía que debería haberme sentido incómoda, sentada desnuda y expuesta ante un hombre que había visto a muchas mujeres y que podía tener a la que quisiera, pero era imposible sentirse insegura por la manera en que me miraba.

Me sonrió cuando sus ojos llegaron al final del viaje y se encontraron con los míos. Aquella tonalidad gris, su respiración jadeante, la disposición de su cuerpo. Sabía que nunca había deseado a alguien como lo deseaba a él.

—Edward —dije—, yo…

Las dos últimas palabras no tuvieron continuación cuando su boca aplastó la mía y sus manos me aferraron las caderas para tumbarme en la cama. El calor que desprendía su piel elevó la temperatura de la mía y creó una película de sudor entre ambos. Sus labios se trasladaron a mi cuello, sus manos a mis pechos, y me sentí al borde del precipicio. Pero todavía quería más, necesitaba más.

Estaba tan dispuesta que lo notaba hasta en las puntas de los pies.

Deslicé las manos entre ambos, cogí sus pantalones y le di un tirón al botón de los vaqueros. Se desabrochó, y deslicé la mano en el interior. Edward gimió, a la vez que apoyaba su frente sobre la mía y se apretaba contra mí. Saqué la mano y levanté las caderas hacia él. Dejó escapar un nuevo gemido.

—Maldita sea —jadeó, un instante antes de que su boca volviera a caer sobre la mía.

Me separó los labios con la lengua y tocó la punta de la mía mientras deslizaba los dedos por debajo de mis braguitas. Me las quitó con un solo movimiento, sin sacarme la lengua de la boca.

Estaba en otro mundo. Un mundo extraño, que quería convertir en mi hogar. Había pasión, y calor. De ese que te cala hasta los huesos hasta que acababa formando parte de ti.

Estaba tan cerca de perder el dominio de todo lo que se arremolinaba en mi interior que sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más por el modo en que me tocaba. Por el modo en que me consumía.

Ya totalmente desnuda, lo envolví con mis piernas, elevé las caderas hacia él y empecé a moverme. Todos sus músculos se tensaron y se quedó sin respiración.

—Así no —dijo, resolló, y le propinó un puñetazo a la almohada que yo tenía detrás.

Todo mi cuerpo protestó a gritos.

—¿Así no, cómo? —pregunté, jadeante, apretando las piernas con fuerza. No iba a rendirme cuando estábamos tan cerca.

Cerró los ojos.

—No justo después de que Mike Diamond haya estado a punto de violarte —contestó, y se incorporó.

Su piel ya no comprimía la mía, y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo casi de inmediato.

—Edward, estoy bien —repuse, apoyándome sobre los codos, poco dispuesta a desperdiciar la ocasión.

Edward puso los pies en el suelo y se encorvó.

—Pero yo no.

—¿Por qué?

Se pasó las manos por la cara.

—Porque, ahora mismo, estamos haciéndolo mal.

Eso me dolió.

—A mí no me parecía que estuviera tan mal —contesté, intentando no pensar en el hecho de que, seguramente, era la única mujer con la que el legendario Edward Cullen no había llegado hasta el final.

Recogió el camisón del suelo y me lo tendió, sin levantar la vista.

—Por eso mismo. A mí tampoco me parecía que estuviera mal —dijo, cuando se lo arranqué de la mano. Sentí deseos de arrojarlo al otro lado de la habitación para dejar clara mi postura, pero en lugar de eso me lo puse—. Por eso sé que no está bien.

—¿No podríamos dejar los acertijos para mañana? —pregunté, mientras pasaba los brazos por las mangas—. Ahora mismo estoy un poco espesa.

—Me explico con el culo —dijo, y se tiró del gorro, un minuto en silencio—. Bells, es tal el lío que tengo con mi idea de lo que está bien y lo que está mal, que lo que yo veo mal todos lo ven bien. Y lo que yo veo bien todos lo ven mal.

Deseaba estrecharlo entre mis brazos y aliviar la confusión que experimentara, pero me sentía demasiado rechazada para eso.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que, como te parecía bien lo que estábamos haciendo, tiene que estar mal?

No había mejor definición de confuso que aquella.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Tengo que volver a calibrar lo que está bien y lo que está mal, Bells, y hasta que no sea capaz de arreglar mis historias, debo ir con cuidado contigo.

Me dejé caer en la cama y me cubrí la cabeza con una almohada.

—Ir con cuidado no era lo que había pensado para esta noche —protesté, con la voz amortiguada.

—Lo sé —contestó, acariciándome la pierna—, pero es lo correcto.

Levanté la almohada y enarqué una ceja.

—¿Lo correcto para Edward o lo correcto para los demás? —pregunté, con una sonrisa inocente.

Mi sarcasmo no tuvo ningún efecto en él.

—No estoy seguro —respondió—, y debo estarlo antes de que acabemos —Dirigió una mirada significativa a la cama— haciendo lo que estábamos haciendo.

—Bueno. —Me incorporé y me acerqué a él—. Pues date prisa y arregla lo que tengas que arreglar, Cullen.

Apreté mis labios contra los suyos y me retiré cuando sentí que todo en mi interior empezaba a bullir.

—Sí, señora. —Sonrió, y me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar—. Solo quiero sentir que está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que sea perfecto.

Cosa que no estaría mal si viviéramos en un mundo perfecto.

—Si pretendes esperar a que todo te parezca bien y sea perfecto, te ahorraré el suspense y te diré que eso no va a suceder —dije, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos—. Pero si puedes mirarme y decir que quieres estar conmigo, y yo puedo mirarte y saber que quiero estar contigo, entonces carpe diem, baby, porque nada podrá superar eso en perfección.

Asintió con la cabeza y me apretó los dedos.

—Mira que eres lista, Bells —repuso, y me besó en la frente mientras se levantaba—. Nos vemos por la mañana.

Aquello era cada vez más absurdo.

—Sí —contesté, asiéndole la mano—, nos vemos.

Aparté la colcha y le di unas palmaditas al colchón, junto a mí.

Edward observó la cama como si fuera una ecuación.

Y adiviné qué ecuación trataba de resolver.

—¿Bien o mal?

Edward arrugó un lado de la cara.

—No estoy seguro —confesó.

—Pues yo sí —dije, y le tiré de la mano.

Vaciló un segundo, pero tanto si cedió ante mí o lo decidió por sí mismo, se metió en la cama, a mi lado, y me rodeó con sus brazos con tanta fuerza que me resultó difícil respirar.

Hacía casi cinco años que no tenía un sueño tan apacible.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 22**

Era temprano. Tan temprano que el sol aún estaba planteándose si salía o no. Los domingos solía dormir tres horas más, pero ese en concreto no quería hacerlo. Y dudo que hubiera podido aunque quisiera.

Me desperté con la misma sensación de vacío en el estómago que había experimentado los últimos cuatro años en esa fecha, la sensación de no saber si iba a vomitar o a perder el conocimiento. La sensación de que los sucesos de aquel día estaban repitiéndose; pero entonces Edward, dormido, me abrazó un poco más fuerte y todo me pareció más fácil de sobrellevar.

Se había quedado conmigo. Toda la noche. No me había soltado ni una sola vez.

En sueños, musitó algo indescifrable y enterró la cara en mi cuello.

Llevaba puesto el gorro. Aun durmiendo con el torso desnudo, el tipo no se quitaba su viejo gorro. Seguro que no le iba nada bien para el pelo; le convenía airearse aunque solo fuera una vez cada tantos años. No sé muy bien por qué, tenía la sensación de estar haciendo algo que no debía, pero le levanté el elástico de la frente y retiré la prenda.

Tenía el pelo muy corto y tan rubio que casi parecía calvo. Y entonces reparé en los pliegues y las cicatrices que le cubrían la cabeza desde la coronilla hasta esa nuca que yo conocía tan bien. Eran quemaduras. Pasé los dedos por ellas y deseé poder borrarlas junto con el recuerdo del suceso que las había provocado.

Le recorrí la piel del cuello y observé los entrecruzamientos que se extendían por toda la espalda. Eran unas cicatrices blancas y abultadas, algunas más pequeñas, la mayoría grandes, como si lo hubieran rajado por un centenar de sitios distintos y alguien que no sabía usar la aguja y el hilo hubiera vuelto a coserlo. Dudaba de que los cadáveres salieran de la mesa de autopsias con más cicatrices.

Me entraron náuseas, más que en ninguno de los despertares que había sufrido hasta la fecha, mientras recorría con los dedos cada una de las abultadas cicatrices incapaz de imaginar, o negándome a hacerlo, qué le habría ocurrido a quien dormía a mi lado.

De repente, se despertó sobresaltado. Mantuvo la mirada serena una fracción de segundo hasta que reparó en mi expresión y en lo que tenía en la mano. Me aferró la muñeca y me apartó de un empujón antes de saltar de la cama y a la vez arrancarme el gorro de punto de color gris.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó, y volvió a calarse el gorro en la cabeza. Estaba enfadado y dolido.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —susurré, mientras me incorporaba en la cama.

Él se dirigió a zancadas hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, cogió la camiseta de manga larga de color gris y se la pasó por la cabeza sin responder.

—Esos tíos también te hicieron daño —adiviné, mientras pensaba que ojalá no fuese tan fácil sacar conclusiones—. Te quemaron.

Edward entrelazó las manos en la nuca.

—No fueron ellos, pero estaban cortados por el mismo patrón —dijo, con tono tirante—. Me lo hicieron la primera vez que entré en el centro de acogida, hace unos cinco años.

—¿Por qué? —Me incliné hacia delante, tratando de darle la mano.

Él se apartó.

—Fue un regalito de bienvenida.

—Dios mío —exclamé con un suspiro, y me pregunté si en algún momento el pasado de Edward había dejado de ser devastador—. ¿Y las cicatrices?

Edward posó los ojos en mí. Se habían vuelto negros.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas.

Tenía razón, pero al mismo tiempo se equivocaba.

—Sí, sí que debo saberlo.

—No quiero explicártelo —protestó él, con la respiración agitándole el pecho.

—De acuerdo. —Tragué saliva y reconocí que Edward tenía tantas cicatrices internas como las que lucía su piel—. Lo siento, Edward.

—No quiero que me compadezcas —repuso—, y no quiero repasar toda mi

infancia mientras tú me aplicas esa mierda de psicoanálisis que tanto os gusta a las chicas. Soy un cáncer, Bells. Te lo he advertido desde el principio. No hace falta conocer los detalles escabrosos para aceptarlo.

—Sí, sí que hace falta —protesté yo, mientras resistía todos los embates del instinto que me impulsaba a abrazarlo—. Hace falta conocer los detalles para saber cómo se cura. Déjame que te ayude —dije, y volví a tenderle la mano.

—Mierda, Bells —renegó él, mientras paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación—. No soy una de tus cruzadas. No soy un perro al que puedas salvar de ser sacrificado. No necesito que nadie me salve, y te aseguro que es lo que menos quiero. —Hizo una pausa y por fin me miró—. Así que déjalo ya de una puñetera vez.

Sabía que llegado ese punto debería haberme batido en retirada, pero no podía.

—No —me negué con firmeza.

Él me miró con mala cara.

—No quiero que me salven.

Me mordí la lengua para refrenar cualquier indicio de llanto.

—Sí, sí que quieres.

Le centellearon los ojos.

—No. —Le temblaba la voz—. No quiero. —Se apartó de mí y golpeó la esquina del tocador, lo que provocó la caída de una caja llena de recuerdos que había bajado el día anterior del desván.

La caja se estampó contra el suelo y su contenido quedó desparramado por la alfombra. Antes de que Edward tuviera tiempo de darse la vuelta, yo ya había saltado de la cama y me afanaba recogiéndolo todo.

Se agachó a mi lado para ayudarme y, al fijar la mirada en lo que en ese momento tenía en la mano, su expresión se demudó. Me arrebató la fotografía, se puso en pie y la observó como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

—¿De qué conoces a este tío?

Respiré hondo.

—Era mi hermano.

—¿Emmett Swan era tu hermano? —preguntó, sin pestañear.

Yo me había echado a llorar. La mañana había sobrepasado la capacidad de la chica de los nervios de acero para mantener a raya las lágrimas. Miré la fotografía que Edward sostenía en la mano. Era la que mi hermano se había hecho con el equipo de fútbol del último curso. Tan solo siete meses antes de que lo asesinaran. Un día como ese, hacía cinco años.

—Sí —dije, enjugándome la cara.

Edward dejó caer la fotografía y palideció.

—¿Y tu padre se llama Charlie?

Asentí, mientras recogía la fotografía del suelo.

Edward se dio media vuelta e incrustó el puño en la pared. El revoco quedó destrozado y se levantó una nube de polvo blanco.

—¿Cómo has podido ocultarme una cosa así? —gritó; le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Yo estaba tan desconcertada y tan molesta que no sabía cuál de las dos sensaciones pesaba más.

—Ya te dije que mi hermano había muerto —expliqué, y deposité la fotografía de Emmett sobre mi regazo—. Lamento haber obviado los detalles morbosos.

Él se dirigió a la ventana y miró al exterior mientras sus hombros se agitaban al ritmo de los jadeos.

—Pues habría estado bien conocerlos, dada la situación —dijo, con la voz a punto de quebrársele.

—¿De qué narices me estás hablando, Edward? —musité. Todo mi mundo estaba desmoronándose, su trama se deshacía sin que supiera qué había empezado a tirar del hilo.

—Mi nombre completo es Edward Cullen Masen —explicó, y se volvió hacia mí.

La revelación me arrolló como una locomotora.

—Mi padre —prosiguió, aferrado al alféizar— fue a la cárcel por disparar a un chico y matarlo.

Negué con la cabeza, y el movimiento me sacudió el pelo.

—Para —le ordené, atorándome con la palabra. Todo escapaba a mi control por momentos, quería apearme de esa vorágine.

—Mi padre se llama Anthony Masen. —Hizo una pausa y miró por la ventana como si estuviera a punto bien de escapar por ella o bien de romper el cristal de un puñetazo—. Él mató a tu hermano.

La fotografía me resbaló de las manos y aterrizó boca abajo sobre la alfombra. Tenía ganas de estallar en llanto, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para moverme. No paraba de repetirme que eso no estaba sucediendo, que no era posible. No podía haberme enamorado del hijo del asesino de mi hermano. Dios no era tan cruel.

—Tu padre —empecé, sin saber si conseguiría pronunciar la frase entera— destruyó mi familia.

Edward dio un golpe en el alféizar.

—¡Y el tuyo tiene la culpa de todo por iniciar la puta cadena de desgracias! —soltó a voz en grito—. Después de pasar diez años trabajando para una de las empresas de tu padre, escogieron al mío al azar para un examen toxicológico, que no pasó, y el gran Charlie Swan dijo la última palabra. Lo despidió.

—Edward, dio positivo en cocaína y metanfetamina. Estuvo a punto de matar a un compañero en horas de trabajo —contesté, recordando cada una de las palabras pronunciadas y cada una de las imágenes expuestas ante el tribunal. Mis padres estaban demasiado afectados por la pérdida para plantearse si su hija de trece años debía estar presente en el juicio o no. Claro que yo tampoco habría accedido a quedarme en casa. No me parecía correcto esconderme debajo de una manta mientras juzgaban al asesino de mi hermano. Tenía que apoyarlo aunque estuviera muerto.

—¡Porque mi madre acababa de largarse! —vociferó, y los músculos del cuello le sobresalieron—. Estaba pasando por momentos duros, pero lo habría superado y, como recompensa a diez años de servicio, tu padre lo echó. Al cabo de dos meses el banco nos embargó la casa y nos quedamos en la calle. Mi padre me dejó en el centro de acogida el mismo día que le disparó a tu hermano.

Me entraron ganas de salir corriendo, pero no podía. Aún creía que todo era una pesadilla y quería despertarme.

—Mató a mi hermano —repetí, con acritud.

—Tendría que haber sido tu padre —susurró él.

—No. —Me temblaba el labio—. Tendría que haber sido yo.

Edward se quedó helado.

—¿Qué coño quieres decir?

Me apresuré a pegar la espalda a la pared, necesitaba un punto de apoyo.

—Ese domingo, mi madre me pidió que le llevara la comida al despacho a mi padre, que estaba trabajando a contrarreloj para terminar un proyecto. Pero yo en esa época era una niña difícil y le dije que no me daba la gana. Las oficinas provisionales de la constructora estaban cerca de casa, así que no me habría costado nada acercarme en bici. —Cerré los ojos y lo rememoré todo—. Emmett se ofreció a hacerlo, y fue la última vez que lo vi con vida. Tu padre le metió tres balazos en cuanto apareció por el despacho. Tendría que haber sido yo quien estuviera jugando en la silla giratoria mientras esperaba a mi padre cuando Anthony Masen, que llevaba tanta metanfetamina en el cuerpo que era incapaz de distinguir quién estaba allí sentado, disparó a mi hermano y lo mató. —Me sentía por los suelos—. Tendría que haber sido yo.

Se hizo un silencio tan elocuente que me entraron ganas de taparme los oídos.

Al final, Edward pasó de largo y se detuvo justo antes de salir por la puerta.

—La verdad es que no me habría hecho ningún mal ahorrarme toda esta mierda.

Cerró la puerta de golpe, y sus pasos resonaron en la escalera hasta que salió de casa y de mi vida de una vez para siempre.

Por fin derramé las lágrimas que llevaba cinco años conteniendo.

* * *

**_Bueno que tal les pareció los capítulos espero que le haya gustado, lamento por que ayer me quedo imposible subir actualizaciones a y otra cosa ya le faltan pocos capítulos como creen que terminara todo nos leemos mañana_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 23**

Me planté frente al espejo y observé a la chica reflejada en él. Se parecía a mí, pero no era la persona a la que yo recordaba. Algo se había perdido durante las horas transcurridas desde la marcha de Edward, y debía de tratarse de algo vital para mi antiguo ser.

Me sentía vacía, era incapaz de experimentar ninguna emoción y estaba desorientada, como si todo lo que había forjado y conseguido me hubiera llevado hasta un callejón sin salida. Por primera vez en mi vida, me pregunté si el mundo que había intentado salvar merecía la pena.

—¿Bella In The Sky? —Se oyeron unos suaves golpes en la puerta—. ¿Estás lista?

La respuesta era «no», pero no fue eso lo que me salió, porque nunca decía que no cuando se trataba de mi hermano. No me negué cuando me pidieron que pronunciara unas palabras en su funeral, y tampoco en los aniversarios de su muerte, cuando año tras año mi padre y yo visitábamos su tumba. Era la única forma que me quedaba de demostrarle que lo quería y que pensaba en él a diario.

Miré por última vez la imagen del espejo antes de darle la espalda. Esa chica ya no era yo.

—Hola, papá —lo saludé al abrir la puerta. Igual que en las cuatro ocasiones anteriores, mi padre llevaba puesto el traje negro, y esa vez casi había conseguido enderezarse la corbata—. ¿Hoy también vamos los dos solos? —pregunté, y eché un vistazo al pasillo.

Mi madre nunca nos acompañaba a visitar la tumba de Emmett y, por lo que yo sabía, no había vuelto por allí desde el día en que lo enterramos.

—Tu madre lo afronta a su manera —dijo él, secándose las palmas de las manos en la americana—, y nosotros lo afrontamos a la nuestra.

Muchos días pensaba que habría preferido afrontarlo a la manera de mi madre.

—Vamos, se hace tarde. —Se dirigió a la escalera. Cogí el bolso y lo seguí.

—Conduces tú —dijo, mientras abría la puerta del coche, aunque no habría hecho falta. La última vez que se había sentado al volante había sido el día de la muerte de Emmett.

El cementerio estaba a una hora de camino de casa, pero si el trayecto lo amenizaban la compañía de mi padre y el más absoluto silencio, parecía que durara un día entero, sin paradas técnicas. Íbamos una vez al año porque era lo correcto, pero eso era todo. Además, ninguna de las cosas que amaba de Emmett estaba enterrada bajo aquella lápida.

Mi padre guardaba silencio mientras pensaba en lo que piensa un hombre que ha dejado de vivir, y yo tenía la mirada fija en la carretera y trataba de no pensar, porque todos los pensamientos me llevaban en una sola dirección.

El cementerio estaba desierto, igual que todos los cementerios. Detuve el coche y miré a mi padre.

—Papá —Le posé la mano en el hombro—, ¿estás listo?

Él se estremeció y su mirada se despejó cuando volvió a ponerse en movimiento.

—Sí.

Salí del coche y me situé delante. Esperé.

Y esperé.

Hacía cinco años que había aprendido a tener paciencia, y cada vez adquiría más práctica.

Mi padre salió del asiento del acompañante mientras se enfrentaba a sus fantasmas y luchaba por ahuyentarlos. A mí me costaba un gran esfuerzo acudir a visitar a Emmett, pero la tortura que sufría mi padre era de aquellas a las que se dedican tratados de psiquiatría enteros.

Nunca había calculado el tiempo, pero creo que tardaba quince minutos de media. Ese día consiguió erguir los hombros y colocarse bien el abrigo en tan solo cinco. Se acercó a mí y echó un vistazo alrededor.

—Vamos a saludar a Emmett —dijo, mientras se enderezaba la corbata por enésima vez.

La tumba no estaba lejos, y al cabo de unos cincuenta pasos nos encontrábamos ya arrodillados frente a ella. Mi padre parecía a punto de desmayarse, pero yo sabía que conseguiría resistirlo. Siempre lo conseguía.

Nunca hablábamos, aunque siempre tenía la sensación de que Emmett oía lo que quería decirle. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y yo evoqué mis recuerdos favoritos de él mientras me esforzaba por eliminar los de Edward para siempre. Poco a poco, mi vida estaba transformándose en un caos gigantesco y no sabía seguro si se debía a una maldición particular que yo arrastraba o si la vida era así. Durante todo aquel tiempo me había tragado lo de que una persona puede cambiar el mundo, y solo me había servido para descubrir que, al fin y al cabo, el mundo era una mierda.

—¿Quieres contarme qué te pasa? —preguntó mi padre en voz baja, y posó la mano en mi regazo.

Yo me sobresalté, no sé si se debió más al contacto físico o al hecho de que rompiera el silencio.

—Estoy bien.

¿Por qué me resultaba tan difícil hablar con un tono normal?

—Bella, en la vida te he oído decir que estás bien. O estás de maravilla, o estás fatal, o agotada, o cabreadísima; cualquier cosa menos bien —dijo, con la vista fija en el horizonte—. Eres una persona vehemente. En eso te pareces a mí. —Una sonrisa le ensombreció el rostro—. O a quien solía ser. —Hizo una pausa, respiró unas cuantas veces y cambió de posición para mirarme de frente—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté, mientras pensaba que, de todas las personas del planeta, mi padre era la última a quien habría creído capaz de detectar que algo se gangrenaba bajo la superficie.

—Cuando dejas de sentir tus propias emociones, como me pasa a mí, captas mejor las de los demás —me explicó—. Es uno de los muchos inconvenientes de encerrarse en uno mismo.

Era la primera conversación coherente que mi padre y yo manteníamos en cinco años, y tanto el día que era como el lugar en el que estábamos me hacían pensar que Emmett tenía algo que ver con ello.

—Se trata de Edward —dije, jugueteando con los dedos en la hierba que rodeaba la tumba de mi hermano.

—Creía que ya no os veíais. —Mi padre se aclaró la garganta. Aquello era de verdad una conversación de un padre preocupado por su hija adolescente.

—Y no nos veíamos, pero anoche nos encontramos por casualidad. —Mi padre estaba haciendo gala de cierta fortaleza, pero temía que si le contaba el motivo por el que Edward y yo nos habíamos reencontrado, volvería a sumirse en su aislamiento cinco años más—. Resolvimos nuestras diferencias, y resulta que esta mañana hemos descubierto que hay algo que no podremos superar jamás. —Sabía que esa información también podía contribuir a que mi padre cayera en una espiral de desánimo, pero lo tenía sentado frente a mí, y se parecía mucho al dechado de fortaleza que recordaba de niña. El hombre a quien daba la impresión de que nada podía derribar.

Él asintió.

—¿Y qué es?

Di un resoplido, y las letras grabadas en la tumba de Emmett se desdibujaron.

—El apellido de Edward es Masen. —Ni siquiera pronunciándolo en voz alta terminaba de creérmelo. No quería creerlo.

Mi padre suspiró.

—Ya lo sé.

Levanté la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—Ya lo sé, cariño —repitió—. Hace tiempo que me enteré.

Muy bien, mi padre estaba sufriendo una crisis de esas que lo llevaban a perder el contacto con la realidad, aunque esta le hacía mentir como un bellaco.

—¿Estás diciéndome que sabías que el padre de Edward era Anthony Masen? —Tenía la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta.

—Sí —contestó él—. El nombre de Edward me resultaba familiar, pero, como ya no utiliza el apellido Masen, me llevó cierto tiempo atar cabos. Lo descubrí hace unos meses, cuando estaba revisando una caja con cosas de Emmett y di con el artículo que explicaba los detalles del asesinato. Mencionaba que Anthony Masen tenía un hijo pequeño llamado Edward. Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que ese Edward y el tuyo eran la misma persona.

No sabía cuánto podía aventurarme a escarbar.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Él se encorvó.

—Debería habértelo contado, Bella, pero no sabía cómo. Quería protegerte, y al mismo tiempo no quería que sufrieras. Era imposible lograr las dos cosas, así que preferí que no sufrieras. Te he visto sufrir lo suficiente como para cinco vidas.

—Hizo una pausa—. Tal vez optar por no contártelo no fue lo más adecuado, pero la decisión ya estaba mal tomada desde el principio, y daba la impresión de que te iba bien con Mike. Aunque sabía que, si algún día volvíais a estar juntos, acabarías por enterarte.

—Ahora lo sabemos los dos. —Me clavé los dientes en el labio.

Mi padre me dio unas palmadas en la pierna.

—¿Y preferirías no saberlo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Porque te importa y querrías estar con él?

Asentí otra vez, concentrándome en conservar la calma. Los acontecimientos del día estaban haciendo que le diera tantas vueltas a la cabeza que temía que se me desenroscara en cualquier momento.

—Tendrías que habérmelo dicho.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero no lo hice. No debemos juzgar a Edward por el padre que tiene —dijo, cogiéndome la mano—. Lo que hizo Anthony Masen es imperdonable, pero eso no significa que Edward no merezca ser feliz. Nosotros perdimos a Emmett, y él perdió a su padre. —La voz le tembló, aunque consiguió dominarse—. Ese día todos salimos perdiendo, y me alegraba pensar que de las cenizas podía nacer un brote nuevo.

Un brote que nunca tuvo posibilidades de arraigar.

—Él te echa la culpa a ti.

—Y tú se la echas a su padre —repuso, posando la mirada en la lápida de Emmett y en mí de forma alternativa.

—Claro, porque mató a Emmett —dije—. Tengo todo el derecho a culparlo. —Era lo mínimo, teniendo en cuenta que había asesinado a mi hermano.

—Lo tuyo con Edward no debe depender de quién tenga o no tenga la culpa, cariño. Lo que importa es lo que vosotros dos queréis. Los dos estáis buscando un camino fácil porque la situación os asusta —continuó, mirándome a los ojos con verdadera emoción y una presencia de ánimo que yo creía muertas desde hacía tiempo—. Da miedo preocuparse por alguien, porque los dos sabéis lo que implica perder a un ser querido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero no puedes permitir que el miedo domine tu vida, porque si no terminarás como yo. No vivas escudándote en tu pasado. Vive el momento. Si has encontrado a alguien con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida, no permitas que se aleje, da igual si ese «resto de tu vida» dura un día o cincuenta años. —Posó la otra mano sobre la tumba de Emmett—. No permitas que el miedo de perderlo te impida amarlo.

Charlie Swan, que podía hablar de cualquier cosa con cualquier persona, el hombre que había dirigido la mayor empresa constructora comercial del estado antes de que su mundo se viniera abajo, estaba instruyéndome sobre la necesidad de disfrutar del presente y no permitir que el pasado te haga tenerle miedo al futuro. Sabía que no era un hipócrita. Lo decía porque lo creía de verdad. Lo que ocurría era que él, de momento, no podía vivir de acuerdo con ello.

—Lo he perdido, papá —confesé, preguntándome si Edward había llegado a ser mío alguna vez.

Mi padre fijó la vista en la distancia y su expresión se diluyó.

—Siempre me asombra cómo las cosas nos salen al paso justo cuando estamos seguros de haberlas perdido para siempre.

Sonreí. Fue un gesto triste, pero aun así era una sonrisa. Mi padre me había repetido eso mismo muchas veces cuando era pequeña y perdía alguno de mis juguetes favoritos. Y tenía razón. Cuando por fin aceptaba que mi osito de peluche había desaparecido para siempre, siempre acababa encontrándolo en el lugar más obvio.

—Aunque llegáramos a reconciliarnos —empecé—, ¿qué esperanzas tendríamos de superar una cosa así? ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de que es hijo de Anthony Masen? ¿Y cómo podría olvidar él que perdió a su padre por culpa de mi familia?

—Soy lo bastante ingenuo para creer que el amor lo puede todo —confesó mi padre.

Yo me reí un poco, pero sonó como una auténtica carcajada, puesto que la alternativa que estaba evitando era echarme a llorar.

—Sí que eres ingenuo —dije.

Sus palabras y su voz parecían normales, pero aún se le veía cabizbajo y con los hombros hundidos. No era más que la sombra del padre que un día fue. Con todo, estaba contenta de tenerlo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, papá?

Él levantó la cabeza y miró el cielo. No sabía si quería averiguar la forma de las nubes o si buscaba respuestas o una escapatoria, pero trataba de descubrir algo.

—Cuando muere un hijo, los padres pierden una parte de su ser —contestó—. Todo tu mundo deja de existir, y lo único que conservas de ti mismo es la fachada. Tu madre lo ha afrontado a su manera, yo a la mía, y tú a la tuya.

—Retiró la mano de la tumba de Emmett y se levantó—. Tu madre odia el mundo, yo lo evito, y tú intentas salvarlo.

—Lo intentaba, pero no lo he conseguido —mascullé, sin ganas de enumerar las muchas formas en que lo había probado.

—Sé por qué quieres salvar el mundo, cariño —dijo, y me tendió la mano—. Porque quieres expiar la muerte de Emmett. Quieres expiar la culpa que sientes por no haber sido tú quien muriera aquel día.

Observé las fechas de la lápida de Emmett. Una vida segada porque yo era una consentida e hice que fuera mi hermano mayor quien le llevara la comida a mi padre.

—No he salvado nada.

—Te has salvado a ti misma, Bella —repuso él, irguiendo la cabeza—. Me has salvado a mí. Durante el primer año, tú fuiste lo único por lo que seguía levantándome de la cama todas las mañanas.

Me quedé mirando su mano extendida, incapaz de aceptarla.

—A Emmett no lo salvé.

—Pero, cariño, tú no podías salvar a Emmett. No pude salvarlo yo. Y Dios tampoco lo salvó. ¿Cuánto tiempo dejarás que la culpa del pasado te impida vivir el presente?

Lo miré, lleno de canas, de arrugas, de tristeza. En cinco años había envejecido treinta.

—Eso mismo digo yo.

—Ya —contestó, y volvió a tenderme la mano—. Pero tú eres más fuerte que yo, mi Bella In The Sky. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

Le cogí la mano y dejé que me ayudara a levantarme.

—Tú también, papá —repuse, y me incliné para besarlo en la sien—. Tú también.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 24**

Los últimos días antes de la graduación todo el mundo andaba ocupadísimo celebrándolo con desayunos festivos, repartiendo togas y birretes, organizando paseos en barca por el lago y firmando el anuario de la promoción. Personalmente, decidí no tomar parte en nada de todo eso. A pesar de la charla supuestamente revitalizante que había mantenido con mi padre en el cementerio, parecía incapaz de aceptar sus palabras como la verdad absoluta. Los padres siempre daban ánimos a sus hijas y las consideraban criaturas infalibles. Sabía que mi padre creía lo que me había dicho, pero eso era porque, como padre, no podía verme de forma imparcial.

Era su hijita. Su Bella In The Sky. Eso era todo cuanto veía en mí; no en qué me había convertido. Sin embargo, tenía razón en una cosa: no podía salvar el mundo. Nada cambiaría lo ocurrido, nada nos devolvería a Emmett. Con todo, tras haber aceptado eso, no sabía qué hacer conmigo misma. La vida se me antojaba vacía, patas arriba, y no era el mejor momento para participar en celebraciones con un puñado de gente a la que había conocido hacía menos de un año y a la que en cuestión de una semana perdería de vista para siempre.

Guardaba silencio en la silla plegable que me habían asignado mientras esperaba a que todo hubiera terminado para meter ese añito de mi vida en el fondo del armario y olvidarlo. El resto de los trescientos y pico graduados estaban que no cabían en sí de gozo, todos se abrazaban y sonreían mientras repetían una y otra vez que se mantendrían en contacto y jamás dejarían de ser amigos.

Tanto empalagamiento y tanta chorrada me resultaban excesivos.

Pasaron unos minutos más y la mayoría de los asientos se llenaron. Mordí la borla. Quince minutos menos; ya solo faltan dos horas de bla, bla, bla; nos espera un futuro brillante y bla, bla, bla; podemos conseguir lo que nos propongamos y bla, bla, bla.

Uno de los últimos rezagados se abrió paso unas filas por delante de la mía. Mike avanzaba de forma un poco extraña, como si algo no fuera del todo bien, o como si le hubieran pegado la mano al pene con cola de impacto. Ni siquiera intenté frenar el impulso de echarme a reír.

Unas cuantas cabezas se volvieron para mirarme, incluida la suya, pero, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era yo, la apartó con tanto ímpetu como si acabara de propinarle un derechazo en la mandíbula. Y pensar que había besado a ese desgraciado. De hecho, había hecho algo más que besarlo. Una cosa así bastaba para que una chica no quisiera volver a acercarse jamás a los hombres, sobre todo si la chica en cuestión estaba a punto de entrar en la universidad, donde sería testigo de cómo los mayores imbéciles del instituto se convertían en gilipollas de primera mientras que los pocos que merecían la pena acababan cogidos antes de que llegara el otoño. Las perspectivas en el departamento de caballeros no eran nada halagüeñas, así que prefería convencerme de que dicho departamento no existía. Era mejor estar sola y ser un poquito feliz, que tener pareja y acabar amargada sí o sí.

El señor Rudolph, el director, apareció entre las cortinas de color burdeos y se dirigió al podio. Aquello iba a ser un suplicio. Lo sentía mucho por mis padres. Los dos estaban presentes, y me sonreían y me saludaban con la mano cada vez que echaba un vistazo a la zona en la que se acomodaban.

—Alumnos, padres, profesores —empezó, dispuesto a cumplir con toda la parafernalia, aunque era obvio que no servía para eso—. No cabe duda de que estamos ante un momento cuya celebración implica el pasado, el presente y el futuro.

¿Qué pasaba con los discursos de graduación? ¿Dónde estaba escrito que siempre tuvieran que ser igual de repetitivos, rancios y cargantes?

—Me gustaría aprovechar este momento para… —El director siguió con la cantinela, ante la que hubo una desconexión general por parte de los alumnos, incluyéndome a mí.

Con el rabillo del ojo vi algo que se me acercaba y que captó mi atención, una figura corpulenta ataviada con la toga y el birrete, alguien cuyos andares se reconocían incluso mirándolo de soslayo. Pestañeé dos veces para asegurarme de lo que veía. Edward venía directo hacia mí, en plena ceremonia de graduación, sin hacer caso de los comentarios que provocaba a su paso. No me había cruzado con él desde el domingo por la mañana, y tenía un aire por completo distinto. En él vi a un hombre en paz consigo mismo, un hombre que había encontrado respuesta a todos los misterios de la vida. Un hombre que, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos descubierto y todo lo que nos habíamos dicho, me desbocaba el corazón.

—Hola, Bells —dijo, y se detuvo en medio del pasillo, justo delante de mí—. Siento asaltarte aquí y ahora, ya sé cuánto detestas estas cosas, pero tenía que quitarme este peso de encima, así que he preparado un discursito de graduación.

Entre los asistentes había quien se dedicó a cuchichear con el vecino, quien se quedó de piedra y quien lanzaba miradas de pocos amigos hacia el pasillo central. En general, todo el mundo aspiraba a captar parte del intercambio entre dos de los alumnos de los que más se había hablado ese año en el instituto Southpointe. Bella Swan, sin embargo, solo sonreía.

—Nunca había tenido un año como este —prosiguió—. He aprendido más cosas de mí mismo, de la vida, e incluso del amor, que en los diecisiete anteriores juntos.

Todas las cabezas del auditorio estaban vueltas en mi dirección. Me removí en el asiento. No tenía ni idea de adónde quería ir a parar Edward mostrándome su alma con un discurso semejante, pero sabía que, en el mejor de los casos, me iba a hacer pasar mucha vergüenza.

—He aprendido que no soy una mierda, como todo el mundo quiere hacerme creer. El mierda que yo mismo creía que era. —Era un discurso digno de pronunciarse desde el podio—. Hay una persona que ha estado repitiéndome eso mismo una vez y otra y otra más y, aunque he tardado prácticamente todo el curso en conseguirlo, me parece que al fin me lo creo. —Pestañeó—. Porque no estoy obligado a creer que el lugar de donde vengo es el lugar al que me encamino. Y no estoy obligado a creer que una tragedia puede decidir el futuro. —Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta—. Mi futuro solo depende de mí. Ahora lo tengo claro.

Otra pausa; en la sala nadie movía un músculo.

—También sé que la persona que me ha enseñado eso ha perdido su fe en mí durante el proceso, y tal vez en sí misma y en este maldito mundo. —Apretó los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo—. Podrían meterme en la cárcel un millón de veces, pero no podría pasarme nada peor que lo que le he hecho a ella. Me ha enseñado a amar. Incluso me ha dado varias oportunidades para demostrarle que era capaz de hacerlo. Y todas las veces le he fallado. —Hizo una mueca, pero no apartó los ojos de mí—. Te quiero, Bella Swan. Y siento haberme cargado todo lo que había entre tú y yo para darme cuenta. Comprendo el motivo por el que te he perdido y por el que nunca podré recuperarte.

Cerré los ojos. Era demasiado. La confesión, las emociones que subrayaban las palabras, las miradas de todo el auditorio, mis propios sentimientos. Era demasiado.

—Me has salvado, Bella, y no he sido capaz de devolverte el favor. Lo siento —dijo, con un hilo de voz—. Solo quería que lo supieras.

Abrí los ojos. Me obligué a mirarlo mientras se alejaba de mí. Sonreía en mi dirección, con aquella sonrisa que reservaba para las ocasiones especiales. Yo también le sonreí.

En mitad de toda aquella amalgama de desgracias, algo bueno pujaba por abrirse paso. Algo estaba brotando de las cenizas.

Levantó la mano, la agitó en el aire y salió del auditorio dejando atrás su pasado y dirigiéndose hacia ese futuro brillante.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 25**

No tuve la menor oportunidad de broncearme antes de hacer la maleta y trasladarme a la otra punta del país. Había pasado las breves semanas de las vacaciones de verano bailando, reconciliándome con mis padres y bailando un poco más. Había sido uno de esos veranos que podrían considerarse casi perfectos. Excepto por una cosa.

O más bien por una persona.

Edward había dejado el centro de acogida al día siguiente de la graduación y nadie había vuelto a tener noticias de él. Circulaban bastantes rumores, por supuesto, pero, tras haber sido víctima de las habladurías, me prometí a mí misma que nunca volvería a dar crédito. Algunos decían que estaba entrenándose en el campamento de verano de uno de los mejores equipos de fútbol americano del país. Otros, que había cruzado la frontera después de atracar un banco del sur y disparar a uno de los cajeros. Había quien decía que Edward había topado de forma brusca e irreversible con la realidad y se había arrojado de arriba abajo del puente Highman.

Yo quería creer que, donde estuviera, era feliz y por fin había hecho las paces consigo mismo y con su pasado.

Era lo mismo que deseaba para mí después de la graduación, y había hecho algunos progresos al respecto. Alcanzar la felicidad era una meta muy ambiciosa, pero últimamente tendía más hacia el lado positivo que hacia el negativo, y eso ya era todo un logro. El pasado seguía estando ahí, todas las mañanas y todas las noches, dispuesto a amargarme si se lo permitía, pero la mayoría de las veces no se lo permitía. Recordaba a Emmett por todo lo que merecía ser recordado en lugar de por cómo había muerto.

En cuanto a la salvación del mundo, no había perdido mi parte altruista. Un ejemplo: me había ofrecido a dar clases en un estudio de danza donde las niñas de familias desfavorecidas no tenían que pagar para aprender a bailar. Una de mis compañeras de graduación incluso había reservado un fondo para que no tuvieran que comprar las zapatillas de ballet y las mallas. Así que bailaba, enseñaba y también aprendía.

Pero seguía faltándome algo. Y tenía que luchar todos los días para superar el desánimo. La mayoría de ellos ganaba la batalla enfrascándome en los debates que surgían en clase o sonriendo a mis nuevos compañeros en los momentos precisos, pero otros el dolor era demasiado intenso.

Era muy afortunada con la vida que llevaba y tenía remordimientos por sentirme así, pero sabía que las cosas podrían haberme ido mejor.

—Bella, ¿te pones el pendiente o piensas pasarte toda la noche sacándole brillo? —dijo Ángela, mi compañera de habitación, al tiempo que se miraba por última vez en el espejo.

—¿Adónde dices que vas a llevarme? —pregunté, mientras me ponía el aro de plata.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y me lanzó mi bolso.

—A una fiesta en la Universidad de Syracuse. Habrá chicos, y bebida, y música. Lo pasaremos bien. —Ángela era toda una experta en pasarlo bien, de eso no cabía duda. Su familia había patentado unos veinte juegos de mesa, o sea que por fuerza tenía que ser divertida. Además, tenía un espíritu aventurero innato y era capaz de convertir un examen sorpresa a primera hora de la mañana en un gran pasatiempo, por lo que la invitaban a todas las fiestas del condado.

—¿Y por qué quieres que te acompañe?

¿Otra de las ventajas de ser una rica embajadora de la diversión? No tenías que preocuparte de ir solo a ninguna parte, salvo que te apeteciera hacerlo.

—Porque trabajas demasiado y te diviertes poco, y esa ética tan puritana está alterando de forma muy seria las buenas vibraciones de nuestra habitación.

Cogí la chaqueta y la seguí fuera de la habitación.

—Perdóname por confundir la universidad con algo tan descabellado como el trabajo duro —repliqué, y le di un ligero golpe con el hombro mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo—. ¿Cómo puedo restablecer las sagradas vibraciones de nuestro dormitorio?

Ella me obsequió con una sonrisita.

—Entonándote. Subiéndote a una mesa y meneando el culo. O echando un polvo con el hombre más guapo y cariñoso que Dios se ha atrevido a crear.

—Ah —dije, agitando la mano en el aire como para quitarle importancia a la cosa—, si eso es todo…

—Te juro que a veces pienso que cuando te hicieron se olvidaron de instalarte el programa de ocio —comentó cuando salíamos de la residencia de estudiantes.

Ángela accionó el sensor de su coche y los faros parpadearon. ¿Otra ventaja de haberse criado en una familia de emprendedores millonarios? Podías tener el coche que te diera la real gana.

—Y cuando te hicieron a ti se olvidaron de instalarte un filtro —repuse, mientras abría la puerta del acompañante y entraba en el vehículo.

Ángela refunfuñó y salió del garaje.

—Amiga mía, esta noche te hace mucha falta eso que te decía de entonarte, mover el culo y echar un polvo con un hombre cariñoso.

—Ah, pues pisa el acelerador —dije, apoyándome en el reposacabezas.

Una sugerencia innecesaria, porque Ángela siempre lo hacía todo deprisa, sobre todo conducir, y esa vez no se quedó atrás.

—Bueno —dije, mirándola con intención—, ¿quién es el afortunado?

Hacía tan solo unas semanas que conocía a Ángela, pero no había tardado mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de que siempre que íbamos a algún sitio era porque había un tío que le interesaba. Tenía el firme convencimiento de que los hombres eran la salsa de la vida. Y, a juzgar por los tíos con los que la había visto, le gustaban las salsas picantes.

Se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventanilla, como si se estuviera muriendo de ganas de contarme algo.

—Ya lo verás —respondió.

Esa forma de actuar tan misteriosa era más que exasperante.

—Bueno, si has cogido el coche para ir a verlo debe de estar buenísimo. Seguramente es el tío más bueno de la historia.

Ella hizo una mueca como para indicar que era posible.

—Pero, como eres quien eres, no extiendes tu alfombra roja a cualquiera con una cara bonita, o sea que además debe de ser listo, ingenioso y más rico que un jeque árabe.

Ella levantó un dedo.

—Ser rico no es un requisito indispensable —puntualizó, como si el mero hecho de insinuarlo fuera una grave ofensa—. El dinero puede ganarse. El ingenio y la inteligencia, no.

—Muy bien, Freud —repuse, cuando por fin entramos en el aparcamiento de la Universidad de Siracusa—. Y yo que creía que querías especializarte en música…

Ángela frenó en seco y paró el motor delante de lo que parecía el vestíbulo de una residencia de estudiantes.

—Sal del coche, ¿quieres? —dijo, mientras abría la puerta del conductor—. Antes de que también le jodas las vibraciones a mi preciosidad.

Obedecí y aguardé a que Ángela se reuniera conmigo.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté, al ver que los estudiantes acudían en manada a aquel edificio con luces de neón que parpadeaban a la altura de las ventanas del primer piso.

—Una especie de fiesta de inicio de curso —explicó, y me aferró por el brazo para situarme tras ella.

—¿Me has traído a una de esas fiestas tan ñoñas? —pregunté, dispuesta a darme media vuelta y enfilar la colina a patita—. Creía que si nos graduábamos en secundaria era precisamente para no tener que aguantar más cosas de esas.

—En la universidad las fiestas son un poco diferentes —dijo, y se dirigió a la entrada.

—¿En serio? ¿O sea que no hay ningún salido dispuesto a tirarse a lo primero que se mueva?

Me sonrió con ojos de cordero.

—¿Y tampoco ponen esa música para cenutrios sin una pizca de ritmo?

La sonrisa de cordero se prolongó.

—Oye, Ángela, si quisiera entrar en el infierno bajaría directamente a hablar con Satán —protesté.

—Por qué habrá tenido que tocarme una compañera de habitación tan complicada —se quejó, cuando accedimos al vestíbulo abarrotado—. ¡Esta fiesta te gustará! —me gritó para que pudiera oírla a pesar de la música para cenutrios sin

una pizca de ritmo—. Confía en mí por esta vez.

Nos abrimos paso por el vestíbulo, donde, qué casualidad, se me acercó un salido que empezó a acariciarme la pierna antes de que me diera tiempo de apartarlo de un empujón.

—¡No confiaré en ti hasta que te lo ganes a pulso, Ange!

—Dios, necesito un trago —dijo, y me llevó derechita a lo que imaginé que era la mesa que hacía las veces de barra de bar.

—¡Ponme lo que quieras! —vociferó Ángela al chico que servía las bebidas.

Él simuló que disparaba con la mano y se puso a preparar una mezcla demasiado fuerte de un rosa demasiado chillón.

—¿Tú qué tomas, princesa? —me dijo tras darle la bebida a Ángela.

—¿Tienes algo que no me deje atontada al segundo sorbo? —A juzgar por la pinta de la gente, era poco probable.

Volvió a simular un disparo, abrió la nevera y destapó una cerveza. Aquella canción que acribillaba los tímpanos quedó interrumpida justo en mitad del detestable estribillo, y en su lugar se abrió paso una melodía lenta que me resultaba muy familiar.

—¡Hola, tío! —gritó el barman a alguien situado detrás de mí—. ¿Qué te pongo?

—No sé si podré volver a probar lo que quiero —contestó una voz que conocía bien, mientras la de Paul McCartney retumbaba en la sala.

Me quedé sin respiración. Dejé la cerveza en la mesa y me volví despacio.

—Hola, Bells.

Era él. Era él de verdad. Y me sonreía con aquellos ojos límpidos del color de la plata.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté.

Definitivamente, no estaba en mi mejor momento. Esa pregunta no formaba parte de todas las que había formulado en silencio durante el verano.

Dio un paso adelante y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Podría decirse que estudio aquí.

Ángela levantó los pulgares con una sonrisa de complicidad y se escabulló por detrás de Edward.

—¿En Siracusa? —pregunté, y me acerqué más. Tenía ganas de tocarlo para asegurarme de que era cierto que estaba allí.

—Sí —contestó, y se embutió las manos en los bolsillos.

En los bolsillos de los tejanos de color azul. De hecho, no había nada gris en él. Ni siquiera llevaba el viejo gorro. Tenía un aspecto completamente distinto, pero a la vez era el mismo de siempre.

—O sea ¿que no te has largado del país para que no te encierren de por vida?

Él se echó a reír y se removió con incomodidad.

—No. Ya llevo un tiempecito sin que me inmovilicen.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No hay por lo menos una docena de universidades con mejores equipos de fútbol americano?

—Es posible —dijo.

—Pues ¿qué haces aquí? —Sabía que estaba haciendo preguntas muy tontas, pero no podía parar.

Él se frotó la nuca y miró el techo.

—Creía que te resultaría más fácil adivinarlo.

Esa conversación, igual que todo lo que nos atañía a Edward y a mí, no tenía nada de fácil.

—Estoy aquí por ti, Bells —confesó—. Mierda, si en Marymount Manhattan hubiera equipo de fútbol americano y me hubieran admitido, allí estaría.

Abrí la boca, pero no; no me salieron las palabras.

—Espera un momento antes de hablar —dijo. Por una vez, casi parecía nervioso—. He ensayado esto varias veces y necesito decírtelo antes de que me des una bofetada y me dejes tirado. ¿Preparada? —Irguió los hombros y tomó aire—. Hola, Soy Edward Cullen Masen —empezó, tendiéndome la mano. Yo se la estreché y, cuando quise apartarme, me retuvo—. Mi madre me abandonó cuando tenía trece años. Mi padre cumple cadena perpetua por matar a un chico, y yo he pasado los últimos cinco años en un centro de acogida donde me han acosado, me han pegado y me han maltratado, y no solo los otros chicos, sino también los educadores e incluso el perro. He vendido drogas. He tomado drogas. Me han detenido, muchas veces. Me he tirado a un montón de tías de las que no recuerdo ni la cara. —Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo—. Hasta que conocí a una chica cuya cara no puedo olvidar. Me enamoré de ella. Le hice daño porque la quería y tenía miedo de que me dejara, como había hecho todo el mundo. —Levantó la otra mano y me acarició la mía—. Aún la amo.

—Edward —susurré, sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación. Pesaban muchas cosas sobre nuestras espaldas, demasiadas para poder poner los cimientos sobre los que construir una buena relación.

—Te quiero, Bells —prosiguió. Era obvio que no iba a parar hasta que hubiera dicho todo lo que tenía que decir—. Y siento haberme cargado todo lo que había entre tú y yo antes de poder confesártelo. Antes de poder confesármelo a mí mismo. No me has convertido en alguien mejor de lo que era, porque nadie puede hacer eso. Pero sí que me has hecho desear ser mejor de lo que era. Creíste en mí y me defendiste. Te preocupaste por mí cuando nadie más lo hacía. Hiciste que yo mismo me convirtiera en alguien mejor, Bells. Tenías razón, una sola persona puede hacer que las cosas cambien, puede mejorar la vida de otra por completo —añadió—. Hubo una persona que me destrozó la vida: mi padre. Y ha habido otra que me ha salvado: tú. —Levantó las manos y me acarició la cara—. Una misma tragedia destruyó a nuestras familias. Una tragedia que ha hecho que hoy nos encontremos aquí. No dejes que nos separe.

—Edward —empecé, decidida a pronunciar más de una palabra—, ¿cómo crees que podemos empezar una relación con futuro si tenemos un pasado que siempre nos recordará lo que perdimos?

Él me pasó el pulgar por la mejilla.

—Porque sé que nunca querré a nadie como te quiero a ti. Eso es lo que vencerá al pasado siempre que intente asomar su fea cabezota. —Se me acercó más—. O comparto la vida contigo o tendré que conformarme con quedarme solo. Y no me gusto mucho, o sea que espero que elijas la otra opción.

Di otro paso hacia él y nuestros cuerpos se tocaron.

—A mí tampoco me gustas —contesté, echándole los brazos al cuello—. Más bien te quiero.

La larga cicatriz que le recorría la mejilla desapareció con su sonrisa.

—Ya era hora —dijo, con la cabeza ladeada—, porque no pienso dejarte escapar nunca más. Te quiero para siempre, Bells.

Entonces me dio un beso que demostraba la paciencia de quien ha reflexionado sobre el futuro y la pasión de quien vive el presente. Era, sin duda, el mejor beso de mi vida.

—Baila conmigo —me pidió, y entrelazó los brazos detrás de mi cuello para atraerme hacia sí. Situó los labios junto a mi oído y empezó a tararear la melodía al compás de la música.

—Creía que odiabas esta canción —comenté, mientras me balanceaba contra su cuerpo.

—Y la odiaba.

—¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Él sonrió y me inclinó hacia el suelo.

—Tú —contestó.

Entonces me levantó, echó la cabeza atrás y abrió mucho la boca.

—¡En cuanto dejé entrar a Bella Swan en mi corazón, pude coger mi triste y patética canción y hacerla mejor! —Cantó a todo volumen y desafinando mucho.

Algunos de los estudiantes que nos rodeaban alzaron sus copas de cerveza frente a Edward. Hubo quien se animó a tararear el estribillo con él y quien lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

Yo me limité a reír; ya sabía que estaba loco. Por eso lo quería tanto.

—Creo que eso que has hecho con la letra se llama «versión libre».

—Me da igual cómo se llame —dijo—, porque, después de todo lo que me ha pasado en la vida, pienso colarme en tu cama todas las noches.

Me separé un poco y examiné el rostro del que me había enamorado un caluroso día de verano de hacía más o menos un año. Ahora estaba enamorándome del hombre que había detrás de ese rostro.

—¿Cómo es posible que un chico como tú prometa una cosa de por vida a los dieciocho años?

—Muy fácil. —Me dio un suave beso en la comisura de la boca—. Porque he encontrado a una chica como tú.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**_Bueno chicas como ven hemos llegado al final de la historia espero que le hay gustado tanto como a mi, también quiero agradecer a todas las que me dejaron su comentario y que a pesar de que no puede contestarlos los leí todos._**

**_Miles de gracias y nos vemos en la siguiente historia._**


End file.
